Que empiece el juego
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: -Estoy harto...harto de que esa maldita mujer mueva su culo delante de mis narices para provocarme y que todos los hombres se la coman con la mirada irritándome a punto de cargármelos a todos. Y por su culpa siento un dolor en el pecho cuando hablas con otros hombres que no sea yo...¿Estas jugando conmigo?...por que si es... No perderé,Nico Robin...Que empiece el juego. ZxR
1. capitulo 1- Que empiece el juego

_**Hola gente quien me ha echado de mensos. Nadie. Que mala gentes que yo sí. Bueno este es un fic largo, no sé cuántos capítulos pero más de tres son fijos y sabéis que cuando pueda público como siempre. Espero que me mandéis review diciéndome lo que os gusta o que lo que no. Este fic se parece a mí fic llamado:**_ _ **Adicción**_ _ **. Espero que os guste y publicare pronto. Siento por la falta de ortografía, lo malo de tener dislexia. Bss y abrazo.**_

Capítulo 1- Que empiece el juego.

En un lugar de Nuevo Mundo se encontraba nuestra querida y alocada tripulación. Se encontraba surcando cerca de una isla de verano, una isla tropical para ser exacto. No tardarían más de unas dos horas en llegar y eso ya sabía lo que significaba, para una ganar dinero, para otros más pervertidos ligar con chicas hermosas, para un idiota de goma aventura, para una morena y un renito adorable seria descubrir ruinas o medicinas o algo parecido. Y para Zoro…bueno… queréis que os diga la verdad… pues perderse, emborrachase, tomar una siesta en cualquier lugar, entrenar a lo extremo, perderse, pelear con Sanji, perderse… ¿He mencionado perderse?

Sí, es por si acaso. Jajaja.

Pues no, ninguna de las todas opciones que os he dicho, y seguro que la mayoría habrá saltado de la silla, porque si no pasa nada ninguna de esas opciones no sería Zoro.

Zoro se encontraba ahora mismo entrenando con una pesa monstruosa que lo levantaba como una simple pluma ejercitando el brazo derecho en el techo de la garita de vigilancia o sala de entrenamiento, observando el panorama de siempre.

Luffy robando comida, Sanji persiguiendo a Luffy que había robado comida y parando un segundo para alagar a Nami, Nami se encargaba de dirigir el rumbo para llegar a su destino a salvo, Brook pidiendo las bragas a Nami siendo mandado a tomar por saco, Usopp y Franky jugaban con sus armas, Chopper se encontraba en la enfermería preparando las cosas para la isla.

Fijo la mirada hacia la morena que se encontraba tomando el sol en un bañador demasiado provocador según él. Los rayos de sol iluminaba su esbelta figura, el sudor perlando su blanca piel, el pequeño biquini de color negro que le cubría muy poco pero no podías apartar las miradas, su cuerpo deportivo y a la vez delgado. Era una tentación muy grande para él.

Frunció el ceño enfadado, no soportaba verla de así de provocadora. No lo soportaba. Y menos cuando movía el culo de esa forma que no podían quitar la mirada de esas nalgas dejándole embobado, ya hemos encontrado el GPS de Zoro. O cuando se ponía esos vestidos tan provocadores que los hombres de las islas se la comían con la mirada o coqueteaban con ellos delante de sus narices irritándole solo por diversión.

Solo quería jugar con él y no lo aguantaba. Antes no le daba importancia que tonteara con otros hombres incluso con él, ya que era una mujer madura y le ganaba como diez años de diferencia, pero desde que salieron de Wano y le veía tan junto con ese maldito cirujano todo eso cambio.

Esos jueguecitos le empezaron a no a molestar sino que le empezaba a irritar más que Sanji, y es decir mucho. No entendía el porqué de esos motivos, pero sabía que estaba jugando con el de una forma muy sucia. No entendía con que finalidad quería ponerle celoso, no lo entendía, pero sus juegos iban a peor.

Y os preguntareis el por qué… pues volvámonos al presente, con Zoro en el techo del gimnasio observando a la morena.

-Robin…-nombro melodioso el pervertido de Sanji. –Te he traído un cacho de tarta de helado.

-¡Oh! …Gracias, Cocinero. Eres todo un caballero.-le sonrió tan radiante como Luffy provocando de que Sanji sufriera un pequeño ataque cardiaco y que Zoro casi lance su pesa de 100 kilos a la cabeza del cocinero.

-¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto Sanji ansioso y conteniendo su hemorragia.

-Esta delicioso.-poso una mano en su mejilla un poco sonrojada haciéndola adorable. No lo penséis mal, que la morena quería provocar al peliverde y divertirse un poco a su costa. –Eres el mejor.-cogió una cucharada.-¿Quieres probar un poco, Sanji?- le ofreció coqueta.

-¡SIIIIIII!-fue a comerse el cacho de tarta, pero cuando fue a comerse el pequeño tarta había desaparecido. El rubiales se quejó mordiéndose su lengua.-¿Pero qué narices?- se giró. Luffy estaba a su lado comiendo ese cacho con toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¡DELICIOSO! SANJI QUIERO MAS.-grito alegre el capitán.

Sanji, literalmente ardió, como Troya, para ser exactos. No tardo ni cinco segundos en empezar a perseguir por toda la cubierta a su capitán por interrumpir su momento "romántico" con Robin y recordando de qué hace menos de dos minutos había saqueado la dispersa, provocando la risa de ese momento.

Irritado, salto hasta aterrizar en la cubierta sin soltar su enorme pesa. Fue caminando hasta la cocina para pillar un poco de sake aprovechando de que Sanji estaba distraído. O eso intentaba, cuando…

-Espadachín…-Zoro se detuvo en seco con una mirada de indiferencia mientras Robin se acercaba con esa maldita sonrisa suya que le debilitaba y le confundía.-¿Quieres?-le ofreció al igual que Sanji. Él volteó para que no le viera su enorme sonrojo. Esa mujer sabe cómo avergonzarle y provocarle.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?- inclino la cabeza de forma coqueta e inocente que casi hace desmayar a todos y Sanji fuera propulsado a All Blue.

-¿Qué no entiendes de que no quiero?-su enfado se hizo presente provocando que la arqueóloga riera por lo bajo. Estaba hasta las narices. No lo soportaba más.

-Yo quiero.-salto Chopper de alegría.

-De acuerdo. – se volteó para dirigirse a Chopper y le dio la cucharada viéndole bailar su típico baile haciendo reír a la morena. No le podía negar nada a ese renito.-" _ **Por lo menos he conseguido lo que quería."**_

-Maldita mujer.-gruño enfadado mientras se marchaba antes de volver un juego de ella.-" _ **Esto no quedara así.**_ "

Estoy hizo que explotara el peliverde, si quería guerra lo iba a conseguir.

-Fufufufu. Creo que me pasado un poco.

-¿Qué dices Robin?-pregunto confuso al ver la risa de Robin que era psicópata y maligna.

-Nada, pequeño.-le acaricio la cabecita.-¿Quieres más?

-Si.-salto de alegría.

Zoro no lo soportaba más, así que decidió jugar como ella hacia si quería guerra la iba a tener y de las buenas. Nadie le ganaba y menos esa maldita mujer. Sabía que si jugaba al nivel de ella no la ganaría, al contrario le aplastaría como si fuera una mosca. Siempre iba diez paso más adelantado que él, y tampoco podía ganarla de forma física, que sabíamos de sobras que el ganaría, pero no quería hacerla daño y menos a ella. Además seguro que conseguiría una forma de engatusarle con esos ojos, esa sonrisa radiante, con ese cuerpo que se gasta. Pero que estaba pensando. Debería pensar una estrategia para ganarla.

Se autoevaluó durante un segundo, podía jugar como ella, es decir, intentar ponerla celosa. El negó repetitivamente. Para que engañarse. No se quejaba del cuerpo que tenía, al contrario estaba orgulloso de él. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y ejercitado, porque negarse, pero las cicatrices le quitaban encanto. Si a alguien le preguntaba las cicatrices le daban un toque salvaje y varonil. Además, según él, no era guapo, no era un caballero, ni menos ser un cursi y tratar a una mujer como ella. Es el motivo principal por que no intentaba nada con ella, para que intentarlo cuando sabía perfectamente que iba a fracasar completamente.

Necesitaba ayuda. Rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea tan absurda. Como pensaba el en una estupidez tan grande. Él no podía seducirla, por varios motivos incluyendo, porque él creía que era feo, ni una mierda de que era feo. Estaba loco por pensar en eso, debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Luffy.

Pero, sonrió al imaginárselo, a una Robin totalmente celosa y bueno…se sonrojo violentamente al pensar que ella le abrazaba y lentamente se acercaba a sus labios para devorarla. Pero sueños, sueños son. Y soñar es gratis.

Vale, reconocía que algo sentía por la morena pero había muchos obstáculos para que eso fuera realidad, en especial sus sueños y la diferencia de edad y que le veía como un crio.

Pensaba que ella le pondría pega por la edad… de que era más joven de él y que aún seguía siendo un crio, aunque fuera uno de los más maduros de la tripulación, o seguramente de que no era su tipo y que prefería a alguien como Sanji o Law. No podía ni compartir con ellos. Además también había la posibilidad de que ella en los dos años separados se hubiera enamorado de otra persona, de un revolucionario, de un pirata…de Sabo…suspiro derrotado.

La idea cada vez le parecía menos alocada, pero por dios si con lo feo que era no ligaba ni siquiera con la vieja que se podía convertir en una sirena de Water7. Debiera estar loco solo de pensar en eso, pero su sangre le pedía venganza.

Como es el refrán: " _Quien juega con fuego acabaras quemando."_

Y aquí viene otro: " _Quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor."_

Y regalo de la casa: _"Zoro va a jugar con la misma moneda."_

Debía comentárselo a alguien pero a quien. De repente se le vino a alguien a la cabeza. Literalmente hoy estaba totalmente paranoico y no sabía si era a causa del calor o porque quería destrozar a Robin en su juego por una maldita vez.

Dejo de pensarlo y entro en acción porque si seguía pensándolo acabaría repitiéndose.

Volvió a la cubierta, al fin había localizado a la persona que le ayudaría aunque le costara un riñón.

-Nami….-llamo Zoro que estaba en el timón.

-Dime, Zoro.-pudo notar un poco de desprecio. Esto no le gusto pero si quería ganar a Robin se debería aguantar.

-Necesito ayuda…en un asunto.-hablo tímido y a regaña dientes, tenía que tragarse el orgullo. Que era mejor tragarse el orgullo o que Robin suplique clemencia y bueno quien sabe que pasara después. No lo dudo.

-¿Qué asunto?-enarco una ceja.

-Iré al grano.-suspiro, en serio se le había ido totalmente la cabeza pero es que también estaba desesperado. –Quiero poner celosa a Robin.

-¿QUEEEE?- grito la morena. Enserio le estaba hablando en serio. Esto fijo era una broma o una cámara oculta. Zoro le tapó la boca ya que había alarmado a sus nakamas pero como era habitual escuchar gritar a la pelirroja que no le dieron ninguna importancia.

-Cállate, bruja.

-Cómo quieres que me calle. Estás loco si quieres conseguir aunque sea un poco celosa a Robin. Estás loco o es que unos de mis golpes te han afectado.

-No estoy loco y baja el volumen.

-Vale…vale…pero sigo pensando de que estás loco.

-Mira, bruja. Solo he preguntado solo dime si o no y ya.

-Pues claro que no. No voy a traicionar a una amiga porque eres un imbécil. Además no entiendo por qué la quieres poner celosa si ni siquiera te hace ni puto caso.-mentira, sabia de sobra de que la morena estaba enamorada de Zoro y por eso jugaba con el de esa forma. Si los dos jugaban de la misma forma acabarían matándose o algo mucho peor, de que se trataran con asco y que no volvieran hablarse.

-Porque…-reacciono- Cállate…no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación.-le protesto enfadado.

-Si no me das una explicación no te voy ayudar. –le dijo mientras le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?

-Depende de tu explicación.-Zoro se lo medito varios segundos si decírselo o no, porque sería como si lo estuviera cogiendo de los huevos. –Venga…no tengo todo el día.

-Está bien…Que te parece que si me ayudas no le diré a nadie el mundo de que tienes una relación con el estúpido de Luffy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto una sonrojada Nami. Desde hace unas semanas ella y Luffy tenían una relación en secreto. Nadie lo sabía por motivos obvios. Pero al parecer el único que lo sabía era Zoro.

Él sonrió victorioso.-Soy el vice-capitán y su mejor amigo. –respondió de esa golpeo mentalmente por no caer de que Luffy no se podría callar una cosa tan simple.

-¿De acuerdo?-extendió la mano para sellar el trato. Ella acepto apretando su mano.

-De acuerdo. Pero si te vas de la lengua te juro que te hare la vida imposible y le diré a Robin de que estas coladito por ella.-amenazo con un tono juguetón Nami mientras que Zoro se sonrojaba a tal punto.

-Maldita bruja.

-Venga…-le agarró del brazo guiándole para que no se perdiera.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto dejándose llevar.

-A tu cuarto.-corto sin más.

-¿Para qué?

-Para cambiarte de look, con esa vestimenta no ligarías ni con las viejas pervertidas.-esto le ofendió un montón. Es serio tan anticuado vestía. –Espero que tengas algo que nos sirva o sino tendré que pedirle algo a Sanji.- cada vez se estaba arrepintiendo de esta idea.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…o sino.-paro en seco para encarar a la pelirroja, cerca de el con una mirada asesina.

-Que si pesado.

- _ **"Ahora te vas a enterar lo que es bueno, Nico Robin. Esto te pasa por jugar conmigo. Así que: ¡ QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!".-**_ sonrió con antelación.

Entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la morena le estaba espiando. No escucho la conversación, porque supuso de que si esos dos estaban hablando era por el mismo tema. Dinero. Deudas. Prestamos… pero cuando vio que le arrastraba cogido del brazo sintió una pequeña punzada y con la excusa de que iba a la cocina los persiguió hasta perderlo detrás de esa puerta. Quiso usar sus poderes pero no sabía por qué en ese momento no tenía ganas de utilizarlo. Realmente la morena iba a perder el juego.

 **¿Que pasara?**

 **Continuara...**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí empieza el nuevo fic largo que os he dicho un montón de veces que quería publicar. Nunca me imaginado como seria ver a Robin celosa. Más o menos me lo imagino de Zoro porque yo también soy celosa y no lo puedo evitar.**

 **Y diréis que voy a cambiar el carácter de Zoro o algo parecido, para nada. Voy a intentar que Zoro sea Zoro y Robin sea Robin así que no digáis nada.**

 **Tenía muchos fic largos pero aunque sabía cómo hacerlo no sabía cómo envolverlo y espero que mientras escriba estos pueda mejorarlos pero es que tenía unas ganas de escribir esto para reírnos un rato. Jajaja**

 **Espero que me mandéis review y me sigáis y claro me podéis dar ideas si os ofrecéis. Este capítulo es corto porque es una introducción pero como algunos sabéis mis capítulos irán siendo más largos y más alocados así que y espero que me sigáis.**

 **Los autores de esta pareja están muertos o lo han secuestrado o algo por qué no lo entiendo. Llevo meses sin leer un Zoro x Robin. Me muero. Bueno que me enrollo: feliz navidades atrasada, feliz prospero año nuevo y que disfrutes de las vacaciones y las fiestas. Besitos.**

 **Pd: pasaros por mis demás fic y mi cuentas que no me mandáis nada. Por lo menos un review que no mato a nadie.**

 **Pd2: espero que me mandéis un review que no me mandáis nada y espero que haya más personas que empiecen escribir mas sobre esta pareja. Y creo que no se me olvida nada. A saber quien ganara en este juego.**


	2. Capitulo 2- vestuario

_**Lo primero antes de empezar la huerga y el gallinero que he montado quiero deciros que gracias por el capítulo anteriores, nunca pensé que tanta gente me animara en el primer capítulo que publicara. La verdad, pensaba que me ignoraríais pero sabía que hay gente que me sigue y que fijo me iba apoyar, por eso me ha sorprendido por todos los review que me habéis mandado. Bss y brazos a todos y feliz año nuevo. Bueno luego nos vemos…. pronto.**_

Capítulo 2

Rápidamente entraron en la habitación cerrándola a cal y canto para que no entrara nadie y Zoro ponía a toda potencia su Haki de Observación o mejor dicho detector de Robin, vale también sirve para esquivar al imbécil de Luffy que cada vez que se implicaba en un juego suyo sin querer acaba mal herido y también para esquivar al pervertido del cocinero pero poco funcionaba ya que la mayoría de las veces le estaba tirando los tejos a la morena provocando bronca.

Por suerte nadie le había percatado de que Nami le agarraba y se burlaba de el por al camino a su habitación.

Seguía sin entender como había aceptado tan fácilmente ese maldito plan que se la había pasado por la cabeza. Desde ahora y en adelante pasaría menos tiempos con el idiota de su capitán y pensaría menos en tantas tonterías.

Pero que iba hacer el, si estaba desesperado, le irritaba un montón de que quisiera jugar con él moviendo ese maldito culo para que se pusiera celoso y que tuviera ganas de matar a todo el mundo, pero sabía de sobra que le ganaría fácilmente.

Error, todos conocemos a la morena y era más astuta que un Zoro o mucho más que cualquier persona que haya existido en el mundo. Creéis que no se iba a dar cuenta. Loco.

Por eso tenían que tener cuidado con cada paso que dieran, analizar el ambiente y que de forma espontánea que pase las cosas y si eso se planifica algo.

Esto era lo que pesaba en su cabeza cada segundo. Tenía que tener extremadamente cuidado o sino la morena lo descubriría fácilmente y seguro que le humillaría hasta que uno de sus enemigos le apuñale por la espalda o cuando muera de viejo, pero si ocurre la primera opción acabaría clavándose el mismo una de sus katanas antes de cumplir sus sueños, antes de aguantar la humillación de la morena.

Se tiraba de los pelos solo de pensarlo, pero como he dicho antes él quería venganza, quería que se muriera de celos, de envidia de que corriera a sus brazos rogando perdón y que fuera el mejor. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar esas estupideces nivel cocinero-pervertido. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo y que estuviera en secreto, porque no lo decía a los cuatros viento no le importaba que lo que estaba pensado hace menos de unos segundo se cumpliera y luego llevársela a la cama y hacerla gritar y gozar de placer entre sus brazos mientras pedía más y gritaba su nombre desesperadamente con cada embestida y hacérselo en cualquier sitio.

Se volvió a golpear mentalmente porque ese nivel de pensamiento no era de nivel Sanji, por que saldría propulsado como un cohete, sino nivel hentais del barco y lo malo que solo de pensarlo su pequeño amigo se medió despertó. Mejor era pensar otra cosa, porque si lo viera lo que le estaba pasando ahora mismo, Nami le molería a palo dejándolo estéril para todo su vida y a saber que más, que Nami cuando se cabrea realmente era peor que el diablo y lucifer juntos. Suerte de que Luffy es de goma que si no.

Nami estaba observando la ropa del peliverde mientras pensaba los que he dicho sobre:

 _-Hoy noche de sexo. Voy a devorarte, nena linda._

 _Hoy es noche de sexo. Voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

 _Hoy es noche de sexo. Voy devorarte, nena linda._

- _Noche de sexo de Aventura Ft Wisin Y Yandel._

O también esta canción que acerca mucho a lo que estaba pensando el peliverde hace unos segundos:

 _Acompáñame (acompáñame)  
Deja que nuestros cuerpos se unan por primera vez  
Para mí sería un placer  
Tener tu cuerpo  
Junto al mío (al mío)  
Acariciarnos  
Pa' quitarnos el frío _

_Metiéndole al plakito, plakito  
Un bailoteo salvaje, métale coraje, no te rajes  
Plakito, plakito  
Metiéndole al bum bum, dándole al bum bum_

 _Yandel- plakito_

Y no os pongo la letra entera que sino no termino nunca pero esto era lo más exacto que estaba pensando el peliverde. Así que escuchar la letra y luego me decís jajaja.

Bueno volvamos a la habitación de Zoro que sino acabo bailando como una loca.

Nami miraba detalladamente el vestuario del peliverde y como se lo imaginaba era escaso y casi siempre era lo mismo todo el rato o se parecía un montón. No se sorprendió para nada, pero se decepciono ver que con el cuerpo que gastaba el peliverde lo desaprovechara de esa forma. Ella amaba a Luffy pero tenía ojos y reconocía que el peliverde tenía un buen cuerpo pero a ella no le gustaba tan musculados, prefería un millón de veces a Luffy que al peliverde.

Esto era desesperante, le iba a subir las deudas por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero no le quedaba otra opción o sino contaría su relación con Luffy y a lo que no le apetecía que ninguno de sus imbéciles, llamados nakamas, le molestara y le agobiara a base de preguntas. Viva la privacidad.

Pero eso no significaba que tarde o temprano se vengaría al nivel Nami y seguro que iba a cavar muy mal, pero quien sabe, puede que el estúpido pelo de alga consiguiera su objetivo pero sus posibilidades estaba por debajo del subsuelo. Pero por lo menos seria divertido ver totalmente humillado al peliverde y seguro que la mayoría esperáis eso.

-Vete desnudado y siéntate en la cama.-ordeno como si nada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Esto le pillo de improvisto al peliverde que no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente cubriendo un rojo fuerte toda su cura.

-¡NO ME PIENSO ACOSTAR CONTIGO, MALDITA PERVERTIDA!-grito todo rojo con los dientes de sierra.-Me gusta Robin.-si, había pensado mal como todo el mundo que aquí. Que aquí no hay tema señores que os equivocáis. Que es un Zoro x Robin.

En respuesta de Nami fue un sopapo dejándole literalmente besando el suelo, mejor dicho había hecho un boquete con su cabeza, y un montón de chichones mientras que su puño echaba humo y sus ojos salían llamas.

-Imbécil. Me refería a que te quites la ropa subnormal, para que te pruebes la ropa.-amenazo poniendo a punto su puño porque sabía que iba a decir otra estupidez. En tres…dos… uno…

-Y cómo quieres que me lo tomara. –levanto un poco la cabeza aun en el suelo.-No es mi culpa que el idiota de tu novio no te de lo que quieres.-si pensar mal, pero ese pensamiento nunca llegara a Zoro por que volvió a ser golpeado por un súper puño de Nami que casi le mata enterrando su cabeza en el suelo.

-Juro que me las pagaras, idiota. – si antes ardía ahora mismo lanzaba fuego por la boca. Bufo un poco para tranquilizarse pero el enfado seguía, hoy le pasaba dos cosas, una que acababa matando al peliverde dejándole sin "supuestamente" novio de su amiga o que le diera un infarto. Creo que va a pasar lo primero. –Levántate tienes que cambiarte de ropa.- advirtió cuando Zoro estaba medio recuperado y se sobaba los 5 chichones que tenía en la cabeza.

-Maldita bruja.-bufo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto amenazante con el puño listo y cargado para dar su tercera hostia en menos de dos minutos.

-Nada.- una gota de tipo anime apareció por su nuca temiendo por la tercer hostia de la bru…dijo de Nami.

-Así me gusta…-dijo Nami sonriendo dejando desconcertado al peliverde y volviendo al armario intentando ver si encontraba algo, pero con muy poco éxito.- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca ropa?-pregunto desesperada.- Y lo peor ¿Cómo puedes tener la ropa más fea que he visto en mi vida?-saco una camiseta blanca medio rota y súper vieja, como diría Franky, enseñándoselo a su dueño. –Hasta Brook tiene más posibilidades de ligar que tú.

Esto enfado un montón al peliverde pero pasó de ella olímpicamente quitándose la camiseta de forma, inconsciente, muy sexual que hasta Nami se quedó un tanto embobada. Lo vuelvo a repetir, ella esta enamoradita de Luffy y no lo cambiaría por todo el oro del mundo y menos por el peliverde pero es que tenemos ojos. Soy súper pervertida y seguro que muchos de nosotros aunque tengáis novio o novia os habéis fijado de un tío o tía que tiene un cuerpazo, pues eso.

Con esa imagen de sensualidad, Nami vio la luz. El condenado inconscientemente sin pesarlo puede que realmente hipnotizara a las chicas de la isla veraniega que iban a desembarcar, pero aún seguía con el mismo dilema, la ropa de Zoro.

-Eso es Zoro.-salto cuando termino de hacer ese simple gento que mezclaba lo dulce y lo sensual.

-¿Eso qué?-repitió confundido.

-Zoro…-se acercó a el ilusionada de que dentro de poco iba a salir de esa tortura.-Zoro ¿tú quieres poner celosa a Robin?-el asintió más confuso que antes, no lo había dejado claro.-Pues tu cuando vayas hacer una acción como has hecho al quitarte la camiseta se lo más natural posible.

El enarco una ceja de confusión.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Se lo más natural posible sin avergonzarte de que haya alguien alrededor…-quiso seguir pero le interrumpió.

-Oye. Que yo no me avergüenzo de nada.-se hizo el macho.

-Así…-sonó a desafiante y juguetón.-Hola Robin que haces aquí con un bikini tan provocativo.- Nami miro detrás de Zoro saludando a su amiga Robin que llevaba un bañador todo provocativo.

Rápidamente Zoro se dio la vuelta dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse a una Robin con bikini exótico pero para su desgracia no había nada, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente de la vergüenza por caer en esa trampa tan sucia y por ser un pervertido que no había dudado ni un segundo en mirar su figura. Aunque se sorprendería más si fuera verdad.

-Zoro-kun estas todo rojo.-rio traviesamente. Pillado. El bufo de enfado. Algún día se vengaría.

-Es por el calor.-defendió aunque el clima era algo sofocante y casi mata a Chopper por un golpe de calor no se lo creí ni su hermana, hacia como 30 grados aproximadamente.

-Si ya…lo que tú digas…-lo dejo como imposible. –Tú hazme caso y todo saldrá a la perfección pero ten cuidado con Robin que no es tonta. Si ve que esta sobreactuando sospechara y dalo por fracasado este estúpido plan.

-Lo sé. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Ella puso su mano en la barbilla posando como si estuviera pensando algo y dijo:-Un alga andante.-Turn Down For What. En ese momento a decir la última frase Nami se puso unas gafas de sol súper chulas y una gran explosión se situaba detrás de ella. Es broma, jajajaja.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!-esta sí que había sido buena como se lo había devuelto jajajaja.

-Con esa actitud no vas a ligar en tu vida.- le recordó ella para volver al armario a ver si combinaba algo.

-Yo no quiero ligar bruja. Lo único que quiero es que Robin se fije en mí. -Uuy se le escapo. Esto le sorprendió a Nami, escuchar lo del peliverde le había dejado de piedra, nunca pensó que el cabezota de Zoro tuviera sentimiento y más hacia una mujer como Robin cuando siempre decía que el amor era cosas de débiles y que le estorbaría en su sueño. Mañana fijo que se acababa el mundo.

Él se sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza, nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y más relacionado con cosas tan pastelosas como esas pero si con este plan se daba cuenta de que realmente que sentía algo por ella y que solo lo quería por él, aunque sonara egoísta pero por una vez en su vida quería ser un gran cabron y hacer todo lo posible para que la morena solo fuera suya.

-Entonces te gusta Robin.-el sonrojo de Zoro aumento sin poder inviértanse una excusa. Pero que más daba. Paso de ella olímpicamente y la ayudo a buscar en su vestuario. Ella no prosiguió cuando ahora mismo podía hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre sus sentimientos. – ¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo serio pero en su voz se notaba desilusionado.

La pelirroja miro la camiseta que tenía Zoro y se la enseño.-Es perfecto. Con esto podremos apañarlo.-agarro rápidamente la camiseta elevándola estirada y viéndola con detalles.-No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto.- alago era perfecta.

-La verdad… es que la compre en Dressrosa.-se acercó a ella recordando el momento que lo había recordado. En ese momento se desilusiono y a la vez se sonrojo. Esa camiseta se lo había comprado en Dressrosa acompañada de ella, incluso le recomendó que se la comprara por que le iba a quedar muy bien. Él se negó unas cuantas veces pero como le iba a decir no con su sonrisa, pero cuando fueron a pagarla se complicó todo.

-Pues has dado en la diana. Por lo menos con esto no pediremos ropa a Sanji y podre comprarte algo de ropa en la isla.

Estas estupideces que decía Nami le sacaron de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cómo se llama la isla a la que vamos a desembarcar?

-Según lo que me he podido informar, se llama Ibiza y es una isla muy conocida en el Nuevo Mundo por sus fiestas y su clima. Así que es una buena oportunidad para que ligues con Robin.-le guiño el ojo de forma picarona. El no dijo nada no quería la tercera hostia de hoy y poniéndose totalmente rojo.

De repente la puesta de su cuarto de abrió revelando a la morena con una dulce sonrisa que provoco que aumentar el sonrojo de Zoro. Al ver la escena donde el peliverde estaba sonrojado como un tomate, que iba sin camiseta y Nami solo reía por lo bajo pensó en lo peor, ya sabéis LEMMON, LEMMON.

Sintió algo muy fuerte en el pecho que había sentido antes cuando esos dos se encerraron. ¿Realmente estaba celosa de Nami? No, menuda estupidez. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste así de repente.

-¿Molestos?-pregunto intentando sonar normal pero había una pizca de molestia que únicamente noto el peliverde.

-No, para nada.-observo que aún tenía la camiseta del peliverde y se lo tiro de mala ganas.-Toma tu maldita camiseta y cámbiate de una maldita vez.-ando hacia la morena con superioridad. –Dime, Robin.

-Ya hemos divisado la isla. Te necesitamos navégate.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.- primero salió la pelirroja rápidamente para preparar todo para desembarcar. Dejo allí a los dos jugadores que iban acabar muy mal.

Robin se quedó mirando su cuerpo musculoso. Zoro identifico algo en sus ojos que demostraba deseo y lujuria por abrazarlo y besarlo, pero esto último no lo percato por su pequeña cabeza de alga. Ahora entendía lo que decía Nami e iba a exprimir esa jugada hasta sacar la última gota para que fuera suya.

-¿Qué miras mujer?-pregunto como sabe hacer el peliverde, córtate y molesto haciendo que la morena volviera a la realidad.

-Nada, me voy.-se fue antes de que volviera a percatar su triste tono de voz.

Salió corriendo hasta su habitación con la excusa de que se iba a cambiar de ropa pero realmente necesitaba unos segundos para respirar. Verlo a los dos así le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón. Cuando los dos entraron oculto bajo la cama de Zoro una oreja fluer pasando por desapercibido, pero no tardo más de unos minutos en desaparecer la oreja fleur a causa de una frase que le había dejado impactada.

-Vete desnudando y siéntate en la cama.- de lo impactada que quedo la morena, su oreja fluer desapareció.

Le dolió y lo que acababa de pasar lo confirmaba, había sido un golpe duro al saber que ellos dos…podían ser novios cuando creyó que la navegante le gustaba el capitán. Quiso llorar, derrumbarse, gritar, pero hace tiempo que aprendió a no llorar por un miserable, además no podía reprocharse nada. Así que despejo su ideas y se puso lo más sexy posible. En esta isla iba a olvidar al peliverde.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Review…**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado porque he intensado que fuera algo gracioso pero como que no ha funcionado pero se intenta. Hoy me podéis mandar a tomar por saco por hacer esta confusión tan grande pero por lo menos conseguiré que los dos empiecen el juego y que pase de todo en Ibiza. Cogeré de referencia la isla de Ibiza por sus juergas, fiestas, y todo lo bueno que tiene Ibiza. Intentare publicar lo más pronto que pueda y prometo que cada vez las cosas se van a empeorar pero acabara bien, como todos mis fic.**_

 _ **La verdad es que no sé cómo Zoro vive, con las veces de intento de matar de Luffy y yo que soy una gran cabrona con el no sé cómo sigue vivo la verdad.**_

 _ **Pd: Feliz año 2017 y las fiesta que quedan ya que dentro de poco hay clase. Que alegría, ni una mierda. Y otra cosa que os voy a pedir a los autores que antes escribían fic de esta pareja ir a sus cuentas y exigirles que no dejen a medias historias, joderle para que siga que me muero sin Zoro x Robin y seguro que la mayoría lo pasa lo mismo que a mí.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento de review:**_

 _-_ _nn_ _: Espero que sea verdad y no te decepciones eso de que sea prometedor y espero que te hayas reído un poco ya que yo no soy nada graciosas. Gracias por siempre está allí siempre desde que empecé animándome y mandándome review como apoyo. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _Miss Paz_ _: Aquí te traigo la droga, pero te entiendo, necesitamos droga de Zoro x Robin. Espero no haberte echo esperar que hace poco que publique. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _NicoRobin2130_ _: Dalo por hecho de que esto se va a poner súper interesante. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _Guest_ _:_ _I think the same that you._ _Some day they'll come back but I'll never leave, so I'll be quiet._ _I still have a lot of war left to give in this couple. Kiss._

 _-_ _barquilloo_ _: Que pasara. Que misterios habrá. hoy puede ser mi noche. Eso es sorpresa pero te aseguro que te sorprenderé y te harás adicto a este fic. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _Dnymp_ _: sí. Zoro lo va a tener súper complicado pero con ayuda de Nami puede que haya una oportunidad de que gane el o quién sabe. Eso se verá más adelante. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _Ududdbd_ __ _: Me emociono eso de que era la única esperanza sobre esta pareja, pero respondiéndote, si yo soy la esperanza vamos muy mal jajajajaja. Que yo soy súper mala escribiendo así que no me digas eso. Y espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar._

 _-_ _Gues_ _t: no voy a parar hasta el punto final. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _Caldo_ _: Gracias todo el mundo me dice que estoy crazy por eso hago historias tan crazy. Bss y abrazos._


	3. Capitulo 3- primer intento

_**Siento mucho por tardar mucho pero las clases me matan así que lo siento, pero espero actualizar pronto porque por una vez en la vida, después de tres años escribiendo, me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo este fic, pero esto no significa que sea mi obra maestre, eso algún día pero de momento no. Jajaa. Gracias por apoyarme todos. Bueno chavales… ¡Que empiece el juego!**_

Capítulo 3.

Los Sombreros de Pajas llegaron a la enorme y alucinante isla llamada Ibiza. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por las vistas, la playa llena de chicas en bañador alegrando a los hentais del barco y que Sanji fuera propulsado a causa de una hemorragia nasal nivel dios, los restaurante cerca de la costa causando de que se le cayera la baba al capitán de goma, la música electrónica, reguetón… daba igual donde posaran la mirada todo era diversión, baile en parejas o a solas, fiestas, comida, vamos que esta isla era una completa fiesta a cualquier hora o cualquier día.

Todos los tripulantes tenían los ojos con destellos que parecían los focos del estadio Vicente Calderón.

-¡QUE GUAY!-grito Chopper alucinando.

-¡SIII!-babeo Luffy al oler la comida.-¡CARNE!-ahora sus ojos había tornado a carne.

-Mesdemoiselles.-grito el cocinero con los ojos de corazones y su dance Sanji provocando un mini-ataque.

-¡Sanji!Necesitamos un médico.-grito histérico el renito corriendo en círculo como hacía siempre.

-Pero Chopper si eres tú.- le recordó Usopp. Estaba hasta las narices de repetírselo, esto era más habitual que Luffy intentara robarle su desayuno, comida, merienda y cena todos los días.

-Es cierto.-paro en seco y fue a atender al rubiales antes de que muriera desangrado. Parecía una fuente.

\- Suena súper bien su música.-hizo su pose el carpintero.

-Tienes razón, me da hasta ganas de mover el esqueleto…

-Brook, tu eres un esqueleto…- una voz se hizo presente en la cubierta. Todos dirigieron las miradas a la propietaria de esa burlona voz.

Todos quedaron alucinados, más de lo normal, lo que tenían de enfrente era la cosa más sexy y adorable que había visto en su vida que casi todos se sonrojaron y que sus mandíbulas rozaran el suelo con los ojos en orbitas y que Sanji muriera en paz.

Delante de sus narices tenían a una morena de ojos azules con una camisa roja cereza de tirantes que parecía más a un corcel donde enseñaba un enorme escote y enseñaba su vientre plano acompañado de unos short negros enseñando parte de sus nalgas y unas sandalias gladiadoras con un poco de taco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y sus gafas en su cabeza.

Vale que la morena sabía que todo le quedaba bien dando igual de que temporada fuera o si era de hombre, pero esta vez iba a matar, estaba extremadamente sexy y provocativa que solo con la mirada estaba fuera de juego. Vamos que le faltaba el látigo, pero eso para otro momento.

Sonrió al ver la reacción de sus compañeros, ¿Qué hombre no caería a sus pies? Bueno eso solo había que comprobarlo.

La morena camino hacia ellos con un movimiento de caderas que tentaba a cualquiera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de forma inocente cuando estaba enfrente de ellos cayendo por lo adorable que había sido ese simple gesto.-Fufufufu.- rio coqueta que no sabía si era adorable o sexy.

-Vaya, Robin estas preciosa.-corrió el renito hacia ella olvidando de que la tripulación masculina, sin incluir a Luffy, se habían desmayado.

-Gracias, doctor.-le cogido en brazos.

-Eso mismo digo yo.-detrás de ellos apareció Nami, ella estaba guapa pero por una vez en la vida tenía que concederle la victoria a la morena. –Mira que siempre llevas cosas provocativas, pero hoy te has superado.- confirmo con una sonrisa picarona que se podía interpretar.- ¿Cuál es el motivo eeh, Robin?- su sonrisa aumento de intensidad. Había dado en la diana.

-Pues yo creo que estas tu más guapa Nami.-alago el novio de Nami de forma inocente. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron a un nivel nuevo. Robin sonrió alegre por sus nakamas, tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos le estaban ocultando algo, pero lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Zoro la hacía dudar.

-Cállate, idiota.-le dio una hostia enterrando su cabeza de goma en el suelo. Ahora quien era el guapo de decirla algo.

Vamos a ver el resultado. Nami se ha cargado a Luffy y Robin se ha cargado a Franky, Brook y Sanji…mmm la que va ganando en cargarse a sus nakamas…es…Nami. Porque, porque me da miedo.

-Usopp.-le señalo al asustadizo Usopp que era el único que se había librado, de momento, de la furia de las femeninas de la tripulación, ¿se puede considerar furia lo de Robin?

-¡YOOOO!-tembló su voz.

-Te quedas vigilando el Sunny.-su mirada transmitía miedo y sus consecuencias.

-Sip.-hizo la pose de la mili.

-¿Y tú?-la siguiente victima…Luffy.-Nos vamos de compra.-el asintió sin queja sabiendo las consecuencias.-Tu también vendrás conmigo.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió.

-Pero, Robin…me prometiste que iríamos a la librería.

-Mira vamos un rato con Nami y luego vamos a librería…y que te parece si también compremos un batido.

-Sí. – se relamió los labios.

-Pues venga. Vosotros hacer lo que quera…-no termino porque todos estaban aun inconsciente.

-¿Y el espadachín?- pregunto fingiendo indiferencia. Necesitaba descubrir la verdad si entre ellos dos había algo.

-Ni idea. Dijo que se iba a por sake, pero apuesto todos mis belly de que se ha perdido.

-Seguro.-había pasado lo suficiente tiempo con un tarado para descubrir cuando la estaban mintiendo y esta era el momento. No le gustaba nada.

-¿A qué viene ese interés?-la morena la ignoro extrañando a la pelirroja. Sonrió por dentro al descubrir su respuesta.

-Nada.-cortó el intento de Nami en burlarse de ella. Esto sorprendió a la navegante. Cuando le preguntaba algo por el espadachín le chinchaba un poco y se sonrojaba o decía dulcemente una excusa, pero esta vez lo dijo de una forma tan enfadada. Aposto todos sus bellies que Zoro ya lo había jodido.

La morena se acercó al renito que tenía calor, aunque el temperatura estuviera perfecta, él se sofocaba gracias a su pelaje. Le cogió en brazos.

-¿Estas bien doctor?-le cogió en brazos.

-Tengo mucha calor, Robin.-el renito saco la lengua como un perro que llevaba meses sediento.

-Fufufufufu. ¿Quieres que vayamos a por un batido? Seguro que hay algún chiringuito en la playa.-observo que la playa era muy animada, deseo que la isla entera fuera así. Bueno realmente quería librarse de que ir con Nami de compras.

-Si, por favor.-se le ilumino los ojos.

-Pues vamos.- la morena y el renito abandonaron el Sunny dejando, contando que todos aún seguían en el suelo, Luffy y Nami. Se libraron de la furia de Nami por los pelos.

-Robin ¿tú crees que habrá batido de algodón de azúcar?- se escuchó de fondo al renito y la sonrisa de Robin.

-Mejor vayamos a la isla. Me apetece mucho darme un chapuzón.-sentencio Nami tomando el mismo camino que sus nakamas. Al escuchar la voz de enfado de la morena antes decidió no obligarla ir de compra, pero le preocupo.

-Oye Nami.-llamo Luffy dirigiendo la mirada hacia él.

-Dime.-le vio serio y eso le preocupo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Zoro?- nunca le había visto tan serio y casi enfadado a punto de ir detrás de Zoro para obtener respuesta. Nami estuvo a punto de reírse, pero le dio más ternura al entender que el capitán tenía celos de ese marimo. Rodeo sus brazos a cuello de su capitán de forma dulce, mientras él seguía sin entender nada y con el ceño fruncido.

-No te pongas celoso, Luffy. -le dio un pequeño beso.-Sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

-Ya pero temo que te pierda al igual que Ace.-noto su voz temblar. Esta vez le beso de una forma profunda para quitarle su inseguridad, ya que los dos eran nuevos en estos sentimientos. Suerte que nadie los veía.

-No me perderás.-le agarro de la mano.-Venga que te invito a un cacho de carne.-él la cogió y se la coloco en el hombro, sorprendiéndola y sin darle tiempo a protestar, empezó a correr directo al primer restaurante que hubiera carne.

Volviendo con la morena y el rento adorable.

Los dos se encontraba paseando por la fina arena de la playa, el renito le cogió de la mano como si fueran madre e hijo. Paseaban tranquilamente mientras observan lo que le podía ofrecer la isla, mucha gente se estaba bañando, tomando el sol, había fiestas, jugaban al vóleibol, bebían como locos, había figuras de la arena preciosas, personas haciendo surf o deportes acuáticos. Le encantaba a los dos.

El renito estaba alucinando por cada paso que daba, sus ojos se le iluminaba como destellos de estadio de futbol. No podía dejar de sonreír a causa de lo adorable que estaba el renito, le quería como un hijo, y por lo menos se entretenía de las voces de su mente, su cerebro le golpeaba todo el rato con la misma frase que había escuchado de Nami y Zoro. Realmente los dos podían estar…no podía ser… desde el primer momento que piso el barco sintió una gran química entre su capitán y ella, pero eso palabras la descolocaron, ya no pensaba como era debido, únicamente pensaba en ligar con cualquier, divertirse y olvidar al peliverde. Y aunque se auto engañaba, realmente quería conquistarle, pero para ello sería traicionar a una amiga.

Suspiro rendida, con su mente era imposible discutir, siempre le ganaba su mente, alguna veces odiaba ser una de las personas más inteligente de este mundo.

Observo alrededor y noto como la mayoría, todos los hombres, se la comían con la mirada disimuladamente o directamente causando que algunos recibieran una hostia de parte de su pareja.

Sus miradas eran de deseo y de lujuria, y aunque hubiera chicos que eran muy guapos prefería mil veces, aunque no fuera correspondido, al peliverde. No sabía que tenía ese chico, aparte de su pelo, que le hacía único y le atraía tanto. Nunca le había ocurrido.

El renito seguía en su mundo y la morena sonreía o le guiñaba el ojo provocando el los chicos se quedaran embobados o se pareciera a Sanji, mientras movía la caderas al ritmo de la música, para ensayar cuando estuviera delante de Zoro. Algunos lo hacían, todos los hombres no son iguales.

De repente vieron una gran multitud de personas. La gente animaba y gritaba, tenía toda la pinta de ser un espectáculo callejero. Le entro curiosidad ya que la gente animaba alocadamente y eufórica.

-Vamos, Robin.-le agarro de la mano el renito arrastrándola a la multitud.

Se hicieron hueco entre la enorme multitud siendo un completo agobio para la morena pasar, en cambio como el renito era pequeño se escurría entre ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

La sorpresa para los dos fue encontrándose a Zoro en bañador de camuflaje (el bañador de la película film gold) levantando una enorme pesa que podía pesar perfectamente dos toneladas. La sorpresa no fue que su nakama cogiendo esa cantidad de peso, cuando realmente le veían todos los días cogiendo el tripe que eso, solo de encontrándoselo allí.

Al parecer era una especie de competición. Bueno realmente Zoro se había perdido y al ver a tanta gente levantando pesas se apuntó. Los chicos, mas musculados que él, empezaron a darle celos de como un mocoso podía levantar más pesos que ellos con tanta facilidad, pues a lo tonto empezó a competir atrayendo espectadores.

-Venga a ver si puedes levantar más que yo.-sonrió de medio lado de forma de burla a un tío que le duplicaba de tamaño y altura.

-Claro que puedo mocoso.-no permito que el peliverde se burlara de él.

El hombre intento levantar una pesa de casi 7 toneladas, percataron de que le constaba un riñón levantar la pesa, ya que sus músculos se podían apreciar unas venas que sobresaltaba y sus músculos totalmente tensos a puntos de explotar por la presión y un sudor que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. El hombre se dio por vencido y humillado.

-Vaya me has decepcionado creía que podrías por mas.-en su rostro se mostró una medio sonrisa de las suyas.

De repente sintió la presencia de Robin y Chopper que los observaban intrigados por parte de la morena y Chopper totalmente alucinado. Sonrió mentalmente al pasarle una idea alocada que seguro que le pondría totalmente celosa.

-Ehh, mujeres.-se lo dijo a unas cuantas chicas guapas y jóvenes que estaban embobadas enteras por lo sexy y guapo que era el peliverde.

-Sí, Espadachín-sama.-contestaron las chicas como si fuera Bartolomeo. Esto le molesto a la morena pero lo ignoro completamente, era adulta y no se dejaría llevar por esos sentimientos como una adolescente.

-Podéis subiros en la pesas.-las chicas aceptaron como si fueran Sanji en versión chicas. Si es que tenían forma de corazón en los ojos.

Las chicas obedecieron sin replicas, solo que gritaban diciendo lo guapo que era el peliverde molestando más a la morena, esto lo percato el peliverde.

-Esto se pone interesante.- pensó.

Las chicas estaban colocadas en su posición, Zoro agarro con firmeza la barra de las pesas y en menos de dos segundos Zoro elevaba por encima de su cabeza la enorme pesa como si fuera una pluma dejando a todo el mundo con la boca rozando el suelo excepto a sus nakamas, pero observo que la morena sonreía dejándolo medio embobado por un segundo y saboreando esa dulce y coqueta sonrisa.

-Guau.-alucino el renito con los ojos de destellos desconectando de la sonrisa de la morena. Empezó a bajar las pesas y a subirla con mucha facilidad y luego con una mano para impresionar a la multitud, en especial a la morena, pero eso sería muy difícil de conseguir.

Cuando vio que había que más que humillado a sus adversarios dejo con cuidado las pesas y a las chicas en buen estado.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando dejo la pesa, es que el cuerpo de Zoro estaba cubierto de sudor perlando su increíble cuerpo que le recorrían haciéndole verdaderamente exquisitos. Robin mordió su labio apunto de sangrar al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Pero también ayudo que las chicas intentaban tocarle. En ese momento unas ganas enormes de asesinarlas les recorrieron por su cuerpo pero se controló, como os he dicho antes. Ella sí que sabe pensar con la cabeza y no mostraría esos pensamientos de molestia.

-Vaya Zoro que fuerte estas.-le alago una chica guapísima que tocaba el musculoso brazos derecho del peliverde molestándolo.

-Ehh. No es para tanto mujer.-le dio la menor importancia, como si no le importaba en absoluto esa chica, cuando es la pura verdad, cuando fijo que Sanji ya estaría tirándole los tejos.

-Sí. Eres extremadamente fuerte. – dijo otra chica imitando a la otra.

-Oye niñata, Zoro es mío.-vaya esto sí que le sorprendió a Zoro, pero como lo ignorarlo y se hizo el duro como siempre. Si llega ser el caso de que fuera Robin pasaría todo lo contrario, se pondría más rojo que un tomate.

-Pues ponte a la cola vieja.-es necesario decir que las dos empezaron arrancándose los pelos, por un tío que no las interesaban en lo mínimo.

Zoro, como es Zoro, se marchó de allí con todo lo serio y frio como siempre, cogió una camiseta negra de cuello de V que se le pegaba en los músculos tentando la ganas de acariciar esa parte. Pero lo mejor es como se la puso de una forma tan irresistible, provocando que la morena mordiera más su labio inferior.

Se acercó hacia sus nakamas ignorando a las chicas que peleaban por él o babeaban. Se cruzó los brazos al estar delante la morena que estaba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacía adorable. Sonrió mentalmente al conseguir su objetivo, no lo expreso en su rostro para no mandar a la mierda su plan. Tenía que ser lo más natural posible pero le estaba costando demasiado no besarla.

-Zoro alucinante.-dijo Chopper aún más alucinado que al principio. Es Chopper y era súper adorable.

-Va no es para tanto, sabes perfectamente que puedo coger más peso. –no quito importancia.

-Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, Zoro.

-Claro pequeño.-le sonrió acariciando su cabecita al desnudo, se quitó su sombrero a causa del calor, haciendo que las chicas gritaran y fueran a por él. –Mierda.-sin avisar sujeto la mano de la morena atrayéndola para empezar a correr, solo le dio un segundo para coger a Chopper en brazos.

Por suerte tenía una gran capacidad física conseguida por tantas peleas batalladas. Localizaron unas especies de palmeras que eran perfectas para esconderse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro arrastro a sus nakamas detrás de las palmeras para librarse de esas locas psicópatas.

Los dos se encontraban detrás de la palmera, Zoro apoyado en el tronco, Chopper entre medias y Robin delante de él.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez no porque le encontrara extremadamente sexy marcado musculatura con la camiseta que le era familiar, ni porque estaba de perfil mostrando una seriedad caracterizado en él, ni tampoco porque antes le había cogido de la mano pareciendo una pareja, sino porque el brazo del peliverde le rodeaba su cintura, no sabía si inconscientemente, pero realmente le gustaba esa sensación. Aparto la mirada antes de que notara su sonrojo y pensara cosas erróneas…que en el fondo son correctas.

-Parece que las hemos despistados.- la voz del espadachín le saco de su trance. Ella solo asintió como un tanto deprimida que no pasó desapercibido para él.

La aparto un poco sonrojado al igual que ella al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba su brazo. Respiro profundamente para serenarse y no parecer un completo idiota, como siempre.

-Robin… estas sonrojada…-decir que le costó un éxito era decir poco. Le hubiera costado menos vencer a Ojo de Halcón.

-No, tranquilo. Es por el calor. –acaricio su frente que estaba casi sudando. De repente sintió algo su cabeza.

Elevo la mirada encontrándose una gorra color negras que no había percatado antes de que la llevara puesta. Tan centrada estaba en el cuerpo de Zoro que no se había percatado de la gorra de Zoro. Le estaba sentado muy mal el sol.

-Toma para que no te quemes.-aparto rápidamente para asegurarse que ninguna de las locas le siguieran persiguiendo. Ella quedo paralizada sin saber que pensar, realmente se lo había ofrecido por caballerismo, que poco lo creemos así que descartado, o por que realmente se preocupaba por ella. –No hay locas por la costa. –informo.

De repente sintió algo en la cabeza, al percatarse de que Robin le había devuelto su gorra. En su rostro se dibujó un ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

-Gracias pero no la necesito.- porque su voz le sonaba tan fría, más fría de lo habitual. No entendía nada, pero no le dio importancia ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer una de esas locas.

Sin importarle nada si le descubría o no, la arqueóloga salió de su escondite. Él se lo tomo como algo confuso, extraño, no entendía su actitud, aún no había hecho nada malo, aun. ¿Le daba igual que una de esas locas le descubrieran? Mejor vamos a formularlo de esta forma. ¿Realmente no sentía nada por el que le daba igual que se fuera por otra chica? En el fondo le irrito y a la vez entristeció, tan poco le importaba, aunque pensándolo mejor él se comportó peor con ella pero se justificó de que antes era su enemiga. Y en cambio ahora estaba haciendo lo imposible para conquistarla, sí que da la vida muchas vueltas.

-Vamos, Chopper vamos por el batido.-llamo al renito.

-¿Vais a tomar algo?- el renito asintió.-Voy con vosotros.- antes de que pudieran decir algo, o negarse en el caso de Robin, empezó andar en dirección contraria.

-¡IDIOTA QUE NO ES POR ESE CAMINO!

-Cállate.-grito el peliverde, pero como otras veces, noto de que la morena actuaba de una forma extraña, siempre se reía de él. Cuándo se equivocaba ser reía a todo pulmón, ahora solo reía por lo bajo, como si intentare no ser mal educada. ¿Que la ocurría? Nunca le había molestado de que ella se riera, no entendía el motivo, pero ahora. Algo la ocurría y pensó por un segundo que debería abandonar su diabólico plan y besarla, pero se contradijo a si mismo cuando percato que ni siquiera había empezado su plan a excepción de la escena de las pesas.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y culpar de sus problemas al calor que empezaba a comparar de Arabasta.

En el camino ninguno se dirigió ni la palabra, ni la mirada, aunque no fuera necesario porque el dulce renito atraía toda la atención de ella preguntando por el sabor del batido que se iban a pedir en el primer chiringuito que no estuviera a tope.

Percato que con Chopper se comportaba de una forma habitual, pero a cambio por él era distinto. Por una vez sintió lo que sentía la morena cuando le trataba como él. Suspiro derrotado y pensando que era su problema y no el suyo, pero causo de que tuviera más ganas de jugar a esta juego y ganarlo. Y más si todas las miradas de los hombres se posaban en ella como si fuera un cacho de carne. Le irritaba que todos esos pervertidos le miraran de esa forma y ella tan tranquila.

Al fin después de andar debajo de ese terrible sol abrasador llegaron a un chiringuito que aunque estuviera lleno podían estar tranquilamente, además parecía acogedor.

Los tres fueron directos a la barra a pedir, allí había un camarero que hacia espectáculos con la coctelera haciendo malabares alucinante que dejo alucinado al renito e intrigada a la morena mientras un celoso Zoro le maldecía por captar toda la atención de ella.

El camarero dejo unos segundos su alucinante espectáculo para acercarse a Robin.

-Vaya preciosa alguna vez te han dicho que tus ojos son más preciosos que el mar.-le tiro los tejos el camarero delante de Zoro que se encontraba a su lado. Robin no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco al piropo que le había lanzado y sonreírle coqueta consiguiendo el mismo efecto al camarero.

-Gracias, pero nadie me lo ha dicho. –celos de Zoro a nivel uno. Empezaba el turno de los ojos azules. A jugar.

-En serio, no te creo. Seguro que todos te lo dicen guapa.-nivel dos. –Nunca te he visto por estas playas. ¿Eres una turista?

-Sí. Fufufu. Hemos venido de vacaciones.

El guapo camarero percato que peliverde intentaba matarle con la mirada percatando de que este sentía algo por la preciosa chica. El renito que alucinaba aun por su espectáculo.

-Pues habéis venido al lugar adecuado.-ignoro la mirada asesina, de lo que pensaba que era su novio o algo parecido, pero le daba igual, era peor que Sanji. Nivel tres de celos por parte de Zoro. – Hay un montón de sitios a parte de la playa que son hermosas. Deberías de verla.

-Más tarde iremos a verla.- refunfuño el peliverde apunto de sacar sus katanas y cortar todo del chiringuito sin piedad alguna. Nivel cuatro de celos.

-Suena interesante.-sonrió de forma coqueta. La que realmente estaba ligando en esta conversación era ella, porque estaba manipulando al camarero para llevarlo a su territorio.

-Si lo deseas cuando termine mi turno puedo hacerte una visita guiada por la isla.- le guiño un ojo de forma tan sexy, no como Zoro, pero el camarero había que reconocer que era guapísimo y musculoso, no tanto como el espadachín, pero guapo era.

Esto fue la gota que como el vaso, Zoro no lo dudo ni dos segundos y desvaino su katana blanca para asesinar al camarero, su cuerpo le recorría la ira de los celos.

-Hola chicos.- desviaron las miradas a la voz. La voz procedía de la navégate que iba acompañada del capitán que iba con un cacho de carne en la boca. Nami se sentó al lado de Zoro cuando se dio cuenta de que casi estaba a punto de asesinar al camarero. Luffy se sentó al lado de Chopper para así comer lo que quisiera sin recibir un golpe cariñoso de su novia.

-Hola chicos.-saludo contenta al ver a sus nakamas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí eeeh?- le insinuó Nami dando un codazo a Zoro.

-Déjame, bruja. ¿Y tú dónde vienes eeeh?- para cualquiera vería que entre ellos no se soportaba, pero para Robin a oír eso en su habitación le trajo confusión y a la vez ira que pudo controlar como persona madura que es.

-Venimos del chiringuito de al lado, al parecer el pozo sin fondo ha terminado con toda su existencia.-respondió molesta. –Y por desgracias tiene mas hambre.-todos dirigieron la mirada a un Luffy que sacaba la lengua mientras babeaba al igual que Chopper. –Lo malo es que casi me he quedado sin dinero.

-Ja porque será que eso no me lo creo, conociéndote seguro que le has engañado al camarero y te ha salido casi gratis bruja– pillada.

-Cállate si no quieres que te subas las deudas.-y le golpeo dejándole mal herido como siempre.-¿Habéis pedido?-todos negaron. –Pues a que esperáis.

-Bueno…-intento hablar la morena.

-Es que antes de que vinierais el camarero estaba ligando con Robin.- la inocencia de Chopper había pasado otro limite. Ella no se lo tomo mal sino que se rio por su victoria.

-Vaya pillina, le podías pedir el número de su den den mushi.- rio de forma juguetona. Se acercó al oído de Zoro y le susurro. –Vaya como siga así te gana.-el susurro fue acompañado de una sonrisa. Y lo peor es que tenía razón, la iba a perder.

Zoro se sonrojo muchísimo llevándolo a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo apartando la mirada. –Cállate, bruja.-otro ataque de celos para la morena, pero si quería jugar a eso pues ella ganaría esta batalla.

-Perdona…-llamo ella al camarero que antes le había tirado los tejos. El camarero fue tan rápido como si fuera Sanji.

-Dime preciosa.-Zoro gruño por lo bajo haciendo reír a la navegante.

-Yo quiero carne.

-Yo quiero un batido de algodón de azúcar.

-No hay ese sabor, Chopper.

-Pues quiero uno de cereza.

-Yo quiero un de mandarina.

-Yo sake.-dijo frio no como los demás que lo decían con alegría.

-Entendido.-memorizo el camarero que seguía enfrente de la morena observando sus alocados nakamas. –Y tu belleza ¿qué quieres?- su tono fue a tercio pelada. Le había gustado mucho al camarero.

-No se.-se acercó al camarero detrás de la barra hasta estar cerca de su rostro. Suerte de que Nami sujetaba a Zoro que si no hubiera tirado por la borda su plan. No soportaba sus celos y más con tanta intensidad.- ¿Qué me recomiendas?- pregunto de una forma provocativa. Ella no entendía por qué había hecho eso pero realmente le gustaba la cara de Zoro de los celos que tenía.-"Debo olvidarme de él."-pensó.

-Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta.-eso sonó interesante.- Si te sorprendo pensaras lo que te dije.- esto sí que sonó interesante.

-De acuerdo. – y diréis donde esta Zoro, estaba intentando controlar sus impulsos aunque le costara un éxito, pero para eso servía tanta meditación y por suerte estaba allí Nami aunque algunas veces le pinchaba por diversión, pero en cierta forma le entendía.

No tardo ni más de dos segundos en traer una copa con un líquido anaranjado con un poco de frutas tropicales seguro proveniente de la isla. Todos quedaron impresionados por la presentación digna de ver, casi al nivel de Sanji, que a Chopper y Luffy casi se tiran para probar un poco.

Ella no lo dudo ni dos segundo para no agobiar más al chico guapo y lo probo. Cuando la primera gota toca con su paladar una explosión de sabores exóticos estallo en su boca. Esta delicioso.

-Esta delicioso.-dio otro sorbo. Al camarero le dio un infarto de la felicidad.

-Entonces morenaza, eso es un si.-le insinuó aún más el chico. Ella asintió.-Bien.- de la felicidad trajo los pedidos de los demás en dos segundos, Zoro tenía que salir de allí corriendo. –Aquí tenéis chicos os invita la casa por ti hermosura.-esto parece como si la chica que te gusta acepta quedar contigo y que el que esta locamente enamorada de ella te mata con la mirada por igual.

-Robin has ligado, normal si es que vuelves loco a todos los chicos. ¿A qué si Zoro? a que esta guapa.-le ayudo a dar un paso.

-Bah, yo la veo como siempre, normalita.-golpe bajo para la morena. Ofendió mientras tomaba un trago a su sake. Nami le quería golpear más fuerte que nunca, como se atrevía a decir eso. Él no lo percato pero eso le dolió mucho a Robin. Así que era normalita. Iba a salir corriendo cuando el camarero percato lo que había dicho el peliverde. No entendía como le decía eso a la chica que le gustaba, no era tonto se notaba a 30 kilómetros de que entre ellos dos hay química.

-Yo llevo aquí toda la vida y te puedo asegurar de que eres la chica más preciosa que ha pisado esta isla.

-Gracias.-sonrió honestamente.

-Tenemos que irnos con los chicos que hemos quedado con ellos.- aviso Nami.

-De acuerdo.-al parecer el que tenía más prisa de todos era Zoro, incluso deseaba al ver al cocinero pervertido antes de que ese idiota siguiera tirándole los trastos.

Todos fueron en marcha hasta que Robin recordó algo.-Espera y lo de…-interrumpió el camarero.

-Mira en tu coletero.-ella hizo caso y de su coletero había una tarjeta donde ponía un numero de un den den mushi. Como si fuera magia, que casi se le cae la copa de sus manos. Zoro vio a la escena así que decidió no verlo e ir con los chicos aunque se perdiera como siempre. –Me llamo Leo. Encantado de conocerla.-le guiño un ojo.

-Robin.- y de allí sin más anduvieron hasta encontrar a sus nakamas.

 **Continuara...**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Que pasara. Ahora mismo tenemos a un Zoro que esta completamente desesperado y a la vez celoso porque su plan no está funcionando. La careta de la morena empieza a romperse cada vez más por los intentos de Zoro y más sabiendo que entre en Nami y él podía haber algo. Aguantara lo suficiente el juego de ambos ya que la balanza está muy equilibrada.**

 **Bueno siento por tardar pero es tipo que se me ocurre una idea y empiezo a escribir pero cuando estoy a punto de publicarlo se me ocurre una cosa mejor y esto lo que se me ha ocurrido (va caminando hacia atrás lentamente) espero que os haya gustado y seguro que todos serán review negativos y eso que se le va hacer (llega a una puerta) espero que os haya gustado pero ahora me piro para que no me matéis. Chao.**

 **Contestación de review:**

- **Guest:** No entendí muy bien tu review pero gracias por tu apoyo, espero que me mandes un review. Gracias y un besito desde aquí.

- **SweetDementia7** : Gracias por animarme guapa, espero que también te vaya bien con tu historia que me encanta. Besitos guapa y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- **The Last** : Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado, te lo digo porque yo tampoco puedo aguantar la intriga antes me tiro por una ventana, así que espero no haberte hecho esperar. Intentare publicar más rápido si puedo es lo malo de los exámenes. Besos y abrazos.

- **Tunsax1** : Tenia que hacer lo del mal entendido para conseguir en este resultado. De que Robin tenga un duelo contra sí misma para decir sus sentimientos y tragarse todos los puñetazos de Zoro. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Bss y abrazos.

- **Luna no Natsu** : Gracias por el alago pero no me considero una buena escritora pero lo intento. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Bss y abrazos, espero tu review.

- **Miss Paz** : Si esto se descontrola pero más en el siguiente capítulo que seguro que se arma, si mi don es joderlo todo así que ya sabes en el próximo se arma. Y no no me gusta el salseo, bueno, un poquito. Bss y abrazos.

- **nn** : Gracias por tu review. Sé que no te gusto lo del que escuchara esa pequeña parte pero lo necesitaba para este capítulo y otro, bueno para el final y el siguiente capítulo, que será más cómico, creo que te vas a reír demasiado cuando leas el siguiente. A tu pregunta de momento va ser larga. Así que vas a poder ponerme cosas malas que te vas a hartar. Gracias por seguirme.

- **Dnymp:** Lo que pasa en Ibiza se queda en Ibiza. Pero intentare sacar lo bueno de Ibiza, que a parte de las fiestas hay más cosas bonitas en Ibiza. Y tienes razón aquí no va pasar nada bueno y eso me encanta. Bss y abrazos.

- **NicoRobin2130** : Espero que te haya gustado las escenas de celos, pero he intentado escribirlo como se comportaría esos dos. Sabemos que son impulsivos pero por suerte se saben controlar y ahora se están haciendo la zancadilla para quedar por encima. Como he dicho que empiece el juego. Gracias por seguirme desde siempre. Bss y abrazos.

Pd: siento por las faltas de ortografías.


	4. Capitulo 4- Beso indirecto

**Una pregunta antes de empezar: vosotros creéis que esta página me debería pagar, es decir, tipo como en YouTube. Bueno podéis dejarme vuestras opinión si no deberían pagarme o no y cuánto. Bueno que empiece la fiesta.**

Capítulo 4:

Los cincos miembros de Sombrero de Paja caminaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo observando lo que ofrecía esa fantástica isla. Las chicas estaban delante guiando a los chicos, por decirlo de una forma sutil por parte del peliverde. Las chicas hablaban de sus cosas, pero el tema central era Nami preguntando por el apuesto camarero que le había dado su número del den den mushi y le había tirado los tejos según el renito. Robin volteo para mirar al renito que alucinaba con el capitán por cada cosa alucinante que había por su camino y aun Zoro enojado por las tonterías de esos dos bakas, dedujo ella pero iba descaminada.

-¿Qué Robin vas a llamar a esa chico?-le dio un codazo y elevo el volumen para que alguien lo escuchara perfectamente.

-No lo sé. La verdad hay que reconocer que me ha impresionado. – ella lo dijo más bajo pero que para Zoro llego perfectamente a sus oídos.

-Pues yo le pediría salir, no lo dudaría.-ánimo, pero quería enfadar al espadachín, que lo consiguió pero también a Luffy que no lo reflejo y siguió jugando con Chopper.

-Creo que voy a pasar, no quiero saber nada de hombres, me parece una tontería. –sino llega ser que no vio por sus propios ojos de que esas palabras habían salido de los labios de ella, hubiera apostado hasta su ultimo belli que esa palabras procedían de Zoro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le extraño más por la cara que había cambiado a algo triste, como si recordara algo que no quería que nadie descubriera.

-No es nada, pero paso de esas tonterías.

-Pues aunque sea para pasar una buena noche.- su voz insinuaba muchas cosas y todos pensamos lo mismo.

Ella no contesto, pero sus ojos contestaba a su respuesta. Lo sentía mucho por Zoro pero supuso que algo pasaba para decirlo y la mayoría pensaremos que algo ocurrió cuando trabajaba con Cocodrilo, y estáis en lo cierto pero pensar de que ellos dos hubiera algo, y aunque lo aceptaría perfectamente, se sentía un poco dolida por tantos motivos.

-¡NAMI!-grito Luffy súper ilusionado corriendo hacia ella, pero no tuvo tiempo a frenar y se llevó por medio a la chica tirándola al suelo.

Por suerte la chica morena se había apartado antes de tiempo y no ser arrastrada por el capitán. Zoro camino junto Chopper hasta llegar al lado de ella, mientras esos dos tortolitos se molían a palo, es decir, Nami le molía a palos.

-Mira que hay que ser idiota.-parecía enfadado mientras se arrasaba la nuca.

-Robin.-le llamo el renito aun sofocado. Ella lo entendió.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi refresco?- le ofreció de forma tierna y maternal.

-Gracias, Robin.- lo dijo de una forma tan kawai que a la morena le provoco una tierna sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido para Zoro. Tomo un sorbo pequeño.-Esta delicioso.- ella asintió. –le devolvió el vaso mejor.

-¿Tú quieres, Espadachín?-le ofreció pero de una forma como si estuviera obligada a ofrecerlo. Zoro no sabía que responder, se quedó mudo y totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado al verla como daba un pequeño sorbo de la pajita.

-Yo…eto…yo.-se quedó mudo. Bueno mudo no por que intentaba decir algo pero poco salía, solo consiguió reír a Robin.

-Pruébalo, Zoro. Está muy rico.- ánimo el renito.

Zoro sin poder negarse a la petición del renito, cogió el vaso de la morena que quedaba la mitad y bebió de la paguita donde había absorbido ella hace menos de un segundo.

-Eeeh, Zoro. – Nami le dio un codazo a Zoro, Luffy estaba con la cabeza enterrada de la arena como una avestruz intentando sacarla pero era imposible.-Eso ha sido un beso indirecto. –rio con picardía.

Vale, para Zoro esa frase había sido el detonante que provoco que el escupiera todo la bebida y tosiendo a la vez por la frase que le había pillado desprevenido. Un beso indirecto. Si sabían así sus labios tenía un problema, pensó él.

-¡KYA!- grito ella sorprendida. Al parecer al escupir empapo toda la camiseta a la morena haciendo que su camiseta se pegara a su pecho.

Zoro murió, literalmente al observar como ella luchaba que su camiseta se despejara de su cuerpo con un rostro de pena, pero al parecer la camiseta era el metal y ella el imán.

 **Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal** **  
** **Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan** **  
** **Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)** ****

 **Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal** **  
** **Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más** **  
** **Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro** ****

 **Despacito** **  
** **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito** **  
** **Deja que te diga cosas al oído** **  
** **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**

 **Despacito. –Luis Fonsi.**

-Oh mierda. Miras lo que me has hecho hacer bruja.

-La culpa es tuya imbécil. – le amenazo con un puño.

-Tranquilo. Ha sido un accidente.-intervino antes de que el saliera mal herido y luchando contra su camiseta para que no se le pegara a la piel.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó la pelirroja pero rápidamente se dibujó una sonrisa picarona en su cara.-Pero deberías quitarte la camiseta antes de que se te seque.- estaba súper pegajoso a causa del azúcar.

-Sí.

Ella agarro de los extremos de la camiseta para ir lentamente levantarla y quitársela mientras un montón de pervertidos miraban el espectáculo como si parecieran Sanji, enfadando a Zoro por que literalmente se lo comía con la mirada y esto le hervía la sangre.

Cuando estaba a punto de revelar su sujetador, que a ella no le importaba porque estaban rodeados de personas en bikinis y ella llevaba puesto uno pero, cuando se lo quito por completo sintió algo extraño.

Al darse cuenta descubrió que Zoro se había quitado su camiseta negra y cuando vio oportunidad se lo coloco. Ella le miro a los ojos confundidos encontrándose con un Zoro totalmente sonrojado intentando ocultar con la gorra su rostro con muy poco éxito.

Decir que le sorprendió era quedarse corto. A la morena le quedaba un poco grande la camiseta así que con los extremos la ato por debajo de su pecho y como era de escote de V le hacía un escote pronunciado. Perfecto.

-Gracias.- y se volteo para marcharse a donde el Sunny.

-Robin te sienta muy bien.

-Esto… gracias. – no sabía que pensar. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de Zoro que se le era familiar, pero de qué.

-¿A que le queda muy bien? –le dio otro codazo la navegante ya que él se había quedado embobado al ver a la chica que lucía como una supermodelo, pero más se embobo por su sonrisa tímida.

El aparto la mirada para que nadie notara su sonrojo que cada vez iba en aumento y ocultaba con la gorra. –Lo que tú digas. –bufo molesto.

Robin intento sonreír agradecida pero en el fondo no era así, solo deseaba que la máscara durara lo suficiente hasta que le perdiera de vista o que se perdiera el. Una de las dos cosas.

-Ha sido un todo caballero, Zoro.- le susurro, pero como no recibió respuesta empezó a preocuparse.- ¿Ocurre algo?-el negó y miro donde se encontraba Robin al lado de Chopper y Luffy contando cosas a la morena que le hacia sonreír.-Puedes contármelo.

El suspiro.-Es una estupidez.

-Dímelo o si no te subo las deudas.- Nami sabia como conseguir lo que quería.

-Estoy pensando que esto es un error. – ella entendió a lo que se refería.

-Te estas rindiendo. No me lo puedo creer. El Zoro que conozco no abandonaría aunque acabara como un completo imbécil, que suele ser siempre.-elevo los hombros con burla.

-Oye.-se quejó enojado con la mandíbula apretada.

-Cállate, imbécil.- le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que no la interrumpiera.

-¿Pero qué quieres que piense?- suspiro derrotado. Él era un novato en estas cosas, era la primera vez que se interesaba por una mujer y no podía ser una fácil sino un rompecabezas imposible de entender. –No muestra ni un interés por mí.

-Estas seguro.-enarco la ceja.- Pues yo no diría lo mismo.-ahora quien enarco la ceja fue Zoro.-Cuando le has dado la camiseta pude ver en sus ojos confusiones pero en el fondo cariño. – esto le sorprendió, no lo había percatado. –No te rindas, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.-le animo aunque fuera un poco.

Él dirigió la mirada hacia ella, que había cogido a Chopper en brazos de forma materna mientras Luffy hablaba con ella de cualquier cosa, solo tenía ojos para su risa, sus ojos y su forma de ser.

-Esa camiseta.- señalo a la camiseta que ahora era de Robin.-Me da a mí que tiene una historia.-sonrió con picardía al ver en sonrojo del peliverde aumentando dándole la razón a Nami.

-Cállate.- empezó andar evitando otro interrogatorio.

-Espadachín.- le llamo la voz de Robin haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara para verla.-Es por aquí.- le indico la morena para que fuera hacia ellos. El peliverde llego a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo. Bufo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Cállate, mujer.-le grito con los dientes de forma de sierra provocando que Robin riera y que la ocultara con una mano de forma coqueta contagiando a los demás.

-¡KAWAI!-gritaron todos los chicos que estaban aún pendiente al ver que casi se quitaba su camiseta.

-¡LARGAOS PERVERTIDO! –grito Zoro furiosos apunto de desvainar las katanas para cortarlos en pedacitos. Todos salieron pitando por su vida. –Tsk, imbéciles.-susurro furioso.

-Gracias.-le sonrió. Él bufo.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra empezaron a caminar a donde se encontraba sus compañeros que se encontraba en una zona casi aislada, con poca gente.

-Robin- chwan.- grito Sanji al verla.

Los chicos habían montado las cosas necesarias para pasar un día de playa mientras que el Sunny se encontraba a unos cuantos metros escondido pero perfectamente visible para asegurase de que nadie le robara y añadiendo de que Franky había puestos nuevos métodos de seguridad.

-Hola.- saludo amablemente acompañada de una sonrisa de las suyas.

Sanji estaba preparando una barbacoa con un montón de comida siendo acosada por Luffy y controlado por él. Franky y Usopp construía enormes castillos de arenas que eran impresionantes. Y Brook por las dulces vistas y recordar a su amigo Laboon en una isla como esta le vino la inspiración y empezó a tocar.

-Robin-chwan. – se quedó un segundo pensando al ver la camiseta enorme que llevaba puesta por eso quedo cargando en su mente…cargando…cargando…cargando… pico de quien era la camiseta.-¿Por qué una de mi preciosa dama lleva una de las repugnante camiseta del marimo?-grito como si le hubieran golpeado.

-Es una larga historia. –respondió Nami alzando los hombros y quitando importancia y claro como era Sanji dejo el tema por finalizado, pero no del todo.

-Robin- chwan toma mi camiseta.-le ofreció su camiseta de color rosa.

-No, gracias Sanji.- rechazo su oferta mientras se aceraba a Zoro con un movimiento de caderas muy insinuante.

Se puso delante de Zoro que se encontraba en una palmera cerca de ellos preparado para echarse su siesta matutina, y Nami encargándose de que nadie interrumpiera.

-Espadachín.-él elevo la mirada revelando casi sus ojos detrás de su gorra.- ¿Esta camisetas es cuando…?-el asintió antes de que terminara la frase sonrojándose.

Empezó a desatarse el nudo despacito hasta desatarlo por completo y empezar a quitársela.

-¿Pero que hacer?-pregunto nervioso y más sonrojado. Iba morir por tanto sonrojo y que se le iba hacer si esa mujer era la única que le hacía sonrojar hasta ese extremo. Y si la veía desnuda moriría de un infarto.

Al quitarse la camiseta realizo un movimiento de su cabellara carbón bailando al ritmo del aire de una forma adorable y con los reflejos del sol pareciendo que fuera una película. Revelo un bañador azul de distintos tonos que la hacía preciosa y resaltaba su cabellera y sus preciosos ojos.

-Gracias.- se la dio y el aceptándolo.

Iba volver con los demás pero Zoro se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca sorprendiéndola. Su mirada seria a la vez de enfado que la morena por una vez en la vida no lo entendió el significado de su mirada, pero tampoco se alejaba, hasta el punto de que los dos se quedaron buceando en sus ojos.

-Robin.-la voz del renito los interrumpió a ambos. El renito enseño un pequeño cubo de playa. – ¿Me ayudas hacer un castillo de arena?-pregunto de una forma tan kawai.

-Claro, pequeño.-Robin se liberó del agarre de la su opresor, olvidándose de él. Ella le agarro la manita del renito como si su hijo. Observo la escena, siempre había pensado que entre él y el renito tenía una relación similar que a la morena y el renito. -¿Vienes, Espadachín?- si con este plan conseguía que olvidara su apodo y nombrara su nombre le valdría.

Bufo y camino detrás de ellos y por una vez de su vida no se perdió. Cuando llegaron vieron los alucinantes castillos que construyeron Usopp y Franky.

-¡ALUCINANTE! –sus ojos brillaban.

-Nosotros haremos uno mejor.

-Si.- los dos empezaron hacer un pequeño castillo aunque no eran como el de ellos, se lo pasaron genial construyendo un castillos mientras Nami tomaba el sol y vigilaba a su novio, Sanji cocinaba un montón de carnes en la barbacoa, Brook tocaba animadamente, Luffy acosaba a la comida y Zoro bebía sake. Como era habitual en ellos.

-Mira, Zoro. A que es muy chulo. –utilizo un tono infantil que era capaz de relajar el helador corazón del chico.

-Sí. Está muy bien. – acaricio su cabecita.

-Me ha ayudado Robin.

La imagen que está presenciando Nami era todo de una familia, los padres y el hijo pequeño, desde el primer momento percato esa relación. Los dos se miraron a los ojos quedándose paralizados y embobados. ¿Qué les pasaba a los dos?

-Chicos a comer.-llamo el rubiales.

Todos rápidamente empezaron a comer todo lo que preparo que estaba delicioso muestras la comida estaba animada entre juegos, charlas, discusiones por robos de comidas. Se lo pasaban genial hablando.

-Esta isla es increíble. –decía Nami bebiendo.

-Si, según algunas chicas súper guapas aquí todas las noches son fiestas.-intervino Franky.

-Pues hay que ir esta noche.- animo Luffy comiendo un cacho de carne.

-Si.-sentenciaron todos.

-Dicen que aquí las fiestas son alocadas.

-Y hay muchas tiendas para comprar. –los ojos de la navegantes se tornaron de formas de Berry.

-Y muchas chicas guapas.- este era Sanji bailando su típico baile de enamorado.

-Pues yo oí hace mucho algo sobre esta isla.-todos centraron su atención al esqueleto.- En mis tiempos se rumoraba de que los piratas venían aquí para divertirse y descansar de su aventuras, pero también para enamorase.-todos enarcaron las cejas. –Dice que aquí los piratas hacían lo imposible para enamorar a su media naranja. Si lo conseguías su amor seria puro sino los dos serian desconocido. Según escucho mis oídos hace tiempo, pero claro yo no tengo orejas. Yohohohoho.

-¡MI ROBIN-CHWAN Y NAMI-SWAN SEGURO QUE SE ENAMORARA DE MI!

-Sigue soñando, pervertido.-susurro el peliverde para que no lo escuchara pero lo escucho perfectamente.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO BRUJULA ROTA?-se acercó demasiado hasta que chocaran sus frentes de forma de rivalidad como siempre.

-¡LO QUE HAS OIDO!-le empujo siendo imitado por el rubiales.

-¡BASTA!-la pelirroja acabo la pelea antes de que empezara golpeando a ambo enterrando su cabeza en la arena.

-A mí me da curiosidad.- coloco su dedo en el mentón pensando.

-¿Por qué, Robin? Tienes que enamorar a alguien.- le dio un codazo insinuando algo la pelirroja y puede que no estuviera tan descaminada.

-Sabes que yo paso de esos sentimientos. Me parecen innecesarios. – todos quedaron en shock al escuchar esa palabras proveniente de ella.

De repente se forma un sentimiento incomodo que se rompió por los gritos de Chopper y Luffy que vieron a un montón de chicos haciendo surf.

-Yo quiero hacer surf. –gritaron los dos desanimado por que los dos eran usuarios.

-Yo tengo una tabla de surf. – informo el ciborg.

-Pero es que no sabemos.

\- A mí me apetece.

-¿Tu sabes surfear?-pregunto Usopp incrédulo a la morena.

Ella asintió mientras se apretaba su coleta y colocaba mejor sus gafas de sol.

-Es una larga historia.

-Esa en mi Robin-chwan.-bailo alrededor de la chica.

-Pero Robin y si te caes.

-Tranquilo. Llevare un flotador.

-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera protestar Zoro, que era el que estaba preocupado por la morena, ya tenía puesto el nuevo invento de Franky que trataba de una especie de cinturón que si dabas un botón se convertía en un flotador y te llevaba a la superficie, y se lanzaba de cabeza a surfear.

Las olas eran enormes y Zoro paso de ella, por lo menos era lo que demostraba por fuera pero por dentro estaba preocupado. Zoro y su sentimiento de pasota, que todos se lo creyeron.

La morena pillo la primera ola y domándola a la perfección como si fuera una experta, todos animaban a la chica desde la orilla y observando el espectáculo que le daba. Realmente parecía feliz, es como si el mar fuera su segundo hogar. Es que las cabalgaban sin ninguna dificultad haciendo saltos, piruetas, metiéndose en las olas a punto de cerrarse que parecía que la iba a tragar por completo. Les daba una envidia a las demás, pero disfrutaban del espectáculo.

-Venga Robin. – era un espectáculo.

Podías desde allí ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba, más que leer. Pero de repente otros sufistas que se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, la morena se encontraban sentada esperando una buena ola para cabalgarla. Los chicos se pusieron en guardia por si las moscas.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan preciosa por aquí?- pregunto chico que tenía las pintas de ser un higüeyano.

-Surfear.- contesto lo más obvio.

-Surfeas demasiado bien.- le dijo otro que se acercaba, Robin no tuvo más remedio que ponerse alerta. Ella paso olímpicamente de ellos.- Por que no te vienes con nosotros preciosa.- dijo el baboso.

Robin pasó de ellos porque era una buena ola venia hacia ella y por qué se quería librar de esos babosos y estaba en desventaja en ese instante. Los chicos se lo tomaron mal, era los típicos chicos de que si no se saldrían con la suya habría consecuencias. De repente silbo y un montón de personas surfearon fueron detrás de ella, lo que parecía una banda de surferos peligros, empezaron a seguirla.

La morena utilizo un sus poderes con cuidado de no perder el equilibro, cualquier paso en falso caería. Porque todo le pasaba a ella. Los chicos a ver que la morena estaba en peligro la ayudaron, Sanji salto hasta llegar a un surferó que le dio una patada dándole al de atrás, pero aún seguía siendo muchos. Usopp con su alucinante puntería se cargaba de las mayorías mientras que los demás observaban para no entorpecerla.

-Otra vez no. – dijo una chica desconocida que estaba allí viendo el espectáculo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado el renito.

-Esos surfistas son muy peligrosos aquí.- por su rostro era algo malo lo que iba a decir a continuación.- Siempre están liándola y más si no consiguen lo que quieren.- esto preocupo demasiado al peliverde.-Esa chica está en peligro.

Volvió a poner la vista a la morena, parecía que estaba todo bajo control pero de repente el primer surfista que se había acercado a ella se cruzó delante de ella perdiendo el equilibrio y que callera al agua.

-Robin.- grito alarmado el peliverde.

Antes de que alguno reaccionara Zoro ya se había tirado de cabezas a salvarla que se iba hundiendo lentamente. Se sumergió en busca de ella, que intentaba como podía activar el chisme de Franky pero no funcionaba. Unas cuantas burbujas escaparon de su boca siendo el último aliento de oxigeno que tenía en los pulmones.

Zoro nado lo más rápido posible hasta cogerla en brazos, aun no había perdido el conocimiento, y la arrastro a la superficie.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie ella tosió toda el agua que había absorbido sus pulmones y se había agarrado a su cuello.

Los chicos se habían encargado de esos desgraciados. El la sujeto del mentón para que le mirara y observar si estaba inconsciente o si se le iba la cabeza o que estuviera mareada o cualquier cosa, por suerte estaba perfectamente, solo agotado a causa del agua.

La llevo a la costa lo más rápido que podía mientras no la soltaba y la mantenía cómoda. Zoro la seguía cogiendo en brazos se negaba a soltarla y al parecer ella tampoco.

-Malditos mal nacidos como os atrevéis atacar a una de mis damas. – se enfadó Sanji con el jefe y sus secuaces siendo apoyados por el capitán que le miraba con malicia a punto de darle la paliza de su vida y Nami los golpeaban a sangre fría ignorando a la pareja, porque los demás eran alagados por la multitud que se había formado.

Ellos dos no le hicieron ni caso, no valía la pena. La chica aún seguía en los brazos del peliverde, ella escondía su rostro mojado en el cuello de él aspirando de su aroma personal, su mente se nublaba.

-Puedes bajarme, por favor.-pidió amablemente antes de que cometiera una locura.

-¿Segura?- pregunto dudoso y enarcando una ceja.

Ella asintió y con cuidado y caballerosidad la bajo como si fuera un pedacito de cristal que a la mínima se rompería. Fue tan suave que no parecía que fuera él. Poso sus pies en el suelo, pero sus piernas cedieron por el cansancio, suerte de que Zoro la agarro antes por las caderas para que no se cayera. No entendió como sus manos actuaron y se colocaron en el musculoso pecho húmedo sintiendo su tranquila respiración.

Al elevar la mirada se encontró muy cerca de su rostro y sus ojos negros que transmitían preocupación y seriedad, ¿porque tenía el deseo de besarle ahora mismo? Deseaba tanto besarle y más ahora en este momento casi íntimo. El peliverde aparto un mechón colocándolo detrás de su oreja haciéndola sonrojar. Le miraba con dulzura. Era la cosa más dulce que había recibido por parte de él. Porque con él se avergonzaba, se sentía pequeña delante de sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto de forma dulce con su voz a terciopelada acercase a sus labios.

Agacho la mirada interrumpiendo su conexión y su casi beso. No debía besarle, él estaba con su mejor amiga. O eso creía, que malo eran las confusiones, pero ya verás como todo se iba a solucionar, digo yo.

-Sí. Gracias, Espadachín.

-Eso es. Eso es.- la pareja miro a la persona que gritaba como un histérico. –¡ME ENCANTA!-se acercó el divertido personaje. Zoro por si acaso no la soltaba por si las moscas. El hombre lo miro de arriba abajo pero se centró en sus ojos. – ¡ERES PERFECTA!-los dos se miraron con la ceja enarcadas de confusión absoluta, rápidamente se separaron avergonzados mientras la morena reía tímidamente.

El hombre junto sus pulgares para formar una rectángulo con sus dedos observando por el los ojos azules de ella y su sonrisa.

-Señorita. Usted es perfecta para ser mi modelo para mi pasarela de bañadores.-sentencio sin preguntar a la morena si quería participar en una pasarela de bañadores…

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que este capítulo se me ha hecho muy largo, pero eta vez quería centrarme un poco en estos dos, pero como ya veréis en el siguiente capítulo tratara sobre una pasarela de bañadores y hay van a pasar cosas malas y puede que cosas pervertida. También os preguntareis que tendrá que ver una camiseta en esta historia, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriréis. Solo pensar en dos cosas importantes. La primera que la voy armas en la pasarela y dos que ya veréis que esa camiseta va ser muy importante en esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, porque en esta historia estoy disfrutando demasiado porque este fic va ser entre romántico, siendo fiel al carácter de los protagonistas, y diversión que para eso están en Ibiza, pero prometo que aquí en adelante va a ver mucho salseo, diversión, locuras y fiestas eso está asegurado.**_

 _ **Jo tengo ganas ya de que empiece a la pasarela para ver como reacciona Zoro. Bueno no digo más que os hago spoiler y quiero que os lo imaginéis. Si alguien quiere participar que lo diga da igual chico o chica, es mixto.**_

 _ **Pd: lo siento por si hay faltas de ortografías pero ya sabéis…dislexia. E intentare actualizar pronto, cuando termine los exámenes escribo.**_

 _ **Pd2: antes de irme quiero agradecer a: Cheescake_strawberry. Por apoyarme desde el principio y gracias por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños. Tranquila que no se me olvidara el tuyo guapa. Gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Ha y una cosa más hay una amiga, que antes era mi mejor amiga, una larga historia pero si lee esto (Ella sabe quién es, no es ninguno de vosotros, es mi amiga que solo me ha leído una vez solo para humillarme y burlarse de mis historias diciendo cosas malas T-T) que si te burlas de esta pareja y como escribo que te den chaval.**_

 _ **Siento que se haya puesto aquí muy personal pero debía decirlo. A vosotros os quiero excepto a ella. Chao.**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW:**_

 _ **-Susii:**_ Dios te echa de menos, por fin has dado señales de vida, casi llamo a los geos para volver a leer un review tuyo. Gracias por tu review, intento que Zoro sea un celoso y Robin una ligona sin quitar su esencia, es decir, que Zoro sea Zoro y Robin sea Robin. Un besazo, espero que me mandes tu review. __

 _ **-tunsax1:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que te guste también este. Y de nada, si a mí me gusta hacer esto para que lo disfrutéis. Un besazo y un abrazo. __

 _ **-last:**_ A ti te gusta el salseo al igual que a mí, no pasa na, eso es bueno. Gracias por desearme suerte con los exámenes, los estoy aprobando todo con buena nota y por suerte he tenido un momento libre y he podido publicar. Gracias por todos. No me vas hacer feliz porque me digas esas cosas baka( imitando a Chopper) -/- . Y a lo del review que me mandaste en: ¿Quién eres tú? He cumplido los 19 años. Un besazo guapa. __

 _ **-NicoRobin2130:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio no tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que te agradezco por ese apoyo, que siempre has estado allí. Gracias ^3^ un enorme besazo. __

 _ **-Dnymp:**_ Gracias por tu review"negativo" me encanto. Algún día escribiré mi obra de arte y te lo agradeceré por tu apoyo y por tenerme en tu top diez. Y espero que este no te haya dado miedo, pero en el siguiente si que te va a dar miedo y a la vez mucha risa. Un besazo y un abrazo enorme. __


	5. Capitulo 5- Desastre en el desfile

Capítulo 5.

 _-donde lo dejamos-_

-Señorita. Usted es perfecta para ser mi modelo para mi desfile de bañadores.-sentencio sin preguntar a la morena si quería participar en un desfile de bañadores.

Todos los miembros de Sombreros de Paja no entendieron a lo que se refería ese personaje tan extraño pero que le recordaban un montón a Bartolomeo.

El hombre se acercó como un torbellino alrededor de un montón de corazón, estilo Sanji enamoradizo. Se arrodillo delante de ella y de un Zoro apunto de desvainar a Wado para cortarlo en pedacitos, su mirada sangrienta demostraba sus intenciones.

-Por favor, señorita, usted es perfecta. – sus ojos se transformaron en dos corazones, ahora quien quería cortarle las manos eran Sanji y Zoro, por una vez lucharían por algo común.

-Yo…-ella no sabía que decir la verdad, desde que había pisado esta isla no sabía qué hacer, y más que Zoro que le rompía los esquemas.

El hombre desconocido la agarro de la mano atrayéndola hacia él y obligarla a dar una vuelta a sí misma y cogiéndola de la cintura obligándola a que se inclinase, como si fuera un baile. Zoro protesto por el atrevimiento de ese pervertido, por atreverse a tocar a su…que eran realmente, porque con todo lo que ha ocurrido, tampoco aseguraba de que eran nakamas porque había tenido más de dos oportunidades para besarla y confesarse, pero lo más importante es que el juego estaba muy reñido.

-Eres la viva imagen de una Diosa. –la acerco mas a ella como si intentara besarla alarmando al peliverde. Al ver peligro, porque notaba que ese chico había química con ella, tenía que estar ciego para no verlo y más al presenciar esa escena tan romántica, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto ella…como decirlo…bueno sigamos. Antes de que Zoro le pusiera un dedo encimas la lanzo dando vueltas sobre sí misma cayendo en los brazos del peliverde. Al parecer sus brazos para ella era un imán y ella era un metal. Los dos se sonrojaron pero no se separaron apartaron la mirada. –Perdón por no presentarme. Me llamo Leonardo, un placer.-le beso la mano a la morena aun abrazada al peliverde.

-Zoro…-llamo la atención Nami consiguiendo que los dos dirigieran la mirada a ella.-Podrías liberar a mi mejor amiga. –sonrió con picardía, se vengaría por todos los chantaje del peliverde.

-Maldito Marimo. Suelta a mi Robin-chwan.- grito Sanji lanzándose hacia el empezando una palea como siempre.

-Fufufu.-rio la morena al cómico momento.

-¡OOOOH!-gritaron los fanes masculinos de Robin, desmayándose con los ojos de corazones.

-Lo ves señorita. Es usted perfecta para mi desfile. –insistió el artista apunto de desmayarse.

-No sé. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú navegante?-pregunto para poder librarse de ese chico que vestía más raro que Bon Clay, es decir, Mr. 2.

-¡NOOOO!¡ USTED ES MAS HERMOSA QUE ESA PELIROJA DE TRES A CUARTAS!-grito como si le acabaran de disparar y gritara de dolor. (No me he querido meter con Nami, ella es muy guapa)

-¡OYE!-protesto apunto de golpearle si no fuera por el capitán, es decir, su novio que le agarraba de los brazos para no lanzase hacia él.

-Pero…-no sabía que decir y más cuando él le apretaba más la manos y le rogaba entre lágrimas.

-Por favor. La modelo principal se ha marchado por varios motivos...por favor necesito una diosa para desfilar con León Mark.

-¿Has dicho León Mark?-pregunto Nami con los ojos de forma de destellos olvidando de que hace unos segundos la acababa de llamar fea.

-Si él mismo.

-¡AAAH!-grito como si fuera una fan.-Tía, tienes que aceptar es el hombre más sexy del mundo.- de la nada saco una revista donde salía un montón de fotos del nombrado provocando que los dos chicos, Zoro y Luffy, sintieran en su pecho un punzada poniendo alerta sus sentidos, tanto que Zoro recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Sanji. Aún seguían peleando. Ella no mostro ni el mínimo interés, solo tenía ojos para él, aunque él lo tuviera en otra. –Anda, por lo menos hazlo por mí que quiero conocerle.-hizo un puchero que le fue imposible negarse.

-Además os pagare lo que queráis, no importa la cantidad.

-De cuando estamos hablando.- rápidamente se acercó al ella con los ojos de bellis. Nami cuando oía dinero intimidándolo mientras negociaba.

-Esta bien. Acepto.

-Bien pues vamos corriendo que el tiempo es oro muñeca.-sin decir nada más, el extraño la sujeto de la mano y fue corriendo hacia el desfile, pero Zoro fue más rápido y la cogió de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia ella chocando con su musculoso pecho. Hace menos de un minuto casi la pierde por unos pervertidos, tenía sus sentidos a máxima potencia. –Tranquilo Romeo no pienso quitarte a tu Julieta. –los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron, el inmediatamente la soltó cruzando los brazos y apartando la mirada.

-Ella…no…ella…eh…-tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba.-Solo somos nakamas.-punto bajo para la morena.

-Sí, claro.-susurro Nami a Luffy provocando que los dos rieran y que Zoro se sonrojara más.

-¿En serio…? yo pensaba lo contrario.-se acercó al peliverde de forma coqueta, dándole un grima.-Mmm…porque eres muy guapo…-se acercó más provocando que Zoro pusiera cara de asco total.-Después del desfile te apetecería ir a tomar algo conmigo.- utilizo una forma coqueta mientras acariciaba el pecho del peliverde.

-¡NI DE COÑA! ¡NO ME VAN ESAS COSAS!-la cara y el grito del peliverde era un poema que casi le da un infarto a él y casi se lo carga de la misma forma con Sanji provocando que todos se rieran.

-Vaya, Marimo. Al fin de al cabo sabia que te gustaba los hombres.-esto provoco una mirada sangrienta para el peliverde.

-Cállate, okama. Te recuerdo que tú estuviste dos años en una isla de travestis.-grito con los dientes de sierra.

-Al final ligas, Zoro.- se unió uso y los más infantiles. –Pero no sabíamos que fueran gay.

-Que no me va esas cosas. –volvió a gritar con los dientes de sierras a puntos de desvainar sus katanas.

-¿A Zoro le gusta los hombres?-pregunto Luffy inocente.

-¿Robin que significa gay?-pregunto el renito inocente al lado de Robin, que reía por la situación.

-Zoro, súper tranquilízate, nosotros te súper respetaremos dando igual que te guste los hombres.-este fue Franky.

-Eso Marimo, espero que no te enamores de mí que solo tengo ojos para mis damas.

-¡ANTES ME SUICIDO, CEJAS DE SUSI PERVERTIDAS!

-No sabía que a Zoro le gustara que le dieran por detrás.-siguió Franky sabiendo todos el significado y que era. Yo por si acaso no lo digo que me denuncian.

-¡Os mato!-de repente Zoro se lanzó a perseguirlos a todos, a excepción del renito que había sido el único que no se había burlado de él.

-Que mal educado.-dijo el diseñador ofendido y medio llorando por que le rechazara ese peliverde tan sexy. –Tú te lo pierdes guapo.

Que se le va hacer si Zoro le gustaba a las mujeres, bueno realmente estaba enamorado de Robin, por eso se podía decir que no le gustaba a otra mujer y menos un hombre gay. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Pero Robin yo creía que Zoro estaba enamorado de…mmm….mmm.-no pudo seguir por que Zoro a toda velocidad, después de dejar todos mal heridos comiendo arena, a tapar la boca del renito, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, ya había utilizado el verbo _enamorar._

Todos los ojos se posaron en él sin entender a que se refería el renito que intentaba respirar mientras ignoraba las miradas, pero cada vez eran más interrogantes. Porque desde que había pisado esa isla le ocurría todas estas cosas, el destino se estaba burlando de él o un enemigo que estuviera por allí y que le quería dar la puñeta con su punto débil, ella.

-¿A qué se quiere referir de que estás enamorado, oro?- pregunto la morena enfrente de él, enarcando una ceja. Si fuera otra persona ninguno percataría de que ella estaba totalmente… ¿celosa? No podía ser…ella celosa… ja, rio mentalmente. Por lo menos había un avance a que fuera pequeño.

-Nada de que te importe mujer.- lo dijo con un tono frio para que sus celos aumentase y puntuarse ese tanto, pero causo que sus sospechas aumentaran y la atemorizara.

Iba a responder algo, pero nada le parecía correcto, si ninguno de los dos no quería decir nada ese era su problema no el suyo.

-¡VENGA HERMOSURA!¡NOS ESTA ESPERANDO LEON MARK!- sin más arrastro a Robin corriendo como una alocada hacia el desfile.

Los demás la siguieron para no perderse el espectáculo, excepto dos personas que eran los maniacos que planearon este plan.

-Bien hecho Zoro, al parecer has conseguido tu objetivo.-el no respondió. –Ehh, Zoro.- chasqueo los dedos delante de sus narices, pero tampoco funciono, seguía pendiente del rostro de Robin, que mostraba tristeza. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Vámonos. –ordeno. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar donde se celebraría el desfile, era enorme, y alucinante y para la alegría de los hentais había un montón de chicas guapas en bikini que dejaron desangrado al rubiales, mientras Franky ligaba con algunas chicas y Brook le pedía pantis, recibiendo dos cosas, diciendo que las estaba viendo o una merecida hostia.

-Vaya es enorme.-grito Nami.- _"Este tipo tiene pasta hasta debajo de las piedras."_ – pensó acompañado de una sonrisa maléfica y con los ojos de forma de berri.

-Nami me da muy mala espina. –susurro bajito Usopp a Chopper que también empezaba a incomodarse por la sonrisa maliciosa de la navegante.

Todos observaban cada rincón del desfile que dentro de poco iba a comenzar llenos de luces y sillas para seguramente los espectadores. Muchas chicas y chicos empezaban a maquillarse y a prepararse para el gran momento.

Muchos chicos eran muy guapos, demasiado, y más guapos y sexy que Zoro y esto le preocupaba un montón, y a Luffy también porque Nami se acercaba muchos a ellos que presumían de bellezas, pero realmente se acercaba a ellos para seducirlos y robar lo que tenía encima. Hay costumbre que no cambian, pero aun así ponía celoso a nuestro capitán. Y bueno a Zoro, pero el temía que uno de esos chicos le quitaran a su arqueóloga.

En ese momento percato de que a Robin le había puesto un adjetivo de posesión, cuando realmente no eran nada más que nakamas, ni siquiera eso, por que como había dicho antes no mostraba nada por él, aparte de compañerismo. Muchos de los chicos la miraban un tanto asombrados de lo guapa que es y las chicas un tanto celosas. Y era normal, era preciosa y no lo decía porque estaba enamorado de ella, sino que era la verdad.

-Mira preciosidad. Este es…-presento el hombre parecido a Bartolomeo, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de fan de Nami.

-¡LEON MARK!-grito Nami como si hubiera visto un millón de Belli.

-Sí, el mismo.- al sujeto de la mano dando un leve beso provocando que muriera Nami. –Un placer conocerla.

Luffy, literalmente, ardía, nunca había tenido esa sensación y quería golpear a ese chico rubio de pelo corto, de piel morena y cuerpo musculoso que le acompañaba unos ojos verdes que llamaba la atención a cualquier género. Era más guapo que él y le preocupaba que Nami se enamorara de él y le abandonara, ya que le volvía loca. Es el típico chico de modelo guapísimo que estamos enamoradas y que no podemos acercarnos porque está en otro nivel.

Zoro le agarro del hombro antes de que le partiera la cara y en el fondo lo entendía por que también quería partirle la cara. Esto le tranquilizo un poco, pero a la mínima no dudaría en darle un puñetazo cargado de Haki de Armadura.

-Escucha, Markito.-dijo el diseñador con una voz que se notaba que le atraía al chico, pero había que reconocer que el peliverde tenía un puntazo que no tenía el. –Esta es la hermosura que va a sustituir a esa víbora.- se notaba por el tono de voz que no le caí muy bien. –Ella es Robin, mi ángel que ha acudido a mis plegarias. – más cierto imposible de decir.

El modelo se sonrojo levemente al ver los ojos azules de Robin y su sonrisa inocente que parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida, reconocía que era hermosa, también apostaría que era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida y mira que había visto modelos, pero ella tenía algo que le hacía única, y ese toque era lo que le hizo enamorarse el peliverde.

-Ooooh, Soy León Mark, pero me puedes llamar, Mark.- le beso la mano al igual que Nami, pero esta vez le vio más nervioso, ella intimidaba.

-Encantada.-sonrió tiernamente. Esta vez quien quería partirle la cara es Zoro, que desfundo a Wado, pero fue detenido por Luffy. Aquí huele a asesinato.

-Bueno antes de empezar, te voy a informar rápidamente. –Se puso en medio de esos dos.-Vas a posar con varios modelos que te están esperando, hermosura. –ella asintió entendiendo la situación, no era tan complicado. – Vale. Lúcete como quieras, eso si tienes que presumir de ese cuerpazo.-le coloco sus manos en la cintura de Robin. Hoy había matanza.-Y esa hermosa sonrisa. –ella sonrió con el alago haciendo que el hombre gritara de felicidad por que era su salvación. –Vosotros dos, cerrareis el desfile demostrando mis obras maestras. Los dos caminareis juntos por el desfile cuando se haga de noche presumiendo mis obras de arte y cuando estéis al final debéis besaros.

-¿QUE? –gritaron casi todos, pero se escuchó perfectamente la voz del peliverde. Ella no decía nada sino reía como si le pareciera divertido.

-¿COMO QUE LA TIENE QUE BESAR?-se acercó el peliverde hasta cogerle del cuello de la chaqueta y balancearle.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ MI DINERO!-le golpeo Nami enterrando su cabeza en la arena pareciendo otra avestruz. Aunque sonara surreal, lo hizo para que nadie sospechase de los sentimientos del el por qué tenía una idea, alocada, pero si funcionaba, podría librarse de los chantajes de él.

-¿Sois novios o algo parecido?- señalo al peliverde que acababa de salir del agujero.-No quiero que estés obligada y menos incomoda, más si tienes novio. – era tan caballeroso.

-No, solo somos nakamas.- sonrió.

-Pues qué tal si después del desfile nos vamos a tomar algo.

-Detente, Markito. No tenemos tiempo para ligar. El tiempo es oro, de acuerdo. Así que vete. Rápido. – ordeno.

-De acuerdo.-miro a Robin que la cogió de la mano de forma caballerosa.-Piénsatelo.-le beso la mano con una sonrisa que enamoraría a muchas. Sin más se fue. Había sido todo tan surreal que parecía que lo había sacado de una novela romántica cuando la chica por accidente conoce al amor de su vida.

Zoro estaba a punto de desainar su espada, no entendía como esta mujer ligaba tanto enserio, solo había dos opciones, una de que esta isla pasaba algo raro o dos es que desde el principio ligaba y no se había percatado. La segunda opción era la más obvia pero también es verdad que desde que pisaron la isla tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir.

-Vamos, Robin. Te voy a poner preciosa.-rápidamente se lo llevo detrás del desfile para prepararla ya que menos de unos minutos empezaría el espectáculo y matanza porque si alguien se atrevía a mirarla de una forma pervertida acabaría cortándolos en pedacitos. – Eeeeh tu.-señalo el hombre acercándose a él hasta agarrarle del brazo derecho. En ese momento la situación no podía ser más incómoda. –Eres fuerte y musculo y por no decir lo guapo que eres, seguramente que un guaperas como tú puedes levantar unas cuantas cosas pesadas. -le guiño un ojo de forma de coqueta poniendo una cara de asco. Cuantas veces tenía que decir que no le iban esas cosas.

Zoro iba a mandarle a tomar por culo…bueno a mandarle a la mierda, lo otro sonaba muy mal a que sí. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el peliverde Nami se adelantó y acepto lo que proponía el chiflado raro.

-Sí. Gracias, estáis invitados al desfile. – Salto de alegría, literalmente.-Empezara dentro de 20 minutos. Por fa guapo puedes encargarte de esa parte. Gracias. –sin más se fue corriendo para coordinar y preparar la pasarela.

Los chicos se fueron a coger sitios mientras el grupo hentai intentaba ligar con alguna súper modelo o pedirles las bragas. Solo se quedaron Zoro y Nami.

-¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA BRUJA?- hoy salía violado o algo, vamos que eso tenía cara que le encerraba y le hacía algo.

-¡CALLATE, IMBECIL!-grito con diente de sierra. –Tengo una idea.- el enarco una ceja sin entender nada.-Tu solo confía en mi.- seguía sin entender nada, pero si Nami sonría como una satica eso significaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero que más daba. Lo único que quería era que acabara el día y dormir.

Sin discutir más Zoro fue a donde le había dicho Leonardo para hacer esas estúpidas tareas, por lo menos con eso se distraería un poco y olvidaría la sensación de los celos.

En cambio Nami empezó a ponerse las manos a la obra y su primer objetivo para completar el plan era ese súper modelo que le volvía loca.

Rápidamente fue a su camerino antes de que se le escape su presa. Por suerte estaba saliendo de su camerino.

-Señor Mark.

-Eh, hola. – le había sorprendido, no dejaba de pensar en la morena de ojos azules de hace un rato.

-Quiero pedirle perdón.

-Perdón… ¿por qué?

-Por esto.

La pelirroja rápidamente le empujo dentro de su camarote para después cerrar la puerta, para que nadie saliera. En menos de dos minutos, Nami salió del camerino encontrándose dentro al súper modelo atado de pies y manos en una silla y un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritara y que pidiera ayuda.

-Bueno así no molestara.- saco de entre sus pechos una foto del modelo y firmada. – Seguramente me forro con esta foto.-sonrió a imaginarse que se estaba bañando en una montaña de dinero.

-Nami.-sus fantasías relacionadas con el dinero se habían vaporizado al escuchar la voz de su novio.

-¿Luffy que haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con los chicos.

-He venido a buscarte.-se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba molesto con ella.- Desde que hemos salido del barco has está muy cerca de Zoro.-hizo unos morritos de niño pequeño.

A Nami le encanto ese gesto infantil, significaba que estaba celoso, celoso de Zoro. realmente era tierno que el mostrara ese sentimiento por que hace menos de un mes pensaba que no sabía lo que era el amor o querer de forma especial a una persona, pero se equivocó por completo. Realmente se preocupaba, aunque no sintiera nada por Zoro y el aunque le supiera tenía miedo eso y no quería que nadie le quietara a su navegante y a su reina pirata.

-Luffy…

De repente fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno que se juntaban y se comía los labios de la chica como si fuera un cacho de carne. Le sorprendió que Luffy la besara con furia, nunca seguía sus impulsos en esta circunstancia pero aun así le encanto.

La empotró contra la puerta del camerino mientras se la seguía comiendo la boca hasta dejarla si aire. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Luffy la arrastro a un camerino, que seguramente era de la chica que se había ido por varios motivos según había dicho el hombre.

La obligo a que entrara para cerrar la puerta con llave, tenía que admitir que por una vez en la vida Luffy se pusiera así le excitaba un montón.

Luffy, al asegurarse que nadie les interrumpiría, se acercó a Nami para agarrarla de sus glúteos y que enredara sus piernas en su cintura para seguir comiéndose la boca con pasión, amor y salvajismo mientras ella sentía su erección en su vientre.

Estaba los dos descontrolados. Antes de sentarla en le tocado de la modelo, tiro todas las cosas que había encima al suelo sin importarle del ruido que podía hacer.

La sentó en el tocador mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y que sus intimidades rozaran con excitación y orgullos. No paraba de besarse, solo un segundo para respirar, pero volvían a besarse con más fogosidad. Por desgracias tenían que darse prisa como siempre, para no levantar sospecha. Sería tan simple todo contarle la verdad a sus nakamas, pero no se sentían preparados para eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Luffy atrapo el pezón derecho con las manos, mientras besaba su cuello. Quiera escucharla gemir, gritar su nombre.

Realmente le sorprendía cada acción del chico, siempre cuando tenía relaciones pues era más tímido y siempre tenía el control ella, pero ahora, le encantaba verle celoso.

Cuando los dos pezones estaban erectos, fue bajando a base de besos hasta el límite del bikini, donde una simple tela le impedía ver su intimidad. La agarro de las piernas para que la colocara en sus hombros, viendo lo excitada y lo roja que estaba Nami.

Dio un lengüetazo por encima de la tela dando en el punto exacto que se encontraba su clítoris provocando que gimiera de placer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió los nudos que se encontraba en sus caderas y lentamente los desato con facilidad dejándola desnuda a sus ojos, ya que Nami se había quitado la parte de arriba. La observo por un minuto, estaba hermosa incluso así.

Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a jugar con el clítoris chupándolo como si fuera carne, metiendo su lengua en la intimidad de la pelinaranja, escuchadora gritar de placer, no podía reprimir sus gemidos únicamente podía apretar su agarre de los extremos de la mesa mientras su cabeza iba atrás hasta que por fin llego a su preciado orgasmo.

-Luffy…-susurro sin fuerza cuando Luffy se encontraba cerca de su rostro.

-Nami sabes bien.-a ella le dio una vergüenza cuando dijo eso, pero que se le iba hacer, al fin de acabo era Luffy.

-Eres un idiota. – cruzo sus brazos y sus piernas para tapar su desnudez como podía.

-¿Pero, Nami?

-Cállate.-verla desnuda era algo que no podía evitar para el pobre Luffy. Le dolía mucho la entrepierna.

-Pero es que me duele mucho.-Nami directamente se fijó en la erección del moreno. Se notaba a simple vista de que necesitaba aliviar.

-Pues te fastidias, te has quedado sin sexo.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-Luffy no era de las personas que se dejaba llevar por una cosa así, pero es que realmente lo necesitaba. Nunca se dejaba llevar por ese impulso y nunca sería así pero bueno que se le iba hacer.

-Por ser un idiota.-realmente se había avergonzado y enojado por lo que había dicho él.

-Vale.- se rindió, tampoco era bueno hacerlo si la chica estaba cabreada. La agarro del rostro.-Solo te ordeno como capitán que no te acerques a ningún hombre que no sea yo.- le había sorprendido, no por el beso que le estaba dando después de decir esta frase sino por la frase. Le parecía tan tierno que tuviera celos de ella.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aires Nami empezó a rodear con sus piernas la cadera del moreno.

-No seas tonto, Luffy.- le beso ella profundamente.-Solo soy tuya. – le volvió a besar.

-Mi reina pirata.- sus ojos brillaron.

-Tu reina pirata.- le beso lentamente con pasión y cariño.

Lentamente Nami fue bajando el bañador del capitán hasta caer al suelo. Estaba completamente preparada y él no lo dudo más, con cuidado entro en ella de una estocada derritiendo a ambos. Tardo unos segundos para que se acostumbrara antes de que empezaran a embestirla con agresividad y pasión sin llegarla a lastimarla.

Los dos empezaron a gritar por el placer como si fueran unos locos. Solo existían esos dos demostrado que era uno de otros y que no había que tener celos de nada.

Zoro se encontraba ahora mismo detrás del escenario, ya había hecho lo que le había pedido ese hombre tan raro y después de esquivar unas cuantas modelos que le insinuaba muchas cosas con las mirada, se dispuso a buscar a Nami para que le explicara el plan, pero no había rastro de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera comido y no hubiera dejado ninguna pista.

Se dio por vencido y pensó que lo mejor era buscar a los demás y prepararse para ver como un chico más guapo que el besaba a Robin. Se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar que es mal nacido, según Zoro, besaba a Robin delante de sus narices. Realmente no soportaría eso y acabaría cortando al hombre, aunque fuera un inocente beso y que únicamente tenía una relación llamada compañerismo, pero con eso no se conformaba.

-Perdona. –esa voz detrás de un probador le interrumpió de sus pensamientos. –Me puedes pasar esa camiseta, se me ha caído.-Zoro vio la camiseta de rayas azul de tirantes y se la paso por encima del probador, no tardo ni dos segundo cuando la chica salió de su escondite. –Gracias.- la morena al girarse para regalar una sonrisa pero se encontró con Zoro apoyado en el marco del probador.

Zoro quedo impresionado, no, lo siguiente, estaba preciosa por el conjunto que llevaba, la camiseta y una falda al vuelo de color blanca y unos sandalias. Iba maquillada, unos labios rosa fuerte, la raya de los ojos rimen y un poco de sombra de ojos azul que le hacía juego con sus ojos. Estaba hermosa y ahora entendía por que los hombres le miraban tanto, pero estaba más hermosa sin maquillaje.

Y bueno Zoro no estaba nada mal, sin camiseta y las gotas de sudor perlando sus músculos del pecho y su frente. Dios no podía más, porque tenía la tentación de hacer lo mismo con Nami, encerrarle en cualquier sitio y comerse sus labios hasta borrarlos de la existencia.

Se estaban comiendo con los ojos, el uno del otro como si fueran dos obras de artes, una obra de Picasso, pero como todas las obras de artes, todas están prohibidas tocar aunque fuera un leve roce de sus yemas, con eso se conformaría.

Realmente se le había comido la lengua el gato, pero es que por una vez en su vida no sabían que decir.

-¡POR ODA!-se escuchó una voz haciendo que ambos voltearon a ver quién gritaba como un histérico paranoico. -¿DONDE DIABLO ESTA MARKITO?-pregunto a voces el diseñador. Como ya sabéis por culpa de alguien, Marktio seguramente que estaba atado y aterrorizado por los gritos de dos personas que se encontraban al lado de su camerino. Sabéis quien es porque yo no.- ¡OH, NO! ¡ESTA ES MI RUINA!-empezó a llorar lanzándose a los brazos del peliverde. El intento liberarse de él pero era más pegajoso que Sanji cuando veía a una chica. Ya se daba por perdido.- ¡QUE VOY HACER SIN MARKITO! ¡SI EL MODELO ESTRELLA!

-¿Va todo bien?- pregunto Robin para evitar tanta tensión y más para el pobre espadachín.

El hombre se giró para ver a la chica, pero no soltaba al peliverde y el en cambio estaba a punto de encerrarle o cortarle en dos.

-Vaya, si antes eras una hermosura ahora eres…sin palabras.- la miro de arriba abajo. Había dado en la diana al elegirla.- ¿A que esta preciosa?-si no llega a ser de que Law no está aquí hubiera creído que Nami hubiera cambiando el cuerpo con él. Que miedo, lo que le faltaba.

La miro otra vez a los ojos, reconocía que estaba hermosa pero realmente estaba más hermosa sin necesidad de tantos potingues. Iba más guapa al natural.

Bufo.-No entiendo por que tantos potingue, si ella no lo necesita…-aparto la mirada sonrojado, paro antes de que la fastidiara más.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, realmente se había fijado de que era guapa, ella lo sabía que era guapa, lo sabemos todo el mundo, pero él se había fijado. Que gran estupidez estaba pensando, en serio, le faltaba un pelo para volver atrás y convertirse en una adolescente, una adolescencia que nunca había tenido.

-¡OOOOH! ¡ME ENCANTA!- grito el al ver esa escena tan tierna. –En serio, haríais una pareja preciosa.- hizo con los dedos la forma de un corazón provocando que los dos se miraran por un segundo y luego la apartaran con las mejillas rojas. –Eso es, puede ser el sustituto de Mark. Por fa.- junto las manos de súplica acompañado de unos ojitos de cachorrito, los que dan pena.

Que podía responder, Robin no quería que aceptara por que le ponía de los nervios y Zoro lo medito, ya que si aceptaba haría el ridículo total delante de tantas personas y el cocinero pervertido se reiría de él durante un mes o incluso un año. Pero pensar que podía besarla, era una tentación que superaba todo lo demás. Desde que había pasado del beso indirecto las ganas de besarla aumentaron así sin ningún motivo. Solo saborear de primera sus labios pintados de rojos.

Rezaba por que dijera que no, que se negara, y es lo que pensaba pero…

-Acepto.-esas mismas palabras habían salido de los labios de él. Nadie y digo nadie se esperaba esa respuestas. Ahora sí que tenía un problema. Ella era le primera que de esos labios saldría un no. Si el karma existía se la estaba devolviendo con intereses.

-Bien. No hay tiempo, ya sabes lo que hacer. Luce ese culo.-antes de que pudiera golpearle, unas de las peluqueras y maquilladoras le agarraron para prepararle, mientras Robin iba directa al desfile. Faltaba unos minutos, para el gran desfile.

-Sí, tiene un buen culo.- sonrió al fijarse en su culo. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente.

Todos estaban preparados y la gente más rica y famosa de la isla estaba sentada en unas sillas de madera, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un color negro para encender las luces e iluminar el espectacular paisaje y escenario. Los chicos estaban delante en un lateral para no perderse detalle de que saliera su nakama. Ninguno sabía que Zoro también participaría, pero no le dio importancia tampoco de que no estuviera con ellos porque seguro que se había perdido y que no le gustaba esas estupideces, en cambio a Sanji gritaba frenético con los ojos de corazones antes de empezar.

No estaba nerviosa la verdad, estaba preparada, no sería la primera vez que caminara por un escenario, esto sería parecido, lo que realmente le atemorizaba es que tenía que besar al peliverde. Vale que pudiera ser un beso inocente, pero no, no podía, si estaba con Nami, y seria engañar a su mejor amiga. Que lioso era. Ahora mismo rezaba porque un marine la reconociera e interrumpiera el espectáculo. Pero al parecer esta era la única isla del Nuevo Mundo que no existía, ni piratas, marines o revolucionario, únicamente diversión, algo que los aliviaba.

Tomo aire y lo soltó tranquilizándose, entre el escenario y ella solo había un paso, estaba en una de las salidas de la pasarela. Tenía que ser fuerte…pero que narices estaba pensando, si realmente no quería besarle no le besaría y Zoro estaría con ella, pero es que ella realmente quería.

-Damas y caballeros. Como ya sabeis soy el gran e inigualable Leonardo.-se notaba la chulería por cualquier parte.-Antes de empezar quiero que me regalareis un fuerte aplauso, criaturitas.- todos aplaudieron para que dejara de chupar escenario.-Lo sé, soy hermoso. Sin más distracciones que empiece el espectáculo. –lanzo una bola al suelo para aparecer una pantalla de humo.

Después de eso las modelos empezando desfilar como expertas comiéndose el escenario. Los focos rodaban a grande bellezas y muy delgada. Era todo un caos, la gente cambiándose rápidamente presumiendo al máximo su cara, sus piernas y el modelo de bañador.

Pero había que reconocer que la más guapa de todas era Robin y los distintos modelos que le obligaba poner el hombre como bikinis negros casi pequeños, o trikinis de color azul o vestidos de veranos que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y cosas deportivas. Solo una palabra la definía… espectacular. A excepción de sus nakamas, todos tenían modelo favorita, provocando celos a las demás. Pero que se le va hacer.

Nadie perdía detalle de cada movimiento que realizaba aunque fuera un simple pestañeo, todos los hombres lo miraban con deseo y esto le molestaba un montón a sus nakamas, hasta Nami les amenazabas por atreverse a mirar de esa forma a su mejor amiga, pero quien estaba molesto de todos era el peliverde, que no había tenido ni un segundo para hablar. Se sentía cómoda sobre…el beso. Se ruborizaba solo de pensarlo. Dios tenía miedo de un simple beso, pero a saber qué pasaría si la besaba, fijo que la volvería a besar hasta hartarse de sus labios, es decir, nunca.

Lo más graciosos es que nadie se preocupaba por el chico que supuestamente era un súper modelo famosísimo a nivel mundial. Que penita da, pero que se la va hacer, debería estar agradecido porque seguro que Zoro acabaría cortándole en cachitos.

El desfile estaba terminando y la gente eufórica por ver los modelos, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, demasiado y no había rastro del peliverde, donde narices podía estar, segura que se había vuelto a perder y le necesitaba ya que deberían, bueno ya sabéis. Con unos ojos fluer localizo al peliverde que se encontraba preparando.

Corrió entre la multitud empujando a Robin, todas ellas la tenían celo de ella por ser como es. Tan concentraba estaba que una de ellas la desato de un extremo del bikini que hiciera bueno ya os lo imaginéis. Rápidamente se tapó su pecho antes de que vieran algo, utilizo sus poderes para romperle algún brazo a las que se estaba riendo. ¿Quién reía ahora?

-Robin.-grito alguien que reconoció en inmediatamente.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un Zoro totalmente rojo y tartamudeándolo de la vergüenza.

-¿Pero que haces así, mujer? –aparto la mirada para que la sangre no vaya a sitos que no debería ir y que sería un grave problema. Iba hablar pero sintió de repente que Zoro acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza como si fuera una delicada pluma. Cogió los extremos que había desatado esas arpías y los ato con cuidado y delicadeza sorprendiéndola como tantas veces hoy. –Ya está.- dijo mirando su perfecta espalda. –Ten más cuidado mujer. Ya no sabes ni como ligar que vas enseñando…- se sonroja callándose antes de que dijera algo impropio de él. Bueno desde que he empezado a escribir ha dicho cosas impropias así que por que no meter más la pata.

-Mmm…si ha sido por tu culpa.

-¿Mia?-esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Me han desatado el maldito bikini por…-reflexiono, se estaba comportando como una adolescente.-por nada.- aunque no terminara la frase Zoro entendió todo. Hasta el doble significado de sus frases. –Nos toca actuar.

 _-"Esto no se va a quedar así_ "-pensó Zoro por dentro. Un poco más y la tendría besando sus pies y hablando de besos… les tocaban.

-Dama y caballeros. Fotógrafos y diseñadores estar atento a esta pareja, porque son lo más cool que he visto en mi vida, tanto que me recuerda la pareja de la leyenda de esta isla. Sus ojos te hipnotiza como el mar y el pelo verde es tan parecido a las plantas de esta isla.- la gente gritaba eufórico y más sus nakamas que se hacía una pequeña idea de quién era el del pelo verde. –Aplaudir a mi obra de arte. Y al chico sexy.-lo último lo dijo tan bajo que únicamente lo pudo escuchar el. – Dale caña, muñeca.

De repente las luces se apagaron mientras el DJ ponía la música para dar la entrada a los dos. Zoro estaba nervioso, seguro que haría el ridículo, y que Sanji estaría burlándose de él toda su vida o le mataría por tocar a una de sus damas. Por qué mierdas había aceptado, no valía la pena.

-Mierda, ¿porque he aceptado? Seguro que Sanji se va a estar burlándoseme de mí hasta el día que me muera. Mierda porque narices he aceptado. Tanto alcohol he tomado que he aceptado esta estupidez. Imagínate que me ve un enemigo incluso Ojo de Halcón o peor Perona. –su rostro mostraba angustia y justificados pero vamos está exagerando ¿no? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica de al lado.

La canción es: Lumbra de Shaggy:

Oh oh  
Girl you got me on fuego  
I'm intrigued by the things that you do (Cali y el Dandee, ohh)  
Call me when your love for this song turn you (Shaggy)  
Your body hotter than a inferno

-Todo saldrá bien. – le sonrió radiantemente tranquilizándole. Por qué a ella se le notaba tan tranquila, en cambio él estaba a punto de rajarse, no se iba a rajar. Iba a salir allí a presumir de culo como había dicho el rarito ese que no paraba de ligar con él. –Si no quieres salir no te obligare.

-No, no me voy a rajar. Dije que lo haría y lo hare. – estaba totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado. Con todo lo que él estaba ocurriendo lo mejor sería declararse y quitarse tantas tonterías.

I feel the fire  
And when I look at you I'm feeling that desire  
Please let me hold your hand, I wanna take you higher  
I wanna be your lover, I wanna be your love, woah woah

Ella asintió seria y salió de a la pasarela delante de un montón de personas que la sacaban fotos como si la vida fuera en ellos, mientras algunos le pedía el número de Den den mushi. Movía sus caderas de un lado a otro llamado la atención ese lugar en concreto. Sus pechos revotaban con cada paso que daba con un movimiento hipnótico.

El traje era precioso era un bikini azul con finos tirantes compuesto de diamantes al igual que la copa del bikini de color negro acompañado de un chaleco negro de cuero corto y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas con tacones que resonaba con el ritmo de la canción y unos culote color negro que se apretaba a sus nalgas. Estaba extremadamente sexy.

Localizo a sus amigos que estaban gritando y más Sanji que le iba dar un infarto de tanto gritar y tantas chicas. Se acercó a ella sin abandonar el desfile para saludar sus nakamas que le apoyaban como locos. Lanzo un beso a Chopper y le giño un ojo a la Nami, que reía y presumía de ella.

Yo siento el fuego  
Y aunque me quema yo por ti me quedo  
El aire sube y me alejo de suelo  
Mi corazón se alza en vuelo, woah woah  
Porque no es normal que mi corazón por ti ha cambiado de dueño (no no no)  
Y que sin conocerte sienta que te vi en algún sueño (no no no)

-¡MI ROBIN-CHWAN!-salto Sanji pensando que el propietario de ese beso aéreo era el pero ya sabéis que no. Pero Zoro si se lo tomo así.

Al final del desfile empezó a posar, de espalda, de un lateral, con miradas que insinuaba sexualidad y peligro, de perfil, cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo fueron captados por las cámaras. Se veía tan feliz. Quedo quieta allí esperando a su nakama esperando a que tuviera valor para salir, ya que deberían haber salido juntos. ¿Estaba nerviosa porque no saliera? No. ¿Confiaba en él? Sí. ¿Por qué? Por qué sabía que no se rajaría, no se lo permitía su orgullo.

So come on, come on, let the loving turn on  
Siento llamas donde hubo hielo  
So come on, come on, set off the fire alarm  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego

Sus ojos azules se posaron en las gafas del peliverde que entraba en escena. Más tarde que nunca. El a cambio de ella sus pasos eran más tímidos y su rostro era inexpresivo. Su mirada transmitía que quería sangre, os recuerdo que está nervioso y el actuaba así mientras intentaba no hacer el ridículo absoluto.

So come on, come on, let the loving turn on  
Heat up the room, set off the fire alarm  
Hop off the the window, come on girl come on  
In my heart I feel (Cali y El Dandee)

Se mordió el labio inferior a ver de arriba abajo la ropa que llevaba puesto, era irresistible e imposible apartar la mirada. Llevaba pues una chaqueta de cuero y un bañador verde con toques negros que combinaba con las deportivas blancas. Iba presumiendo de culo como decía él.

Cuando me miras a la cara siento fuego que me quema y tú lo sientes igual (Y tú lo sientes igual)  
Se prende el suelo y en tus ojos yo veo el cielo cada vez que te pones a bailar (Shaggy)  
Let's do something you're not used to  
Y si me quieres yo te quiero más, ay más  
Let's do something you're not used to  
Para buscarte prendo en fuego una señal

Sus nakamas estaban con la boca abierta casi rozando el suelo de lo impresionado que Zoro, si Zoro estaba posando como si fuera la vida en ello mientras que las chicas, algunas eran las que antes la estaba persiguiendo, gritaban cualquier estupidez para llamar su atención, pero sin éxito, solo tenía ojo para ella.

-Vaya que diferencia no crees, Luffy. Pensé que se rajaría y saldría pitando.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-pregunto Luffy hurgándose la nariz.

-Por supuesto. Por qué te crees que encerré a ese chulito de playa.

-Pero tú le admiraba.

-Qué va. Solo quería robarle el dinero y un autógrafo para venderlo. – enseño la lengua poniendo los dedos de V. se había salido con la suya.

-Están impresionante los dos.- grito Chopper saltando de la silla.-Pero eso significa… ¿Qué se tienen que besar?

-¡NO! ¡MI ROBIN-CHWAN NO VA A BESAR A ESE CABELLO DE CESPED! –amenazo ardiendo. Por supuesto que le iba a besar.

-No creo que sea súper capaz.- normal que lo pensara.

-Pues yo creo que si lo hará, por que la ama. –intervino el esqueleto, confesando algo que todos sabían de sobra, excepto Sanji que no lo aceptaba, pero ese era su problema.

-Yo también lo creo. Shishishi.

-Que equivocáis estáis.- elevo los hombros dándolo por perdido.

Porque no es normal que mi corazón por ti ha cambiado de dueño (no no no)  
Y que sin conocerte sienta que te vi en algún sueño (no no no)  
So come on come on let the loving turn on  
Siento llamas donde hubo hielo  
So come on, come on set off the fire alarm  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego

Los dos se encontraba de enfrente y la gente vitoreaba por ese beso que querían ver. Sanji lloraba porque su Robin-chwan debería besar a Marimo. Los dos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir o que hacer. Los dos estaban sonrojados y ocultaba sus ojos en el umbral ayudado del cabello.

So come on, come on let the loving turn on  
Heat up the room, set off the fire alarm  
Hop off the the window  
Come on, girl, come on  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego

Por una vez los más maduros de la tripulación se comportaban como dos adolescentes sin saber cómo comportarse, se trataban como dos desconocidos avergonzados, pero todos exigían a gritos de que se besaran. Tan malo seria, aunque fuera, un pico, un roce, con eso se conformarían los dos, pero había dos obstáculo para eso. Nami y orgullo. Dos malas combinaciones. Querían pero no podían. Que hacer.

Que tensión.

I feel the fire  
And when I look at you I'm feeling that desire  
Please let me hold your hand I wanna take you higher  
I wanna be your lover, I wanna be your love, woah woah

Las fans, es decir nosotras, gritaban como una locas fan de esta pareja mientras pedían el beso, pero claro en la boca. Venga mis seguidores gritar: BESO, BESO, BESO.

Así hasta que se den un buen morreo delante de toda la isla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso en la mejilla derecha. Robin estaba roja no lo siguiente, pero si ella estaba roja imaginaros a Zoro que le salía humos por las oreja de la vergüenza y más que norma si le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla, por una vez en la vida sobresaltándola. No se lo esperaba, ni nadie, si todos creía quien daría el beso seria Robin, pero no había sido Zoro.

Cali y El Dandee (Shaggy)  
Porque no es normal que mi corazón por ti ha cambiado de dueño (no no no)  
Y que sin conocerte sienta que te vi en algún sueño (no no no)  
So come on, come on, let the loving turn on  
Siento llamas donde hubo hielo  
So come on, come on, set off the fire alarm  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego

Ella instintivamente acaricio su mejilla mirándolo mostrando que no entendía nada. Zoro aparto la mirada bufando a la vez que se rascaba su cabellera verde intentando ocultar toda la vergüenza que ocultaba sí. Estaba a punto de estallar. No preguntéis que ni el mismo no entendía por qué le había dado un beso.

In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego  
So come on, come on, let the loving turn on  
Heat up the room, set off the fire alarm  
Hop off the the window, come on, girl, come on  
In my heart I feel fire, fuego

-Y aquí se acaba el desfile.- de repente un montón de fuego artificiales iluminaron el cielo oscuro llamando todo la atención con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron un segundo para apartar la mirada, Robin a punto de llorar y Zoro tan inexpresivo y enfadado que siempre.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **Jajajaja no esperabais nada de esto, espero no haber molestado a nadie que sea homosexual, yo los respeto un montón, no era mi intención meterme con ninguno en serio, ni tampoco ningún modelo y diseñador, si con el único que me meto es con Zoro, porque es mi vida.**_

 _ **Quiero agradeceros a todo el mundo por los review que me mandáis, nunca en los tres años que llevo escribiendo nunca he recibido tantos review y por eso os tengo en mi kokoro. No estoy llorando TT-TT.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el lemmon de Luffy y Nami, ya que es mi primer lemmon de esta pareja y lo sabéis, el songfic, la pasarela, bueno todo. Acepto review con amenazas e insulto.**_

 _ **Desde el principio quería hacer esta escena porque me parecía graciosa pero que tampoco me quería enrollar un montón. Espero no haberos decepcionado.**_

 _ **Espero si hay una falta de ortografía y no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, empiezo con los trabajos y los exámenes y hoy era mi primer día de clase. Necesito unas vacaciones. Tengo síndrome post vacacional. ¿Quién más le pasa?**_

 _ **Bueno responderé a los review.**_

 _-_ _ **Dnymp:**_ _si esto lo que pasa cuando escribes una historia que disfrutas, me lo paso genial y más cuando m enviáis review, pero esto no significa que sea una obra de arte. Te prometo que en el próximo capítulo te dedico el flashback de la camiseta. Si no sabes lo que voy a liar con esa camiseta. Gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos, espero tu review._

 _-_ _ **Last**_ _: Tú no sabes que salseo voy hacer con la camiseta, vamos va arder Troya. Espero que te haya gustado, los exámenes lo llevo genial, solo hay días que no duermo, pero que se le va hacer. Gracias por felicitarme guapa, intentare aprovechar los 19 años. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _ **Susii ZoRo:**_ _jajajaja. Me alegro que te haya enganchado esta historia, es lo que quiera, intentare actualizar cuando pueda pero lo veo un poco imposible, pero no me iré. Lo prometo. No so abandonare. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _ **NicoRobin2130**_ _: el próximo capítulo se va a titular salseo de camiseta. Jajaja en el próximo revelare la verdad de esa camiseta y no es que se la haya comprado en el primark. jajaja. Es algo mucho peor. Bss y abrazos._

 _-_ _ **Tunsanx1:**_ _No te habré hecho esperar, por eso he hecho más largo, disfrútalo que puede que tarde en actualizar. bss y abrazos._

 _ **-Guest:**_ _Gracias no sé qué decir, me ha encantado tu review. Solo una pregunta ¿sabes hablar español o eres inglés? No quiero que suene de forma de burla. Solo me da curiosidad. Espero tu review. Kiss._


	6. Capitulo 6- Salseo de la camiseta

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo soy la loca que le hace la vida imposible con estas historias. Sin más que decir sigamos con este fic.**_

Capítulo 6.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Creo que era la trigésima vez que maldecía mentalmente en menos de un minuto. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Vale trigésima tercera vez. Y os preguntareis por que tantas maldiciones en menos de un minuto convirtiéndose en un record mundial para el espadachín de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

Ni siquiera cuando le molía a palos Nami maldecía tanto. Pero esto era una cosa peor que las palizas de Nami y Sanji juntas. Prefería un millón de veces que la bruja usurera le pegara, torturara y le quitara el sake durante semanas, incluso meses.

Maldición, trigésima cuarta maldición de hoy, esto era peor que estar dos años entrenando con Ojo de Halcón, incluso ver a Sanji desnudo. (Esto último depende de la persona. Jajajaja)

Esta vez Nami se había pasado con creces, cuando la viera le iba hacer pasar un infierno al igual que el ahora mismo, para especificar esta noche. Y seguro que la intriga aumentado por creces y os preguntareis que narices está pasando. Por qué Zoro maldecía tanto y tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de la habitación y decir a todo el mundo el secreto de Nami, y no es que en la pasarela se diera el lote con el capitán, sino gritar a los cuatros vientos de que ellos dos tenían una relación más allá del compañerismo y que tuvieron sexo detrás del desfile.

Va arder Troya si llega a pasar, pero es que se lo merecía y más ganas tenías de cortarla en trocitos al recordad la maliciosa y picia sonrisa de ella. Dios mío, eso le pasaba por confiar en ella, sabiendo las consecuencias de jugar con sus normas y más amenazarla.

-Espadachín, me voy a dar una ducha. –si esa voz procedía de la arqueóloga sexy de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

Dios porque le decía eso, le había dado una información que no le importaba y que acabaría con él, porque al pensar que estaba desnuda debajo de la ducha tranquilamente, ocasionaron que la mente de Zoro aparecieran imágenes nivel Hentais del barco.

Se tapó la mano evitando una hemorragia nasal, pero era demasiado tarde, una pequeña corriente fluía de su nariz. Suerte de que la chica estaba en la ducha, y ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque la dulce voz de la morena tatareando una bonita canción llegaron a sus oídos sorprendiéndole y tranquilizándole aunque fuera un poco.

¿Por qué tenía una gran necesidad de darse una ducha con ella mientras se comía sus labios con amor? Nunca había tenido ese deseo, pero ahora era imposible de ignorar, pero Zoro mantuvo la compostura por varios motivos y ya adivinamos todos los principales y únicos motivos de por qué no lo hace.

Dios se parecía al cocinero pervertido, seguro que si seguía pensando en esa idea acabaría con las cejas rizadas y puede que algo más relacionado en su miembro viril.

Maldecía a todos, al diseñador ese de pacotillas que les invito a su mansión de verano que no utilizaba para nada y que estaba cerca de la playa, fue un pequeño agradecimiento por lo del desfile, ahora son la pareja más shippeada de toda la isla. Y también maldecía a Nami por hacer trampas en el sorteo, ya que no había camas suficientes para todos, y que le tocara con ella. Hubiera preferido a Chopper o a Luffy, incluso sería mejor Sanji pero no ella. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Por cambiar de maldiciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a causa de que alguien estaba llamando la puerta. Había que reconocer que la habitación era enorme y la cama era de matrimonio y eso ya sabéis lo que significa. De que Zoro hoy dormiría en el suelo. Para el no había problema, pero es que la cama parecía muy cómoda, son esas camas que pareces que dormirías en una nube. Gruño, se tendría que aguantar y dormir en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente a su dolor de cabeza y no nos referimos a Sanji, él es un grano en el culo.

-¿Qué tal Romeo?- que ganas tenia de discutir con ella cuando sonrió de esa forma, tan suya.

-Te odio.

\- No, me amas y me amaras más cuando Robin y tu seáis pareja.- las mejillas de Zoro obtuvieron un color rojo. Ella rio, lo mejor de todo y poco común era ver a Zoro sonrojado.

-¿Qué quieres, bruja usurera?- se estaba cansando de sus juegos y sus burlas. Solo quería jugar con la morena, no con ella y solo de pensarlo le provocaba arcadas. No entendía por que Luffy se había enamorado de ella, pero respectaba la decisión de su capitán. Como siempre.

-¿Cómo te atreves hablar así a tu celestina?

-Sisi, lo que tú digas.-apoyo su espalda en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

\- Bueno iré al grano que Luffy me espera.-demasiada información y aquí podemos pensar mal.

-No necesitaba esa información.

-Cállate.-le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, provocándole un chichón. Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. – Quiero que le digas a Robin que le hemos perdido su equipaje y que hasta mañana no podremos ir a por ella.

Las tuercas de Zoro empezaron a moverse demasiado rápido, más de lo habitual, hasta llegar a una conclusión y que la mayoría hemos dado en la diana.

-La veré desnuda.- nivel legendario del sonrojo del peliverde era impresionante se había puesto todo rojo y cuando digo todo es toda la cara. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón, tenía la boca abierta y el cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Este capítulo va acabar con un Zoro muerto por un infarto o con lemmon. ¿Quién sabe?

La navegante le volvió a golpear en la cabeza por pervertido. Lo nunca visto, ella siempre le pegaba por varios motivos pero nunca por ser un pervertido, ese motivo siempre era por Sanji, Franky y Brook pero por él. Bueno conociéndolo sabía que él no le pondría un dedo encima, porque conocía a Zoro. Y mira que ha tenido oportunidades para besarla, poseerla, tocarla, declararse y matar a unos cuantos hombres, pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

-Idiota.

-Como que idiota. Robin es muy inteligente, no se creerá ese cuento.

-Invéntate algo. – Le regaño.- Me voy que estoy cansada.

-¿De qué? De follar con Luffy.-hora de la venganza.

La cara de Nami era un poema, abrió tanto la mandíbula que rozaba el suelo, como había dicho antes de maldecir no sé cuántas veces, de que se vengaría y aunque le moliera a palo valdría la pena.

Lo que paso tuvo que pasar, le molió a palo dejándolo mal herido al peliverde, esta vez sí que le constaría recuperarse.

-Como intentes violar a mi amiga te mato.

-Oye. Yo no soy como el cocinero pervertido. Yo solo hare lo que ella quiera.- sonrió de medio lado y de forma pervertida que Nami se quedó en shock. Aprovecho para darle con la puerta en las narices. Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era dormir hasta las tantas, que nadie le levantara hasta el año que viene.

Se tiro a la cama descubriendo que todas sus hipótesis eran ciertas. Esa cama era súper cómoda que a la mínima te quedarías sopa. Y en lo que estaba ocurriendo, el empezaba a pesarle los parpados hasta el punto de cerrarlo para dormir plácidamente. Era lo único que pedía. Dormía esparramado bocabajo durmiendo sobre su ojo bueno.

Paz, tranquilidad, el sonido de la ducha, una brisa que aunque fuera heladora para él era agradable. El sitio perfecto para dormir. Solo unos bóxer negros le apartaban de la completa desnudez. Zoro no era así, pero iba a presumir su cuerpo musculoso, como le recomendó Nami. La situación seria perfecta si alguien le hiciera un masaje en la espalda, pero eso lo veía difícil.

-¿Quién ha llamado a la puerta? – esa pregunto le obligo a girar el cuello para posar su mirada a la persona de forma inconsciente.

De un salto se incorporó de la cama con un sonrojo que le cubrió toda la cara, cuello y casi pecho, estaba más rojo que en toda su vida. Delante de sus narices estaba la morena cubierta con una mini toalla que tapaba lo justo pero no lo necesario. Se tapó la cara intentando componerse pero un poco tarde se había percatado de lo tomate que estaba.

-Podrías ponerte unos pantalones, hace mucho frio.- según Nami por el día hacía un calor horrendo y por la noche hacia un frio que te calaba en los huesos.

\- Eso no deberías decirlo tú. –apretó sus mandíbulas apartando los ojos de ella. Esto iba acabar muy mal.

-Claro. Seguramente si fuera Nami u otra mujer no tendrías queja.- esto sí que le pillo por sorpresa. Iba a reprocharle pero la interrumpió. -¿Quién era?

-Nami.- contesto de forma seca. De que iba esta mujer.

-Seguro que te hubiera encantado de te hubiera tocado con ella.- ahora sí que no entendía nada, estaba más perdido que nunca y mira que siempre se perdía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada.

-¿Qué pasa tu preferirías estar con otro?

-Si.- cortó.

-¿Con quién?- los celos aumentaban.

-Con Sanji.-vale golpe bajo para el espadachín.

-Pues vete con él, yo no te retendré.

-Ya es tarde.- paso de seguir discutiendo.

Bufo y después de unos minutos, mientras ella se secaba el pelo le dijo: -Para tu información, ha venido para decirte que Luffy juagando ha perdido nuestras maletas.

-¿En serio?- no se lo creía ni para atrás. –Espadachín…-le llamo con seducción. Se acercó hacia el gateando hasta estar enfrente de Zoro, casi rozando sus narices. Sus ojos se posaron en el escote y que la toalla iba, cada centímetro que se acercaba, iba bajando. Solo quería molestar al peliverde.- ¿Dime la verdad?-enarco una ceja de confusión.- Me quieres ver desnuda.

Zoro de la impresión acabo cayéndose de la cama de una forma cómica del estilo anime. Rio sin parar, que hasta se le salía las lágrimas de que cara que ponía Zoro de cabreado apunto de contarla, pero es que era graciosísima que no podía evitar reír.

-Eres peor que la bruja.-apoyo una mano en la cama para levantase, pero no entendía por qué su risa no le molestaba sino lo contrario, pero debía mantener la imagen de chico malo.

-Venga reconócelo.-el enarco una ceja.- De que eres más pervertido que Sanji. Fufufufufu.

Menudo día, entre que mantenía los celos, entre que le llamaban gay por toda su cara y que ha hecho el ridículo delante de media isla, y ahora le saltaba de que era más pervertido que Sanji. Vamos esto pedía venganza a gritos. Gruño molesto, esto iba acabar muy mal.

-Por lo menos yo no voy haciendo tooples.- eeeh no sé. Supuestamente él está enseñando ahora mismo el pecho y eso es tooples aunque tuvieran distinto tamaños.

-Seguro que no te quejarías de las vista.- oooooh toma para que vuelva. Yo creo que ningún hombre no tendría quejas de esa vista. Jajajaja y mucho menos Zoro que aparto la mirada con gesto entre enfadado y ruborizado.

Mejor cerro la boca antes de que metiera la pata otra vez, porque cada vez que abría la boca la jodia y si intentaba intimidarla daba la vuelta la tortilla, como el juego de siempre. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Cuántas veces ha maldecido y ha dicho que va acabar todo mal? Ni idea la verdad.

-Date la vuelta, no quiero que disfrutes de las vistas.- la compostura del peliverde le faltaba poco para mandarla al infierno y lanzarse contra ella. Esto iba acabar en lemmon, algo me lo dice y no lo decía por la forma de que la chica se quitaba la toalla de forma lente y sexual.

Dios, por una vez deseaba darse la vuelta y comportarse como un pervertido, pero aun así no se volteo, se mantuvo quieto, ni siquiera miro de reojo su espalda escondida por su cabellera noche y sus glúteos.

Se golpeó mentalmente por ser un completo pervertido, pero estaba teniendo un auto control que se merecía más que un premio, por que tenerla detrás separada por unos cuantos metros que serían reducidos con una zancada para darla la vuelta sorprendiéndola y saborear sus labios. En su cabeza apareció una palabra que le estaba definiendo hoy: Sanji. Apretó la mandíbula y sus parpados para controlar sus impulsos.

Para Robin le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella sí que miraba de reojo de forma disimulada (seguro que la mayoría le mirábamos sin disimular) recorría con la mirada cada musculo de su musculosa y dura espalda perdiéndose hasta llegar al límite de sus bóxer negros. Por dios con el frio que hacía en la habitación, sino contamos lo caliente que estaban los dos, dormía con esos bóxer negro que le apretaba su duro culo. Si siempre dormía con sus pantalones negros. No entendía nada. Dios estaba sofocada, hacia demasiado calor en la habitación. El termómetro de la habitación marcaba 5 grados.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese momento se le vino una idea, pero la negó rápidamente por que sería el peor error su vida.

¿Estaría bien tener sexo con uno de sus nakamas, sabiendo que él tenía una relación con su mejor amiga?

No, sería irresponsable y estúpido y estaría traicionando a su mejor amiga, pero reconocía que pasaría un buen rato con él, pero claro ya con esas consecuencias encontrar…joder, sería tan malo besar a ese chico… sí.

Además, de la nada tenía un montón de chicas detrás de él y era todo un don juan, así de la nada, había cambiado radicalmente del día de la noche. Dejo de pensar esa estupidez y se puso su ropa interior, una ropa interior muy sexy, encaje negros y súper diminuto.

Antes de que pudiera avisarle de que se diera la vuelta, Zoro la cogió de la cintura y la tiro en la cama para empezar hacerla cosquillas sin parar dejándola sin aliento.

-Detente, Zoro. fufufufu.- reía como una niña pequeña, intentando escapar.

-No.

-Para, por favor. fufufufufu.- le dolía el estómago después de tanto reírse.

-Di que soy mejor que ese cocinero pervertido.- por la frase dedujo de que se lo reclamaba por su competencia pero Zoro se refería a lo que todos sabemos.

No le daría esa satisfacción, necesitaría más que unas cosquillas para obligarla hablar, pero se estaba quedando sin aire y le dolía los pulmones, necesitaba respirar.

-No voy a parar hasta oír lo que quiero.

-Vale, vale.- las cosquillas cesaron pero él se negaba de quitarse de encima de ella.-Pero podrías quitarte de encima.

-¿Y si me niego?- se cercó más a su rostro apunto de rozar sus labios, la tentaba para que la besara. Si le quería besar seria el momento adecuado.

Ella frunció el entrecejo de una forma retadora que hizo que la sonrisa de Zoro se intensificará mas y que tuviera unas ganas enormes de besarla. Dios cuanto tiempo podría aguantar su compostura. Joder necesitaba devorarla por entera, hasta el último rincón de su piel.

-Vale.- él se apartó antes de que cometiera una locura y muy gorda.-Sanji es mejor que tú.

-Oye.

Robin aprovecho ese instante, donde Zoro estaba cabreado por el engaño, para salir corriendo. Corrieron por toda la habitación como dos adolescente. En un punto de la persecución los dos cayeron en el suelo. Zoro fue más rápido y la cogió de la cintura y llevándose el impacto él. Ella callo encima de él.

Elevo la cabeza encontrándose los ojos de ellos conectando pero esta vez con más fuerzas que nunca, amor era lo que sentía y por desgracias por una confusión se retenían para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su mano acariciaba su cintura. Cualquiera que estuviera en esta situación, es decir a Robin en sujetador y unas bragas que no lo cubría lo suficiente y a Zoro en bóxer, todos los podían malinterpretar, o cualquiera se volvería loco y cedieran al deseo pero para ellos eran diferente. Se incorporó lentamente apartando un mechón de su cabello y acaricio sus mejillas acercándolos. Zoro rozo sus labios levemente descubriendo la aprobación de ella, que había cerrado los ojos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe alarmo a los individuos creyendo que había sido sus nakamas y que les pillaran en un momento incómodo.

Robin se apartó abrazándose así mismo por el frio que se hizo presente con fuerza en la habitación. El rápidamente cerró la ventana, para él no hacia frio, pero es que él era una estufa con pata. Cogió su camiseta negra, la protagonista de tantos salseo en este fic y se la ofreció.

-Toma.

-No…-ella se negó pero el insistió por eso acepto y se las coloco.- Gracias.- dijo un tanto avergonzada colocando un mechos de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Se sorprendió cuando Zoro la cogió en brazos como un caballero y tumbo en la cama cubriéndola con la manta para el frio.

-Me voy…- se dirigió a la puerta, por el motivo que prefería mas a Sanji que a él, pero realmente había otro significado para irse de allí.

-No. Espera. Duerme aquí. Realmente no me molesta.- le indico un lado de la cama. No sabía por qué lo hacía, puede que el aroma que prendía la camiseta de Zoro, su aroma a metal y sake, que le nublaba el sentido común. O que necesitaba tenerle cerca.

Él no se hizo rogar y se tumbó al lado de ella, sin mirarla, los dos se tumbaron de forma lateral opuesta del otro para no verse. La morena temblaba del frio. Es que hacía mucho frio.

De repente sintió como algo al agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia algo, su sorpresa fue cuando se encontró a Zoro detrás de ella abrazándola con suavidad. Sentía su aliento detrás de su nuca y no entendió el motivo pero le encantaba esa sensación.

-No hace falta.

-Cállate y duerme.-ella asintió. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para discutir.

El momento era más incómodo que antes pero poco le preocupo esto a Zoro porque a los 5 minutos había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, roncando. Para ella los ronquidos no les molestan para nada, además estaba demasiada tensa para preocuparse de ello.

Estar con la camiseta de Zoro puesta le estaba obligando a recordar cosas que evitaba desde hace tiempo. El recuerdo del día que le aconsejo que comprara la camiseta. No quería recordarlo pero el aroma de Zoro le nublaba todo. Por qué ahora era tan presente esta camiseta, era extraño, es decir, Zoro se comportaba de una forma rara al igual que Nami que estaba todo el rato detrás de él.

Cerro los ojos intentando que sus fosas nasales no aspirar su aroma. Después de intentarlo tantas veces, cayó al recuerdo. Se le era tan imposible porque le dolía recordarlo. Cerro los ojos por desear que algo le golpeara su cabeza y se le borrar este maldito recuerdo.

 _Flashback de la camiseta, esto se va aparecer a Sálvame ya verás la que vamos armar._

 _Pov de Robin._

 _Llegamos a Dressrosa y para que nadie nos reconociera fuimos a comprar ropa en una tienda pequeña. Había un montón de ropa y yo no sabía cuál decidir por que me gustaba dos, uno negro y otro azul. No sabía que hacer porque realmente, aunque parezca estúpido, quería quedar bien, preciosa y sexy, como siempre, pero esta vez mas para llamar la atención de Zoro. Si, suena estúpido. Antes no necesitaba hacer nada para engatusar a cualquier hombre, solo con un guiño lo conseguía, pero esto era diferente._

 _Seguía sin decidirme y seguro que todos estaban preparados para empezar la misión. Mire por todos los lados a ver a mis nakamas pero al darme la vuelta me encontré con Zoro. Del susto di un paso hacia atrás._

 _-Espadachín._

 _-El negro.-enarque la ceja sin entender nada.- Me gusta más el vestido negro.- no sabía que era más sorprendente que me aconsejara de moda o que aún no había elegido el su ropa ya que llevaba su abrigo verde._

 _-Creo… que has dado en la diana. Gracias.- el bufo.- Que tal si te ayudo a elegir la ropa._

 _Él se dio la media vuelta para darme la espalda y a rascarse la nuca, note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Oh que mono._

 _-Vale.- yo asentí sonriente. Empecé a mirar trajes para el pero no me gustaba ninguno.-¿No vas a probártelo?_

 _-Después.- seguí con mi tarea de buscar un traje. Después de mirar con los nervios, aunque no lo mostrara, porque detrás mis casi rozando su espalda estaba el peliverde._

 _A simple vista me notaba que éramos simples nakamas pero por dentro suspiraba por él. Gire la cabeza con la misma cara de las películas al ver al chico que te gusta y solo te puedes consolar de que sois amigos. Al final encontré un traje negro con una camiseta blanca que combinaba con el mío._

 _-¿Qué te parece?- le enseñe el traje._

 _-Con esto me vale.- elevo los hombros pasando de todo._

 _-Zoro los probadores están por otro lado.- reí, no podía evitarlo._

 _-Cállate._

 _Los dos nos dirigimos a los probadores entramos los dos a la vez, yo me había quitado la ropa y me lo puse pero por desgracia al ponérmelo me parecía demasiado pequeño, pero necesitaba la opinión del chico de al lado. Salí del probador coincidiendo con el peliverde, que acaba de salir del probador._

 _Para mi punto de vista era un postre demasiado dulce para cualquiera. Dios que estupidez más grande acabo decir, el clima de esta isla me estaba afectando. Vi como de repente Zoro se sonrojo violentamente cubriéndosela con una mano. Sí que estaba para derrumbar al espadachín._

 _-¿Me queda bien?_

 _-Yo lo veo demasiado…- estaba más avergonzado que en toda su vida._

 _-¿Provocativo?-el negó. - ¿Ajustado?- volvió a negar.- ¿Revelador?- volvió a negar con la cabeza, me di por vencida._

 _-Pequeño. –me cogió de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi misma, no entendí la acción por su parte pero me encanto que hiciera eso. –Sí, pequeño. –Afirmó.- Yo creo que una talla más, pero haz lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo vas hacer lo que te dé la gana. – y razón tenía, pero esta vez le di la victoria a él, ya que casi no podía moverme de lo ajustado y pequeños que me quedaba._

 _-¿Me la puedes traer?- puse ojitos de corderito, a mi estilo, para que fuera._

 _El bufo apartando la mirada siendo vencido con facilidad. Lo nunca visto._

 _-Está bien. Pero no lo hago porque tú me lo pidas. Así aprovecho a ver más camisetas._

 _Rápidamente se marchó y yo volví al probador para esperarle, pero seguro que se perdería o a saber qué. Le quede esperando en ropa interior hasta que el llamo la puerta, me había pillado ya que hace menos de unos segundo me habría liberado de la presión del vestido._

 _Abrí un poco la puerta creyendo que era Zoro, ya que no había nadie más que nosotros y seguro que los demás estaban fuera esperando o planeando un plan para derrotar a Doflamingo._

 _Sorpresa que cuando abrí se abrió de repente entrando en ella como una animal salvaje. Sin poder analizar la situación me encontré a Law devorándome los labios mientras me agarraba de la cadera. Su beso era necesario, exigente y salvaje, yo me opuse por supuesto, pero él seguía insistiendo. Yo gruñía para que se diera cuenta alguien de la situación, pero nadie me oía._

 _Empujaba pero con la otra mano me sujeto las muñecas colocándola encima de mi cabeza. Se separó por un segundo de mis labios._

 _-Eres preciosa.- empezó a besar mi cuello y a morderme dejándome las marcas._

 _-Law…- no podía decir nada, me dolía mucho sus mordisco y su agarre y si utilizaba mis poderes, no estoy a la altura de él._

 _De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de pelo verde. Los dos quedamos paralizados y yo deseaba más que nunca que la tierra me tragara._

 _-Lo siento.- por que las palabras de Zoro me dolieron._

 _Aproveche el momento de distracción que había causado el peliverde para darle un rodillazo en su entrepiernas. Se retorció en el suelo a punto de llorar._

 _-No vuelvas a tocarme.-le mire con furia, me parecía a Nami incluso peor. Rápidamente cogí el vestido que me había traído Zoro y me lo coloque, lo más rápido posible._

 _Fui corriendo hasta que le encontré en la sección de camisetas como había dicho. Llevaba su traje, el smoking. Me acerque lentamente sin que decir o como se lo tomaría._

 _-Zoro.- le iba a tocar el hombro y explicárselo pero se dio la vuelta enseñando dos camisetas en cada mano._

 _-Blanca o negra.- no me dirigía la mirada, la tenía baja para no ver la tristeza de sus ojos, ya que apretaba el agarre de las camisetas._

 _Entendí que no deseaba hablar de la situación._

 _-La negra.-le sonreí._

 _Desde ese momento no hablamos de la situación y desde ese mismo punto nuestra relación se congelo y a la vez el comportamiento de el. Siempre quise decirle la verdad._

 _Fin de flashback y de la pov de Robin._

Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que lo recordaba, siempre intentaba decirle que fue Law, pero eso no era escusa. Se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro perfecto, su cicatriz, su pelo verde, su rasgo de seriedad que ni dormido desaparecía.

Acaricio su mejilla para después pellizcarla levemente. El no respondió sino que hizo un gesto alarmándola creyendo que se iba a despertar, pero por como agitaba los brazos creía que era una mosca. Suspiro aliviada cuando averiguo que su sueño era muy profundo que ni un terremoto le despertaría de su dulce sueño.

-Me gustas- y sin decir nada más le beso siendo un pico que duro poco, pero ya no lo soportaba más. Era cobarde besarle cuando estaba dormido, pero no lo soportaba más. Pero como había dicho el amor era algo inútil.

Después de separar sus labios deseo volver a probarlos, pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Daba gracias a Oda de que Zoro tuviera un sueño profundo. Después de unos minutos se durmió profundamente.

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, sé que os esperabais algo divertido pero creo que necesitaba algo serio en este capítulo. Bueno gente espero que no me matéis, por ese el motivo de tantas cosas y la culpable era esa dichosa camiseta y también el motivo de que Zoro no se lance y que este más extraño, a parte de su diabólico plan.**

 **No sé cuándo tardare en publicar, pero se lo que va a pasar en el siguiente, solo pido paciencia ya que ahora no he dejado con intriga. Tampoco no sé cuántos capítulos y locuras hará Zoro en este fic. Pero seguro que os gustara.**

 **Espero que os paséis por mis demás fic. Que no me enviáis nada, mala gente. Ya podéis sacar las antorchas y cualquier cosa, porque seguro que me matareis por lo de la camiseta.**

 **Bss y abrazos.**

 **Responder review:**

 **-Kirika .** _Gracias por tu alago pero realmente no me considera ni diosa ni nada. Si hay personas mejores que yo. Solo soy una entre un millón. Pero gracias por tu review me hiciste sonrojar. Bss y abrazos._ __

 **-Last:** _Si Zoro es súper mono y súper sexy cuando se lo propone, pero vamos poco la verdad. Gracias por los ánimos, tranquila ya descanso y saco muy buenas notas en los exámenes. Realmente este es el único sitio que me desahogo. Muchas gracias por estar siempre preocupándote por mí. Bss y abrazos._

 **-NicoRobin2130** _: Espero que las ganas de la camiseta se te haya quitado, esto es realmente lo que le produce Robin cuando ve la camiseta y con sentido común. Se nota que me gusta el salseo. No te he hecho esperar demasiado ¿no? Me he dado prisa porque tenía unas ganas locas de publicar este capítulo. Bss y abrazos._

 **-Susiii:** _Sé que en este capítulo no se ha comido la boca estos dos y me duele mucho cada vez que están a punto de besarse, pero así os doy más ganas de leerme. Bss y abrazos._

 **-Tunsax1:** _Gracias, espero que este te guste más que el anterior. Tranquilidad los exámenes me van genial, gracias por preguntar. Bss y abrazos._


	7. capitulo 7- Mision: joder la cita

Capitulo 7.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana chocando en el rostro del peliverde que dormía plácidamente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hacía un calor bestial, era sofocante e insoportable que las sabanas estarían en el suelo o a saber o pegadas en su cuerpo a causa del sudor, pero no era eso por lo que se obligó a abrir los parpados. Sentía algo cálido pero agradable, un aroma a flores exóticas y cerezas les inundaban sus fosas nasales y a la vez algo blandito.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Este tiempo era insoportable. Por la noche hacia un frio que se te calaba hasta los huesos y por el día hacía un calor que te derretía. Pero esto era normal en el Nuevo Mundo. Este tiempo estaba totalmente loco. El cambio climático afecta hasta en One Piece. Tenemos que cuidar el medio ambiente si queréis que Luffy encuentre el One Piece. Jajajaja

Se sorprendió al ver la escena que tenía delante de sus narices. Robin, la morena que estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, se encontraba abrazándole y utilizando su pecho como almohada. Dormía profundamente y de una forma tan Kawai, que le derritió al peliverde. Parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida. Estaba hermosa, verla con la boca de forma de O y abrazada a él como si dependiera de su vida.

Tan centrado estaba en lo hermosa que se encontraba que no percato de que ella estaba en ropa interior acompañado de gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo perlándola y siendo lo más excitante que había visto en su vida.

Dios si es que estaba muy buena, eso pechos que eran prisioneros de ese diminuto sujetador que no dejaba fluir a la imaginación, su abdomen plano y sus curvas de infarto, sus largas y perladas piernas y su glúteos enormes y redondos. Y las gotas de sudor recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, que por una vez en su vida tuvo envidia de algo tan insignificante. Joder si esa mujer era un imán para cualquier hombre.

Cualquiera posaría su mirada, pero a el no le importaba eso, el reconoce que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero él se fijaba más en lo inteligente que era, pero más sus ojos azules era lo que le enamoraba cada vez más.

Recorrió con la mirada cada curva de su cuerpo, que sin darse cuenta hubo una consecuencia.

De repente sintió que algo se erguía y se endurecía, una parte que se situaba en su entrepierna. Se asunto al ver como algo empezaba a surgir entre sus calzoncillos. No podía ser. De repente los nervios se hicieron presente y más cuando la morena se movió levemente tensándose al máximo creyendo que se iba a despertar. Por suerte no se había despertado, y era raro ya que tenía el sueño ligero no como él.

No podía ser, Zoro tenía una erección enorme y dolorosa. Nunca le había pasado ya que el deseo relacionado con el sexo le era insignificante, solo tenía ojos para su sueño y para nada más, pero Zoro no es de piedra y bueno tener a un pibon al lado suyo…

No sabía qué hacer, nunca le había pasado, ignoraba ese impulso con entrenamientos extremos y meditación, pero ahora lo tenía complicado, ya que ella parecía que no tenía intención de soltarle y cada vez que la veía su pene se ponía más dura. Y ahora que lo pensaba si alguien entrara sin avisar, ya sabemos a quién nos referimos, lo podrían interpretar mal, pero muy mal.

Debía librarse de la arqueóloga pero como, él no se quería apartar de ella, era una oportunidad única, pero cada vez le dolía más y si ella le pillaba acabaría echando por la borda su plan y su relación de solo amigos.

Con suavidad y lentitud fue separando sus brazos para que se diera la vuelta, pero en el primer intento ella se negó a separarse, prefería estar escuchando su respiración y el sonido de su corazón. El, en otro momento, no le hubiera importado pero ahora era una situación de vida o muerte.

Volvió a intentarlo pero como antes no ocurrió sino que se acurruco más, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió.

-Zoro…-susurro Robin ensueños. Esto le sorprendió por completo. ¿Estaría soñando con él?

La miro con ternura, no estaba todo perdido como él pensaba. De la nada le vino la idea de bajar su erección con la mente pero no funciono, tenía tres opciones y dos eras destacadas desde el primer segundo, así que necesitaba una buena ducha fría, mejor dicho helada.

Al tercer intento lo consiguió puedo librarse de su agarre dejándola en lateral durmiendo tranquilamente. Antes de salir corriendo a tomar su ducha, abrió la ventana haciendo que la morena se removiera por su cama y taparla hasta la parte baja del vientre.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba cómoda, corrió hacia la ducha. No tardo ni un segundo en cerrar la puerta con pestillo, abrir el grifo de agua fría y quitarse su bóxer. Estaba en plena longitud su miembro viril.

La ducha helada duro por lo menos diez minutos pero por lo menos había solucionado su pequeño problema. Se quedó pensando lo que acaba de ocurrir, tan débil estaba a su lado. Reconocía que era un mujer muy hermosa y todo lo que pensáis vosotros pero el también era un humano, y por desgracia un humano que estaba enamorado de una mujer que seguro que no sentía nada más que compañerismo y que no creía en amor y para colmo podía tener una relación con el maldito cirujano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamaba a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a las 7 de la madrugada? Si era demasiado pronto hasta para él, luego se echaría la siesta.

Rápidamente salió de la ducha, después de asegurarse de que esa parte problemática no volviera a revivir. Se puso su bóxer y se colocó una toalla en el cuello para secarse su pelo, seguro que a los 10 minutos estaría seco.

No le importaba abrir en ropa interior, ya que podía ser dos opciones: el cocinero pervertido preocupado por Robin si le había hecho algo o la bruja preguntado si había avanzado con Robin, y si es uno de los demás, le sabe igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que los portazos eras más seguidos y molestos.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- grito Zoro. Por el camino percato que su camiseta negra estaba doblada en una silla. Seguramente por el calor la morena se le habría quitado. -¿Qué quieres… bruja?

Lo que no espero es que cuando abrió la puerta se encontrara con el súper modelo del desfile, estaba delante de sus narices sonriendo de forma insinuante, pero le paso lo mismo que a él, se sorprendió al ver al peliverde delante de sus narices y en bóxer, pensando en lo peor. Ya os lo podéis imaginar el por qué. Pero ella le había asegurado de que con el no había nada, solo nakamas.

-¿Esta, Robin?- pregunto. En el rostro de él se notaba que le molestaba su presencia, pero Markito no tenía ni idea del porqué, mentira, porque el hizo lo mismo.

-No.- cruzo los brazos intimidándole. -"¿para qué quieres verla? ¿Y más a esta hora?"-pensó.

Pero su mentira se fue a la mierda cuando de repente Robin se acercó por detrás de él tallándose su ojo derecho, se notaba que se acababa de desvelar. Lo malo que a ella tampoco le importaba si alguien lo veía en ropa interior.

-Espadachín. – cuando se despertó vio a un sonrojado Mark.-Oh, Mark. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno venia hablar contigo…en privado.

Zoro tomo la indirecta del pringado y aunque le fastidiara que el hablara con la arqueóloga, pero sospecharía si se quedaba allí o se negaba. Así que acepto.

-Me voy por tu maleta, ahora regreso.- fue a la habitación de la bruja pelirroja. No soportaba a ese personaje.

-Zoro.- le llamo deteniendo su andar recibiendo un bufido. Seguro que le diría que va por el camino equivocado.

-Lo sé, lo se.-cambio de camino.

-No. Solo quiero decirte que vas en ropa interior.

-Da igual.- no le dio importancia. Ella sabía de sobra donde iría, a la habitación de la navegante.

Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior Zoro dijo que había perdido la maleta de Robin. Ahí lo dejo para todo el público.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Zoro desapareció de su vista, era tentador utilizar sus poderes y vigilar al peliverde pero pasaba, esta isla tenía algo que le hacía estar débil, puede que tuviera un problema emocional, pero que más daba.

-Bueno…-tartamudeo el chico cuando se aseguró que no le iba a molestar el matón de pelo verde.- Quería…proponerte…ya que no eres de esta isla…hacerte una guía por Ibiza. ¿Qué me dices?

Esto sonaba a cita por todo los lados. Esto sí que le sorprendió. Realmente le apetecía ver la isla pero con sus nakamas o con Zoro.

-No sé qué decir.

-Puedes tomarlo como una cita. –lo que digo, apestaba a cita y eso no lo permitiría. No citas… no amor.

-Creo que voy a rechazar tu oferta.

-Venga. Por favor, por lo menos dar una vuelta, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de las modelos y por no salir contigo en el desfile.- omitió que la culpa de no poder desfilar fue por una pelirroja que luego se estuvo dando el lote con alguien al lado suyo.

Suspiro agotada y vencida.-De acuerdo. Será divertido.

-Bien.-salto de ilusión. –Te recojo dentro de tres horas. –ella asintió sonriente. –Hasta luego.- salió corriendo como si acabara de conseguir una cita con la chica que le gustaba. Y era así.

Ella apoyo su espalda en el marco de la puerta.-Porque me pasa esto a mí. –

Después de suspirar fue a la habitación de Nami, para contarle lo de la cita y a por su maleta, que seguramente Zoro se había perdido, pero lo que ella lo que no sabía era que él estaba en una esquina escuchando todo, hasta el último punto. Se tendría que poner las pilas si quería tener a la chica. Porque todo se complicaba.

Rápidamente se fue corriendo a la habitación de Nami y Luffy, donde supuestamente tenía que estar ahí, pero claro él se perdió por que los pasillos se movían.

Robin llego a la habitación de la pelirroja, sabia de sobra que estaría dormida pero necesitaba su ropa. Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido, menos que el sentido de la orientación de Zoro que ahora se encontraba en la piscina de la mansión.

Llamo delicadamente la puerta dos veces recibiendo un: Voy, voy. Y acompañado de unos ronquidos, seguro del capitán.

Rápidamente Nami se puso su pijama, por suerte que no había dormido esa noche haciendo cosas malas. Luffy bueno a ese le tapo con las sabanas su desnudez. No despertaría hasta la hora del desayunar. Como fuera Zoro le iba a partir la cara.

Sorpresa fue que era Robin en ropa interior, eso significaba dos cosas, que su plan había funcionado o que Zoro la había hecho lo que ella quería. Pero no había muestras de ello.

-Robin. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a por mi ropa y a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo?-su voz sonaba tímida. Lo nunca visto de ella. Le daba vergüenza habla de sus sentimiento o de su vida privada, pero ella era la única persona que podía confiar.

-Claro, pasa.- se hizo a un lado para que entrara en la habitación. –Dime, que pasa.

-Te acuerdas del chico del desfile.

-¿Mark?-ella asintió.

-Me acaba de pedir una cita.- esto le sorprendió a la navegante que abrió la boca un tanto exagerada, pero los ronquidos de Luffy interrumpieron el ambiente.

Ronquidos fuertes que retumbaba toda la habitación. – ¡CARNE!

Es un caso perdido.

-¿Y has aceptado _?-"Espero que no, sino esto va estar más complicado."–_ ella asintió.

-He quedado dentro de tres horas. ¿Crees que he cometido una locura?

 _ **-"¡CLARO QUE SI! EL NO ES TRIGO LIMPIO Y LO SABES".-**_ pensó.-Claro que no, Robin es una cita si intenta otra cosa se lo dejas claro como tú sabes.-le guiño un ojo.

-Tienes razón.-fue directo a por su maleta para poder vestirse. No se iba a presentar en ropa interior, aunque creo que no se iba a quejar.-Me voy. Dile al cocinero que no voy a desayunar, por favor.

Iba abrir la puesta, al abrirla encontró a Zoro delante de sus narices todo serio, más serio de lo habitual que parecía que cortaba la respiración. Bueno también tenerle en ropa interior y su cuerpo perlado en sudor, también cortaba la respiración.

Él se hizo un lado para que saliera de la habitación, ella lo agradeció mentalmente y se fue corriendo a su habitación, ella no tardaría nada en vestirse, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, Zoro le ponía de los nervios.

Entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta, con la mirada informó a Nami de por qué estaba allí, y ella lo entendió a la primera.

-Vamos a fastidiar esa cita. – susurro con seguridad el peliverde.

-Si.-sentencio la pelirroja. No le daba buena espina el súper modelo ese. Ocultaba algo y necesitaba averiguarlo por el bien de ambos.

-¡CARNE!-a los dos se le cayó una gota de sudor al estilo anime. Un caso perdido.

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, rápidamente se puso la ropa interior y se hizo una mono. Salió tranquilamente del baño y empezó a mirar en su maleta que ponerse, tenía muchas cosas y muchas para una cita, pero ella no quería parecer que tenía una cita. Además su ropa revelaba mucho y en otra situación no le hubiera importado, pero la verdad el Mark no quería que se le comiera con la mirada, si fuera otro…

Parecía un adolescente al pensar estas cosas, no tenía ganas de quedar con él, pero tenía ganas de ver la isla. Y si decía que estaba enferma, que cutre e infantil. Y si se escapaba, no. Y si le había absorbido unos alienígenas. Tampoco.

De repente Zoro entro en la habitación como si fuera ya lo más natural ver a la chica en ropa interior. Por lo menos esta vez llevaba unos pantalones, aunque prefería un millón de veces en bóxer. Que pervertida estaba la morena hoy.

-No sé qué ponerme. –susurro en bajo para que no lo escuchara el pero hablamos de Zoro, escucharía un aleteo de una mosca a 20 kilómetros.

La cama estaba lleno de ropa suya y no sabía que ponerse. Desesperado, el espadachín se acercó hasta la multitud de ropa. Nunca entendería porque ella tenía un montón de ropa si cualquier cosa le quedaba genial. Cosas de mujeres pensó el.

Zoro se puso a su lado y analizo cada prenda que tenía por la cama de forma ordenada. Ella lo miraba confusa, no entendía nada.

-Me gusta más esto.

-Creo que has dado en la diana.

Cogió las dos piezas que había escogido el peliverde, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y con escote de V con golondrinas pintadas de color azul electico acompañado de unos pantalones cortos negros y unas chanclas cómodas.

Estaba hermosa, pero esto le recordó el acontecimiento de la camiseta, solo que aquí no estaba Law. Zoro se sentó en la cama mientras veía como la arqueóloga se vestía de una forma muy sexual según Zoro. Se puso la camiseta pero antes de que Robin pudiera sacar su melena carbón, Zoro se adelantó y se la saco con delicadeza. Cualquiera hubiera aprovechado para darle un beso en la nuca y más que la situación lo incitaba, pero no, no se atrevería.

-Gracias, Zoro. – Le llamo por su nombre.-Por todo.

-Aun no estas preparada.

De repente Zoro se acercó a ella y le besa apasionadamente olvidando por un segundo de que tenía una cita, esto era tan real que no tardó en responder el beso, pero como he dicho el ambiente incitaba y la morena tenía un enorme deseo de besarle profundamente, pero eso no iba a pasar, es decir, que no le había besado que se lo había imaginado.

Él le entrego sus gafas de sol, ella en un segundo se hizo una coleta dejando dos mechones y se colocó su gafas en la cabeza, quedando ideal para la ocasión, estaba preciosa y el sonrojo de Zoro lo confirmaba. Esa mujer le iba a matar de lo guapa e irresistible que era. Se moría de celos, maldito Mark que iba a tener una cita con ella.

-Me voy que si no llegare tarde. –iba a salir pero se detuvo un momento para mirarle. –Cuando vuelva, te apetecería tomar sake conmigo.- le sonrió de forma coqueta. Él no se lo creía pero tampoco lo dudo y acepto a los dos segundo.-Luego te veo.-se despidió con la mano.

Esto era una cita o era solo por agradecerle algo. Daba igual pero necesitaba fastidiar esa cita y luego tomar sake con esa hermosa mujer.

.

.

.

Robin se encontró con Mark en la playa caminando tranquilamente observando el hermoso mar, estaba animado el ambiente rebosaba de vida, da igual donde posara la mirada, ahí había vida. Sonrió por dentro. Los dos no se había dirigido ni una palabra, por muchos motivos, el súper modelo estaba súper nervioso y tenso, le temblaba las manos cada vez que intentaba sujetarla o rozarla, y esto provocaba que el peliverde quisiera cortarle en pedacito, pero por suerte estaba ahí Nami y Luffy, que era otro cómplice de este juego.

Que no le tocara un pelo porque si no, todo iba acabar mal. Pero todo tiene un límite y ese límite lo paso cuando el chico le iba a rodearle de la cintura con toda la libertad del mundo. La chica se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensaron la morena y el peliverde a la vez.

No lo soporto más que a pulmón entero dijo: -¡MIRAR ES EL SUPER MODELO MARK!- grito Zoro.

Todas las chicas que estaban alrededor se giraron a donde procedía esa voz. Sin dudarlo las chicas fueron corriendo a por el como si fuera Luffy detrás de un cacho de carne. La morena agradeció mentalmente por quien había dado ese grito. Se libró de ese momento incómodo.

Zoro iba a salir victorioso, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

En la multitud de sus fans, el chico consiguió esquivar a sus fans y escapar por un pequeño hueco. Salió por patas pero agarro de la mano a la morena arrastrándola mientras las fans creía que aún seguía ahí. Esa escena se parecía a la de él que había tenido con ella ayer. Se moría de rabia. Se le iba a cargar.

 _Primer intento fallado._

 _Segundo intento._

Recemos a ver qué pasa.

Los dos llegaron a un mercadillo precioso donde había un montón de carpas rurales, los vendedores parecía muy simpáticos. Había un montón de artículos, comida, ropa, producto de cosmética y perfumen. Nami tuvo que detener a Luffy agarrándole del moflete para que no revelaran de que estaba aquí.

Había un montón de niños jugando por sus alrededores, ella sonriera al ver a los niños cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Esta isla rebosaba vida. Por desgracias o suerte, depende del punto de vista de cada uno. El modelo se tuvo que camuflar. Ahora mismo parecía que no existía y eso aliviaba a Robin. Debían pensar como fastidiar al chico, pero no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Luffy, escucha.- le llamo en bajo al capitán, estaban escondido en una carpa de comida, por suerte la anciana era muy maja y dejo que se escondiera a cambio de que comparan algo, eso no había problema para Luffy pero si para la navegante.

Luffy ilusionado hizo lo que le susurró al oído de su novia-navegante. El acepto por un cacho de carne. La morena se quedó mirando una carpa a un artilugio, para ser más exacto un collar precioso. Estaba deseando que algo pasara, un huracán, lo que fuera hasta la marine para que se librara de él. Era más chulo y mujeriego, no lo soportaba, la verdad todo el rato presumía de su carrera de modelo a la vez como intentaba ligar con ella. De tímido había pasado a pervertido y esto le fastidiaba al peliverde. Por suerte la cara que ponía Robin le decía todo. Puede que hoy fuera su oportunidad de declararse o ponerla celosa. Es que cada vez que la ponía celosa acaba mal él.

-Yo creo que te verías hermosa con ese colgante. –le susurro por detrás al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se sorprendiera.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto, pero por dentro tenía ganas de librarse de él. Daría lo que fuera por utilizar sus poderes.

-Te lo regalo yo. Eso sí a cambio de un beso tuyo, preciosa. – se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla. A Zoro casi le da un infarto.

Ella iba a impedírselo pero el capitán se adelantó a los dos. Pero lo malo es que si querer se tropezó y bueno beso a Luffy en los labios. Ella reprimió las ganas de llorar de risa y más con la cara de disfrute que ponía y la cara azul del capitán.

-¡QUE ASCO!- gritaron los dos a la vez, provocando que la morena llorara de la risa, no lo soportaba más. En cambio los dos hombres se restregaban en el suelo las lenguas, demostrando que Luffy prefería besar el suelo que a Mark. Ya sabéis la lección chicas no le beséis si no queréis quedar como Luffy. Jajajaja

-Hola, capitán.- soporto las ganas de seguir riéndose y le costaba pero debía comportarse. Así que le llamo la atención cuando vio que ya había chupado demasiado el suelo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comer.-no lo decía con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya veo. Fufufu.

-Tu eres el chico ese…-le miro con furia que era rara en él, porque que será.

-SI. ¿Algún problema?–sí, que le acabas de dar un morreo y ahora Nami estaba celosa.

-No. – ignoro al chulito de playa y se dirigió al.- Mira Robin. – le entrego una revista. Ella se sonrojo violentamente. Salía ella con Zoro, en el desfile, al parecer fue un completo éxito pero eso no le importo sino que por el beso que le había dado Zoro. Nunca pensó que el sería capaz de dárselo, sino al revés. –Sois muy famosos. Shishishi. Me puedes dar un autógrafo.-bromeo.

-Claro, capitán. – le siguió la broma.

-Normal, si con esos ojos enamoras a todos.-sonrió, por una vez no había dicho algo estúpido haciéndola sonrojar otra vez.-Oye, Luffy ves esa carpa llena de carne.-a Luffy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tanta carne en un mismo sitio.-El dependiente es amigo mío. Dile que vas de mi parte, te dará toda la carne que desees.

Antes de que terminara la frase el moreno ya estaba corriendo babeando por su comida. Zoro y Nami se golpearon en la frente por el imbécil de su capitán. Algunas veces no entendía por qué seguían sus órdenes.

Este chico era más listo que el hambre. No le subestimaría más, tendría cuidado con el de ahora hacia delante. Después de que los dos miembros de la supuesta cita, Nami enfadada electrocuto al capitán de goma, raro que le afecto.

Después de chamuscar al moreno, Zoro fue detrás de esos dos antes de que cometiera la locura de hacerla algo, sabía perfectamente que se podía defender perfectamente, pero no se fiaba de él. Esa mujer era dura de roer.

Los dos fueron corriendo, antes de que su capitán le jodiera más de lo que había hecho, se dirigió a una fuente que era preciosa. Robin se sentó en la fuente esperando al chico que había ido a por unos batidos. No sabía como pero el día se había pasado volando casi era por la tarde y hacía un calor insoportable.

Su rostro se reflejaba en el agua. Estaba cansada, pero reconocía que lo estaba pasando bien, a excepción cuando él le ponía la mano encima.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chulito de playa que iba hacia ella con dos copas. Zoro esta vez decidió participar en fastidiarle. Se puso una gorra para camuflar su pelo verde y unas gafas para evitar que la detectara su cicatriz.

-Hola, preciosidad. –lo dijo con un tono sexual.

No lo soportaba más. Rápidamente se colocó las gafas y la gorra y salió de su escondite. El chico le ofreció la copa, pero el aprovecho para agarrarle de la mano y darle un beso en la mano para ir subiendo por el brazo. Ella le miro con enfado y asco, levanto la mano para abofetearle por su atrevimiento, como haría cualquiera, pero como la última vez alguien se adelantó.

El chico, es decir Zoro, empezó a correr hacia él, directamente, gritando, como si alguien le estuviera persiguiendo y que la morena no sospechara nada. Zoro corrió hacia él y el Mark se asustó tanto que sin querer cayó al agua de la fuente cuando estaba a punto de chocarse, pero Zoro salto y tirándose hacia el agua, para bucear, salpicando a la morena.

Por suerte para él, el club de fan de Zoro le había visto y le habían perseguido siendo más creíble su plan. Robin dirigió la mirada al club de fans y luego al chico que había perdido el rastro, le había dado tiempo a bucear y esconderse, y luego a Mark que estaba completamente mojado y el pelo cubierto del batido y la copa.

Las fans a ver el espectáculo empezó a hacer fotos, ella no paro de reírse, mientras el lloraba y se quejaba, agradeció al desconocido, que se encontraba en un callejón quitándose la ropa húmeda, que habitualmente llevaba.

Al ver el dilema, Nami se encargó de comprarle un poco de ropa en el mercadillo, estafando al pobre dependiente siendo casi gratis.

-Estoy completamente mojado.-se quejó el súper modelo mientras estrujaba su camiseta quedando el torso desnudo.- ¿Qué? Te gusta mis músculos.-realizo unas poses estilo Franky, solo que las de Franky molan y las suyas no, presumiendo de su cuerpo.

-" _El Espadachín esta mejor que tú con diferencia_."-le miro un tanto con asco. El seguía presumiendo.

-¿Quieres tocar?- enseño la bola de su brazo derecho. Cada vez iban a peor.

-No, gracias.- si fuera Zoro. Rodo los ojos. Que se acabara ya esta cita.

Había sido una mala idea aceptar, pero por lo menos con ello dejaría de pensar en Zoro.

 _Tercer intento fallido._

-Se está haciendo tarde. Ven te invito a cenar.-joder que pesado era. Pero hambre tenía con tanta caminata.

Los dos pasaron por el mercadillo para ir a algo picoteando hasta llegar a un restaurante en la playa. En el camino se encontró a un cachorrito que parecía abandonado o perdido.

La arqueóloga murió al pensar esas hipótesis y más cuando se cruzó en su camino.

-Qué asco, un perro.

Esto no le gustó nada y más cuando el perrito puso morritos y los ojitos de cordero degollado. Ella le cogió en brazos.-No le digas eso al pobre. –el perrito empezó a lamer la mejilla de la chica con todo el amor. Ella no podía una cosa tan linda.- ¿Tienes hambre pequeño?- el asintió como si la entendiera.

Zoro que estaba cerca de allí observo la escena con el pequeño perrito, esa mujer era adorable.

-No me digas que el viene a comer con nosotros.- estaba enfadado.

-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?

-Que no me gusta estos bichos.

-Entonces señor, nuestra cita ha finalizado. – le estaba dando calabaza, si nena, le estaba dando calabaza y esto fue un alivio para el peliverde. Cada día se enamoraba más de ella.

-Oye, de que vas… tú te quedas conmigo.-le iba a coger del brazo, pero alguien se lo interrumpió.

-Tócala un pelo y te corto las manos.

Su mirada transmitía ira y que si la tocaba un pelo las consecuencias iban a ser catastrófica.

-No me rendiré chaval, será mía.-amenazo mientras estaba cerca de su rostro. La mirada de Zoro lo decía todo.

Él se marchó echando peste, pero eso le daba igual. Y mira que parecía majo, pero era más bipolar que Nami.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zoro?

-Dar una vuelta, pero me alegro a ver llegado a tiempo.

-No necesitaba que me defendiera.- sonó un tanto enfadado.

-Es cierto, al parecer tienes a este pequeño para defenderte.-acaricio la cabeza del perrito.

-Oh, fufufufufu. Voy a comprarle algo. ¿Qué quieres, pequeñín?

-Guau.-ladro el perro moviendo la colita feliz.

Los dos fueron a una carpa para comprar un poco de carne que el perrito se lo comió encantado, los dos fueron a la fuente donde supuestamente se había tirado Zoro de cabeza. Lo que hay que hacer para que los hombres no la miren, pero que se le iba hacer si esta buena.

Que le estaba pasando a esos dos, joder parecía adolescente, pero por qué no, ninguno pasó por esa etapa por desgracia. Ella se fijó la vestimenta de Zoro y no pudo evitar moderse el labio inferior, lo que llevaba le hacía irresistible, dios era un dios y no sabía cómo romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Robin se lo comía con la mirada y las fans de Zoro también. Si llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros estos rotos y una camiseta de tirante blanca. Era el típico chico malo, solo falta las gafas y la Harley, bueno las gafas no que la tenía en el escote. Dios estaba tremendo. A cualquier chica y chico se le caería la baba, Robin la primera.

Muchas cosas pervertidas le golpearon en la mente de la morena, pensamiento nivel Sanji, yo creo que un poco más elevado que ese nivel. Por qué le pasaba estas cosas. Por qué no directamente se lanzaba hacia él, le besaba, se declaraba y comían perdices desnudo en una cama. Esa sería un momento feliz para todos, excepto a Sanji que le da un infarto.

-Guau. – el perrito ladro liberándose del abrazo de la mujer.

Ella iba a perseguirle, pero anulo esa orden cuando percato que una niña le abrazaba y le daba cariños y sonreía. En ese momento los dos percataron de que esa pequeña morena y de ojos negros era su dueña.

-No te vuelvas a escapar.- le abrazo más fuerte mientras el perro afirmaba ladrando.

Robin le dio un poco de envidia el perrito le gustaría que alguien le abrazara con tanto cariño como la niña al perro, pero lo que ella no sabía que a unos centímetros alguien estaba dispuesto en hacerlo el resto de su vida. Solo tenía que girar la cabeza y lo encontraría, pero ese es una cosa que se llama de ser ciego. Que acabarían haciéndose daño si uno no daba el paso.

Suspiro porque sentía que si seguía allí acabaría llorando, por pensar en esa gran tontería sabiendo que tenía el amor de sus nakamas, pero ella era egoísta y deseaba que alguien le quisiera un poco más íntimo. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

Zoro noto esto y decidió dar el paso el, como había echo un montón de veces desde que había llegado en esta isla, los siguientes capítulos lo dará ella pero peor, darlo por seguro. Se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella tendiendo la mano como un caballero.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del sake?- ella sujeto la mano del chico aceptando y afirmando su petición.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengo una condición. –ella enarco una ceja de no saber nada. –Que el sitio lo elijo yo.

-Si no nos perdemos.-ella rio por la cara de tomate que le había puesto a Zoro por la furia.

-Yo no me periodo. Los edificios se mueven de lugar.- lo dijo con diente de sierra.

-Fufufufufu.

Los dos no tardaron más de cinco minutos en comprar unas cuantas botellas de sake e ir directo al lugar donde se refería Zoro. Milagro que no se perdiera esta vez, luego le daría un premio por eso.

Para sorpresa de la morena fue descubrir el lugar, era una cosa muy simple pero para ser ella no se lo esperaba. Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de ese diseñador. En ese pequeño sitio lleno de selva a su alrededor, allí se encontraba una hamaca de tela blanca y lo que le iluminaba era unas antorchas de maderas. Y la luna y las estrellas iluminando el oscuro cielo.

Zoro se tumbó en la hamaca ayudándola a subir. Los dos estuvieron juntos disfrutando del silencio cómodo que había formado, el ambiente traía tanta paz que agradecía por unos segundo, solo se podía escuchar los sonidos de los animales que era música para sus oídios y el sonido de Zoro al beber de la botella de sake.

Pero las temperaturas empezaban a bajar como la noche anterior, siendo la noche heladora y que Robin temblara levemente, no se quería mover de ahí más después de todas las cosas que le había pasado en estas semanas estaba a gusto con Zoro.

Él se levantó unos segundos para rápidamente volver con una manta. Aunque ella no lo supiera, lo había preparado Nami todo y sabía que esto podía suceder. Cuando quería Nami era una dulce bruja, pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir delante de cierta persona.

Antes de que ella dijera nada le cubrió para que nada de frio se colara, el volvió a su sitio, pero lo que no espero es que la morena utilizara su pecho como almohada y le cubriera con la manta, aunque él no la necesitaba.

-Gracias, por ayudarme con ese pesado.

-Ha sido un placer.-sonrió de medio lado de forma fanfarrona.

-No sé cómo lo haces que siempre estás ahí para ayudarme.-sonrió.

-Sera un sexto sentido.

-Por lo menos tu sexto sentido funciona mejor que el de la orientación. Fufufufu.

-Jajajaja que graciosa. Yo no me pierdo, las cosas se mueven.- esto aumento el sonrojo de Zoro y la risa de ella.

-Da igual.-se acurruco mas.- Gracias por todo.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos transmitiendo indirectamente lo que sentía entre ellos, pero había tanto obstáculo en el medio. Solo le quedaba uno cosa que podía hacer y era disfrutar de estos momentos con él, pero por desgracia, que sin darse cuenta, se estaba enamorando de él, profundamente.

De repente en el cielo cruzo una estrella fugaz reflejando en los ojos oscuros del peliverde.

-Una estrella fugaz.- miro al cielo sin separarse de el con un tono de niña pequeña señalándola. –Pide un deseo Zoro.

Y es lo que hizo los dos pidieron un deseo que eran lo que más querían.

-¿Qué has pedido?- pregunto ella.

-No te lo puedo decir sino no se cumple el deseo.- le siguió la corriente.

-No vale. –puso morritos siendo súper kawaii.

-¿Y tú?

-No te lo voy a decir, que puede que no se cumple.

-Eres mal.

-Yo, mira quien fue hablar.-se hizo la ofendida. Pero se hacía una ligera idea de que había pedido pero lo que no sabía ella era que lo que había pedido Zoro estaba muy lejos de lo que había pensado ella. –Fufufufu. Da igual, espero que se cumpla.- se acurruco mejor, ya que el peliverde no hacia signo de negarse a nada de lo que hacía.

-Lo mismo digo del tuyo.-susurro unos minutos después, pero ella se había quedado dormida. Acaricio su melena carbón observando como dormía plácidamente como esta mañana al levantarse, deseaba tanto que se cumpliera su deseo.

-Deseo que estemos junto siempre.- ese fue el deseo que pidieron los dos a la vez...

Pusieron antes sus sentimientos a sus sueños. Lo que no sabía que esa isla era mágica y puede que ese deseo se haga realidad o no… quien sabe. Solo el destino lo sabe.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **Hola chavales hoy no he tenido clase y he decidido escribir, porque sé que lo estáis pasando mal con los exámenes finales , el trabajo o la selectividad, y por eso he decidido publicar antes este capítulo para que os desesteraseis al igual que yo que estoy agobiada de tanto exámenes. Suerte a todos lo que tengáis exámenes, trabajos, selectividad o cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Solo quiero deciros que en estos últimos capitulo os habéis dado cuenta que ha sido un poco pasteloso, pero en el siguiente capítulo va empezar los celos, pero duros y puros que va arder la isla, ahora sí que empieza el juego y ya han pasado en total dos días jugando, que pasara.**_

 _ **Siento por las faltas de ortografía que lo he hecho corriendo para que no os olvidéis de mí y que os paséis por mis demás fic y que esta vez va en serio. No vuelvo a actualizar hasta el 14 que tengo examines y que gracias por vuestro apoyo, que voy aprobando todas con muy buenas notas, bss y brazos.**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO A REVIEW:**_

 _ **-Kirika:Hola. No odies a Law, si parece un buen tío, solo que en este fic es un cabron, pero que se que es buena persona. Gracias que te haya gustado esta faceta adolescente, pero esto se va acabar ahora empieza lo duro. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **-Tunsax1: Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho leerte y más en ingles tus comentarios así no se me oxida el inglés jajajaja. Espero ver un review tuyo. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **-Dnymp: Si oficialmente su descendencia ha quedado muy mal, pero se lo merecía y lo sabes. Jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado más este que el anterior. Intento mejorar y gracias a vosotros es lo que hago. Bss y abrazos.**_


	8. Capitulo 8- Yo nunca

Capítulo 8

 **Quiero rayos de sol** **  
** **tumbados en la arena** **  
** **y ver como se pone** **  
** **tu piel dorada y morena** **  
** **(ahora sí)** ****

 **Quiero rayos de sol** **  
** **tumbados en la arena** **  
** **y ver como se pone** **  
** **tu piel dorada y morena (x2**

Los rayos del sol, chocaron en la cara de ambos, pero ellos se negaban a abrir los ojos y despertar de su dulce sueño que puede que no se cumpliera por varios motivos. Pero el calor era insoportable, que ya hasta le obligaba abrirlos. Con la mano intento escapar de los rayos del sol, pero daba igual, hacia demasiado calor.

Prefería estar en el mundo de Morfeo donde luchaba con Ojo de Halcón y se convertía en el Mejor Espadachín del mundo.

Pero lo que le despertó, aunque no lo os creáis, fue un Supeeeeer de Franky que resonó por toda la mansión alarmando a la pareja, creyendo que los atacaban, y callándose de la hamaca por la culpa de un alterado Franky y los niños hiperactivo de la tripulación.

Por suerte o por desgracia, dependiendo de punto de vista, alguien le amortiguo la caída a Zoro. Ni siquiera era la hora del desayuno y ya estaban dando la lata, tenía unas ganas locas de cortarlos a todos. No recordaba donde estaba y quien estaba debajo del él.

-Malditos.-gruño sin percatarse que alguien le había amortiguado la caída y que su mano estaba en un sitio no adecuado.

-Es…pada…chin.-susurro totalmente sonrojada el colchón hablante.

Al voltear la cabeza se percató de que el suelo no era suelo (el suelo es lava), sino que era una chica morena de ojos azules de unos 30 años con piel pálida. Zoro observo el rostro de Robin, reconocía que verla sonrojada y con unos ojos que rogaban…piedad. ¿Piedad? ¿Por qué? Un segundo después la mente de Zoro hizo un tic y dos cables de su cerebro conectaron encendiéndose una bombilla.

Para ser exacto y sin exagerar ni un poco, su mano derecha agarraba, mejor dicho, apretaba inconscientemente su pecho derecho y su rodilla izquierda rozaba su intimidad a través de su ropa y cada vez que se movía le rozaba su intimidad provocaba un movimiento que la excitaba y casi gimiera de placer.

De un salto el peliverde se apartó de ella más rojo que ella, si eso era posible.

-Mujer…lo siento…yo no…-no sabía ni dónde meterse, en ese momento estaba por imitar a una avestruz y enterrar la cabeza en el suelo. No podía ser más vergonzoso _.-"Aunque hay que reconocer que eran blanditos. Estaría bien echarse una siesta ahí… pero que estás diciendo. Como siga así dentro de poco se me rizan las cejas"-_ Zoro y sus pensamientos pervertidos.

-Tranquilo…sé que ha sido un accidente, además sé que no tienes esas intenciones.-sonrió para quitar un poco de tensión el ambiente. Aunque le preocupaba que por solo unas acaricias se había excitado demasiado para ser ella, cuando tenía un completo control sobre eso _.-"¿Por qué me excitado de esa forma? Puede que…no…no puede ser."_

 _-"Si tú supieras las intenciones que tengo_ "- sonrió mentalmente de una manera perversa. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sanji.

Como era esa canción la de: Temperatura- Maluma.

 **La estoy calentando.**

 **La estoy provocando**

 **Pa´que suba suba**

 **Pa´que suba la temperatura.**

 **Estoy buscando**

 **Desatar el fuego en su cintura densa y dura**

 **Pa´que suba la temperatura.**

 **La temperatura.**

Esa es la intención de Zoro, que suba la temperatura y lo está consiguiendo de una forma preocupante para la chica. Le extendió una mano que ella con timidez sujeto. Si no llega ser por Zoro que la agarro y con un poco de fuerza la levanto, pero esta vez la morena no permitió que hubiera más roce entre ellos. Esto debería acabarse, según Robin, pero para Zoro esto solo era el principio. Iba a ganar este juego sin saber cómo está el marcador.

De repente el ambiente se tornó algo muy incómodo, demasiado para los dos, un silencio le invadía y los dos apartaba la mirada para que ninguno percatara la preocupación de ambos, que intentaban disimular sin ningún éxito. Alguien debería romper el silencio incómodo.

Ninguno era de expresar sentimientos y más cuando los dos tenían uno en común.

-¡SUPEEER!¡YO QUIERO PROBAR!-otra vez el grito de Franky.

Los dos le agradecieron mentalmente de que gritara como un loco interrumpiendo la tensión y que dejara de tratarse como unos extraños. Sin dirigirse la palabra, porque parecía que un gato le había comido la lengua. Enamorados de un extraño.

Esto era un caos, de repente se trataban como unos adolescentes dispuestos a comerse la boca del uno al otro sin piedad y cuando lo iban hacer se trataban como dos extraños. Debían controlar sus impulsos y Zoro debería ser más cuidadoso por todo el afecto y cercanía que estaba teniendo últimamente. Robin no era tonta y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

Los dos caminaron a sus nakamas que gritaban eufóricos y entusiasmado. Parecían unos niños pequeños, ya estaban dando gritos a las 8 de la mañana.

Cuando llegaron con sus nakamas se sorprendieron lo que vieron y más Zoro porque sonrió con nostalgia entre asombro. Delante de ellos se encontraba el dueño de esta mansión y el diseñador más importante de esta isla. Así es, Leonardo, el que intentaba acostarse con Zoro y por eso le tiraba los tejos.

-Es súper alucinante. Nunca había visto una en persona. – reconoció Franky acercándose al objeto mientras observaba cada detalle.

-Es preciosa.- alucino Chopper con los ojos de forma de estrella.

-Sí. Es mi amor platónico.- fanfarroneo el diseñador. – Hola chicos.- saludo cuando percato la presencia de los restantes de la tripulación.

Rápidamente dejo a su querido objeto para ir corriendo y abrazar a la morena y elevarla del suelo dando vueltas, no le dio tiempo a Robin para negarse. La poso delicadamente en el suelo, aun no aparto la mano de su cintura molestando al peliverde apunto de cortarle las manos por atreverse a tocarla y por las veces que le tiro los tejos delante de sus nakamas siendo lo más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- le agradeció repetidamente sin entender nada. Ella elevo una ceja sin entender nada.-Gracias a ti el desfile fue un éxito. Ahora todo el mundo quiere mis diseños. Gracias, por eso venía a deciros…

-¡EH!- interrumpió Zoro que seguía observando el objeto que había traído el diseñador que estaba abrazando a su nakama.- ¿Es una Harley?- pregunto sin creérselo. Quien no lo sepa, pero seguramente la mayoría lo sepáis, una Harley es una moto, las motos que llevan los moteros para ser exacto.

-Sí, cariño.- modo pervertido on. Seguía intentando ligar con Zoro. -¿Sabes montar?- se acercó a él de una forma que casi rozaba sus labios provocando que este pusiera cara de asco y se apartara un poco bruscamente. –Si quieres te enseño.- le guiño un ojo.

Sus nakamas rieron en bajo pero aun así recibió una mirada asesina por parte del peliverde. Pero es que ese hombre quería violar a Zoro. Le empujo un poco para que no se acercara más.

-Aparta hentai. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me van esas cosas. –apretó molesto su mandíbula.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad te haría cambiar de opinión.

-Es una buena oferta, marimo.-se burló Sanji que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Gracias, guapo. Tu tampoco no estas nada mal. – le lanzo un beso aéreo.

Al recibirlo, a Sanji le dio un infarto corriendo detrás de la pelirroja para librarse de él. Este quiere hacer un trio, lo veo, este quiere violar a Sanji y a Zoro. El cocinero agarro la mano de Nami llorando exageradamente, recordar dos años con tantos hombres travestidos tiene que provocarte un trauma muy gordo y más para él.

-¡NOOO! MI NAMI-SAN SALVAME, SOLO NECESITO UN BESO TUYO. –babeo. No descansaba este, aún tenía el sueño de darle un beso. Que mala suerte que eso sería imposible.

La pelirroja le agarro de su rostro acercándola estando cerca de su rostro, pero lo que no percato el cocinero enamoradizo es el semblante de la chica, que daba más miedo que el de Luffy, pero él era por que intentaba ocultar los nervios.

-Sanji-kun.-le llamo tiernamente, a Sanji se formaron los ojos de corazones.-No te besaría aunque fuera el último hombre del mundo. Prefería un millón de veces besar a Zoro que a ti.- golpe bajo para Sanji y un pequeño ataque de celos para Robin. Título de este capítulo: todos quieren violar a Zoro. jajajajaja… eh… no.

- **Le dice la rompe corazones…Falsas ilusiones…No esperes que cambie con el tiempo…se acostumbró a que la perdones…-** canto Franky acompañado de una guitarra. Rompe corazones de Daddy Yankee.

Sanji acabo derribado en combate, decirle que prefería besar antes al pelo de musgo, su archienemigo, es decir que prefiera besar a un neandertal antes que a él. Ella menciono al peliverde para poner celoso a la morena y aunque no mostrara signo de conseguirlo, estaba súper celosa. Luffy rio por la actitud de su nakama, él no estaba celoso de que mencionara a él, porque le susurro una cosa al oído cuando centraron la atención al deprimido de Sanji.

-NOOOOOOOO. TODOS MENOS ESO. COMO PUEDE PREFERIR ANTES AL MARIMO QUE A MI.-golpeo el suelo con un aula oscura, esta vez sí que le constaría levantarse. –POR LO MENOS ME QUEDA MI ROBIN.-intento abrazarla pero en el último momento se apartó chocando contra un árbol.

-No sé cómo seguir…-murmuraba Franky intentando componer esa canción.

-¿Qué te parece?- se acercó la morena. El carpintero toco un poco la guitarra para que siguiera el ritmo.- **Menciona su nombre y el diablo se esconde…ve como trofeo a todos los hombres… dice que te ama y algo se trama…te tiene dormido haciéndote la cama…** y no se me ocurre nada mas.- sonrió al final ocultando algo profundo detrás de esa letra.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, no por la letra de la canción sino por la voz y la forma de improvisar que era increíble.

-Está Súper genial. Eres Supeeer.-grito Franky.

-Sí, Robin ha estado genial.- animo el renito.

-Eres todo una caja de sorpresa.- le siguió el diseñador.

-No exageréis.-le quito importancia la morena, pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- interrumpió molesto el peliverde.

-¿No te ha gustado, espadachín?- pregunto enarcando una ceja de forma desafiante.

Ella no recibió ninguna respuesta. Hoy sí que se había despertado de mal humor, bueno se lo había provocado el diseñador. El poso la mirada a la moto negra.

-Puedo conducirla.- no pregunto, sino que afirmo sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro.- el diseñador no entendió ese cambio de tema. Y más que parecía que iba a ver una pelea de parejas. Aunque Zoro y ella le hubiera dicho que no tenían nada más que ser nakamas, él no se lo creía por el simple hecho que sus miradas, expresión corporal y comportamiento, estos dos sentían algo más. Lo decía su sexto sentido.-Pero antes de que arranques mirar esto.- de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón saco una revista del corazón.

-¿QUE? –gritaron todos mientras Robin reía.

En la portada de la revista salía Zoro y Robin en el desfile cuando Zoro se atrevió a dar un beso en la mejilla. Ahora si quería que le tragara la tierra. Se había quedado de piedra con la mandíbula en el suelo. Y en cambio la morena no paraba de reírse.

-¿Pero cómo?- intento romper el silencio pero Zoro seguía de piedra. La pelirroja cogió la revista y empezó a leer en alto lo que ponía los títulos.- En el desfile de Leonardo, fue lo mejor que ha presenciado esta isla. Nos impresiono sus diseños reveladores, pero eso no es lo que se centra este artículo. Sino el final del desfile que fueron cerrados por dos modelos desconocidos, pero ahora son conocidos mundialmente.

-Genial. Ahora me reconoce por esa estupidez.- gruño molesto después de salir del shock.

-Cállate.- le grito con los dientes de sierra. – Sigo…- los miembros de Sombrero de Paja empezaron a rodear por detrás a la chica para ver la foto.-Pero lo que nos encanto fue la relación que tiene más que amigos. ¿Son novios? ¿Compañeros? ¿amantes?-le salían todos los ojos de la orbitas.-No se sabe, pero ayer vieron a la modelo con el modelo mundial Mark, teniendo una cita donde lo pasaron muy bien.- en la foto salía Robin y Mark y se podía a preciar la cara de aburrimiento que tenía Robin en la foto. Parecía que decía, mátame por favor. - ¿Hay Zorobin o Romark?

Bueno gente votad a vuestra pareja preferida. Todos quedaron impresionados, por las fotos de distintos ángulos que habían sacado los paparazzi y por qué había reconocido a dos de sus nakamas. No sabían si preocuparse o no.

-Vaya. Ahora nos persiguen paparazzi de ver de Marines.- bromeo Robin para quitar hierro al asunto.

-¡NO TE RIAS!-grito Zoro desesperado. –Prefiero a los Marines que a esos idiotas.

-¡NO, MI ROBIN-CHWAN!

-Súper tranquilízate Sanji. Seguro que encuentras una súper mujer. – animo Franky al depresivo Sanji.

-Son muy populares. Así que tener cuidado. Puedes que os saque unas fotos comprometidas

-Me la suda.

-Oooh que pena. Y yo que quería ir a comprar unos libros en el mercadillo.- puso una cara de pena. Realmente tenías ganas de comprar nuevo libros.

-Sube que te llevo.

-¿Pero estáis tonto o qué?

Los dos centraron la atención a la diabólica Nami, pero como que no los intimidaban.

-No os dais cuentas de que os ha reconocido. Puede que hayan llamado a la Marina.

Los dos no le dieron importancia incluso elevaron los hombros pasando de lo que decía la pelirroja, se notaba de que era tal para cual.

-Chica, tranquilízate que te van a salir arrugas. –Nami le dedico una mirada aterradora acojonandole.- En esta isla…nos da igual que seas pirata, delincuentes o lo que sea. En esta isla solo hay una cosa que es divertirse y disfrutar. Así que aquí no hay etiquetas.

-Lo ves, no pasa nada.-ahora dirigió la mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado.- ¿Montas o no?

-¡IDIOTA!-no podía con ellos.

Robin asintió y se colocó detrás de él. Zoro se colocó sus gafas de sol haciendo rugir el motor. Sonaba perfectamente.

-Espera, preciosa.- se acercó para ofrecerle una chaqueta de cuero.-Póntela por si acaso.

Ella no reprocho nada, sino que se puso la chaqueta, el clima era agradable así que no le molestaría la chaqueta. Ella se agarró en el sillín de la moto, no quería tocar a Zoro, por que seguro que acabaría colando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta acariciando sus músculos.

-Nos vamos. –la moto es igualita a la portada del manga que salía Zoro y Chopper montados. No me acuerdo del número ahora.

Arranco a una velocidad increíble, no le había dado tiempo ni a preguntar de como sabia conducir una cosa que era escasa en esos mares, pocas personas poseían una belleza como esa. Zoro cada vez aceleraba más que sin querer Robin se agarró a su cintura intentando no caerse, tenía los ojos cerrados, le molestaba el viento.

-Abre los ojos mujer.- le recomendó, se había dado cuenta de que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura con miedo a caerse.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unas vistas hermosas, la playa y el mar reflejando los rayos de sol haciendo que las vistas fueran lo más hermosas, acompañado la melodía de la olas al romperse que se escuchaba perfectamente, el viento que era compañero de baile de su pelo carbón que danzaba y agitaba las plantas y el suave sonido del motor. No entendía por qué tenías ganas de cantar. ( No creo en el amor- Danny Romero)

 **Y es que en mi cuento siempre pierde el bueno,** **  
** **Aquel que da la vida por una señal,** **  
** **Que diga que el corazón de ella sí es sincero,** **  
** **Que diga que esa chica no le va a fallar**.

No entendía por qué le apetecía cantar pero ese paisaje recordó un momento de su vida, que creyó que estaba más que enterrado, desde hace unos días ese pensamiento estaba más presente que nunca. Quería borrar esa etapa que se engañaba haciéndose creer que era los mejores momentos de su vida pero no era así.

 **Y uno de esos soy yo,** **  
** **Uno de esos soy yo.** **  
**

Hace unos años atrás, antes de aliarse con Cocodrilo conoció a un chico que se enamoró perdidamente de él. Con él no había sufrimiento, ni tristeza, solo era una adolescente que huía del Gobierno a causa de una recompensa injusta. Siempre se encontraban en una playa como la que tenía delante de sus narices. Allí pasaban horas hablando, riendo. Él era su todo. Y para el…

 **Por eso cuando me preguntan cómo voy de amor** **  
** **Retiro la mirada y les bajo la voz.** **  
** **Porque nadie sabe que yo tengo una maldición,** **  
** **Que siempre me rompen el corazón.** **  
** **Y aunque el bueno sea yo,** **  
** **Prefieren al traidor.**

En ese momento recordó porque ahora no estaba a su lado y estaba al lado del peliverde. Ese maldito momento que quería borrar a toda costa. Deseaba golpearse en ese momento para provocarse amnesia y olvidar esa etapa donde creía que todo estaba bien y podía empezar una nueva vida, dispuesta con ese chico que le volvía loca. Si le hubiera dicho que se tirara por un barranco ella no lo hubiera dudado. Cada palabra que cantaba le recordaba las risas con él. 

**Por eso no creo en el amor,** **  
** **Te rompe siempre el corazón,** **  
** **Te roba la felicidad.** **  
** **Y en realidad no se merece esta canción,** **  
** **No se merece mi atención.**

Zoro escucho la canción con atención en cada palabra de la arqueóloga. Con la forma que le cantaba lo relaciono con un mal recuerdo y más que alguien le rompiera el corazón como decía la canción.

Ahora tenía unas ganas inmensa de apagar el motor y darse la vuelta para besarla con todo los sentimientos que había ocultados en estos dos años que había descubierto hace poco tiempo, pero las ganas que tenías Zoro de besarla era la mismas ganas que tenía Robin de llorar a causas de esos dolorosos sentimientos.

Donde hubo fuego siempre quedara cenizo.

Después de un rato sin dirigirse ni una palabra, llegaron a donde la plaza que daba el inicio del mercadillo. Se puso de pie observando que ningún paparazzi le pillara infraganti. Suspiro aliviada de que no había ninguno, pero utilizaría sus poderes en caso de emergencia.

-Voy al mercadillo a por unos libros. ¿Me esperas aquí?-el asintió serio. –De acuerdo. No tardo nada.- se despidió para ir a por unos libros que no tardaría nada en recolectarlos. Así fue, se acercó a una carpa que vendía un montón de libros muy baratos. Por suerte tenía todo allí y rápidamente fue a por Zoro antes de que la liara o se perdiera.

Cuando llego no esperaba lo que se encontró. Donde se encontraba Zoro había un montón de chicas haciéndose selfie con él. Para Zoro era muy molesto y quería cortarlas en cachitos, pero las chicas empezaron a agobiarle más y cuando quitaba una, otra empezaba al postureo haciendo una horrible foto. Las mataría a todas.

Sintió que dos ojos azules se posaron sobre él, giro su rostro encontrándose a la dueña de esos ojos que le volvía loco. Se quedó observándola un buen rato.

-Zoro como puedes ser tan sexy.- dijo una que le cogía del brazo derecho.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto otra que estaba enfrente cerca de su rostro. El negó un poco intimidado. –Yo quiero ser tu novia.

-NO. YO.-pelea de chica.

-Qué pena. Con lo sexy que eres. –la sonrisa de la chica decía lo que quería.

-No me interesáis ninguna de vosotras.

-¿Es verdad de que sientes algo Robin?-pregunto una fan del Zoro x Robin. El espadachín se sonrojo violentamente.-KYA.- La chica se desmayó de la felicidad. Suerte que no lo había escuchado Robin. Ella es una de nosotros.

Distraído, una chica aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla y hacerse una selfie. Como cualquier persona haría. La mirada de Robin ardía. Por él hubiera seguido, pero por un segundo se puso en el lugar de ella. Pero quería exprimir esos celos. Permitió que se hicieran dos fotos más con ella. Mientras algunas seguían tirándoles los tejos con intención de acostarse con él.

-Espadachín…- se puso delante de él cruzando los brazos y dedicándole la mirada más terrorífica de su vida.

-Mujer, ¿ya has comprado los libros? – pregunto temiendo por una vez en su vida.

Ella paso de él, demasiado celosa.-Dame las llaves…- ordeno extendiendo la mano para que le diera las llaves de la moto.

-¿Qué?- enarco una ceja. Las chicas no se separaban de él.

-¿Tú eres, Nico Robin?- esto fue una chica que tenía casi la misma pinta que Perona, me refiero a la vestimenta y la actitud.-Pues no eres para tanto. Soy más guapa, que tú.

-Ya ves. No eres tan hermosa como dicen los hombres. Eres del montón- Robin no era del montón.

-No sé cómo los hombres se le cae la baba por ti.

-Pues…a mí me pareces muy guapa.- dijo una chica tímida, por lo menos ella decía la verdad y no era guiada por los celos. Sonrío por la chica tan maja. Las demás la miraron con cara de decir: que falsas es esta chica, ósea…sabes.

-Dámelas.-amenazo. No soportaba a esas chicas, tampoco iba a reducirse a su nivel. Ella era más inteligente que esas facilonas.

-¿Pero sabes conducir?

-Que te importa.- con esa frase se dio cuenta de que ya se había pasado.- Quiero irme. Tengo que cambiarme para la fiesta de esta noche.

Esta tarde se celebraría una fiesta de la piscina en la mansión que se alojaba con un montón de famosos que no conocían de nada, pero era para celebrar por el gran éxito de su desfile y claro ellos eran las personas principales, sin ellos no había celebración.

-Veo que tienes la mano ocupadas.- su mirada mataba.

El cedió, no quería discutir con ella, mucho menos con ella cuando sabía que perdería con mucha facilidad dándole la vuelta a la tortilla o confundiéndole o las dos a la vez. Robin se despidió de la fan de Zoro x Robin. Le parecía muy maja.

Las chicas se apartaron de la moto para que la chica pudiera irse de allí antes de que utilizara sus poderes y la asesinaran por meterse con ella. Si querían a Zoro o Zoro quería hacer una orgia con ellas, no sería ella quien se lo impidiera.

-Zoro quédate con nosotras, te lo pasaras bien.

Zoro se zafo del agarre de las chicas para montarse detrás de la morena para abrazarla de la cintura. No se pasaría del límite entre tocar como nakama o tocar como algo más que nakama. Ella se sonrojo a sentir el aliento en su nuca y sus fuertes brazos alrededor su mini cintura. Sonrío mentalmente al notar sus nerviosos en su piel. Había compuesto la compostura. Zoro no era así, le conocía bien.

-Pero Zoro…

-¿Sabes conducir?-ella asintió. No se volteo para que no percatara el color rojo de sus mejillas. Rio levemente.- Eso me gusta de ti.

Ella ignoro eso porque no percato el verdadero significado de sus palabras, pensó que se refería a las habilidades y sabiduría que poseía. Pero nunca pensó en el verdadero significado.

.

.

.

La fiesta estaba llena de gente que no conocía de nada, según Leonardo, que intentaba ligar con un súper modelo que al parecer sí que le había hecho caso y era muy mono para cualquier vista.

Franky con ayuda de Brook eran los Dj de la fiesta tocando temazos de este verano, las chicas babeaban por ellos y como hacían mover sus caderas de un lado a otro. Luffy devoraba toda la comida, mientras un ojo se posaba en Nami, vigilando que ningún chico se atreviera a tocarla un pelo. Quien la tocara un pelo a su novia acabaría peor que Sanji, que ahora mismo él estaba medio desangrado porque por una vez en la vida había ligado y muchas chicas estaba interesado en él. Esto es el mundo al revés, Luffy celoso, Sanji ligando y Zoro con un club de fans. Si de repente Zoro no se perdía en línea recta y Luffy se hacía vegano que no os extrañe.

Usopp y Chopper bailaban y el renito no dejaba de bailar diciendo:-Por qué me digas que soy mono, no me harás feliz.

Zoro no paraba de beber sake pensando en lo que había pasado esta mañana con la morena. La veía molesta, nunca la había visto así y ahora no la veía, según Nami se estaba cambiando, pero cuando se tarde en poner un bañador. Si el en menos de un minuto se había cambiado y comenzaba a robar botellas de sake bebiéndosela entera.

Seguramente de la gente había, pero tampoco no había percatado su presencia. La echaba de menos, si lo reconocía, añoraba que ella bebiera con él en las fiestas.

De repente sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad, la morena de sus sueños estaba acercándose a la pelirroja con un bañador negro con puntos blancos. (El mismo del opening) se le cayó la mandíbula al igual que los demás hombres, súper cachas y súper modelos. Quien era del montón ahora. Estaba preciosa, el bikini era diminuto, provocador y sexy e iba al natural, sin maquillaje, ni autobronceador como todas las modelos de allí. Cogió, antes de sentarse al borde de la piscina para conservar con su amiga, una copa seguramente un coctel.

Todos los hombres la miraban con deseo y lujuria y uno de ellos era el, pero en su mirada había una diferencia, que había mas amor que deseo y lujuria.

-¿Ha visto cómo te mira, Zoro?- ella vio a Zoro bebiendo rodeado de un montón de chicas.

-Creo que está ocupado. – noto la tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- salió de la piscina por el bordillo sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Suspiro derrotada, era la única que podía confiar y sabia de sobra de que cuanto más se negara, más le molestaría para que se lo contara.-Me molesta el club de fan de Zoro.

-No me digas que estas celosa.- se sorprendió por ser tan fácil que lo reconociera.

-No, claro que no. Solo que la gente cree que tengo algo con Espadachín o con Mark e intentan librarse de mí para que este cerca de él. Y no lo entiendo, si yo no siento nada por ninguno de los dos.- estaba derrotada. Y suerte que Mark no había podido ir a la fiesta sino la que se armaba.

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por el?- ella negó, no sentía nada por él. ¿Por qué se mentía? ¿Por qué le dolía?

Nami no se lo creyó, sus ojos decía lo contario, sentía algo por él y no se refería a lo de compañerismo sino algo más. ¿Pero que hacia Zoro para no confesarse? Ella estaba informada de todo, cada paso que daba, cada vez que respiraba, todo, hasta la última coma y por lo que había informado sobre esta mañana al final Robin se hartaría y nunca más se hablarían.

-Robin…yo…-le iba a contar la verdad, se la sudaba si Zoro revelaba su secreto. Que más daba. No soportaba ver su amiga así y de una forma u otra se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera en ese estado.

-Señorita. ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo?-pregunto como un caballero uno de los modelos. Era guapete, delgadito, un poco musculoso con el pelo cortó negro y un tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

Asintió y le agarro de la mano cuando vio que Nami iba estar bien con ella. El chico era muy guapo. Se pusieron los dos en la pista bailando con mucha sincronización. Zoro al darse cuenta estallo su botella de sake muerto de los celos. El chico no era tonto y se percató de las miradas de furia que le dedicaba el peliverde. Él le susurro algo en el oído y no supo el motivo pero le abrazo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción. Oculto su cabeza en su hombro.

Arto, el espadachín se levantó para separarle y darle un buen puñetazo y como no, besarla como las películas románticas. Sería perfecto pero alguien se adelantó a su plan.

-Tu, zorra. Aléjate de mí chico.- los dos se separaron asustados por lo grito de esa histérica.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ester?- pregunto incrédulo el chico.

Todos enfocaron las miradas allí, donde el jaleo. El más cercano era Zoro que esquivaba la multitud como podía.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti.- daba miedo.-Tú no tienes suficiente de quitarme mi gran momento en el desfile que ahora me robas a mi chico.

-Yo no soy nada. Estas loca.- se puso delante de Robin protegiéndola de esa Barbie falsa. Zoro casi explota como se atrevía de defender a su mujer.

Al parecer esa chica, que sacaba sus uñas postizas de los chinos, era la chica que había sustituido Robin, pero ella no era culpable de nada, porque fue obligada. Además por lo que había escuchado ella había dimitido.

-Lárgate, Ester.- esta vez salto el diseñador.- Te fuiste de allí, porque querías salir sola. Eres una víbora. Quiero que te marches de mi mansión de verano ahora mismo.

-Es por tu culpa.-le golpeo el dedo de forma acusadora.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. – se defendió.

Robin se arto y de un empujón la tiro a la piscina. En la piscina se vio una enorme mancha de las toneladas de maquillajes que llevaba puesto. Al salir a la superficie salió feísima. Chicas metáfora: ni una tonelada de maquillaje no te hace esconder el interior. Se puso a gritar como una loca a escuchar la risa de los demás y lo horrenda que estaba.

Rápidamente se fue de la fiesta para no hacer más el ridículo aunque eso va ser muy difícil. Ninguno de sus miembros se lo esperaba con lo tranquila que era siempre. Hoy tenía que haberle pasado algo muy grave para que la mínima saltara. Con la paciencia que se gastaba ella.

-Gracias por librarme de esa loca.-le beso en la frente. Él era más alto que ella. Robin rio tiernamente.-Ten mi número del den den mushi. Me gustaría quedar contigo y hablar.

-Sí. Estoy desenado quedar contigo.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Mujer estas bien?- pregunto Zoro alarmado. Temía lo peor, pero no había el porqué. Ella se sabía defender perfectamente.

-Sí.-contesto fríamente.

-¿Robin estas bien?-preguntaron los demás.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Lo siento, pero ella siempre la está armando.-se disculpó haciendo reverencia el diseñador.

-No pasa nada.

-Eres un cielo. Porque me gusta los chicos, sino te pediría que fueras mi novia, bombón.-ella rio, era todo un personaje.

Zoro moría de los celos. Robin para ignorar al chico saco a bailar a Chopper que el acepto encantados y unos cuantos chicos que se ofrecían y algunas veces hablaba con el chico de antes o con sus nakamas. Por lo menos esto se iba animando al igual que el ánimo de la morena.

La fiesta iba trascurriendo hasta ser las tantas de noche. El jardín y piscina estaba hecho una porquería. Había hasta un piano en la piscina. La mayoría de los tripulantes de Sombrero de Pajas estaban al límite de caer consumidos por el alcohol. Y ellos son: Nami, Usopp, Robin y un poco Franky. Extraño que Zoro no estuviera ebrio, pero con tantas chicas intentando ligar con él y vigilando a la arqueóloga, casi no tuvo tiempo de beberse 7 botellas de sake.

Chopper dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de Robin, que era la que estaba bien aún haber bebido un montón, presumiendo de la gran resistencia al alcohol.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en círculos en el suelo, charlando de cualquier aventura y estupidez, pero sus cuerpos seguían pidiendo fiesta. Pero la fiesta ya se había acabado hace un buen rato. Así que Nami propuso un juego, para que disimuladamente Zoro pudiera conseguir información o provocarla.

-He chicos. ¿Por qué no jugamos a "Yo nunca…"?

-¿Cómo se juega eso?- pregunto un curioso Luffy.

-Es muy fácil. Yo digo…yo nunca he comido carne. Y si has comido pues bebe un trago.

-Aaaah. Parece divertido. Shishishishi.

-Pues empiezo yo.- inicio Nami. –Yo nunca…he vomitado y he seguido bebiendo.- bebieron Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin y Franky. Era obvio.

-Yo nunca… he visto una chica desnuda.-todos bebieron.

Bueno chicos como esto esta calentado, voy a ir al grano, es decir a las preposiciones más picantes. Si eres sensible puedes saltártelo. No hay problema.

-Yo nunca apreté abdominales en la playa cuando pasaba una chica guapa.-aquí bebieron Usopp, Sanji y Franky.

-En serio…que fuerte.-rio Nami imaginándoselo.

-Yo nunca he pensado que un amigo es gay…- bebieron Sanji y Zoro.

-¿Quién creía que era gay, Zoro?- le pregunto Usopp.

-Ero-cook.- lo soltó sin más, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?

-LO QUE HAS OIDO.

Y como siempre los dos empezaron a palear siendo detenidos por dos hostias por parte de Nami.

-Callaros.

-Yo no he tenido sexo en estos dos años de separación.- como bebiera Sanji en esto. Bebieron Franky y Robin dejando todos atómicos.

-Lo que surgía.-se justificó el ciborg.

-Igual.-le dio poca importancia.

-¿Con cuántos?- pregunto celoso Zoro. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber cuántos hombres le había tocado para contarles las manos y arrancarle de cuajo su miembro viril.

Puso un dedo en la barbilla recordando con cuantos se había costado, porque le apetecía o surgía, por favor no penséis cosas malas de ella. – Pues no se con exactitud.

Zoro moría ahí, se estaba haciendo la tonta. Pero era comprensible. Tenía todo el derecho a negarse esa información, era su vida privada y con quien se acostaba era asunto suyo. Pero le jodia mucho.

-Yo nunca he besado a una chica.-este fue inocente Luffy. Todos bebieron excepto Zoro dejando a todo el mundo asombrado y sobre Luffy.

-No puede ser Zoro. No has besado a nadie, hasta Luffy ha besado a una chica. Espera Luffy ha besado a un chica.-se dio cuenta Usopp.

Luffy sonrió sonrojado.

-No puedo súper creerte. Si las chicas besas por donde súper pisas.

-Con ese pelo de musgo normal. Seguro que hasta es virgen.- Zoro se sonrojo a más no poder.- ¿En serio?

-No es asunto tuyo, cejas rizadas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-De pervertido, sordo.

El resultado fue como el anterior, golpe de Nami.

-Venga seguimos…-prosiguió Nami.-Yo nunca me acostaría con ninguno de este grupo.-Aquí bebieron Nami, Sanji (ya sabemos con quién), Franky, Brook ( pero claro el solo es hueso yohohoho), Zoro. Luffy no porque acabaría a palos.

-Yo me acostaría con Robin-chwan y Nami-san. Seguro que no se arrepentiría.

-No me acostaría contigo ni borracha. –golpeo Nami. Robin dedujo que si no era ni con Usopp, ni Franky, ni Brook por varios motivos y dedujo que era con Zoro por que todo iba dirigido a él.

-Yo nunca he salido a la calle sin ropa interior.-aquí bebieron Franky, Robin, Nami y Zoro. Los hentais empezaron a tener una hemorragia nasal al pensar las chicas sin ropa interior.

-Yo las perdí en una fiesta.-se justificó Robin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Por las prisas.- salto Nami.

-Luffy.- recordó Franky en Water 7. Por un segundo lo habían mal interpretado, después recordaron el suceso.

-Qué pena que no estaba allí.- sangro el esqueleto.-Me vas a provocar que me estalle el corazón. Pero claro, yo no tengo yohohoho.

-Yo nunca he tenido sueños eróticos con alguien de este grupo.-aquí solo bebieron Zoro, Sanji y Franky. Era normal teniendo dos pivonazos.

-¿Con quién tiene esos sueños, espadachín?- susurro la morena cerca de su oído y ya ebria. Se notaba en sus mejillas.

Zoro aparto la mirada sonrojada. Verla así, le excitaba demasiado. Estaba ya muy borracha.

-Yo nunca he fingido un súper orgasmo.- pregunta Franky. Todos bebieron excepto Zoro.

La gente no se creía que Zoro no tuviera en experiencia, ni siquiera había besado una chica y no se lo creía con lo guapo y sexy que era. A ver son sus nakamas y algunos les odiara…ejem…Sanji. Pero tienen ojos y reconocía que Zoro no estaba nada mal y más con lo que ligaba con las chicas como Perona, Bonney, Tashigi…ect.

-Yo nunca he dormido desnudo.- Sanji casi muere la pronunciar la pregunta. Bebieron todos excepto Zoro. Pero de que iba ese chaval. Ya que él no lo demostrara se moría un poco de vergüenza, hasta Luffy tenía más cosas en común en las preguntas.

-Yo nunca he tenido novio o novia.- aquí bebieron todos a excepción de Luffy y Zoro. Bueno Luffy ya sabemos el motivo y Zoro era la pura verdad.

-Vaya Zoro. No sabía que eras tan inexperto.- se burló Robin. Ahora sí que iba mas no poder. Esta iba a caer.-Fuufufufu.-rio con la sonrisa sonrojada a más no poder. Ella se acercó a él y con dos dedos empezaron a caminar y rozar su pecho de forma coqueta que insinuaba muchas cosas acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. El retrocedió incómodo. El dio un respingo hacia atrás.

Los chicos rieron por la relación del chico. Enfadado se levantó y de un movimiento cargo a Robin en el hombro gritando de la sorpresa.

-Me la llevo a dormir. Mucho alcohol por hoy.

-Espadachín, fufufufu. Quiero seguir jugando.

-No.

Cualquiera se hubiera negado al trato que le había hecho Zoro, y más Sanji, pero los chicos estaban demasiado ebrio y querían más fiesta. Lo nunca visto el que estaba en condiciones de andar era Zoro, cuando era el que siempre el que peor iba. Siempre se pillaba unos ciegos que milagro que no tuviera resaca.

Suerte, mejor dicho, milagro que Zoro no se perdiera. Cuando llegaron a la habitación y cerrarla, la lanzo en la cama. Ella reía divertida como si cualquier cosa era divertida para ella.

-Vete cambiando voy ver como esta los demás.

Unas cuantas manos fleur le impidió irse de la habitación. Las manos fluer le empujara a la cama siendo sujetado por unas manos reales. Robin se puso encima de el con una sonrisa retadora y picarona. Sus mejillas se tiñeron violentamente de rojo.

-¿Qué haces mujer?-estaba de los nervios.

-No me creo que nadie te haya besado, espadachín.- el tono sensual que utilizo la morena hizo que recibiera una descarga electica por la columna vertebral. Esto iba a acíbar mal.

-Es la verdad.- es la verdad.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, ahora sí que estaba de los nervios. Rio un poco al descubrir los nervios del chico.

-¿Nunca has besado?- volvió a preguntar sin creérselo. No lo entendía, si era un dios griego. El volvió a negar y ella iba lanzada.-No te creo.

El no entendió nada y menos tuvo la posibilidad de preguntar a causa de que unos labios finos que se posaron con los suyos. Eran dulces y suaves. No se lo creía, estaba besando lentamente a la chica que ama. Al principio se negó a corresponderla por el tema de que estaba borracha y que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada. Pero ella empezó mordiendo su labio inferior tirando un poco de el para que abriera la boca.

No lo permitía porque si habría su boca y le daba permiso perdería y acabaría cediendo en todo. Como él no cedía a su criterio decidió pasar más del límite. Empezó acariciar su pecho suavemente. Estaba perdiendo el control, estaba a nada de mandar a la mierda su autor control. Dos años de entrenamiento a la mierda.

¿Por qué no caer en la tentación? Si es lo que deseaba. Entonces ¿Por qué no cedía? Porque estaba borracha y que eso no sería hacerle el amor, que era lo que quería hacer, sino sexo. Todo era tan complicado, llevaba esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por qué no podía disfrutar, se estaba haciendo adicto a sus labios. Ahora tenía una nueva adición y peor que su saque que deseaba saciar.

Ella finalizo el beso al ver que Zoro no le permitía seguir, pero su sentido común estaba borrosa e iba lanzada. Necesitaba saborear su cuerpo, deseaba hacerle el amor, que le tocara con sus callosas manos de tanto entrenamiento. Ardía por él. Necesitaba urgentemente sus labios.

Se incorporó colocando las manos en su pecho impidiendo que se escape de su encanto. Él estaba rojo, no lo siguiente, se había quedo mudo.

-Ro-Robin.-tartamudeaba, había quedado en estado de shock. Ella coloco un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. Sonrío con picardía.

De un solo movimiento se quitó la parte de arriba de su bikini revelando su pecho. Eran hermosos, según Zoro. Deseaba tantos tocarlos paro dos manos fleur se lo impedía, podía quitárselo fácilmente pero el beso había echo que su celebro fuera lento. Anulo sus sentidos y reflejos y más la escena que estaba viendo.

Robin sentada encima de ella, que la separaba de la desnudez la parte inferior del bikini y sus pechos al libre tapados por el pelo carbón de la chica siendo de lo más excitante, mirándola con ternura y sexualidad unida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, Robin empezó a besar su oído lamiéndolo sensualmente haciendo que Zoro gruñera de distinta forma. Ella sonrió por dentro. Sus fuerzas ahora mismo estaba concentrada que un amigo suyo no despertara otra vez.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo levemente. Esta sensación nunca lo había sentido y le gustaba demasiado. Sus caricias ardían y ya no podía dejar de gruñir. Aprovecho de que el no dejaba de abrir la boca para besarle y meter su lengua en su boca danzando con sincronización. Para ser la primera vez que besaba a alguien, besaba como un experto aunque era algo tímido.

Ya no lo soportaba más y cedió su boca, dominando el, el beso. Cerró los ojos centrado en el sabor de sus labios. Eran deliciosos, perfecto, sabía mucho mejor que el sake.

Estaba descontrolado, ya le daba igual todo, aunque sabría de sobra que el día siguiente no se acordaría de nada. Se dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera. Estaba mal, claro que lo sabía, pero estaba harto de hacer lo correcto. Se separó de el al final el beso, pero no se alejó mucho. Se acercó a su oído para morderle el lóbulo y susurrarle algo.

-Me gustas.-susurro.

Esas palabras hicieron un tic en el celebro de Zoro, para arrancarle y traerle a la realidad. La dura y fría realidad. Saco las fuerzas suficientes para balancear un poco y quitársela de encima para ser ella ahora la víctima.

Le miro con furia y enfado. Le dolía que dijera esas palabras, porque era mentira. Ella no sentía nada por él, lo había dicho varias veces. No quería ser un juguete para que luego se deshiciera de él. No…

Ella quedo sorprendida y en sus ojos se notaba arrepentimiento y decepción consigo misma. Que estaba haciendo, se le había ido todo de las manos.

Zoro se quitó encima de ella y se fue directo a la puerta sin dirigir ninguna palabra entre la oscuridad. Abrió la puerta para marcharse. Ahora como le vería el, como sería su relación, se había sobrepasado y seguro que lo pagaría muy caro.

-Zoro…-le llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Había tapado su desnudez. Quería explicarle unas cuantas cosas, aúnque seguía al merced del alcohol.

Apretó el pomo de la puerta por el dolor. Era un completo idiota por ceder tan fácilmente. Reconoció que también influyo los celos y las ganas de poseerla para que aceptara las acaricias de ella. Tanto entrenamiento para nada.

-Buenas noches. – se despidió desapareciendo detrás de la puerta. Esta noche iba a ser dura.

Y la verdad que sí. Zoro luchando por la gran estupidez que había cometido. Ahora sí que necesitaba un trago y Robin rápidamente se durmió por el alcohol y el cansancio.

Y como supuso Zoro, ella al día siguiente no se acordó de nada de lo que había sucedido en su habitación. Nada de nada...

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **No sé qué decir la verdad. Me ha gustado mucho este capítulo pero el final, lo de la habitación me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca porque me ha dado mucha pena Zoro.**

 **No sé qué deciros a parte que viva el orgullo gay que por eso no he podido publicar porque me he ido al festival del Orgullo gay en mi país. Vivas por esas personas que luchan contra una sociedad que no lo acepta por la orientación sexual de cada uno. Yo os respecto al máximo.**

 **Ahora, nos vamos a poner a serio. Creo que este fic se centraba en poner celoso entre Robin y Zoro y yo creo que me he alejado mucho de ese objetivo, según yo, no se vosotros y podéis opinar por supuesto.**

 **He publicado un nuevo fic que está compuesto por dos capítulos, espero que os paséis y lo leáis.**

 **Gracias a la persona que me seguís y me leéis y me mandáis apoyo desde el principio y me dais vuestra sincera opinión. Muchas gracias gente. Siento por las faltas de ortografía y que tengáis un gran verano.**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW:**

 **-Last** : no pasa nada, entiendo que no te haya dado tiempo, porque tienes cosas que hacer y por eso no me enfado. Jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado, pero necesitaba escribir esto urgentemente. Siempre Robin le hace enfadarse o intentar coquetear con él. Quiero que esta vez sea al revés. Bss. Y espero tu review.

- **Kishinoshi:** jajaja. Yo también quiero cortar por la mitad a ese pendejo, pero eso será para más adelante te lo prometo. Le hará cosas malas Zoro, pero muy malas. Bss y abrazos y espero tu review. Ah y seguramente ruede unas cuantas cabezas.

- **Kikiria:** Cuando leí tu review pensé en la oportunidad de que Law vuelva en escena. Sigo meditándolo porque la podría armar pero bien y eso me gusta. Pero no sé, es una buena idea. Pero como estás viendo es Zoro el don juan. Pero tranquilidad que dentro de poco la armare pero bien. Al estilo Luffy. Bss y abrazos.

- **Dnymp:** Gracias por tu alago. Creo que el capítulo anterior fue el que casi me sale humo por las orejas de tanto pensarlo. Porque era tipo si me atrevía o no, o era mucho contenido o era largo. En resumen tenía muchas dudas pero me las has resuelto por completo. Gracias por todo. Bss y espero tu review.


	9. Capitulo 9- Law ataca de nuevo

Capítulo 9

Su visión era borrosa, le dolía la cabeza y hacía mucho calor, más de lo habitual. Lentamente se fue levantando incorporando. Sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor se intensificaba. Se sujetó la cabeza gimiendo masajeando sus sienes. Una fuerte arcada hizo que saliera corriendo hacia el baño de la habitación.

Por suerte le dio tiempo llegar al retrete y vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Estuvo allí durante unos minutos. Se limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, su boca le sabía a vómito y su aliento apestaba alcohol. No aseguraba cuantas copas había tomado la noche anterior pero debían a ver sido muchas para tener resaca. Si ella tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol. No volvería a beber más.

Tanto bebió que no se acordaba de nada de lo ocurrido de la noche anterior. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Y por suerte para ella, no recordaba que intento acostarse con Zoro, por el simple hecho que no podía aguantar más. Tan difícil es reconocer lo obvio.

Después de unos minutos y asegurarse de que no iba a vomitar se levantó y se dirigió a al espejo del baño. Se sorprendió un poco al verse medio desnuda. Pero más le sorprendió que no tuviera ninguna marca que indicara que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Era sospechoso e intento recordar la noche anterior pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibía un golpe en la cabeza. No le dio mucha importancia por el hecho de que no le dolía nada, aparte de la cabeza, y no tenía ni una marca en su cuerpo, cuando siempre que ocurría eso las tenía por todo su cuerpo. Pero la curiosidad que le daba era ¿con quién llega, casi, hacerlo?

No le dio más importancia. Acaricio sus mejillas y frente, estaba un poco caliente. Dedujo de que podía ser por dormir con la ventana abierta y en bragas, mejor dicho, la parte inferior del bikini.

Volvió a su habitación buscando alguna pista que pudiera encontrar a su invitado nocturno. Pero no encontró nada, esto le alivio, no tendría que tomar medidas. También percato de que no había rastro de Zoro. Por un momento pensó de que Zoro podía a verlo escuchado o mucho peor, pillado, pero nunca descubriría que ella casi le viola.

Seria mentir, decir que esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero la rechazaba, nunca se atrevería tocarle y más que ahora parecía que le interesaba otras chicas y ella no entraba en el lote. Reconocía que eso le daba más ganas de jugar y bueno… ya sabéis que más quería con él.

Miro la hora en el reloj de la habitación, ya era tarde, muy tarde. Nunca se había levantado tarde, deberían estar desayunando ahora mismo. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y se vistió para ir corriendo a la cocina de la mansión.

Sorpresa fue de que cuando llego a la cocina, no fue que no había nadie, era lo más común siendo la hora que era, sino que en la cocina se encontraba sirviéndose un café en bañador, la única persona que no quería ver en su vida. Todas menos esa.

El chico noto la presencia de la chica. Sonrió de medio lado con un toque de malicia. Se sirvió el café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras la morena se quedó inmóvil, no se encontraba bien y se sorprendió de verle delante de sus narices.

-Buenos días…Nico-ya.-utilizo un tono a Robin se le puso los pelos de puntas y atrayéndola a la realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le encaro enfadada al cirujano de la muerte. Aun no se le había olvidado lo que intento hacer en la tienda de ropa. Por qué no olvida eso de ver de olvidar lo de la noche anterior. Maldecía un montón de veces por lo injusto que era la vida.

Law se acercó a ella que retrocedía hasta chocar contra la pared. Robin le fulminaba con la mirada pero a él no le intimidaba. Esto le recordó lo del probador. Apoyo una mano por encima de su cabeza atrapándola.

-Tanto me temes Nico-ya.-le acaricio un mechón de pelo suyo. Si no le doliera la cabeza acabaría con él en menos de un segundo. Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.-No te sonrojes que me provocas.-susurro cerca de sus labios.

De repente apareció Luffy dando un portazo provocando que la resaca de Robin fuera más fuerte. Law se apartó de ella de un salto volviendo a su café templado.

-Comida.- grito Luffy. Agradeció mentalmente de que le interrumpieran y ese mal nacido le besara. Daba gracias al apetito insaciable de su capitán.

-Cállate, idiota.- le golpeo Nami en la cabeza. No era la única que tenía resaca. Al parecer los demás tenían muy mala cara y se veía a la legua que tenía una buena resaca. No era la única.

Todos desayunaron en silencio, por lo menos no había llegado tarde a desayunar. Pero tenía el estómago revuelto. No quería volver a vomitar. Solo pidió un zumo de naranja, Nami le entraño un poco, siempre pedía un café cargado, pero la resaca no le dejaba pensar.

La morena mantenía la mirada a Law, su mirada trasmitía deseo y ella en cambio odio. Dos cosas muy opuestas. Tan centrada estaba en soportar la mirada de Law que no percato que alguien faltaba en la cocina. Alguien con un color de pelo extraño y con unas cuantas cicatrices.

-Law.-el dirigió su atención a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayer llame a su capitán, pero por lo que veo no os informo.

-Shishishishi. Lo siento.-siguió comiendo una cacho enorme de carne. A los demás se les cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza. Estilo anime.

-Necesito comprar unos medicamentos y este es el único lugar hay. Mañana por la mañana me iré de aquí.-lo dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo observando los rasgos de Robin, que mostraba molestia y odio. Le encantaba.

-Tu tomate el tiempo que quieras Torao.

Todos asintieron, excepto Robin. No quería estar cerca de él, corría peligro. Conocía las intenciones de Law y no le gustaba la idea de que el a la mínima le intentara meter mano y además no estaba bien. Llevaría siempre consigo una barra de pan. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza y le costaba respirar. Tampoco no dejaba de pensar donde podía estar Zoro para preguntarle si el sabía algo sobre la noche anterior.

-Robin.- llamo el renito que se encontraba a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- él estaba preocupado por su respiración y el rojo de sus mejillas le preocupaba.

-Estoy bien. Solo que me duele la cabeza.

-Normal con todo el alcohol que bebiste.- dejo Nami.- Para no tener resaca.- ella incluía. Bebió casi la misma cantidad que ella y la cantidad que tomo la pelirroja eran muy alarmantes.

-Lo malo que es no me acuerdo que ocurrió por la noche.-pregunto indirectamente a ver si podía sacar información.

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo.-intento recordar la navegante.

-Nosotros tampoco.- dijeron los demás. Sí que bebieron pero bien, pero era un tanto sospechosos que ninguno recordara nada. Puede que fueran por los efectos del alcohol.

-Luffy y yo nos quedamos dormidos.- el renito utilizo una voz triste.

-No pasa nada.- acaricio su cabecita.- ¿Dónde está, Espadachín?- pregunto al final. Seguramente se habría perdido y le preocupaba que fuera verdad.

Ninguno respondió porque no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde podía estar. Después le buscaría Nami, debía hablar con él. Aunque dijera que no recordaba nada de la noche, mintió, recordaba cada detalle y si Zoro no estaba aquí y no había dormido con ella significaba una cosa. Que algo había pasado entre ellos dos. Una discusión, una pelea o algo peor.

Después de risas, charlas y robo de comida, Robin empezó a sentirse realmente mal. Sus ojos les escocias y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba echarse un poco a ver si con eso se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza o por lo menos reducirlo.

Sin molestar a los demás, no quería ser un agua fiesta, se levantó dejando el vaso en el fregadero. Al llegar a la puerta sintió un mareo que cayó al suelo, pero Sanji la cogió antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Estaba consciente, Sanji le toco la frente. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor.

-Está ardiendo.- su frente ardía.

-Rápido necesitamos un médico.- grito corriendo en círculo el renito.

-Pero si eres tú.-le gritaron los demás al igual que nervioso que el doctor.

-Room.- se escuchó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Robin estaba en los brazos de Law. Rápidamente apartaron todas las cosas de la mesa donde estaban desayunando. La tumbo con cuidado. – Apartaos.- los chicos les agobiaban y más si ponía a su alrededor.-Nico-ya ¿Qué sientes?

-Mareada.- respondió con esfuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Voy a examinarte.-metió la mano en la camiseta comprobando su respiración. Era pesada y cortante, un poco preocupante. Poso en su frente una bolsa de hielo para disminuir la temperatura.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-le echo Nami a patada de la cocina. Necesitan intimidad y con esos pervertidos será complicado.

Les dejaron a solas. Solo estaban la morena, Chopper y Law. El cirujano empezó a quitarla lentamente la camiseta dejándola en sujetador. En ese momento las ganas de poseerlas se hicieron insaciable, pero por desgracias no estaba solo y los demás estaban fuera. Si la hacía algo estaba muerto. Debería esperar la oportunidad de estar sola con ella y poder hacerla suya por fin. Le atraía demasiado, nunca había tenido tanta atracción por alguien como ella. Todo de ella le excitaba. Era perfecta.

En cambio Nami ahora mismo se encontraba buscando por la mansión a un estúpido marimo que no daba muestra de vida. Estaba preocupado por el, necesitaba saber lo que paso ayer con ella para que ni siquiera durmiera con ella o por lo menos hubiera desayunado con ellos. Conocía a Zoro demasiado bien. Si se hubiera perdido, por el tiempo que había trascurrido, ya estuviera por aquí dando gritos y pidiendo sake o discutiendo con Sanji.

Había recorrido la mansión de arriba abajo, solo faltaba el jardín trasero por que la piscina no podía estar por el motivo de que estaba súper sucio.

Paro su andar cuando localizo al individuo que buscaba. Zoro se encontraba en la hamaca donde hace unos días había compartido Robin. Deseaba que ese recuerdo se repitiera.

-Zoro.- Nami se interpuso entre la cara de Zoro y los rayos del sol. El ni se inmuto, noto su presencia desde hace un buen rato. -¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando.

Se incorporó no con muchas ganas, esto lo percato. ¿Qué ocurría? Tenía unas ojeras muy notables, no durmió nada y apestaba alcohol, pero asombrosamente no estaba ebrio. Sospechoso.

-Beber.- señalo una botella de sake y unas cuantas más como si fuera obvio.

-¿Por qué no has dormido en tu habitación?- pasaba de las indirectas. Tenía la suficiente confianza para no irse por las ramas. Zoro le indico con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. No estaba de humor. Ella hizo lo que podio el chico. Bebió un trago de su botella pensando cómo explicarlo, porque ni el mismo se lo creía. -¿Qué paso?

Suspiro derrotado tirando la botella lejos. Necesitaba desahogarse porque lo había fastidiado.

-Ella me beso…-bajo la cabeza convirtiendo su semblante a oscuro.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? No era lo que quería.

-Estaba borracha. Pero el beso no es lo que me molesta.-suspiro derrotada.-Voy a dejar el juego.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- no lo entendió, si iba por el buen camino.

-Ella dijo que le gustaba y un poco más me acabo costando con ella porque estaba borracha y yo lo deseaba pero sabía que no era ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasada si no la hubiera detenido.-pregunto triste. Llevaba todo el día batallando con su mente por esa posibilidad.

-¿Tú la amas?

-Claro que la amo, pero está enamorado de Law...

-Se me había olvidado. Robin se ha desmayado en medio del desayuno y Law la está atendiéndola.- sintió un golpe en el pecho recordando el suceso de la camiseta.

El espadachín se levantó de la hamaca sin rumbo fijo pero paso lento, no tenía ni idea que hacer ahora mismo con su vida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ni idea.

Nami ya no entendía nada y algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que hacer algo para solucionar este escándalo, debía hablar con la morena y contarle lo que paso ayer por la noche y que supiera que estaba dolorido. Porque ella lo entendía. Si le ocurriera lo mismo con Luffy acabaría matándole. Mejor era darle su intimidad.

Volviendo con la arqueóloga. Robin se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Por suerte no había pasado nada, solo que tenía fiebre y que tenía que descansar un poco. Lo más común de dormir. Era lo más común que consiguiera un resfriado, pero gracias a los medicamentos de Chopper mañana estaría como nuevas.

Pero la fiebre no era la causante de que no pudiera dormir. Seguía pensando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Y aunque sonara extraño, ella no paraba de pensar en Zoro. Sonaría estúpido decir que ahora mismo quería estar con él. Ahora mismo le echaba de menos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Entro el menos indicado. Apareció de la nada acercándose a la chica. Ella fingió estar dormida, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta. Empezó a caricia sus piernas por encima de la tela, las ganas de acariciarle aumentaba cada segundo, al igual que ella las ganas de abofetearle por su atrevimiento.

Por suerte alguien escucho sus plegarias y apareció Sanji con un poco de comida para la morena.

-Mi Robin-chwan te traigo tu comida.- rápidamente Law se apartó por la culpa del remolinos que lanzaba corazones.- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi dama?- pregunto colocando la bandeja en el regazo de la chica. Law estaba fastidiado y casi mata a Sanji con sus poderes pero ahora mismo no quería pelea.

-Estoy bien. Solo es un poco de fiebre.-sonrió con dulzura a su nakama bostezando fingiendo que le acababa de despertar.

-¿Te he despertado?-ella negó con la cabeza.

Sanji le toco la frente con inocencia, extraño en el, pero quería hablar con la morena y en privado. Él no era tonto y por algo le llamaba el cocinero del amor. Se notaba un montón de que esos dos sentían algo más que nakamas, pero los dos eran unos cabezotas. Sanji apoya el zorobin.

Law se marchó de allí, no quería provocar una guerra ahora mismo. Robin suspiro aliviada de que se marchara de una maldita vez.

-Gracias, cocinero-san.

-Nada. Para lo que necesites.

-Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, por favor.- como es Sanji acepto la petición de la chica sin dudarlo. Robin probo el batido que le había preparado, estaba delicioso, mientras el analizaba el rostro de la chica, descubriendo de que algo le preocupaba. Ella se rindió a la mirada de súplica de Sanji. –Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Recuerda lo que hice ayer?-le indico con la mano que se sentara delante de ella.

Apoyo su mano en el mentón pensando lo que paso ayer, recordaba con escasez pero recordaba unas cuantas cosas.

-Recuerdo que después de la que se fueran todos nos pusimos a jugar" Yo nunca…" y como bebiste muchos el marimo te trajo aquí. Después no me acuerdo de más, aparte de todas esas chicas tan guapas.- puso sus ojos de corazón al decir lo último.

-Me trajo, espadachín.-susurro sin creérselo. Bajo la mirada observando el vaso que estaba medio vacío.- _"Puede que le hiciera algo malo… y… por eso…"-_ pensó. Ya era las cuatro de la tarde y no sabía nada de él.

-Robin puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta. –le asusto que su tono fuera tan serio.

-Claro.

-¿Tu sientes algo por el marimo?- esto le sorprendió por el hecho que esperaba cualquier cosa de él, pero no esa pregunta. Ella iba a negar, pero Sanji le agarro de las manos conectando con sus ojos azules.-Dime la verdad.

-Mentiría que ahora mismo le echo de menos. Pero no…no siento nada por el.- sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, Robin. Te gusta, lo veo en tus hermosos ojos.-ella agacho la cabeza pero él se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en su mentón. –Y que me cueste reconocerlo… él te haría feliz.- no iba a decir que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que se rencontraron, lo percato en sus ojos cuando la veía en la cubierta. Al principio le costó asumirlo pero desde que había llegado a la isla se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas. La miraba de una forma que reconoció al instante, algo llamado amor y ganas de protegerla.

Para que negarlo, le atraía físicamente y desde hace una hora sentía un sabor conocido en sus labios, pero no sabía de qué podía conocer.

-No puedo engañarte ¿verdad?- se dio por vencida. Rio con superioridad.-Creo que tienes razón, pero yo no quiero nada con él.

-¿Por qué?- esto sí que le asombro. ¿Porque no luchaba por él?

-Es una larga historia.-suspiro triste. Uno de los motivos era de que Zoro tenía una relación con Nami y segundo es que no quería volver a sufrir. ¿Porque seguía intentando conquistar un hombre?

-Confiésate.

-¿Qué? …no puedo hacerlo. No estoy preparada para que me rechacen otra vez.

-Pues búscale. Está en un bar aquí cercano. Corre.

Robin rápidamente se vistió y salió a buscar a Zoro para descubrir el acontecimiento que le atormentaba.

Volviendo con Zoro.

Zoro se encontraba bebiendo en un bar cercano a la mansión. Apestaba a alcohol y eso que se había duchado, pero era lo más lógico si llevas más de siete botella de sake. Él estaba en la barra y enfrente de él un vaso de sake que lo agitaba para entretener sus pensamientos. En serio ¿tanto le dolía esas dos malditas palabras?

Le dolía demasiado más que si no llega a decir esas palabras hubiera ocurrido algo que después se arrepentiría y esto empeoraría la situación. Sus labios sabían a ellas, ni el sake podía quitárselo. Su sabor era delicioso, un toque a cerezas y fresa. Delicioso.

Las imágenes se hacían presentes, como ella se puso encima de él y le besaba con lujuria y deseo. Deseaba tanto que ella no estuviera ebria y que le había dicho eso cuando sus sentidos no estuvieran nublados. Pero el refrán dice: Ni los borrachos ni los niños no mienten. Entonces podía ser que realmente lo dijera porque era verdad. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, había fastidiado su relación.

Necesitaba urgentemente quitarse este sabor de su boca, porque no dejaba de pensar la posibilidad de que pasara lo de ayer se fuera realidad. En el fondo se arrepentía por hacer lo correcto. Que hubiera pasado si se acostara con ella. Muchas opciones eran posibles pero todas negativas.

-Hola ¿Tu eres Zoro? ¿El del desfile?- debía ser las octava vez que le preguntaba lo mismo. El asintió.

La observo de reojo, tenía que reconocer que era muy guapa pero Robin lo era muchísimo más, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. La chica empezó hablar de sus tonterías intentando ligar con él, pero lo que no sabía que Zoro pasaba de ella olímpicamente. No se callaba la pesada. Quería cortarle en cachitos empezando por la lengua.

Solo pensaba en Robin y lo que deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado bebiendo como tantas veces habían hecho. La añoraba. Pero como mirarla a la cara después de lo que sucedió. Ella lo recordaría y seria todo más raro de lo que era o lo había olvidado.

Necesitaba olvidarla un minuto, ni siquiera estaba aquí y le fastidiaba. La echaba de menos, nadie sabría lo que tuvo que sufrir estos dos años sin ella, pensando cómo podía estar y donde estaría.

No entendió el motivo de por qué lo hizo o el por qué, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía. Agarro a la chica del mentón y le beso dejándola asombrada y paralizada. El beso no sabía igual que el de Robin. Con ella sintió chispas, pasión, era todo distinto. Oficialmente lo confirmo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Robin.

Al finalizar el beso la chica estaba colorada y paralizada. Parecía que le había matado. Si es que Zoro mataba con la mirada y era muy cierto.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó para salir de allí y volver ya que se estaba oscureciendo.

Lo que nunca supo Zoro, es que cuando se estaba besando con la desconocida para olvidar un segundo a la chica que amaba, esa misma persona había presenciado esa escena. Salió corriendo al verlo, pero ella no lloro, sino que estaba enfadada consigo misma por tener la ilusión de que con el sería diferente. Adiós, Zoro.

Llego a la mansión sin ser detectado por los chicos que estaban cenando ahora mismo y Sanji se había inventado una excusa para su ausencia utilizando que estaba enferma. Cerró su habitación y rápidamente empezó a desnudarse para cambiarse, pero alguien se lo impidió. Unas manos empezaron a recorrer sus hombros con dulzura, beso su cuello. Ella reconoció las manos que le recorría de arriba abajo.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de la realidad. – Susurro a su oído de forma sexual para después jugar un rato con su lóbulo.- Él no te ama. –acaricio sus piernas. Ahora mismo no se entraba en condiciones para protestar. Le dolía más el corazón que la cabeza. Como podía a ver sido tan tonta. –En cambio yo sí, Nico-ya.- coló su mano en la camiseta para agarrarla el pecho.

Ella reacciono y le aparto de un empujón. No permitiría que la utilizara como un juguete y luego lo tirara. Ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

-No me toques. –al empujarlo la camiseta se abrió revelando su sujetador. Lucharía, dándole igual las condiciones físicas.

Law se encontraba en bóxer negros delante de sus narices. Reconocía que tenía buen cuerpo y que sus tatuajes le encantaban, pero ella estaba enamorada de Zoro. Aunque dijera lo contrario ahora mismo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo jugaba con sus sentimientos?

-Nico-ya, lo deseas tanto como yo. – la empujo cayendo en la cama. Se puso encima de ella mordiendo su cuello mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

-No… no… no Law.-le sujeto de la pierna derecha para que rodeara su cadera y que sintiera su erección en su intimidad. Esto le asunto. No quería…no…no quería…

Empezó a bajar hasta llegar sus pechos y chuparlos y morderlo. Al poner resistencia el aprovecho para colar su mano en la intimidad de la morena acariciándola con agresividad. Le dolía todo y empezó a gritar de dolor. ¿Porque ninguno de sus nakamas no le escuchaba? Maldecía por que todos estuvieran comiendo y la cocina estuviera demasiado lejos para que nadie le escuchara. Era raro de que Sanji no hubiera tirado la puerta al suelo.

Un portazo en la puerta interrumpió los planes de Law. No pudo reaccionar porque de un golpe le empotro contra la pared de la habitación. –Pero que mierda…- se quejó Law incorporándose y quejándose del dolor provocado por el golpe, pero alguien se lo impidió. Su katana rozaba su cuello y la mirada del espadachín fulminaría a cualquier enemigo.

-Lárgate de aquí.-amenazo. Law dudaba pero los ojos de Zoro no. Ni un segundo, estaba dispuesto a rebanarlo.

-De acuerdo. Volveré a por ti Nico-ya– utilizo sus poderes para desaparecer de la habitación dejando solo la pareja.

Zoro se aseguró de que Law no estuviera cerca con el Haki de observación. Se había marchado. Como se había atrevido a tocarla y casi violarla. Pensaba que ellos dos eran novios. Ahora no entendía nada. Necesitaba respuestas pero ya, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Robin.- coloco sus katanas en la funda. Corrió a ella. Toco su frente. Estaba ardiendo tenía fiebre. Debía bajársela ya.

La cogió en brazos y fue al cuarto de baño para darle una ducha fría. Con ropa y todo la metió en la bañera que estaba llena de agua fría. Respiro aliviada al sentir el agua fría en sus huesos. Zoro no se apartó de ella comprobando cada minuto la temperatura, bajaba lentamente. Sonrió aliviado. Pero no entendía una cosa. Sonaba pervertido decir de que era hermosa con el pelo revuelto, con la camiseta destrozada y con los rasgos faciales tensos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Para él siempre estaba hermosa, dando igual el modelo. Siempre estaba hermosa.

Aparto su pelo mojado con delicadeza. -¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto serio. No le importaba de que le viera de esta forma. Agradecía mentalmente que apareciera en ese instante y la salvara de Law. Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle. –Bien…- cogió sus katanas y con ojos asesinos se dispuso a marcharse de allí para asesinar a Law. Nadie la tocaría.

Alguien le impidió que se marchara. Al girar atrás encontró a Robin sujetándole de la muñeca negando con la cabeza.

-Quiero respuestas.- ella asintió.

La saco de la bañera en brazos para dejarle en pie y pasarle una toalla. Salió de la habitación para cogerle un pijama, pero todos eran muy provocativos, demasiado por ser ella. Una imagen pervertida apareció en su mente, donde se lo arrancaba y le hacía suya. Se golpeó contra el marco del armario para olvidarlo. Además estaba constipada.

Eligio una camiseta larga que llegaba hasta los muslos. Volvió al cuarto de baño, quedo paralizado cuando vio a la chica desnuda que iba enrollando una toalla alrededor en el cuerpo. Tenía unas buenas curvas, no lo negaba, deseaba tanto acariciarla como la noche anterior y cuando la abrazaba o salvaba. Nadie podía negarle que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Observo con detalle las marcas que le había dejado Law en su cuerpo, en especial los mordiscos en el cuello. Se sentía culpable, si no hubiera hecho el idiota. Sino estuviera intentando olvidarla, sino hubiera besada a la chica desconocida. Ella percato la mirada de rabia del peliverde, se acercó a él aun con la toalla atada. No quería un desliz.

-Estoy bien.-no sonaba convincente. Se dispuso a ponerse su ropa, le daba igual que Zoro mirara. Le conocía demasiado, él no tenía esas intenciones, aunque estaba un poco equivocada. Solo quería besarla para después olvidarla. Un solo roce de sus labios, pero era tan frústrate.

-No…no lo estas.- la agarro de la mano. La brazo provocando que la toalla callera dejándola desnuda a sus ojos pero le daba igual. La frustración le cejaba. Ella oculto su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Elevo la cabeza encontrándose los fieros ojos del chico. No los soportaba más, quería besarle, lo necesitaba, las palabras de Sanji resonaba en su cabeza y la fiebre le hacía delirar. Acaricio su pómulo acercándolo a sus labios, entre cerro los ojos dispuesta besarle, solo un roce sería suficiente.

Zoro entendió la intención de la chica y no quería negárselo. Deseaba besarla desde hace mucho, tantas interrupciones y ahora mismo les separaban unos milímetros, sus fosas nasales se invadieron de su aroma. Sus sentidos habían sido anulados. Se acercó para besarla, pero algo se lo impidió. Su corazón destrozado, escuchaba las palabras de Robin diciendo que le gustaba.

Se apartó y salió del cuarto de baña exaltado. Iba a cometer otra vez el mismo error. Al final Nami tenía razón, acabarían mal. Robin al ser rechazada se sintió celosa, no era lo suficiente para el que prefería besarse con Nami y con cualquier desconocía. Odiaba que la rechazara. Estaba más celosa que nunca. Si eso era lo que quería. Besarle era una forma de decirle que sentía algo por él.

Después de no saber nada de el durante todo el día, le trataba así de forma más fría. Se puso rápidamente el pijama y se hizo un moño. Fue detrás de él y le encontró en el balcón. Lentamente camino hacia el en silencio. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Zoro observaba el mar escuchando como las olas se rompían.

-Espadachín…- le volteo a verla.

-Creía que Law era tu novio o algo así.- conocemos a Zoro y era normal que fuera al grano y lo dijera sin tacto, de forma fría.

-No…-negó situándose al lado suyo mirando al frente. –Gracias.-el enarco una ceja, no entendía nada.-El solo quería aprovecharse de mí. Lo intento en Dressrosa pero si no llega a ser por ti…-suspiro.-No sabría que hubiera pasada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Luffy?

-No quiero que rompan la alianza por una estupidez.

-Como que una estupidez… mujer no entiendes que…

-Lo se.-le interrumpió.- Pero solo sirvo para eso no…para que me usen y me tiren.- porque decía eso. Que recuerde fue ella que se abalanzo a él. Pero ese no era el caso. Sino que era mentira. Él la amaba. Robin lo decía por el beso que había presenciado hace unos segundos, porque le dolía tanto que Zoro hubiera besado otra mujer, si supuestamente estaba con Nami. Porque se había creído las palabras de Sanji. Si ella prometió no volver amar.

Debía corta esta estupidez, no quería revivir un pasado y Zoro se lo hacía recordar cada segundo. No más sentimientos por él. Acabaría con este juego.

-No sirves para esos, mujer. – ella no giro siguió mirando a las estrellas. Sonrió de forma falsa. Como si estuviera diciendo que nada que le dijera no le iba a convencer. La sujeto de los hombros obligándola a voltear. Entendía que ahora mismo estuviera insegura, porque casi la violaban, pero no debía menospreciarse.- Lo repetiré una vez. Así que escucha atentamente…- sus mirada quemaba, estaba furioso.- Eres importante en nuestra banda, eres lista, calculadora, fuerte, sabes controlar la situación siempre y aun que yo desde el principio te odiaba tú te preocupabas de mi cuando no me lo merecía. Eres amable y Chopper te admira, todos te admiramos incluido yo. –los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron. Él no era bueno en estas cosas por eso sonaba algo brusco, pero lo que decía era la verdad. – No sirves para ser usada y menos para que te tiren, ese era tu pasado. Y yo ahora soy tu presente…- Zoro se sonrojo, le dolía tanto verla sufrir.- Es decir que tú eres tu presente.

-Gracias.-agacho la mirada.- Lo sien…

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo.-acaricio su frente asegurando de que no tuviera fiebre. –Ya no tienes fiebre. Pero deberías ir a dentro.- ella negó.- Deberías descansar.

-Pero quiero estar contigo.- utilizo un tono coqueta provocando que los dos se sonrojaran.

-No digas estupideces. Ven te voy a curar esas marcas.

-Vale pero si luego me dejas hacerte un masaje. ¿Trato?- extendió la mano. No pudo evitarlo siempre cedía y más si lo mostraba su radiante sonrisa, que al final accedió.

-De acuerdo. – que rápido se le había pasado el disgusto. Algunas veces no entendía si lo hacía para fastidiarle o porque realmente lo ocultaba y no quería preocuparle. Daba igual la cuestión, le vendría bien un masaje en sus tensos músculos de tanto entrenar.

Los dos fueron hacia a la habitación, pero Robin le interrumpió.

-Espadachín ¿sabes por casualidad que paso anoche?

-Te quieres referir que ayer bebiste tanto que te tuve que traer a rastra a la habitación y cuando te deje te quedaste dormida profundamente. No sabía que roncaras tanto.

-Yo no ronco.-hizo un puchero infantil.

-Huy que no. – Bromeo emitiendo lo del beso.- Retumbaba las paredes que tuve que dormir en el jardín.

-Pues hoy duermes fuera.- rio de forma victoria por ganar este debata.

Podrá Zoro soportar el enfado de Robin y a la vez podrá soportar las ganas de confesar todo lo que siente por ella. Esto era confuso, hasta para mí. Pero aún queda mucho para saber lo que pasara.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estaba bloqueada no se me ocurría nada, he tenido que borrar un motón de veces este capítulo por que no se me ocurría nada. Y como mucha gente me pedíais que metiera a Law es lo que he hecho, pero no la forma que pensáis. Pero que esperabais si la quería violar desde el primer momento.**_

 _ **Estoy preparada para que me lancéis piedras porque este capítulo no me ha convencido nada, pero que se le va hacer, porque por desgracias si le pongo celoso, pero muy celoso, Zoro saltaría y se acabaría el fic y eso no mola. O al revés que Robin explote y se acabe esta vaina loca. Quiero exprimirlo al máximo.**_

 _ **Espero que me mandéis vuestro review. No sé cuándo actualizare, espero que pronto. Prometo que en los siguientes capítulos voy a poner a Zoro y a Robin muy celosos que ahora va a ser destruirse entre ellos para que dejen de amarse. La que voy armas. A Sara la gusta armar las cosas. Es un don que tengo.**_

 _ **Espero que me comentéis con vuestra sinceridad y si queréis dar ideas decirlas y puede, depende si puedo aprovecharla en la historia, las pondré en los capítulos futuros.**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW:**_

 _ **-Darkn3355**_ : Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, me confirmarte que no voy tan perdida como creía, ya que tipo que voy improvisando por la vida y algunas veces te acabas perdiendo como Zoro. jajajaa. Lo siento por el reguetón pero es que son canciones que me salen de la cabeza. Yo soy más de electrónica. Pero no sé, cómo las fiestas ponen más reguetón pues pongo una, pero estoy desenado poner una canción electrónica. Me encanta esa música. También el rock y el heavy. Bss y abrazos, espero tu comentario.

 _ **-Dnymp:**_ Yo tampoco creo que Zoro no sea virgen, por dios con lo bueno que estar, quien no le violaría (vale se ha activado sara pervertida) pero en esta historia si lo es porque más adelante lo sabréis. Pero yo creo que Zoro si puede que sea virgen por el motivo de que como se centra tanto en su sueño y no muestra interés de en eso…pues quien sabe. Quién sabe. ¿Qué miembro de la tripulación no será virgen? Si iba con la intención de que Robin dijera que había estado con más hombres en estos dos años porque todo está planeado para los capítulos futuros. Si ahora mismo tenemos a dos personajes muy confusos que uno intentara enterrar el amor de su pasado y del presente y otro que se lo hará muy difícil y Nami con Luffy haciendo cosas malas. Quien sabe, a saber que se le ocurre mi mente pervertida. Cosas malas. Espero tu comentario. Bss y abrazos.

- **Last:** Es que Zoro es así, siempre intenta hacer lo correcto, pero mira el precio que tiene que pagar. Aún siguen en la Friendzone. Espero que te haya gustado meter a Law, no espero decepcionarte y más a ti con todo el apoyo que me has dado, pero lo confirmo, Law dará guerra en otros capítulos. Y espero que no te echaran la bronca por llegar tarde al trabajo. Van a pasar cosas malas en este fic. ( Risa maléfica y pervertida) bss y un abrazo.

- **Kishinoshi** : La venganza se está preparando, le tengo ahora mismo a Sanji preparándola. Pero en el capítulo siguiente va ser todo venganza, vamos que se van a putear pero bien. Cosas malas van a pasar. Un beso y un abrazo.


	10. Capitulo 10- Rosa azul

Capitulo 10

Ya era la hora de despertarse por que unos malditos rayos de sol le molestaba dando en la cara. Se estilo bostezando somnoliento, no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero pedía esos cinco minutos más para seguir durmiendo. Se tiro a la cama volviéndose a dormir a nivel record, espatarrado en toda la cama. Estuvo toda la noche vigilando y cuidando a Robin. No pego ojo.

Al descubrir que tenía la cama para él solo, se volvió a despertar violentamente. Alterado observo la habitación de arriba abajo preocupado de que Law hubiera entrado por la noche y que la hubiera secuestrado. De un salto salió de la cama buscándola, pero sin éxito alguno, no había señal de ella.

La habitación estaba en perfecto estado, no parecía nada fuera de sitio. No había rastro de Robin. Estaba a punto de ir tras de Law para pegarle su merecida paliza. Alguien se lo impidió.

Del baño de cuarto aparecía una radiante chica que iba hermosa. Zoro quedo en estado de shock, iba provocativa y preciosa, una cosa tan simple que enamoraba y que la mandíbula de Zoro rozara el suelo. Iba con un simple vestido playero de color blanco. No llevaba puesto nada especial, pero para Zoro estaba radiante, preciosa. Observo que en su rostro tenía un toque de maquillaje en los ojos que resaltaban sus ojos azules y un leve brillo de labios. Simplemente hermosa. Se fijó en un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas haciéndola adorable. Sonrió inclinando un poco el cuello a un lado de forma coqueta. Chopper debería tener cuidado porque de monería Robin le iba pisando terreno.

-Espadachín.-chasqueo los dedos delante de sus narices intentando sacarle del trance pero él seguía observando la obra de arte que tenía delante de sus narices.-Eeh…Espadachín.-volvió a insistir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?... ¿qué ocurre?- salió del trance. Ella rio por la reacción del chico.

-Fufufufu. Te decía que si me hacías el favor de decirle a Sanji que no voy a desayunar.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Y desde cuando le llamas por su nombre, a cejas rizadas?- su molestia se notaba.

-Fufufufufu. He quedado. Y lo de Sanji desde ahora.-Zoro empezó a ponerse celoso. ¿Como que había quedado? ¿Con quién? Si no se había separado de ella y menos un hombre cercarse a ella. Los celos empezaban a reflejarse en el rostro del Marimo.

-¿Con quién?- los celos aumentaban de intensidad. –No me digas que no es Mark, ese que casi se propasa contigo.-ella negó enérgicamente.-No me digas con Law porque si no te ato a la cama.- sonó mal y lo peor es que se lo imagino sonrojándose, por pensar de forma pervertida. Él no se dio cuenta de que esas palabras se podían malinterpretar. Acaricio su frente asegurándose de que aún no tuviera fiebre.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? - Ella negó.- ¿Entonces con quién?- retomo el interrogatorio.

-Es un secreto.- intentaba disimular su furia pero lo empeoraba. Cogió su bolso y salió corriendo como una adolescente.-Adiós, Espadachín.- dio un portazo a la puerta.

La habitación quedó vacía, en silencio. Se sentó en la cama, después se tumbó bruscamente, pensando con quien había quedado la chica. Iba preciosa, arreglada y le ocultaba algo y si añadimos de que sonreía radiantemente. Estaba celoso porque su sonrisa se lo dedicaba a otro que no a él. Intento miles de veces, inconscientemente, que le sonriera con la misma intensidad, pero nunca lo consiguió.

Debía averiguar quien era la persona que le hacia sonreír de esa manera. Se vistió rápidamente, pero Nami le interrumpido en el camino. La verdad, le derribo.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, idiota?- pregunto enfadada con los brazos de garra.

-Tengo que irme.-intento empujarla. Error. Al notar las prisas del chico aumento su curiosidad. Ahora no escaparía hasta que cantara.

-Espera…espera…espera.- cada espera lo pronunciaba más lento y haciendo más énfasis en la pronunciación. – ¿Qué haces vestido así?- reconocía que estaba guapo. Unos vaqueros y la camiseta negra que tanto salseo y conflicto ha dado. Por fin las clases de moda daban sus frutos.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar. Debo irme.

-Que esperes narices.-le golpeo en la cabeza. -¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa?

-Robin. Ha quedado con un desconocido y temo que la pase algo. ¿Contenta?- confeso a regaña diente.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Zoro, son las 12 de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó. Cuantas horas había dormido, si solo había cerrado los ojos. Y tenía hambre, mas hambre que Luffy.

-Ella me aviso de que había quedado a tomar algo.

-¿Dónde?- los nervios y los celos le dominaban.

-En la plaza…pero…-Zoro salió corriendo a toda velocidad interrumpiendo a la chica.-Pero espera.- le agarró del brazo para golpearlo otra vez en la cabeza consiguiendo detener.-Escúchame de una maldita vez, joder.-puso una mano en la frente resignada.- No entiendo por qué te ayudo.

-Porque todo el mundo se enteraría el romance que tienes con Luffy.- sonrió de forma burlona. No tenía escapatoria, estaba obligada a ayudarle porque si no se enteraría todo el mundo de su romance. Pero lo que no sabía es que Law escuchaba con atención la conversación. Sonrió con malicia a descubrir cierta información.

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Eres un caso.-suspiro agotada.- ¿Por qué no te declaras? – el frunció el ceño. No había dejado claro de que su plan era ponerla celosa y enamorarla. Una cosa muy simple.-Os estáis destruyendo mutuamente. Zoro confiésate, dile la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- interrumpido enfadado y asustando un poco a la chica.

-De que estás enamorado de ella y que hace unos días os besasteis. Díselo de una maldita vez. Porque estoy harta de que mi mejor amiga sufra por un idiota como tu.- el reflexiono, tenía razón pero el orgullo no se lo impedía. Quería ganar este juego. Pero era verdad de que estaban destrozando la relación que tenían. –Mira dile a todo el mundo mi relación con Luffy, pero no quiero seguir en este juego. Estas solos.- le dio la espalda para marcharse.

-Espera…Nami.- le agarró del brazo. – Tienes toda la razón, solo dame unos días más. Sino consigo nada terminare este maldito juego. Lo prometo.- el juego se les iba de las manos. No sabía ni siquiera que relación estaban. ¿Solo nakamas? ¿Amigos? ¿O nada? ni él lo sabía.

-De acuerdo, pero como sigas así, le diré toda la verdad. Te doy tres días. –el asintió sonriente. Ahora le tocaba jugar con ella, iba a suceder cosas malas, pero primero debía descubrir a ese idiota. – Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Gracias.- rio tristemente. Ella le abrazo consolándole un poco. Era muy duro lo sabía, porque ella paso algo parecido para conquistar a Luffy. – Ten cuidado con Law, por favor. –susurro sin entender el motivo de sus palabras pero no le dio tiempo a preguntarse porque salió corriendo. No debía perder el tiempo.

-Shishishishi. ¿Qué ocurre?- le abrazo por detrás, no había nadie al sus alrededor.

-¿Dónde sacaste a ese estúpido?

-Shishshi. Atado en una cruz. ¿Por qué le preguntas?-no noto la ironía. Estúpido, pensó ella. Ni ella mismo sabía porque se enamoró de él. Pero aquí estaban. Los dos siendo novio y que no podían vivir sin el uno con el otro.

-Temo que esos dos idiotas se hagan daño.

-Confía en el. – le beso sonrojándola.

-Una cosa. ¿Law sigue aquí?- el asintió sin entender nada. Un poquitín celoso. –Vale, me ha dicho Zoro que tenemos que tener cuidado con él, pero no sé a qué se quiere referir.

-Tranquila. Es una aliando no creo que nos haga nada.-rio como un tonto. Odiaba que siempre fuera tan confiado. Si el supiera que intento violar a una de sus nakamas no reiría tanto, pero no tenía la culpa. Zoro no le dijo nada.

-Eres muy confiado.

-Si no hubiera confiado en ti, ahora mismo estarías con ese miserable de Arlong y no estaríamos juntos. – buen punto de vista. Tuvo que ceder porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Le beso agradeciendo por todo. Él se extrañó.

-Te invito a un cacho de carne.- antes de que terminara la frase, el capitán la sujeto de la mano y corrió arrastrándola a la cocina.

Volviendo con Zoro.

El peliverde se encontraba perdido en la ciudad buscando a la morena, que no la encontraba por ni un lado. Pregunto a un montón de gentes, pero acababa corriendo por que era una fan y le quería secuestras. Pero por suerte en el camino se encontró a la chica de la última vez, la chica que era fan del zorobin al igual que nosotras y nosotros, pues ella. Le guio hasta la plaza de la ciudad. Al parecer había llegado antes que ella.

Se escondió cerca de allí fingiendo ser un turistas. Se tuvo que disfrazar por el motivo que hoy había mas fans locas por allí y por qué también había muchos marines, también había de altos mandos y tenryuubito. Como dijo el diseñador aquí había mucha gente de distintos sitios, tanto como marines, piratas y revolucionario. Rezo porque ninguno le pillara por allí. Si le pillaba los marines habría movida, si le pillaba Robin le mataba de la forma más psicópata que se le ocurriera su mente psicópata. No sabía a quién temer más.

Localizo a la chica que iba corriendo a un chico que se le hacía familiar. Se lanzó a los brazos del chico y que el girara sobre sí mismo. Cuando la bajo le dio un beso esquimal, sonrojando a la chica. Esto le mato al chico. Como se atrevía…al segundo le reconoció. Era el chico de la fiesta, el chico que bailo con ella y que casi le cortaba si no llegaba ser por la loca de su ex novia.

Centrémonos en la conversación de esos dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno. He venido aquí de vacaciones.- se rasco la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas.-Pero me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí. – Se puso serio.-Debía hablar contigo urgentemente. –ella asintió.

-Claro.-el la sujeto de mano guiándola a una cafetería. A unos metros suyos con un periódico, una gorra y unas gafas de sol, se situaba un peliverde celoso.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto seria la chica.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar.- fue al grano. Ella trago en seco.

-¿Qué quieren tomar?-pregunto el camarero amablemente.

-Una coca-cola para mí y un café cargado con un toque de chocolate negro. Gracias.- el camarero sonrió y se marchó a por el pedido.

-Vaya, han pasado años y te sigues acordando como me gusta café.-nivel de celos de Zoro, nivel uno. En la poción que se encontraba podía escuchar todo a la perfección, si estaba a dos mesas detrás de ellos y como le daban la espalda no le percataron.

-Sí, parece como si fuera ayer que jugábamos al ajedrez y hacías trampas.

-Yo no hacia trampa. Fufufufufu. Solo que era mejor que tú. – rio.-Gracias.-agradeció al camarero. Sorbió un poco de su café, está perfecto.

-Ya…claro.- rio el también siendo contagiosa para la chica. Habían roto el hielo y puede que una bolsa de hielo le vendría bien al peliverde que ardía por los celos. –Robin tengo que decirte algo.- ella asintió y dejo el café en la mesa, su semblante había cambiado por completo.

-¿Es sobre él?

-Sí. Está en esta isla.

-¿Qué?- reacciono.-¿Cómo que está en esta isla?

\- Escapo.- le lanzo un sobre de papel. Lo abrió con cuidado encontrándose un monto de folios sobre el chico y todo lo que había hecho.-Hace unos meses. Sigue en busca en captura, pero es como si la tierra se le hubiera tragado. La última pista está aquí. Ha cambiado de aspecto y de look, así que estamos totalmente ciegos.

-¿Estas infiltrados?- no aparto la mirada del informe.

-Sí. Quien diría que un almirante de la marina, esta fingiendo ser un modelo.

-Fufufufu. Eres muy guapo y siempre te lo he dicho.- no se sonrojo, si llega a ser Zoro se hubiera convertido en un tomate. Nivel de celos, nivel tres.

-Intentare atrapar a ese canalla. Mientras yo esté aquí nada te pesara.- le cogió de la mano.-No lo permitiré.- se acercó a sus labios dispuesto a besarla, pero el alguien le tiro un cacho de magdalena a la cabeza al chico interrumpiendo el beso. Miro por todos los lados para saber quién era, había un montón de gente. Ya sabemos quién era el culpable.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí, Edu?-el asintió levemente y algo triste.- Si no me hubiera enamorado de ese idiota.

-No estaríamos aquí, Rob. - elevo su baso de coca-cola, ella le imito.- Salud, por nosotros.-brindaron por su reencuentro.

-Señor.- saludo un soldado.- Tiene dentro de diez minutos una sesión de foto.

-Jooooo. Me lo estaba pasando bien. Esto de ser modelo es un coñazo.- se levante quejándose. Se lo estaba pasando genial, riendo con la chica. – Me tengo que ir Rob.- ella le abrazo y le susurro algo en el oído.- Ten cuidado, por favor. –le beso la mano.- Te manda saludos Kuzan.- ella se sorprendió por el nombrado. No sabía nada de el desde hace meses. –Nos volveremos a ver.

El chico guapo se marchó con su soldado. Seguía investigando al chico que le había ruinado la vida. Reconocía que había sentido algo por él, pero por un error se enamoró de otra persona y desde ahí el mundo fue un infierno para ella. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver al chico tan tímido con gafas convertido en un almirante y en modelo. Daba igual si eran piratas, delincuente o marine siempre seria amigos. Qué bonito. Los amores casi imposibles.

Suspiro recordando los buenos momentos con el chico y los malos. Por un estúpido error, todo se había ido a la mierda. Se acercó enfadada al chico que supuestamente estaba leyendo el periódico.

-¿Seguimos saliendo en el periódico, Espadachín?- el tono de la chica daba miedo. Y Zoro trago en seco. La había jodido. El no respondió, enfadada le arranco el periódico de las manos encontrándose con un Zoro asustado. Era su fin. Prefería un millón de veces enfrentarse a millones de monstruos que a la morena. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonó enfadada. Le recordó a Nami.

-Pues…eh…- estaba en blanco.-Me he perdido.- despediros de Zoro.

-Sí, claro.-suspiro relajándose. Estaba enfadada con él, le había espiado y eso podía significar que no confiara en él. Además desde que le vio a besar a la fan, no le veía con los mismos ojos. –Dime la verdad…-unos brazos fluer aparecieron detrás de el apunto de estrangularlo.-oooh.- apretó más su agarre.

-Te lo he dicho mujer.- rio temblorosamente. Le asustaba un poco.

-¿Has escuchado algo?- el negó pero todo lo contrario. Lo escucho todo. Suspiro liberando al chico. La noto triste.

Comenzó a andar para irse de allí, necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad. Y él también pero estaba celoso porque ese chico casi le besa en sus narices. No tenía derecho a encarárselo por el hecho que ella no era suya y podía hacer lo que le diera en ganas.

-Espera, mujer.-encontró valor para pedirle una cita. Daría el paso y se dejaría de tonterías. No más juegos, si no la verdad.

-Zoro.- una chica se abalanzo a Zoro y le beso en los labios delante de la chica.-Te estaba buscando.-volvió a besarla aprovechado de que se convirtió en piedra. A Robin se le cayó el cielo encima. Y por desgracia no entendió por qué no le dolió tanto, podía por ser el hecho de que se lo esperaba. Pero debería decírselo a Nami. Era su mejor amiga y debería decírselo.

-Me marcho.- y así fue. Celosa se marchó, no miro atrás, ni siquiera cuando Zoro le suplico que se detuviera para explicárselo.

Llego a la mansión, encontrándose a los chicos en el chiringuito que estaba en la piscina. Estaban a gusto jugando en la piscina. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a los chicos, se asustó ver a Law hablando con Chopper. Le fulmino con la mirada en cambio él le guiño un ojo de forma picarona. Quería tanto matarle. Localizo a su mejor amiga que discutía con el capitán. Después hablaría con ella.

Sanji se encontraba en el chiringuito preparando los cocteles, se acercó a él, necesitaba olvidar este día. Puede que si se emborrachara otra vez perdiera la memoria.

-Hola.- saludo al cocinero.

-¿Qué quieres Robin…-chwan?- los ojos de la chica cristalinos, tristes, sin vida le dio la pista de lo que le sucedía.

-No…no lo sé.-no tenía ni idea que beber. Algo que tuviera lo suficiente alcohol que le dejara K.O de un solo trago.-Dame cualquier cosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le miró fijamente para, analizándola con la mirada. Lo descubrió al segundo. –¿Marimo?- inhalo un poco de su cigarro. Ella otorgo silencio cogiendo el tinto que le había ofrecido.

-No quiero hablar del tema.-agito el vaso delante de sus narices como si el líquido rojo cereza tuviera la solución a sus problemas.

-Robin-chwan, recuerdo una chica hermosa que me dijo que no era bueno guardarse las cosas.- rio tiernamente.

Maldijo por dentro por decirla eso cuando le obligo a contarle cosas de su familia y de su infancia. Se aseguró que nadie le molestara.

Suspiro.- Ayer vi a Zoro besando a una chica más guapa que yo.-Sanji abrió los ojos como platos.- Paso después de hablar contigo. Y se acaban de besar delante de mis narices.- rio con malicia.-Ahora estas seguro de que debería confesarme de algo que no siento.- mentira.

-Lo siento.- le ofreció un cigarro. Ella negó con la mano.

-No…tranquilo. Y para rematar el dia, hoy me encontrado con un amor del pasado.

-¿En serio?- cada vez era más asombrado. Ella asintió más confusa y triste. Le relleno su copa. Él asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Cuando tenía dieciocho años yo trabajaba de profesora en una pequeña isla. Raro no. Allí no me conocía nadie y podía seguir investigando sobre los años vacíos. Además me encantaba ayudar a los pequeños. – sonrió nostálgica a recordar a los pequeños. -Un día, un chico se me acerco a mi empezó a tontear conmigo y en menos de una semana me acabe enamorando. El chico era muy guapo, simpático, listo y teníamos las mismas ficciones. Era perfecto, lo que soñé, pero me equivoque. – Vacío el vaso de un trago.-El tenia a un amigo llamado a Edu, era su mejor amigo, estaban siempre juntos. Tenía una relación parecida a la que tenéis Zoro y tu.- suspiro.-Estuvimos meses juntos y cada día me enamoraba más de él, pero siempre me ocultaba cosas y yo le preguntaba respondiéndome de la peor forma.- recordó cada discurso con el individuo que ahora le atormentaba. En su mente resonaba los gritos y las suplicas. Todo era mentira.- Nuestra relación fue empeorando por día.-bebió un sorbo del vaso recién llenado.-En eso aparece Edu intentando animarme y sintiendo algo por. Después me entere de que él era el jefe de una banda donde vendían drogas y armas.- quería volver atrás.- Muchas veces me propuso Edu que me marchara con el de la isla, pero estaba ciega. Tanto que no me di cuenta que se acostaba con cualquiera y solo me quería para acostarse conmigo para después venderme a la rata más miserable. – Le miró fijamente al cocinero.- ¿Aun sigues pensado que debía declararme cuando sé que voy a cometer el mismo error?-suspiro.- Todo por pensar que le conocía. – estaba un poco contentilla, pero era verdad lo que decía. Maldijo por dentro de que no le dejara en K.O.

-Robin… conozco bien al marino y sigo diciendo que deberías hablarlo con él. Dile que sientes por él y que si no te corresponde aun me tienes a mí.

-Gracias. Pero ahora quiero descansar. Estoy confusa después de revivir tantos acontecimientos de mi vida. Hoy cuando le vi sentí un alivio después de tanto tiempo…no se… estoy confusa. – se masajeo las sienes. Por qué le ocurre todo esto. Ella no quería enamorarse, no tener a nadie detrás de ella. ¿Porque todo era complicado? Solo quería tener una vida normal, buena, normal a lo que se quiere referir a sus nakamas y más adelante, si el mundo lo deseaba, formas una familia. –Me voy a la cama.-dejo el vaso en la barra. –Gracias, Sanji.

Se marchó dejando pensativo al chico. Quería matar a Zoro por dañar a su dama. Tan ciego estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y que su pasado le atormentaba. Ahora entendía mejor porque decía que no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Observaba como dos de sus nakamas se iban destruyendo a fuego lento. Acabaría matándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Nami sustituyendo el sitio de la morena. Estaba preocupada de que entre ellos hubiera algo o que le ocultase algo.

-El Marimo ha besado una chica.

-¿QUE?- grito sorprendida. No creía que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa tan ruin. Si él no era así, si era muy tímido. No había besado en su vida y ahora se besaba y liaba con toda la vida.

\- Delante de sus narices.-ahora sí que le mataba.- Nami-san, terminar esto vale. –ella asintió derrotada. Era la primera que terminara esta estupidez. Ya se habían hecho daño. Ahora jugaría ella con sus normas.

Robin llego a su habitación derrotada, lo primero que hizo es quitarse los tacones y tirarlo en cualquier sitio de la habitación. Encima de la cama encontró una rosa azul y una carta. Nerviosa cogió la rosa para olerla. Olía genial. Le saco una sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, no había señales ni pistas. En un segundo pensó que era de Zoro, pero conociéndole sería imposible. Pensó en Edu y contenta abrió el sobre azul turquesa.

Sorpresa para ella, en el sobre contenía fotos comprometidas de Zoro, donde el salía abrazando esta mañana a Nami con cariño, ligando con las fans y más cosas. Furiosa rompió en pedacitos las fotos para luego ir corriendo al balcón y tirarlas. Los cachos se esparcían por el aire siendo iluminado por la luna. Una imagen preciosa acompañada de una lágrima de Robin y una sonrisa maléfica de Law.

El había sido en colocar las fotos dándole el golpe de gracia a la morena y confirmando lo que temía. Ella había tomado esto con madurez, no tenía derecho a meterse en la vida del peliverde, y que seguro lo que ha pasado esta mañana seria de una fan…

Se golpeó la cabeza por justificar las acciones del peliverde. Por qué no se dejaba de engañar y aceptaba lo más obvio, él estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos. No había duda. Pero una parte de ella no creía esa teoría. Era Zoro y durante estos años le había observado y conocido lo suficiente para dudar de que él estuviera jugando. Si era muy vergonzoso. Guapo era y sexy también, no lo negaba, pero él nunca tomo importancia y atención a una chica.

Siempre que iban juntos a tomar algo en un bar un montón de chicas le tiraban los tejos e intentaban ligar con él, Zoro las ignoraba y seguía bebiendo con ella.

Se decía un montón de veces de que era tonta por ilusionarse con él y ahora chocar contra un muro y en cambio, aunque doliera el golpe, debía sonreír y fingir madurez. Cualquier chica celosa le habría tirado del pelo hasta dejarla calva. Ella solo respiro profundamente y se fue de allí. Algunas veces deseaba llevarse por los impulsos.

Se cambió poniéndose su pijama y tumbarse en la cama. Observo la rosa con determinación, las flores le encantabas pero las rosas no que las odiases pero no le agradaba por que las rosas siempre tenían espinas dándole el significado de que eran traicioneras.

Algo dentro de la flor encontró un papel entre los pétalos de la rosa. Abrió el papel encontrándose una cosa. Sonrió viendo de quien era.

Entonces pico, seguramente el propietario de la carta era del maldito Law, porque Edu no se atrevería hacer eso. Se quedó mirando embobada la rosa tumbada en su cama pensando en las miles de posibilidades de haberle escogido a Edu desde el principio. Muchas posibilidades… que nunca experimentaría.

Quedo profundamente dormida pensando en las posibilidades pero después paso a Zoro, los buenos momentos vividos con Zoro, desea tanto que estuviera aquí abrazándola mientras dormía. Zoro tenía algo que le era distinto, el sentimiento era distinto, nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie y ahora él estaba ligando con cualquier chica desconocida.

Zoro llego unos minutos más tarde de que Robin cayera en las manos de Morfeo. Estaba cansado, no había parado de correr por que, como siempre, se había perdido y hasta que se pudo librar de esa lagarta y de las locas de sus fans, llego a las tantas de la noche y solo quería dormir y beber hasta emborracharse. Le dolió mucho a ver el rostro de Robin cuando contemplo como se besaba con otra.

Si hubiera sido al revés, él le hubiera cogido del cuello y delante de ella le hubiera clavado una de sus katanas. Y en cambio ella se comportó de forma madura.

Observo a la chica durmiendo profundamente, acurrucada. Se veía preciosa para su único ojo. Parecía que no hubiera roto un plato en sus vida, pero realmente había roto muchos corazones y muchos huesos.

Todo le había salido mal, Nami tenía que toda la razón, aunque le costara reconocerlo, pero era verdad. Al principio todo iba bien, lo normal de ponerla celosa, pero ahora estaba confuso.

Ahora más que nunca quería besarla, abrazarla y hacerla suya, pasar todo el tiempo disponible de su vida para estar con ella.

La arropo suavemente, tan frustración y confusión sentía dentro de él que casi explota, que no se deleitó del cuerpo de la chica. No se lo merecía. Se removió un poco quitándole la respiración a Zoro, parecía que iba a despertar pero fue una falsa alarma.

Aparto un mechón de su pelo que le molestaba para después acariciar su pómulo con delicadeza por solo un segundo. Se sentó en la cama sin molestarla observándola como la noche anterior, asegurándose de que la fiebre no aumentara. Como estaba profundamente dormida y derrotada, no lo percato. En otra circunstancia se hubiera despertado desde el primer momento que hubiera pisado la habitación.

Percato la rosa que se encontraba en su mano a punto de caer al suelo. La sujeto con cuidado. Era hermosa, le llamo la atención el color azul. Si una rosa de color azul, extraño verdad. Se quedó mirándola como si fuera un estúpido, sin querer se le cayó un papel. Lo desenrollo con cuidado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo arrugo con fuerza. Por eso estaba sonriendo de esa forma enamoradiza. No era por el sino por el chico de esta mañana.

El juego había acabado, pero desde hace tiempo, esa nota lo había finalizado. Ahora comprendía todo, pero al igual que ella no se lo podía creer. Quería seguir jugando hasta que hubiera ganador. No sirvió de nada. Ella había ganado desde el principio.

Se aproximó a ella indeciso, una lucha interna se lo impedía, pero el deseo le ganaba. Acerco sus labios con los suyos, unos milímetros les separaban, iba a besarla en los labios. Desde hace dos dichosos días soporto las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya. La imagen de estar dormido los dos juntos era mejor que cualquier fantasía soñada. Lo deseaba tanto.

Declararse era lo único que se le ocurría, pero sería inútil si ya había encontrado a alguien. Se adelantaron a él. En el último segundo se arrepintió y poso sus labios en su mejilla, de forma muy leven que no parecía ni beso ni nada. Se había desinflado por completo.

Años atrás él no se le hubiera ocurrido besar a una chica, ni siquiera interesarse, pero ella no supo cómo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para olvidarla.

-Yo…yo…te…te…- las palabras se le tragaban, no se atrevía decirlo, los niervos le jugaba malas pasadas, le sudaba las manos.-A..a…-se rendido enfadado. Como se declararía sino podía cuando estaba dormida. Respiro derrotado. Parecía tonto.

Dejo la hermosa rosa en un florero de cristal y la nota a su lado. El juego había finalizado. No sirvió de nada el hecho de ser un sex simbol para las chicas, tener un club de fans que le querían violar, besar a una chica delante de sus narices aunque eso fui imprevisto…vale Zoro era pésimo poner celosa a la chica, lo reconocía, pero estaba desesperado. Creo que lo dije en el primer capítulo, estaba desesperado, muy desesperado, más que Sanji. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Ella jugo mejor sus cartas. Gano ella.

La observo por un minuto más, cuando pisara un pie fuera de la habitación todo volvería a su normalidad. Solo nakamas, nada más.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Camino por la oscuridad de los pasillos recordando las dos palabras escritas en el papel. "Te amo."

Dos palabras que significaba mucho. No sabía dónde ir, pero que más daba si acabaría perdiéndose por la mansión. Necesitaba un trago.

Destrozado, furioso y angustiado eran adjetivos que no reflejaban. Los pasos era lo único que les acompaña en su soledad.

No muy lejos de allí un chico llamado Edu, para Robin, Eduardo para sus soldados, de pelo oscuro y tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo se encontraba caminando por la playa después de salir de la sesión de fotos.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- pregunto por el den den mushi. Hablaba con un subordinado.-Nada.- grito molesto.-De acuerdo. Seguiremos buscándolo. Gracias.- colgó derrotado el chico. Desde que habían llegado allí no habían encontrado nada, siempre volvían a punto de partida.

Miro las estrellas pensando en la chica que le había robado el corazón hace unos años. Pena que el fuera marine y ella pirata pero para él le daba absolutamente igual. Seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Estaba más preciosa que nunca, sorpresa fue encontrarla en la fiesta de ese diseñador.

Volvió a la realidad pensando una forma de encontrar ese canalla. Nadie podía desaparecer tan fácilmente. Era imposible. No había ni una pista que dieran con su paradero actual, es como si la tierra se le hubiera tragado.

Sintió algo metálico en la nuca sorprendiéndole. No lo percibió con el Haki de observación. Escucho un clip que reconoció de inmediato. Quedo paralizado, un arma de fuego apuntaba su cabeza sin posibilidad de fallo. Como no se dio cuenta.

-Cuanto tiempo.- sonrió Eduardo fingiendo tranquilidad. Temblaba y apretaba sus puños disimulándolo.

-Sí, demasiado.- debía tener cuidado, el seguro estaba quitado y era muy peligroso.

Levanto las manos de muestra de paz, él le permitió que se diera la vuelta para que viera su cara. Quedo petrificado al ver el rostro que tanto estaba buscando. Se habían chocado un montón de veces en esta isla pero nunca pensó fue el primer hombre que le conoció.

-Se la pregunta que tienes en tu cabeza y te la responderé encantado.-su sonrisa psicópata era más peligrosa que el arma que tenía en su frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Vengo a por lo que es mío.- se desafiaron con la mirada. Un disparo resonó en la tranquila isla para que un cuerpo sin vida cayera al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Rio con malicia, le daba igual matar a su mejor amigo, quien era como un hermano. Estaba loco. –La siguiente eres tú, Nico Robin. Te hare mía. – su risa psicópata resonó por todos los rincones de la isla.

Todo estaba patas arribas el caos se acercaba, ahora nos encontramos que en este juego se había añadido dos jugadores más que iban hacer daño a la pareja. Que pasara. Es ahora donde las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa. Quien ganara definitivamente. Zoro o Robin. Quedaran los dos juntos o aprovechara Law para poder hacerla suya como tantas veces lo intento o el nuevo intrigante del juego.

¿Quién será el loco que quiere dañar a la morena? Se admite apuesta.

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review?**

 **Hola gente. Seguro que la mayoría diréis que narices estoy escribiendo pero es que ya me conocéis, siempre hago una historia con una finalidad y es esta. Law desde el principio iba a salir pero quise dar caña al Zoro x Robin, pero que creo que ya lo he estirado tanto que ya no se le pueden poner celoso. Por qué a cualquiera le hubiera matado. No sé cuántos capítulos me quedaran, porque ahora mismo mi imaginación se ha ido de vacaciones y creo que hasta septiembre no vuelve.**

 **No lo digo yo, si estoy más aburrida que una tortuga. A ver si mi inspiración vuelve, pero creo que dentro de poco descubriremos el final de esta historia. Lo siento pero ya no se me ocurre nada. Si queréis darme una idea estoy encantada y os lo dedicare, porque estoy sin imaginación. Esto no significa que lo voy a dejar o no volver a publicar un fic en mi vida. Digo que si vuelve mi imaginación escribiré.**

 **Lo siento por la falta de ortografía. Bss y abrazos a todos los que me habéis apoyado desde el principio.**

 **Aaah y una cosa más: he actualizado el fic: ¿Quién eres tú? Que esta en la fase final y también he subido dos fic corto de un capitulo para que os paséis y me mandéis un review.**

 **Respondiendo review:**

 **-Dnymp: No al parecer Law no aprendió la elección, pero seguro que alguien que conocemos se lo enseñara encantado. Me mato lo la castración total. Jajaja. A lo que te referías a lo de Zoro creo que has sido el único que te has dado cuenta. Además yo creo que Zoro y Robin han aguantado mucho. Por qué seguro que muchos hubieran saltado hace tiempo. A lo de tu idea creo que lo voy a utilizar en el siguiente capito y obviamente te dedicare la escena. bss y abrazos. Espero tu review.**

 **Y no hay que responder más review por que fuiste la única en enviarme uno. Gracias. Espero que en este capítulo me mandéis más review, que me hace ilusión saber vuestros comentarios.**


	11. Capitulo 11-Tipo de besos

Capítulo 11.

Era las seis de la mañana, ni siquiera había amanecido, pero eso no fue lo que le despertó al peliverde, sino un ruido de pasos que iba corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión. Alarmado fue detrás del intruso, pero como siempre acabo perdiéndose. Gracias al sentido orientación.

Utilizo el Haki de Observación localizando al intruso. No tardo ni un minuto en llegar a la sala que se encontraba el individuo.

Se quedó de piedra al entrar en el cuarto. Delante de sus narices, presencio una escena de lo más excitante y ardiente, que de repente empezó a sudar con violencia.

Observo con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo necesario, degustación unas piernas finas y elegante acompañado de unos pantalones cortos negros que mostraba sus perfectos glúteos, parecían redondos y suaves. Siguió subiendo, deslizando su ojo según la dirección de las curvas profundizada de la chica, revelando también un abdomen plano y levemente musculado. Su top verde no le sujetaba lo suficiente sus enormes pechos, revotando en cada movimiento y que las gotas de sudor se perdiera entre sus pechos. Su rostro mostraba concentración y seriedad. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad que eran cubiertos por unos mechones carbón. Se le caía la baba. Sanji moriría desangrado.

La chica percato la presencia del espadachín que le devoraba con la mirada. Reconoció su mirada, transmitía deseo y un toque de lujuria. Paro de golpear el saco de boxeo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Espadachín?- en otro circunstancia le preguntaría de una forma amable, pero aún seguía enfadad por lo de ayer.

No entendió su enfado, lo sabía pero no lo asumía.-Eso debería preguntar yo.- cruzo sus brazos más serio.

-No lo ves.- su voz fría helaba. Zoro no percató de que estaba en una especie de gimnasio, tenia de todo, maquinas, pesas, elíptica...-Si no te importa.- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara y seguir con los ejercicios.

Continuo golpeando el saco con fuerza, importándole poco si se lastimaba sus nudillos. Necesitaba ser más fuerte si quería vencer a ese canalla que le fastidio y atormento su vida durante muchos años. Él observo con detalle cada puñetazo que lanzaba. Eran fuertes, pero le faltaba técnica y velocidad. Aunque no lo creáis la técnica es importante para no lesionarte y darle más potencia.

No le dio importancia que Zoro le observara como si se traía unas palomitas, pero lo que no soportaba era la heladora y siniestra aura. Cansado de ver el espectáculo. Se acercó ella, seguía golpeando y concentrada en su objetivo. La sujeto de las caderas deteniendo el ejercicio y sobresaltándola.

-Tienes buenas caderas. Concentra la fuerza en esta zona.-las acaricio con suavidad. No supo si tomárselo bien o no, lo de las caderas. Sonaba raro que no quisiera que despegara sus manos de sus caderas. –Así golpearas más fuerte. –Ella asintió un tanto avergonzada.-Prueba.- se despegó de sus caderas apartándose un poco.

Golpeo como indico el peliverde y comprobó que tenía razón. El golpe fue más fuerte. Sonrió alegre mirándose las manos como si no se lo creyera. La sujeto otra vez de las caderas y de la mano estirándolo como si fuera a dar un puñetazo.

-No tense los brazos, sino te harás daño. – cada roce de piel le provocaba un chispazo causando que la piel de la chica se erizase. Ocultaba a penas su nerviosismo. –Relájate.- le susurro cerca del oído de una forma que parecía estar en las nubes. Tan suave y cálido que si no llega a ser por su autocontrol le hubiera besado. –Ahora, golpea.- ella obedeció y noto las mejoras. Hizo que el saco de boxeo casi diera la vuelta entera. No se lo creía.-Perfecto.- le sonrió orgullosa de ella.

-Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda.- no le quería ni ver, no caería en sus juegos. Siguió el ejercicio ignorando al chico. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Zoro pasó de ella y empezó hacer ejercicios con las pesas. Las que había allí las levantaban como si fuera una pluma. Ella siguió, pero no avanzaba nada, pero no le daría la razón y menos ver su risa que dice: No necesitabas mi ayuda. Y que se burlara de ella durante semanas. Percató los gestos de frustración de la morena y lo tensa que estaba, como si fuera una goma a punto de explotar por la máxima tensión sometida.

Se quedó observándola cada golpe y cada movimiento. Era fuerte pero como decía el, necesitaba técnica. En cambio a Robin le costaba un montón no girarse y ver el cuerpo musculado y bañado en sudor, siempre le veía entrenar y era lo muy excitante. Las ganas eran insoportables.

No soportaba la tensión del ambiente. Decidió tomar riendas en el asunto. Estaba tan concentrada en no caer en la tentación de girarse, pero lo que no pensó de que Zoro la cogiera de la cintura otra vez, para voltearla y pegar su cuerpo con el suyo, cerca de su rostro.

Empezaron con un duelo de mirada, fulminándose y retándose, ninguno cedía, ni tampoco se soltaban. Se sostenían la mirada. Dos orgullosos y su maldición apartar la mirada. Lucha de titanes.

-¡Suéltame!- perdió la batalla de miradas.

-No.- se acercó a sus labios.- ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo?- en serio preguntaba eso, si debería saberlo. No le molestaba el beso que se dio con la chica, sino que la espiara y también, aunque sea menos, que le interrumpiera el beso con Edu.

-En serio me lo preguntas.- cruzo los brazos haciendo un puchero muy infantil. Esto le derritió, no podía ser más adorable. Aprovecho el momento y le hizo una zancadilla y una llave de judo para que callera al suelo, librándose de su agarre.- No te metas con una ex asesina.

Se alejó para marcharse de allí, pero Zoro aprovecho para lanzarle un puñetazo, suave, con intención de asustarla. Ella lo esquivo y le lanzo un puñetazo siguiendo la técnica de Zoro, lo detuvo con el dorso de la mano provocando una pequeña onda.

-Puedes mejorar si me dejaras ayudarte.-no entendía a por qué tanta prisa en entrenar y más a estos extremos. Nunca la vio entrenar de esta forma. Sospechoso. No entendió como pero en menos de un segundo la tenía cargada en sus hombros como si fuera una pesa de medio kilo, para Zoro para los demás no.

-Espadachín. Suéltame.-intento soltarse pero era inútil. – ¿No tienes que entrenar?

Error. Grave error decir eso para librarse de él. La sujeto de las piernas y de su pecho como si fuera unas pesas y la levantaba y bajaba haciendo una serie. Ella suplico que la bajara, pero para Zoro era muy divertido verla sufrir.

-Suéltame.- le ordeno cuando Zoro la elevo por encima de su cabeza. El sonio de forma psicópata. Añadiría en su lista, fastidiar a Robin, iba delante de fastidiar a Sanji.

-Si me dices porque estas enfadada.-negocio.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Pues seguiré utilizándote de pesas.- su sonrisa le mataba.

-Vale, vale.- La bajo con cuidado de no dañarla.-No estoy enfadada. Solo estresada, nada. Lo siento por comportarme de esta forma.- volvió a comportarse de forma madura. El asintió.- ¿Me perdonas?- el volvió a afirmar. – Gracias.

Sin decir nada más se marchó de ese sitio. Había perdido la oportunidad de declararse, pero no sería lo correcto. Antes tenía que solucionar unas cuantas cosas, antes de dar el golpe final. Corrió a la habitación de Nami para poner en marcha un plan.

-Unas horas después.-

Todos estaban en la cocina desayunando, mejor dicho, Luffy robando el desayuno a los demás. Zoro miro a Nami asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo la señal. No pasó desapercibido para la arqueóloga.

-¡Chicos!- llamo la atención a sus nakamas. Luffy aprovecho para seguir robando la comida de los demás.-Llevamos en esta isla unos días y no hemos visto nada y se me ha ocurrido hacer una guía turística. Pero por desgracia solo había dos entradas para entrar a los monumentos y demás. Por eso lo sortearemos.- la mejor excusa para que dos personas queden juntas. Quien se iba a creer eso. Si hasta Luffy no caería. –Una es para Robin.- le ofreció. Ella sonrió agradecida.- Y la otra lo sortearemos.- saco unos palillos entre sus pechos.

-Yo quiero ir con mi Robin-chaw.- grito Sanji convertido en un remolino de amor. Sabía que era un plan para que el marino conquistara a su dama, pero es Sanji, no tiene remedio.

-Yo también quiero ir.- salto el renito al lado suyo. En la opinión de Robin prefería ir con el renito.

Los demás como que pasaron por que era muy aburrido.

-El que tenga el palillo más largo gana.

Todos sacaron el palillo y el afortunado fue, a que no os lo imagináis, Zoro. Sanji maldijo un millón de veces por no poder acompañar a su dama y bueno Robin consoló al renito diciendo que luego le compraría un algodón de azúcar. Zoro protesto, fingió, de que no quería ir y después de recibir los verdaderos golpe de Nami, le convenció para acompañarla.

Robin se acercó al molesto espadachín, que maldecía a Nami en silencio. Libero una leve risa. Se había metido muy bien en su papel. Le sorprendía. Darle el Óscar a Nami y a Zoro por su gran interpretación.

-¿De qué te ríes?-seguía sobándose sus chichones.

-Del mal actor que eres.- rio más fuerte. El no entendió nada, o eso fingió, pero tenía una leve idea a que se refería.-No hace falta que vengas conmigo.- cambio de tema. Sabia que esto si había sido planeado.

Bufo haciéndola más gracia.-Da igual. Vamos.- camino a la salida.

-Toma, Robin.-le entrego un mapa donde le indicaba los sitios donde ir. –No os perdáis.- le sonrió con picardía. Ella no entendió nada. Agradeció con una sonrisa y se marcharon.

La chica se fue con Zoro que le esperaba en el jardín. El calor era insoportable, tanto que Zoro iba sin camiseta. Mordió su labio inferior, era muy excitante, demasiado para ella. Deseaba tanto besarle y hacerle el amor durante días, en una isla solos. Por qué se mentía si hasta Sanji aprobaba su relación y ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Grito mentalmente de rabia, no quería enamorarse de él, no quería… pero… el ella no dictaba cuando, donde y de quien debería enamorarse.

-¿Cuál es el primer destino?-pregunto Zoro. Si se acercaba un poco más acabaría descontrolándose.

-La playa.-perfecto pensó Zoro. Se daría un baño. Había demasiada humedad y según Nami era a causa de que esta tarde llovería. Deberían darse prisa si quería ver los sitios.

-Vámonos.- camino a sentido contrario de la playa y eso que la podía ver perfectamente, si estaba a 5 minutos andando.

-Espadachín, es por el otro lado.- señalo con el dedo. Gruño enfadado pero siguiendo la dirección de su dedo.

Caminaron en completo silencio, un silencio incómodo para los dos, ninguno no eran muy habladores, pero en estas circunstancia querían hablar de tantas cosas que no tenían ni idea de dónde empezar. Todos los miraban y sonreían por varios motivos. Suerte que las fans de Zoro aún no se habían levantado de su cama.

Llegaron a la playa, era preciosa, ninguna vez había visto una playa tan hermosa como esa. Los rayos de sol provocaba que el agua azul del mar brillara con fuerza y la arena era tan fina decorada con conchas y caracolas de distintos colores y formas. Preciosas. Un verdadero lugar de turismo y suerte no había nadie.

Zoro salió corriendo para lanzarse a agua que estaba fría, cuando el nivel del agua llego hasta su cintura se lanzó de cabeza, el fondo marino era precioso. La morena se sentó en la sombra de una palmera observando al peliverde nadar. Se le daba demasiado bien y lógico si cada dos por tres tenía que saltar al mar para salvar a los idiotas de sus nakamas. Le envidio porque él podía nada y en cambio ella solo se hundía.

El espadachín salió del agua, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo que excitaba con la mirada, derritiendo a la chica, y que las gotas de agua le cegaran. La mataría. El cuerpo de Zoro era un delito para toda la sociedad. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior con más fuerza apunto de sangrar. Noto que la morena estaba sudando, pero lo que no sabía era el verdadero motivo. Sonrió con picardía y se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa psicópata.

Percato las intenciones de Zoro.-No. Zoro. No. Ni se te ocurra.- se levantó corriendo y esquivando las intenciones de Zoro.

-Dame un abrazo. – se burló de ella y persiguiéndola. La quería mojar. Quien levante la mano quien le ha dado una abrazo alguien que acaba de salir de la piscina totalmente mojado y tu estabas seco.

Ella gritaba de que no la tocara entre risa, parecía unos adolescentes, pero Zoro era más rápido que ella y al final acabo abrazándola por la espalda y elevándola un poco. Grito sorprendida y abrazándola con más fuerza. Reconoció que estaba fresquito.

-¿A que tienes menos calor?- el rio al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

-Me has mojado la ropa.- reprocho.

-Pues quítatelo.- era la venganza de Zoro por sonrojarle tantas veces. No se lo creyó que lo dijera eso. Dentro de poco tendría las cejas rizadas. No pensemos que Zoro quiere tener sexo con Robin en la playa, sabía perfectamente que tenía un bikini debajo de la ropa pero al parecer Robin olvido la información por un segundo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pronuncio, pensando que lo estaba insinuando cosas raras.

-Quítatelo.- repitió. Al final cayo a que se refería.

Zoro fue un minuto a por una cosa mientras la morena se quitaba la ropa. No, no es una cámara para fotografiar a la chica en bikini, no pensemos como Sanji, por favor. No tardo nada en regresar, la chica ya se había quitado la ropa y la coloco en la palmera para que se secara.

-Toma.- le ofreció el peliverde unas gafas de buceos y una especie de máscara de oxígeno.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto sin entender el plan del joven.

-Vas a bucear.

-¿Qué?- le iba a reprochar lo de siempre. Que era una usaría y que si tocaba el agua se debilitaría y se hundiría. Pero…

-Confía en mi.- ella acepto por que empezó a ponerse las gafas de buceo.- ¿No te aprietan?- ella negó asegurando que estaba perfectamente. Le encantaba que fuera tan atento con ella.

La sujeto de la mano y lentamente la arrastro al mar hasta que el nivel llegara a sus cinturas. Le coloco la máscara de oxígeno a la morena asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente apretada. Alzo el dedo gordo indicando que estaba perfecto. En ningún segundo la soltó de la mano y tampoco quitando el contacto de sus ojos azules, ni siquiera percato el modelito del bañador que llevaba, que a cualquier hombre se le caería los ojos.

Lentamente la arrastro con cuidado de que la chica no estuviera en peligro. Se sumergieron, la morena empezó a sentirse como un martillo debilitándose poco a poco, pero Zoro la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura. Abrió ojos encontrándose con un montón de bancos de peces de distintos colores y formas, plantas que se movían al ritmo de la corriente, un caballito de mar se acercó a ella, acariciándolo. Era precioso. Nunca había estado debajo del mar de esta forma. Disfrutando las maravillas del fondo acuático.

Zoro no la soltó ni un segundo y la llevaba nadando a los sitios que ella indicaba con los dedos. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de la chica. Brillaban con fuerzas, más que este océano. El ambiente era perfecto y no dudaría en besarla si no tuvieran las mascarillas de oxígeno. Pero se la veía tan feliz, que deseaba que en ese momento no terminara. Su objetivo: des estresarla y declararse. El primer objetivo lo consiguió. Ya veremos la segunda.

Estuvieron así un buen rato observando y descubriendo los misterios marinos. Nunca podría agradecer lo de Zoro, como no enamorarse de él. En un momento se miraron a los ojos y hundiéndose en ellos. Sabía que los ojos del peliverde eran hermosos pero nunca lo había visto brilla con tanta intensidad. Era un momento mágico que quería vivir más veces con él.

Interrumpió el momento indicándole que subiera a la superficie, el acato las ordenes, en menos de un minuto ya estaban en la playa quitándose las gafas y las máscaras.

-Gracias.- le dio la espalda. No quería verle, porque no podía soportarlo más. ¿Por qué no podía besarle como la última vez? ¿Por qué no podía decirle tantas cosas? Era frustrante. Se puso los pantalones vaqueros y sus gafas de sol, no se puso la camiseta porque aún no estaba seca.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente destino?- ella abrió el mapa y le indico a Zoro para que no se perdiera.

Fueron a un montón de monumentos, sitios y sin dirigirse la palabra, era incómodo. Hace unos minutos se hubieran besado en el fondo del mar. Lo único que hablaba era para contarle la historia del monumento, que para Zoro era muy aburrido. No pudo más.

-Me apetece comer algo.-salto si mas.-Voy a por sake.- se marchó sin más al chiringuito que estaba más cerca, se encontraba en la plaza mayor.

La arqueóloga se sentó en la famosa fuente que hemos nombrado unas cuantas veces. Se quedó pensando en nada, no quería pensar por que llegaría a una conclusión que le aterrorizaba. Sintió como alguien le colocaba algo alrededor de su cuello, pesaba poco. Miro el objeto que colgaba en el cuello cisne. Quedo con la boca de abierto. Se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con el rostro de Zoro, muy cerca de sus labios. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? No parecía el, tan atento, tan simpático, no negaba que le gustaba, pero le gustaba más cuando era más borde. Era el colgante que vio en el mercadillo y que casi se lo compra Mark.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres?- desde que había llegado aquí estaba extrañó con ella. Y con la experiencia que tenía sobre los regalos sin ninguno motivo, significaba una cosa y deseo que no fuera lo que estaba pensado por que le daba igual si era su nakama. Le mataba.

-Nada.-se sintió algo mal porque pensó que la había cagado.-Solo quería disculparme.

-¿De qué?-aparto la mirada enfadada.

-Por fastidiar tu cita de ayer.-le costó un mundo decir las palabras, no era bueno y era más orgulloso, se estaba tragando su orgullo.

-No estoy enfadada porque me fastidiaras la cita.- abrió la boca para decir una cosa más, pero le interrumpió.-Ni tampoco que te besaras con esa chica delante de mis narices.-se abrazó a si misma.-Si no que desconfiaras de mí.

Pensaba que Zoro desconfiaba en ella, si confiaba su vida. Como iba a desconfiar de ella si estaba enamorado, solo pensaba en ella.

-Yo confió en ti. No soy bueno con revelar mis sentimientos. Pero estaba preocupado por ti. Vale. Ya lo he dicho.- ella quedo paralizada.- Suena estúpido, pero compréndeme por un segundo. El idiota de Toreo casi te viola delante de mis narices y temí que…-detuvo su reprocho. Era un estúpido como él decía. – ¿Sientes algo por ese marine?

-No.- respondió secamente, sin dar más información.

-¿Y tú esa chica? – aún tenía en mente que Chopper dijera sin querer de que estaba enamorado de alguien y sabia de quien, o eso pensaba.

-No, por dios. Es peor que un grano en el culo. –Grito eufórico.- Ella me beso.

-También en el bar.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente, le había pillado con la mano en la masa. Entonces volvió a lanzar las cartas. -¿Celosa?-si lo confirmaba saltaría de ilusión, pero ya había conseguido lo que más deseaba. Verla celosa. Lo saborearía al máximo.

-No estoy celosa.

-Huy que mentirosa.- huy que mentirosa es la morena.

-Tu eres el celoso, por eso le tiraste un cacho de magdalena a Edu.

-Te defendía de un marine.-los celos de Zoro volvieron y con más fuerza.

-¿Con un cacho de magdalena?- empezó a reírse. Bufo enfadado. Se levantó pero Robin le detuvo. –Tonto.- le agarro de la mejillas dándole un beso esquivar.- En mi isla estoy significa cariño.

-¿Entonces me tienes cariño?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Claro. Como nakama.- golpe bajo para Zoro. Le entristeció las palabras de la chica.-Y esto…-le dio un beso cerca de su labio convirtiéndole en un tomate andante.- Por preocuparte.

-No…me… lo…agradezcas.- tosió aclarándose la garganta.-Eres mi nakama, siempre me preocupare por ti.

-Te ha dicho alguien que estas muy mono cuando te sonrojas.-no pregunto, confirmo aumentando su sonrojo.

-Aparte de las locas de mis fans, eres la única.

-Fufufufufu. ¿Seguimos con la visitas?

-Si no vuelves a decirme esas cosas.- le molesto un poco el alago, pero en el fondo gritaba como una colegiala. Me acabo de imaginar a Zoro con uniforme femenino del cole y saltando. Que trauma. Pero aun así está muy sexy.

Reanudaron el turismo por la enorme isla, iban a los sitios más importantes que eran realmente preciosos y contaba un montón de cosas que te quedabas de piedra. Comieron un montón de platos únicamente que se podía comer en la isla que estaba buenísimo, fueron al parque de atracciones y en el puerto le hicieron una caricatura de los dos haciéndole gracia por cómo se enfadaba Zoro porque le había pintado mal, según él, pero para Robin estaba adorable.

Un montón de personas hacían espectáculos callejeros que eran increíbles. Lo pasaron genial entre risa, perseguidos por las fans de Zoro y los chicos que le tiraban los tejos de forma descarada, siendo rescatado por el peliverde. No sabía si era una cita, pero lo que parecía. Por una vez se trataban como nakamas, sin parecer tan fríos y revelando como se sentía. No más fingir que no la importaba y que la quería lejos de él, cuando era todo lo contrario. Deseaban tanto que el día nunca acabara.

La pareja se encontraba andando por la plaza, debían pasar por allí si querían ir a la mansión. El cielo marcaba que dentro de poco anochecería. Debían darse prisa.

Robin no paraba de reírse de la caricatura que le había hecho de los dos juntos. Zoro protestaba todo el rato y bufaba por cada alago humillante de la chica.

-No me gusta.- protesto.

-Pero si es idéntico a ti.- se burló la chica.-A mí me gusta.

¿Te refieres a la caricatura o a mí?- sonrojo para la chica.

-A los dos.- confeso dubitativa.

-A ti te han hecho muy guapa, yo parezco un acosador.

-Fufufufufufu.- observo el sonrojo de la caricatura de Zoro. Robin se encontraba apoyada en su hombro y Zoro estaba completamente sonrojado. –No digas tonterías. Yo parezco que te he apuntado una navaja en tu cadera.- su humor macabro daba miedo.

Los dos rieron como unos tontos. Una gota de agua callo en la mejilla de Robin advirtiéndolos. Las nubes estaban negras indicando que iba a ver tormenta. Salieron corriendo refugiándose en una terrada de allí. No había nadie al su alrededor, lo único que encontraba andando eran parejas con paraguas y abrazados muy juntos.

Le dieron hasta envidia.

-Creo que no va a ceder.- rompió el hielo Zoro. Guardo la caricatura en el bolsillo después de doblarlo con delicadeza.

-No.-observo la lluvia con una enorme sonrisa.-Cuando era pequeña y llovía me ponía a bailar de bajo de la lluvia. Me sentía viva y feliz. Me daba igual que me resfriara.-sonrió con nostalgia recordando los momento bailados con Edu.

No lo soporto más y empezó a bailar debajo de la lluvia, de forma elegante y sincronizaba, había escuchado por sus nakamas que era muy buena bailarina, ahora veía que lo que decían no se acercaba, bailaba de maravilla. Giraba, saltaba, corrió, al ritmo de la lluvia. Observaba como un espectador, sin pronunciar palabra. Disfrutaba importando poco que cogiera un resfriado.

Nunca le gusto bailar porque tenía dos pies izquierdos y siempre la fastidiaba y lesionaba a su compañera, pero al verla le dio unas ganas de bailar, un ritmo que te recorre por las venas, pero su timidez no le permitía. Ella lo percato y le sujeto de la mano para que bailara con ella.

Mentiría si dijera que puso mucha resistencia, pero sería mentir. Le llevo al medio de la plaza y le obligo a que la sujetara de las caderas.

-Yo no sé…- dijo avergonzado. Iba hacer el ridículo, pero le avergonzaba más hacer el ridículo delante de ella.

-Relájate.- apoyo su mano en su hombro.-Tienes buenos hombros. Concentra la fuerza ahí.- rio de forma al decir lo mismo que él por la mañana.

 **Tu cuerpo, el mío y el mar**

 **Ahora que tú no estás aquí**

 **Porque cuando no estas**

 **Siento que me voy a morir.**

 **Este sentimiento**

 **Que me tiene loco de atar**

 **Rápido, brusco y violento**

 **Como que me acabo de enamorar**

Empezaron a bailar con lentitud, el seguía tenso, cada musculo estaba tenso, y normal si los ojos de la morena le devoraban y esa sonrisa tan dulce que quiera ver cada mañana al despertarse a su lado. No quería pisarla.

 **Y leo tus señales**

 **Yo respiro y tú me invades**

 **Toco tus extremidades.**

 **Y leo tus señales**

 **Yo respiro y tú me invades**

 **Toco tus extremidades.**

 **Paso el tiempo de besos**

 **Sudoku de caricias**

 **Mientras pensaba en lo nuestro**

 **Lo que me hace más allá**

 **Tú me besas no pares**

 **Rápido, brusco y violento**

 **Como que me acabo de enamorar.**

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para volver a la postura inicial. Los movimientos iban lentos y la lluvia no le incomodaba. Para ellos eran prefectos. Nadie que le molestaran, ni acosadores, ni violadores, ni ex amores y ni sus nakamas.

La sujeto de la cadera elevándola por encima de su cabeza como un movimiento de valet. La poso en el suelo para seguir como antes dando vueltas por la plaza.

La gente que pasaba sonreía alegre al ver la dulce pareja. Con cuidado la inclino para volver a agarrarla. Dio un salto rodeando con las piernas las caderas del espadachín acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo carbón actuara como paraguas. Sus ojos le habían hipnotizado por completo.

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas**

 **Trato pero no consigo caminar**

 **Llegado el punto de no estas**

 **Como una pesadilla, logro despertar.**

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas**

 **Trato pero no consigo caminar**

 **Llegado el punto de no estas**

 **Como una pesadilla, logro despertar.**

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas.**

 **Tú me besas, no pares**

 **Rápido, brusco y violento**

 **Como que me acabo de enamorar.**

Lentamente la bajo al suelo. No lo soportaba más. Aparto el pelo mojado que le cubría su hermoso rostro dejando allí su mano, en su pómulo. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios, inclinándose un poco, ya que no llevaba tacones y ahora él era el alto por unos centímetros.

 **Leo tus señales**

 **Yo respiro y tú me invades**

 **Toco tus extremidades.**

 **Y leo tus señales**

 **Yo respiro y tú me invades**

 **Toco tus extremidades.**

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas**

 **Trato pero no consigo caminar**

 **Llegado el punto de no estas**

 **Como una pesadilla, logro despertar.**

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas**

 **Trato pero no consigo caminar**

 **Llegado el punto de no estas**

 **Como una pesadilla, logro despertar.**

 **Me doy la vuelta y te vas.**

Robin se asustó por un segundo, pero las ganas de besarle era insoportable. Rozo sus labios buscando aprobación, un gemido de frustración le dio el permiso cuando se separó levemente se sus labios. Fue ella ahora que le exigió el beso. Poso sus labios con los suyo, disfrutando el rozo.

Al principio fue tímido, vergonzoso, como si fuera la primera vez que besaban, en el caso del peliverde. En ese instante la lluvia había desaparecido y las personas que andaba al su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Mordió su labio inferior tirando un poco de él, para poder meter su lengua en la boca de Robin, danzando con su lengua de la misma forma que ellos, al principio tímido e inseguro y ahora con sincronización, como si fuera una Melodía de Chopin.

Finalizo el beso cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno. Robin quedo de piedra, totalmente paralizada, se había quedado en blanco por completo, nunca le había pasado. El la agarro de la cintura, esperando con paciencia su respuesta y pensando en lo peor. No articulo ninguna palabra. Espero lo peor…

¿Qué quiere decir la arqueóloga que no puede ni pronunciarlo? ¿Le ha gustado el beso de Zoro? ¿Habrá lemmon en el siguiente capítulo? Puede que sí o puede que no, pero creo que sí.

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Jajajaja. Al fin se han besado después de tantos capítulos, creo que el juego ha terminado, pero por desgracia sigue. Aún no hemos escuchado ni una declaración por parte de ninguno de los dos.**

 **La canción es de Juan Magan- Rápido, brusco y violento. He puesto esta porque a mí lo romántico no les pega a ellos dos, al igual que a mí. Creo que esta canción les pegaba, tanto en letras, estilo… espero que os guste.**

 **Ya tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo. No sé cuándo actualizare, pero me daré prisa, no sé si será más corto o más largo. Quien sabe a saber que me dice mi mente. Cosas malas seguramente. Pero ahora va ir redondo. No creo tardar actualizar. Pero espero que me mandéis más review, que estoy pensando que no os gusta y me deprimo. Pero me da igual, seguiré escribiendo hasta que me rompa la mano.**

 **Espero que os paséis por los demás fic que he publicado hace poco unos cuantos que son:**

 **-Balón prisionero.**

 **-Silencio.**

 **-Capítulo 10 de-Que empiece el juego.**

 **-¿Quién eres tú?**

 **Espero que os paséis y me mandéis un review y bueno nunca he hecho esto en mi vida pero en el review podéis ponerme una pregunta de lo que queráis sobre mi o sobre la historia o que puede que un pequeño avance de mi nuevo fic largo que publicare cuando termine este. Lo que queráis.**

 **Siento por las faltas de ortografía. Espero que me mandéis muchos review esta vez y que os paséis por los demás y me mandéis vuestros comentario y lo que tengo que mejorar.**

 **Respondiendo review:**

 **-Dnymp:** soy una maquina escribiendo jajaja. Vale no, esto paso es cuando estas aburrida y quieres librarte de estudiar. A lo de tu review en el siguiente capítulo habrá bomba nuclear que os dejara más que loco. Decía que para septiembre no volvería pero estaba en la piscina y se me vino la luz, bueno y el socorrista que empezó a ligar conmigo. Jajaja . Ahora creo que tenemos a Zoro lanzado y a Robin si no sabe que dejar liberar sus impulsos o hacer lo correcto. ¿Qué mal puede pasar? Un bss y un abrazo y una pregunta que siempre me pregunto. Jajaa ¿tu novia también es fan del Zoro x Robin? Jajaja.

 **-Kishinoshi:** ya tu sabes que esto se prendió, pero en el capito se prendera mucho más. Bss y abrazos.


	12. Capitulo 12- Mentiras

Capítulo 12

Los dos se besaban con locura, sus labios se pegaron sin poder separarse más de dos segundos. Estaban ansiosos y deseosos. Zoro agarraba los perfectos glúteos de Robin mientras que sus piernas le abrazaba por las caderas. Acababan de entrar de la habitación, por suerte que estaba la luz encendida porque ni siquiera se hubieran inmutado en encenderla.

Sus lenguas se movían con sincronización, sus cuerpos ardían y buscaban sus labios con desesperación y temor de no volverlos a saborear. Tanto ardía el fuego de su cuerpo que se consumía y expandía con rapidez que cuando pidieron la habitación en la posada no esperaron ni un segundo a que se cerrara las puertas del ascensor para besarse con deseo. Milagro que llegaran a la primera y en poco tiempo a su habitación correspondiente. Ni siquiera despegaron sus labios para observar la elegante habitación que escogieron. Solo tenían ojos para ellos y nadie más. Solo ellos dos.

La apoyo en la pared sin posibilidades de escaparse a la tortura de sus labios. Ella intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, pero era imposible. Fue bajando por su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad y un toque de salvajismo. Se quedó un buen rato explorando el territorio, despacio, sin prisa recordando cada rincón de cuello encontrando un punto débil cerca de su clavícula. Toco ese punto con la punta de su lengua provocando que gimiera más alto. Le encanto ese sonido tan celestial.

Se acercó, lamiendo, hasta su oreja derecha para susurrarle con voz errática.

-Ese es tu punto débil.- su sentido común estaba borroso, su único objetivo era que ella tocara el cielo, que disfrutara y gritara entre sus acaricias deseando más y decirle lo que sentía por ella. Volvió a pulsar su punto débil.-Me encanta.

Le abrazo con más fuerza besándole con más pasión. A ella le ocurría lo mismo que al peliverde. Solo quería hundirse entre sus acaricias. Fue bajando por su clavícula y donde se dibujaba la línea de su escote desabrochando los dos primeros botones de su camiseta revelando el bikini negro, que acababa de percatar de lo revelador que era.

Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió la erección del peliverde en su intimidad a través de la ropa. Sobraba la ropa, las gotas de la lluvia habían sustituido por gotas de sudor. Froto su intimidad con la erección del peliverde consiguiendo un gruñido. Sonrió al descubrir que el la necesitaba al igual que ella.

Le sujeto de su barbilla para que de nuevo saborear sus dulces labios. Se separó de sus labios aun sujetándole de sus mejillas.

-Esa cama, parece muy cómoda.- sonrió con picardía. Dejo de reír por que Zoro le lanzo a la cama con delicadeza.

La cama era muy cómoda y suave y con un montón de cojines y almohada. La morena estaba un poco incorporada, es decir, que su espalda hacia un ángulo de 45 grados gracias a los cojines. No grito porque unos labios carnosos se apoderaron de los suyos para ir bajando lentamente desabrochado su camiseta… tan despacio que era hasta una tortura y se lo confirmaban los gemidos de frustración de la chica.

Se la desabrocho observando sus curvas de infarto, su pecho que subía y bajaba y las gotas de sudor perlaba su piel de porcelana. Simplemente irresistible. Ella coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su abdomen, explorando el duro territorio, mientras levantaba su camiseta lentamente y sensualidad.

Zoro la detuvo antes de que siguiera. Bajo un poco su camiseta inmovilizándola para que no la tocara. Era imposible moverse con la camiseta puestas que no dejaba mover sus brazos para tocarle con deseo.

Se puso de rodillas para coger los entremos de su camiseta y quitársela delante de las narices de Robin, que quedó impactada. Observo como las gotas de sudor mezclado con la lluvia recorría cada musculo de su torso. Mordió su labio inferior como un reflejo. Sonrió con superioridad al ver la respuesta de la chica.

Se colocó entre sus piernas para volverla a besar mientras la distraía con acaricias para que con un ágil movimiento desatar la parte arriba de su bikini lanzándolo y perdiéndolo de vista. No lo dudo mucho y empezó atender un pezón, empezando por el derecho pasando su lengua de forma circular mientras que el otro era pellizcado con delicadeza y recibiendo cada dos por tres una succión, beso o mordisco, escuchándola gemir.

Su piel sabia genial, le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos que tanto le costaba omitir, era tan excitante que dentro de poco su pantalón pasaría a la historia al igual que su bikini. Sus labios era adictivo y su aroma le nublaba la razón, pero lo peor de todo, era que sus ojos azules se oscurecían con cada acaricia. Se sintió como un maldito monstruo.

Cuando atendió su pecho, bajo explorando con la lengua y punta de los dedos, su abdomen metiendo en su ombligo unas cuantas veces. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos. Nunca lo había hecho y eso lo sabemos por qué lo he dicho unas cuantas veces en este fic, pero no era tonto y sabia como era la teoría pero no la práctica y eso lo sabía la morena que se moría de ternura por que intentaba hacerla disfrutar.

Lentamente desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y con lentitud los bajo tomando el mismo camino que la camiseta y el bikini. Degusto las mejillas rojas y la costosa respiración de la morena. Mordió un extremo del bikini, la parte baja, y lentamente lo deslizo por sus piernas de la forma más sensual posible y que nunca había visto ella.

Estaba tan perdidas en las acaricias de Zoro que no percato que poco a poco iba entregándose a él, sin oponer resistencia, dejando que el llevara el control de sus acciones. Nunca dejaba que nadie la dominara pero él lo estaba consiguiendo sin ninguna dificultad, solo acaricias y besos. Deseaba disfrutar el momento.

-Eres hermosa.- susurro el para que únicamente lo escuchara ella y que le prestara atención.-Me encantan tu piel que arde cada vez que te toco. – beso sus piernas a la vez que las lamia. Sabía demasiado bien. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a los muslos tentándola, mientras Robin mordía su mano para retener sus gemidos pero no podía por que el aliento golpeaba su húmeda intimidad. Ella se puso bocabajo dándole la espalda. No quería que le viera roja y a punto de llorar. Agarro levemente sus glúteos oyéndola gemir.- Sabes las veces que he evitado observar tu culo.- dio un mordisco en la nalga izquierda después de lamer unas dos veces su ano. Nadie se le había insinuado de esta forma. Y os preguntareis donde está la compostura de Zoro, pues de camino al infierno. Ya no lo soportaba más, tantas provocaciones, celos y acosadores que ahora se había convertido en un torbellino imposible de detener. Rompió la camiseta para besar el recorrido de su columna vertebral. Sus gemidos aumentaba de volumen.- Envidio a las gotas de sudor que recorre tu espalda. -Sintió por completo su erección totalmente erguido y dispuesto a penetrarla. No sabía cómo era su cuarta espada y eso le daba una excitación. ¿Sería grande, pequeña? ¿Estaría dotado? ¿Cómo sería sentirlo dentro? Muchas preguntas pervertidas golpearon a la chica extasiada.

No percato cuando se había quitado los pantalones. Zoro le sujeto del vientre elevándola un poco para que se colocara a cuatro, solo elevo el culo, sus pechos y cabeza no se despegaba de las almohadas.

-Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora.-susurro en su oído eróticamente para mover su yugular y besando su cuello y hombro esperando con paciencia su respuesta. –No creo que me detenga.

De un movimiento y ayuda de sus poderes situó a Zoro debajo de ella, cambiando posiciones. Se puso encima de él. Zoro quedo como Robin, su espalda hacia la forma de un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grado. Cuando quiso protestar unos labios se lo impidieron. Llevaban más de dos minutos sin besarse y esto les estaba desesperando.

-No creo que sea la primera vez que besas.-el enarco una ceja.- ¿Cómo puedes besar tan bien?- sonrió con superioridad acariciando sus labios. Tan finos y adictivos como el café.

-Ni idea pero…-acaricio su rodilla de forma coqueta. Ella tapo con su brazo sus pechos dando hambre al peliverde. Notaba su erección crecer entre sus nalgas.-Quiero aprender contigo.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Por qué no le pudo conocer en otras circunstancia, en otro momento, antes de conocer a Edu y ese ser que le arruino la vida.

Aprovechando de que Robin se había quedado paralizada, la beso lentamente para colocarla debajo de el con todo el cuidado y suavidad del mundo, como si fuera un simple cristal.

Deseaba hacerla suya, pero los dos eran indomables, no querían ser controlado por nadie, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero Zoro había dando en la diana dejando que la morena, de forma inconsciente cediera a sus caricias. Quería que le poseyera, nunca lo había deseado, era el primero que se entregaba completamente. Era vulnerable. Le daba igual lo que hiciera con ella y por desgracia no se dio cuenta por el placer de sus caricias, labios y palabras.

Se colocó entre sus piernas besándolo, solo unos minutos saboreando el sabor de sus dulces labios.

-He deseado tanto besarte.- confeso entre besos.- Me gustan tus labios. Saben mejor que cualquier sake. Tus ojos. –Beso uno de ellos.- Me ponen nerviosos cada vez que me observa entrenar. Son devoradores.

-No es mi culpa.- recorrió con la mirada su pecho, cada musculo. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho tonificado. –Me fascina tu cicatriz.- bajo más la mirada intentando averiguar el tamaño y longitud que sentía entre sus piernas.

-Oooh estas enamorada de mi.- sonó fanfarrón pero deseaba que lo afirmara. No recibió respuestas por la morena porque no quería contestarle. Le beso antes de que la situación se convirtiera mas incomoda.

Al parecer funciono porque Zoro olvido por un segundo de su pregunta. Ya no podía retroceder, ahora más que nunca quería ser suya aunque se engañara. Lentamente empezó a entrar en ella de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar. No caería en los encantos de Zoro, se repetía una y otra vez, se engañaba, por que como lo había dicho ya había cedido, completamente.

Empezó a embestirla oyéndola gemir en su oído. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Clavaba sus uñas en su espalda excitándole más. Le volvía loco. Era excitante tener gritando a una mujer madura y explosiva debajo de él. Gemía para él, únicamente para él. No podía separase de sus labios aunque tenía una ganas locas de escucharla gritar de placer, destrozar la habitación y que todos los que estuvieran alojados los escuchara de que ella era suya. Solo quería demostrar que la amaba con locura y lo que sufrió al verla tontear con otros hombre que no fuera el, que no era alguien de usar y tirar. Quería amarla toda su vida, hasta el último segundo.

Apretó su pezón mientras saboreaba su cuello dando un placen inimaginable. Porque sentía que su corazón le iba a salir del pecho. En su cabeza resonaba la última frase, se negaba, se engañaba decir que estaba enamorada de el desde Ennies Lobby. Temía que Zoro le volviera hacer daño como la última vez.

-Más…más…fuerte.- suplicaba entre gemidos y gritos.

-Robin…- gruño a punto de llegar a éxtasis. –Di mi nombre.-deseaba que gritara su nombre, necesitaba saber que era suya. Que aunque no lo confesara, sería la prueba de que al final este plan había servido para algo.

En ese instante no se podía negar a nada. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban preparas para pronunciar su nombre, realmente lo deseaba, estaba tan centrada en el placer que el otorgaba Zoro, nunca había sentido lo mismo con él. Su piel ardía y por una vez se sentía deseada y amada. No podía negárselo, y luchaba para no decirlo.

Zoro bajo la potencia de sus embestidas torturándola para que dijera su nombre entre sus deliciosos gemidos que muchas veces lo reprimirá en sus labios o en su cuello dejándole la marca y excitándole más. No lo soportaba más, necesitaba que le hiciera tan rápido. Las lágrimas empezaron a ser presente en su rostro. Era una tortura tan placentera.

-Ah…ah. Zoro.- susurro bajito, no quiera que se dieran cuenta.

-Dilo…Robin.-lo dijo con una voz suave y erótica cerca de sus labios y casi parando sus embestidas para besar su cuello y hombro.

No lo soportaba más. Deseaba que fuera más brusco, no podía dejarla por la mitad, rozaba el cielo, estaba apunto.

-No…- se negó medio llorando. El lamio su labio y golpeo su punto débil e embistiéndola con más fuerza. Que gritara que parara. Solo pedía que gritara su nombre, con eso confirmaría que era completamente suya y era lo que temía la morena.- Ah…ah… ¡ZORO!-grito cuando llego a su preciado orgasmo.

El peliverde invadió su interior con su semen provocando el arrastre de la morena. Se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella saboreando los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, cogiéndola de la mano y mirando sus ojos. Temblaba como un flan, pensó que era por el frio pero realmente era por miedo.

Salió de ella con cuidado y poniéndose de pie. Respiro más aliviada pero la presión volvió cuando Zoro se colocó al lado suyo y la abrazaba para que colocara su cabeza en el pecho del chico escuchando su ritmo cardiaco que la tranquilizaba un poco. Con delicadez, la tapo con una manta gruesa. Hacia frio en la habitación y la lluvia iba a peor. Percato en ese momento que delante de sus narices había una chimenea que encendió.

Sintió que le dio un beso en la frente. Como podía ser tan dulce si siempre era un bruto y sanguinario. En todo el acto era tan tierno, atento, salvaje…resumiendo, acababa de descubrir la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino que nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en estos dos años de separación, se había entregado a nadie, nunca permitió que nadie la poseyera, nunca gimió entre placer el nombre de un hombre, nunca cayo a los pies de un hombre con un simple beso. Admitía que estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería que nadie le hiciera daño como lo había hecho su última relación. La engaño con otras miles de veces como si fuera un tonta. En ese instante pico que no era superior a su ex novio. Ella se acababa de acostar con la pareja de su mejor amiga. En ningún momento pensó en Nami y las consecuencias. ¿Cómo la miraría ahora la cara? Se sentía sucia.

No sabía que tenía más miedo, de cómo se lo contaría a Nami o a ver caído tan bajo entregadnos a el cuerpo y alma. Observo como Zoro dormía tranquilamente, estaba tan adorable, nunca lo pensó de esta forma, pero ahora tenerle tan cerca, sus brazos abrazando sus caderas de forma protectoras, escuchando su corazón que le susurraba para que durmiera… en la intimidad.

La culpabilidad la mataba, pero es que le dolía también rechazar sus sentimientos. Era tan contradictorio. Le amaba con locura pero no quería que le volvieran hacer daño, esa cicatriz era muy profunda que nunca cicatrizaría y estaba el caso de que su mejor amiga tenía una relación con él. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Robin…-susurro en sueño sorprendiéndola. Entonces ya supo su movimiento siguiente. Beso levemente a Zoro en los labios sin recibir respuesta, estaba profundamente dormido. Cerró los ojos esperando que no cometiera ningún error.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol se asomaron por la persiana de la habitación quemándole los ojos al peliverde. Lentamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue palpar su entorno, pero se sobresaltó a ver que en la cama no había nadie a su lado. Observo arriba abajo la habitación desde la cama encontrándose su ropa esparcida por el suelo, pero ni rastro de la morena.

-¿Robin?-llamo esperando respuesta. Su Haki de Observación le confirmo su sospecha. Estaba solo en la habitación.

Apretó las sabanas enfadado y utilizado. No entendía el motivo de por qué no estaba con él. Y más le frustraba porque tanto como él y las sabanas olían a ella. Acerco lentamente una sábana para olerla y después darle un leve beso. En su mente no aparecía ninguna explicación para irse. Si era para no sospechara de ellos, no tendría sentido, porque perfectamente sabían que estaban juntos y la tormenta les había pillado. No, no podía ser eso.

Entonces pensó lo peor. Enfadado fue a la ducha para quitarse su olor que le enfurecía, pero era imposible. Vio en el su reflejo sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarla, su espalda lleno de arañazos y un mordisco en su hombro. Recordó la noche anterior, cada acaricia, cada beso, cada sensación. Y ella en cambio lo utilizo como un simple juguete.

Se vistió rápidamente, dejando el desorden, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí, le recordaba la mejor noche de su vida.

Fue a recepción para pagar la habitación. Pero Robin se adelantó y pago la habitación cabreándole aún más.

Solo sexo, nada más. Esto no se iba a quedar aquí.

Llego en menos de 20 minutos a la mansión. Por una vez deseaba perderse, pero le salió mal la jugada. Antes de irse a desayunar fue a cambiarse, por suerte ella no estaba por allí. Suspiro aliviado e irritado. Se dirigió al comedor, la horas que eran, estarían desayunando. Y así fue. Todos se encontraba desayunando con toda la tranquilidad, lo de siempre, Luffy robando comida, Nami riendo con malicia al ver las ojeras de Zoro y Robin, Sanji sirviendo a sus damas. Casi le corta las manos al cocinero por que hablaba con la morena y la coqueteaba sacándola una sonrisa. No lo hacía porque estaba Chopper al lado.

El único sitio libre era al lado de Nami, no le quedó otra.

-Ero-cook quiero sake.

-Cógelo tu marimo. Estoy hablando con mi Robin- chwan.

Intento lanzarse al cuello de Sanji cuando puso una posesión a la chica que amaba, sino llega ser por Nami.

-Tranquilo, fiera.- le hablo bajito para que solo le escuchara el. -¿Qué tal esta noche?- le susurro cerca del oído.

-No quiero hablar del tema.- bebió un trago de sake.

Ella no insistió más. Dejo que desayunara tranquilamente, pero no lo iba a dejar así. Todos desayunaban con normalidad, excepto dos personas. Zoro y Robin se miraban con odio ocultando el deseo. Los únicos que percataron las miradas furiosas fueron Sanji y Nami, sabiendo la situación de estos dos personajes.

Molesto por la mirada decidió marcharse de allí y entrenar un poco, por lo menos eso fue la excusa, pero realmente iba hacer otra cosa peor. Robin respiro tranquila cuando Zoro desapareció por la puerta. Sanji intentaba lo mismo que Nami sacar información de lo ocurrido de ayer, ya que parecían que a la mínima se arrancarían la cabeza delante de todo el mundo. Su máscara no dudaría tanto tiempo, ahora quería llorar porque aún tenía que decirle a Nami que se acostó con su pareja.

Tan bajo había caído. – Cocinero- san voy a tomarme una ducha puedes hacerme un té, por favor.-pidió amablemente. Después de la ducha le daría la noticia a su amiga y necesitaba tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Claro, Robin-chwan.

-Robin. Recuerda que hoy toca fiesta. Habrá mucha carne. Shishishishi.- recordó para desgracia de la chica. No quería fiesta ahora mismo. Necesitaba descansar, despejar las ideas y ser valiente.

-No se me ha olvidado.- dirigió la mirada a su mejor amiga que escapaba de ella todo el rato.- Navegante… ¿puedo hablar después contigo?

Ella se asustó, su voz temblaba, la notaba nerviosa, le concertó mucho. Asintió con la cabeza. Robin de eso se fue despacio, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Sin darse cuenta llego a su destino. Entro cerrando la puerta y quitándose poco a poco las pendras de ropa tirándola al suelo. Se quedó en ropa interior. Seguía oliendo a Zoro y le estaba matando. Echaba de menos que la abrazara por su cintura y la besara hasta que borrara labios.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto?- pregunto alguien detrás suya. Reconoció de inmediato su voz pero no respondió. Se quitó su camiseta. Noto como Zoro recorría con la mirada su espalda, la que saboreo ayer.- Te he preguntado.- la cogió de los hombros enfrentándola. Ella callo.

De un manotazo aparto sus manos encima de ella. –Lo que paso a noche fue un error.

-¿Cómo que un error?-elevo la voz.

-Lo que paso, pasó. Ya no podemos volver atrás.-intento ser neutra.

-¿Te arrepientes?- porque el no. Para él fue la mejor noche de su vida.

-Sí y no.- se volteo dándole la espalda. Zoro entendió menos.-Reconozco que lo pase bien, pero somos nakamas. No debíamos tener relaciones sexuales. No debía tontear contigo, pero cocinero sería muy fácil y Franky te lo puedes imaginar. – se sintió orgullosa de mentir y no llorar. Le dolió, pero más le dolió a el espadachín. Solo era un juego.

-Solo he sido un juguete para ti.- ella volteo la cara para asentir. Como podía ser tan cruel. Lo que ella no quería que le hicieran lo estaba haciendo con él.

-Solo fue sexo, nada más. Pasamos un buen rato y ya.

-¿Sabes cómo me siento?- ella elevo un poco sus brazos de forma indiferente.- Me siento utilizado como si fuera una prostituta barata.-lo decía por que le pago la habitación.

-Estas exagerando las cosas. Además tu estas con otra persona.- no dio nombre para no fastidiarla.

-¿No sientes nada por mí?

-Nada.

-Nada.

-Nada.- se acercó a ella casi a punto de besarse. Iba en ropa interior y las ganas de poseerla recorrían su cuerpo.

-No te creo. – porque sus ojos se lo decía. Mentía.

-No siento nada…- la beso lentamente. Al principio opuso resistencia pero luego cedió su boca con facilidad. No podía, es cuando pruebas algo que gusta mucho, que quieres volver a repetir.

Cuando se separó, Robin quedo de piedra y aprovecho la oportunidad.- Te quiero.- confeso al final.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.-No te creo. –le empujo.- Pierdes el tiempo, no me enamoraría de ti ni aunque fuera el último hombre del mundo. Solo quería pasar el rato.

-Mírame a los ojos y repítamelo.-le agarro del mentón para que sus miradas conectaran.- Yo te quiero. –en sus ojos y voz no mentía, ni dudaba. Decía la pura verdad.

-Solo fue sexo.- dijo orgullosa de mentir. No se creía lo de Zoro. – Y no siento nada por ti. Así que aléjate de mí. –le empujo para que rápidamente ponerse un vestido. Zoro no se había movido ni un centímetro. Estaba destrozado.

Se confesó y le rechazo, pero le dolió más que solo le había utilizado como si fuera un juguete sexual. Abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Robin-chwan.- la voz preocupante de Sanji le interrumpieron a ambos.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- él se sentiría mal si fuera verdad.

-No, pasa. Espadachín- san se iba ya.- el gruño enfadado. -¿Qué quieres?- rio de forma coqueta poniendo celoso al espadachín. No había sufrido demasiado. Zoro salió corriendo para no ver como ella coqueteaba con la siguiente víctima.

-Mira.- le entrego el periódico. Al leerlo Robin empezó a llorar. Sanji le abrazo, Zoro observo como el cocinero le abrazo. Entonces pensó que realmente no sentía nada por él, sino por Sanji. No tenía ni idea, las lágrimas de sus ojos no le dejaban ver. Se marchó de allí con el corazón destrozado. No lloraría, no por una mujer que le había tratado de esa forma.

-Edu.-pronuncio entre lágrimas. En el periódico anuncio el asesinato de Edu. No podía salir peor el día. Rechazaba el amor de su vida, porque supuestamente estaba haciendo lo correcto, perdería a una amiga y asesinaba a un antiguo amor. -¿Por qué no puedo amar a nadie?- el no entendió a la pregunta pero dejo que llorara en su hombro hasta que se desahogara.

Todo estaba perdido. Empezaron con un juego y al final habían salido heridos. Rechazar un sentimiento común. Estaban tan ciegos. Le amaba y el a ella. Cuál era el problema. Al parecer el destino. ¿Lo podrán solucionar?¿ quedaran juntos? ¿O seguirán ciego hasta que sea tarde?

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **Que alguien me mande un maldito review. No seáis temidos que los hay que escribir dos tonterías y darle al botón.**

 **Me siento tan mal en este capítulo. Por Zoro en especial. Sé que he hecho una mierda de lemmon, pero quería que fuera algo íntimo y también como era la primera vez de Zoro y siempre hay mucho nerviosismo, lo hecho como si fuera una batalla que al parecer han perdido los dos. Dentro de poco descubriremos como se resuelve la situación. Pero de momento la fiesta se retrasara. Me ha costado un montón escribir esta capitulo por el hecho que a mí me dolería un montón si me pasara lo mismo y por eso.**

 **Lo siento por las faltas de ortografías. Ya estoy deseando empezar el nuevo capítulo, pero estoy de vacaciones y quiero descansar así que no sé cuándo publicare. Bss.**

 **Espero que me mandéis más review que no me mandáis ninguno. Pero aun así gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido os quiero.**

 **Respondiendo review.**

 **-Last:** Si, como estoy aburrida en el pueblo pues escribo ahora más seguido. Pero como que por desgracia ya no lo hare más seguido por que dentro de poco vuelvo a la universidad. Yo no le negaría nada a Law, bueno, ni a Zoro, ni Sanji, ni Luffy. Si es que están muy buenos. Por qué no existen. Gracias por decirme que no te decepciono. Jooo me encantaría conocerte en persona para agradecértelo pero es lo malo de esta página. Law seguirá dando guerra. Y si son tan monos estos dos. Bss y abrazos y espero que me mandes un review.

 **-Kishinoshi:** Quiero ese premio, me lo merezco y lo admito. Pero quiero ese premio. Espero que no te haya dejado esta vez con la intriga. No he tardado tanto en publicar. Pero quiero el premio. Por lo menos envíame un review que con eso me conformo. Bss y abrazos.


	13. Capitulo 13- Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 13:

Las gotas de agua recorrían cada poro de su piel, siendo mezcladas por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el suelo. Intentaba reprimir sus sollozos, sus llantos de dolor, pero le era imposible. Apoyo su espalda en los azulejos, resbalándose hasta quedarse sentada en la ducha.

No tenía fuerzas para nada, solo de llorar. No sabía ni la hora que era o cuánto tiempo llevaba allí llorando entre silencio por su antiguo amor. Solo su piel arrugada le indicaba que había estado mucho tiempo en el agua, pero poco le importaba.

En su mente golpeaba recuerdos vividos con Edu, el almirante y el valiente que le salvo la vida y la dio una oportunidad, que desperdicio cuando se unió a la banda de Cocodrilo, convirtiéndose en Miss Sunday.

Si no fuera por él, estaría muerta o algo peor, estar con ese miserable que tanto fastidio su vida.

Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, aunque esta vez eran silenciosas. Le importaba poco si alguien entraba y la encontraban en ese estado de depresión.

El único que podría entrar era el cocinero, pero después de la discusión que había tenido hace unas horas, seguro que no se atrevería pisar un pie en su habitación. Nadie.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sanji abrazaba a Robin consolándola que no dejaba de llorar el nombre de la portada de los periódicos. Entendió rápidamente quien era el individuo y que era el culpable de uno de los traumas de Robin._

 _Pero aunque suene extraño, Sanji no fue allí para indicarle que su ex amor había muerto de un disparo en la cabeza. Si no algo mucho peor._

 _-Robin…-le llamo serio. Esta vez diría las cosas con claridad y sin ningún tapujo. Al igual que Nami, él sabía que esos dos tenían una relación especial… única. Que iba más allá de los límites de ser nakamas. –No he venido únicamente a enseñarte eso._

 _Se apartó dudosa y con los ojos acuoso intentando reprimir las ganas de derrumbarse. Sanji se agacho para coger el periódico y localizar las pagina que deseaba mostrarle._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Delante de sus narices estaba la página que demostraba que confirmaba de cometer el error más grande en su vida, y que seguro, sería el más caro y difícil de arreglar._

 _En la imagen se mostraba como el espadachín y la arqueóloga se besaba con pasión debajo de la lluvia en la enorme plaza. Analizo cada detalle la foto, cada rasgo de Zoro, cada expresión que te hacía sentir la foto, su historia y como había llegado a la situación._

 _Una punada de dolor golpeo su oscuro corazón al pasar la siguiente foto en el mismo escenario, solo que los dos juntaban sus frentes después de finalizar el beso._

 _Acaricio el rostro de Zoro, porque, aunque fuera una simple foto, su ojo transmitía amor y pasión, como si entre sus manos tuviera la cosa más apreciada del mundo. Él la amaba y ella le había utilizado de a formas más cruel y miserable del mundo, de la misma forma que su ex a ella._

 _-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.- exigió Sanji. Desde que había abandonado a su familia había madurado de una forma tan radical que daba miedo._

 _-Ayer me acosté con él. – no se atrevía a decirle su nombre, no se merecía que dijera su nombre porque le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos._

 _-¿Qué?- sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas. No esperaba que su plan y el de Nami salieran tan bien._

 _Ella le dio la espalda arrugando el periódico. Le dolía tanto rechazarle, era el peor error que había cometido en su vida. Y todos los sabemos. Pero no quería que nadie más le fracturara el corazón. Admitía que sentía algo por Zoro y que con el beso libero sentimientos que creía que estaban enterrados y encadenados con miles de cerrojo en lo más profundo del mar._

 _No más sentimientos._

 _-Solo fue sexo.- informo como si fuera lo más obvio. Sanji no sabía que decir, se había quedado en shock intentando analizar la situación. Nunca pensó que Robin fuera de esta forma. –Solo quería pasar un buen rato y ya está.-se dirigió a su armario con las voz más fría que nunca había escuchado a esa mujer. Empezó a hurgar en su armario para elegir algo para la fiesta de esta tarde. No quería hablar con nadie, ya que estaba pensando cómo le iba a decir a su mejor amiga que se había acostado con su novio y que había tenido con el los mejores orgasmos de su vida._

 _-El…-intento pronunciar pero Robin le interrumpió._

 _-¿Él sabe si fue sexo?- le quito la pregunta a Sanji. –Sí. Antes de que entraras tú, el me había dicho que me amaba. Ja menuda estupidez.- coloco dos prendas de ropa. Una de ella sería el elegido para estrenar esta noche.-Le deje claro que solo fue sexo y que entre nosotros no habría…_

 _No pudo terminar porque Sanji le cogió de la muñeca y la obligo a voltearse. Vale, que odiara al Marimo, le daba igual que se perdiera o se pudriera en el infierno._

 _Pero eso no se lo merecía nadie. Nadie se merece ser utilizado de esta forma. Que jueguen con su corazón y luego tirarlo a la basura._

 _-Eres idiota.- por primera vez en su vida Sanji se había atrevido a insultar a una mujer.- Entiendo que tengas miedo porque un imbécil se aprovechó de ti y te tiro a la basura. Entiendo que estés destrozada por tu ex amor de juventud. Entiendo que te cueste confiar en un hombre después de Cocodrilo y todas las violaciones que has sufrido.- le replico, porque, aunque odiara al Marimo, él sabía que era el único que podría cicatrizar el corazón de la morena.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué le mientes y te mientes. Él te ama y tú le has utilizado solo para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales. Eres igual que tu ex…_

 _Iba a seguir replicando, pero recibió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha dejándole la cara de perfil. Era extraño el comportamiento de Sanji, pero quería que ellos no cometieran el mismo error que él._

 _-No tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma y menos a compararme con ese bastardo.- esto se estaba saliendo de las manos.-Yo no te dije nada cuando te acostases con Violet._

 _-Eso fue distinto.-ni la miro._

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

 _-De que los dos nos amamos.-esto hizo callar a la arqueóloga.-Los dos nos amamos, pero por lo de mi familia la tuve que abandonar. Y me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida por mentirla y decirla que no la amo, cuando es la única mujer que he amado y amare.-encendió un cigarro. Robin se había quedado en shock. Esa información la desconocía.- La diferencia es que yo lo hice para proteger a la persona que amo, tu eres…una cobarde._

Fin del flashback.

¿Ahora qué haría? Ni idea, se respondió así misma. Por varios motivos ese amor que no podía existir. Por muchos motivos y el primero fundamental era que Zoro estaba con su mejor amiga. También que después de esto, no la perdonaría por esto, su relación de desde ahora hacia delante sería más fría que antes. No sabía cómo mirarle a los ojos en la fiesta.

Suspiro derrotada saliendo de la bañera y preparándose para la misteriosa fiesta que había organizado su capitán. Rápidamente se colocó su máscara y actuó de forma natural.

Todo iba salir bien. Se repitió mentalmente. Todo iba a Salir mal.

.

.

.

Zoro caminaba sin sentido, por una vez en la vida quería perderse, pero esta vez para siempre. Tenía unas ganas de llorar, ahogarse entre lágrimas, pero no encontraba por ningún lado la cocina, para tomar unas cuantas botellas de sake o el gimnasio para estar solo y morirse allí.

Todo el rato pensaba lo que le había dicho la morena. De que no le amaba y que todo lo que pasó la noche anterior fue simplemente sexo. Por una vez en su vida quería llorar.

Nunca lloraba, siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos, era su entrenamiento cada día, pero esta vez mandaría al infierno todo su entrenamiento. Le dolía el corazón y recordar las palabras de Robin no le ayudaba.

No sabía cómo se sentía. Sabéis como se sentía. Utilizado, engañado, como una prostituta barata. El amor de su vida le había utilizado solo para acostarse con él y como un estúpido había caído en su trampa.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, por pensar que pudiera tener una oportunidad de enamorar a esa mujer. Porque todo le salía tan mal. Porque había hechos esas estupideces, pensando que la pondría celosa. Porque era tan gilipollas.

No lo soporto más, llevaba más de dos horas corriendo por la enorme mansión soportando las ganas de llorar. Asi que le dio igual. Se metió en la siguiente habitación dando igual que fuese.

No pudo ir al peor sitio. Por casualidades de la vida, o mejor dicho las putadas de la vida, apareció en la biblioteca, donde había enormes estanterías llenas de libro. Le recordó tanto a Robin y lo que había dicho sobre él.

La furia le domino por completo cada célula de su sangre, que empezó a tirar las estanterías destrozando la hermosa biblioteca.

Cada enorme estantería que tiraba y destrozaba recordaba uno de los momentos estúpidos que había pasado con ella.

Tiro el primera estantería recordando cuando Robin se auto invito en la banda e intentaba caerle bien.

La segunda cuando Enel la electrocuto. Cuando la agarro entre sus brazos, sintió que su corazón se paralizo para luego acelerarlo de una forma violenta que le gritaba sangre y no dudo en lanzarse contra ese bastardo, sabiendo la posibilidad de sobrevivir era mínima, pero como poder el echar el tiempo hacia atrás.

La tercera fue cuando le ataco el hombre de hielo. Al principio no entendió por que se interpuso entre ese hombre, comparado con el parecía una insignificante hormiga. Era una locura. Pero hace unos meses entendió por qué reacciono de esa forma. Con ella estuvo equivocada y ahora tenía una razón para olvidarla.

La cuarta recordó como intento engañar ser así mismo para que no ir detrás de esa mujer, sabiendo los motivos de por qué lo había abandonado. Se engañaba un millón de veces de que era una traidora y que solo quería aprovecharse de ellos, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad sin darse cuenta y lo confirmo cuando la vio llorar arriba en esa torre, suplico un vida entre nosotros navegando todos los mares de este planeta que una simple lagrima le hizo abrir los ojos y comprender todo lo que había sufrido desde muy pequeña.

La quinta cuando abrió los ojos totalmente agotado, no podía ni mover un musculo, ni un dedo. Al despertar la primera imagen que recordó era de la morena asustada. Al rato, descubrió que Kuma le mando a la siniestras y terrorífica isla de Ojo de Halcón. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se tragaba su orgullo, a parte de su capitán, para que ser más fuerte para protegerla. Era uno de sus sueños. Esa maldita mujer que estaba fuera de su alcance y por desgracias ahora más que nunca.

Y la sexta y la última estantería fueron sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron desde que se encontraron. Cuando conectaron por primera vez sus miradas después de dos años y que le acompaño una leve sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar por completo. El impulso de demostrarla lo fuerte que se había convertido deteniendo el ataque de ese pulpo grasiento que la ataco por la espalda. Más que nunca quería protegerla.

Los intentos inútiles de ponerla celosa, lo intento una varias veces antes de empezar este maldito plan, pero no había funcionado siempre le hacía quedar mal, pero una cosa iba a decir. Se arrepentía de a verla salvado tantas veces, las veces que había hecho el ridículo para ponerla celosa, haberse acostado con ella, caer en su trampa tan fácilmente.

Las estanterías, que representaba un recuerdo con ella, cedieron como si fuera una simple pluma, algunas convertidas en añicos para una hoguera donde quemaría todos los recuerdos y sentimientos por ella… un corazón destrozado.

La musculatura de todo su cuerpo estaban tensos, al máximo, su respiración era errática como si hubiera entrenado durante horas, su mirada cortaba el aire a cualquier persona daba igual si era más fuerte que él, esa mirada mataba al segundo, expresaba la ira que contenía cada célula de su cuerpo. Pero la ira paso a llanto en menos de dos segundos desplomándose en el suelo exigiendo una explicación a un ser invisible. Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón por una estupidez como esa… solo era una estupidez.

Pero no entendía como una estupidez como una estúpida mujer le oprimía el corazón y sentía esta depresión el pecho, le dolía más que cuando murió su mejor amiga, Kuina. Era tan humillante llorar por amor.

Retenía las lágrimas, intentaba poner la mente en blanco, no quería mandar la compostura a la mierda, pero por una vez en su vida quería comportarse como un ser humano y hace menos de dos minutos decía todo lo contrario. Realmente lo de Robin le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin vergüenza y en una esquina de la enorme y desordenada habitación se encendió del mundo exterior y empezó a llorar en silencio y que nadie le consolara, porque cada vez que tenía el ánimo por los suelos ella sabía cómo animarle, pero ahora era ella la causante de sus lágrimas.

-Zoro. ¿Estás aquí? Debo decirte una cosa…- la voz que interrumpió en la biblioteca desapareció escuchando un gemido de asombro. Nami se tapó la boca con las manos cuando observo las estanterías destrozadas. Busco con la mirada al peliverde encontrándolo en una esquina ¿llorando? –Zoro.- cerró la puerta rápidamente y se lanzó a su lado para saber que estaba sucediendo. Era muy extraño de que Zoro estuviera llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño desesperado porque acaba de tener una pesadilla.- ¿Qué ocurre? – no recibió repuesta y esto le preocupo. Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. No sabía que hacer por que Zoro era impredecible, simplemente le abrazo. –Tranquilo.-le consoló en su pecho, de forma como nakamas. -¿Estas mejor?- pregunto al notar que se sentía mucho mejor. Asintió.- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

-Esa mujer me ha utilizado. - se alejó de ella limpiándose los mocos con su antebrazo. Esto le dio ternura a Nami.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Míralo en el periódico.- Nami enarco una ceja, no entendía nada.-Ayer cuando íbamos de camino a la mansión después de tu absurdo plan. Empezó a llover…- había una intriga en el aire que mataba.- No sé por qué la bese.

-Pero eso era lo que quería. No veo lo malo.

-Me acabe acostando con ella.

Nami abrió los ojos como plato. Esto sí que le sorprendió, pensó que a lo máximo que llegaría con ella era que se cogieran de la mano como si fueran dos tortolitos. Pero a eso que se acostaran. Iba a hablar pero Zoro la interrumpió.

-Esta mañana me he levantado solo en la habitación. No había dejado rastro e incluso había pagado la habitación. He ido que me dé una explicación y sabes lo que me ha dicho. – ella escuchaba cada palabra y estasis que ponía el peliverde. Se podía notar que él estaba más que derrotado, más que dolorido. Trago en seco esperando lo peor.- Me dijo que todo fue un error, que no teníamos que haber tenido sexo entre nakamas. Que me había elegido a mí porque era un objetivo difícil, porque Sanji y Franky solo con pedírselo conseguiría acostarse con ella.- porque le dolía tanto decir esas palabras. Nami no sabía que decir por qué se había quedado en shock, no esperaba esto de su mejor amiga. – Es por eso que jugo conmigo y me utilizo como si fuera un simple juguete.

-Zoro…yo.- apretó sus puños decida. No necesitaba más información.-Voy hablar con ella. – enfada se levantó del suelo dispuesta a defender al peliverde. Nadie se merecía que le tratara de esa forma y más cuando el pobre se había tragado su orgullo para conquistarla. Algunas veces envidiaba a Robin por tener a Zoro, porque, aunque fuera un completo inútil e idiota, se tragaría su orgullo por hacerla feliz.

-No lo hagas.-le agarró del brazo impidiendo hacer una locura.

-Pero…-el negó.

-Si vas a hablar con ella sabrá que estoy destrozado y vera que soy débil contra ella.

-No pienso dejarlo así.

\- Lo dejas Asi. La culpa ha sido mía por caer como un gilipollas en su trampa. No quiero que me humille más. – casi le grito. No quería que le pisaran más. –La culpa es mía.- pensó creyendo que era lo más lógico y no era así.

-Zoro… tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres un espadachín, un luchador y luchaste por la chica que protegerías hasta la muerte. Si eso es de ser de idiota…yo soy una idiota…Chopper también… Usopp…todos de esta banda… Robin no sé qué le pasa, pero no parare hasta que encontrar una explicación a esto. Te lo prometo.- le abrazo, rodeándole con los brazos el cuello. El respondió al abrazo segundo después. Nami no era ciega y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Zoro.

-Da igual que hables con ella.-le susurro en el oído. –Para mí ya está muerta.

-Zoro.

-No quiero saber nada mas de ella.- su mirada transmitía tan seriedad que no se atrevió a negarse su petición. Debía estar unos segundos solos, despejarse, relajarse. Y en ese momento pensó en la fiesta.

-Por lo menos me harás el favor de ir a la fiesta conmigo.- le puso unos ojos dulces que era casi imposible decir que no, pero como he dicho eran casi imposible decir que no, a parte de Zoro que se negó a la primera. Una parte por ser ella y otra por que seguro que iría Robin no le apetecía para nada ver su cara y menos la cara de los hombres tirándola de los tejos. –Por favor, Zoro.- acaba de oír bien. Le acababa de decir, por favor. Algo debía ocurrir. Nami escondió su rostro en el hombro de la morena.

Solo estaban esos dos solos, pero lo que no sabían era que la arqueóloga de la banda pasaba por ese instante por allí, pensando que libro escogería para leer y despejarse un poco. Le sorprendió que al abrir un poco la puerta se encontrase sus dos nakamas abrazándose de una forma que insinuaba más que amigos y que una loca de la pareja Zoro x Nami de volviera loca. Pero estamos en un Zorobin así que no.

Robin hizo florecer una oreja y un ojo para ver mejor la escena y que no fuera descubierta. Veía y escuchaba perfectamente y que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Solo rezaba que Zoro no utilizara su Haki de Observación porque si no la liaría y no le apetecía discutir con el después de rechazarle y arrepentirse al segundo.

-Estoy embarazada. –libero al final Nami, sorprendiendo a Zoro y Robin.

-Em-ba-ra-zada.- quedo en estado de shock el peliverde.

Eso fue un golpe dura para la morena. Sus piernas cedieron cayendo al suelo. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Como le miraría a cara a su mejor amiga cuando descubra de que ella sentía algo por Zoro y su pequeño desliz. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Y ahora Zoro espera un hijo. Como le miraría ahora, como se lo diría, tenía derecho a saberlo.

No entendió el por qué pero sus piernas empezaron a correr sin ningún rumbo en concreto. Por una vez imito a Zoro y se perdió en esa isla paradisiaca.

Nami asintió un poco avergonzada y con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción.

-¿De nuestro idiota?

-No le llames Asi.- le golpeo en la cabeza. –Y de quien crees que es.

-Del ero cook.

-¡IDIOTA!- despediros de Zoro por que hoy no sobreviviría.

-Enhorabuena.- felicito feliz Nami. Realmente le hacía ilusión tener un mini sobrino, pero rezaba que no fuera tan estúpido como su padre, ni tampoco tan avara y estafadora como su madre. Recemos por eso.- Pero yo pensabas que te cuidabas.

-Sí. Yo tampoco entiendo como ha sucedido, pero estoy contenta de ello.- unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. No de tristeza sino de emoción… pura felicidad.

-De cuánto estas.- le limpio las lágrimas como un caballero.

-De una semana. – se sonrojo violentamente. Recordó el acontecimiento del desfile, donde lo hicieron en el camerino de Mark y que por una vez que no utiliza protección le llega una maravillosa noticia. Aunque en el fondo tenía miedo por el por varios motivos que todos sabemos de sobra.

-¿Lo sabe Luffy?

-No. Eres el primero en saberlo. Me lo acaba de confirmar Law.- al frente del espadachín se tomó sombría. Recordó los malos tragos que había pasado por su culpa.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-Sí. Después de la fiesta.

-De acuerdo. Antes de decírselo…quiero que vayas a la consulta de Chopper y que te vuelvan a realizar las mismas pruebas. – no se fiaba de ese individuo y por varios motivos. Esto le daba mala espina. No era estúpido y sabía que a temprana edad, como en este caso una semana, era casi indetectable saber si una mujer está embarazada.

-¿Por qué?

-Es para asegurarnos. – no le iba a explicar que Law no era de fiar y que más de una vez quiso aprovecharse de la arqueóloga y que la siguiente podía ser ella. Estaría atento a su siguiente movimiento.

-De acuerdo.- no entendió la preocupación del peliverde pero con el tono de voz tan serio que utilizo, no podía negárselo. -¿Puedes acompañarme?- le daba vergüenza ir ella sola a la consulta del pequeño reno por una cosa como esta. Y también que debía dar unas cuantas explicaciones. El asintió serio.- Gracias. – le abrazo. –Un momento. –finalizo el abrazo. –No te bajares las deudas.-bromeo para animarle un poco, pero también para asegurar su dinero. Rezaremos que ese pequeño no salga de avara al igual que su madre o de estúpido como su padre.

-Me da igual eso.- esto asombro a la chica. Siempre aprovechaba alguna cosa para reducir su deuda aunque fuera un mísero billie. Algo le ocultaba y lo descubriría. –Vamos.

-Sí. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?- intento cambiar de tema.

-¿Va Law?- ella asintió.- Sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te voy contando por el camino pero no le digas nada a Luffy. Prometí no decírselo al.- Nami trago en seco y asintió enérgicamente con la intriga.

Le conto todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días por culpa del ojeroso. Nami quedo de piedra. No tenía ni idea de la situación. Le reprochó a Zoro de por qué no se lo había contado antes a ella y más importante a Luffy. Pero después de todo lo comprendió y porque Zoro le había pedido que realizara de nuevo la prueba de embarazo y de por qué no si iba a separar de ella en la fiesta. En el fondo se querían como si fueran hermanos. Rápidamente salieron corriendo a la consulta de Chopper antes de que empezaran la fiesta alocada de Luffy.

Sería muy difícil contárselo al inocente de Chopper. Y más a la arqueóloga que corría aun sin rumbo. No sabía cuánto kilómetros recorrió, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, sabía que estaba en la isla. Llego a la playa deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

Observo la luna reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. A la altura que estaba la luna elevada supo que la fiesta acababa de empezar y que sus nakamas estarían pasándoselo genial. Seguro que Sanji le había cubierto con cualquier estúpida escusa que seguro que se creyeron.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón que le mordía. Los lanzo al agua dando igual de los caros que eran. Empezó andar por la playa tranquilamente mientras que la fría agua acariciaba sus pies. Comenzó a llorar convirtiéndose en agua de mar.

La brisa le colaba hasta los huesos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro que le ajustaba y un vestido blanco. Aunque ella pensara que estaba horrible, estaba hermosa para cualquier sexo. Sus ojos estaban ensangrentados por tanto llorar. Debía estar seca después de tanto llorar.

-Soy una idiota…- se tapó la cara.- ¿Cómo he podido acostarme con él?- sollozo.-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, además está embarazada de él. Soy una maldita, una idiota, una puta…- grito entre llantos arrepentida y sujetándose la cabeza. La locura la consumía por completo. –Pero no entiendo como el me dejo.- esa duda siempre rodaba por su cabeza. Si él estaba con la pelirroja porque siempre la protegía y intentaba llamarle la atención. Él era fiel y conociéndole nunca le seria infiel a su pareja. –Yo realmente…quería…que pasara.- confeso asustada.- Llegue tarde.- cayo de rodillas mojando su precioso vestido azul y derrumbándose por fin. –Si no te hubiera conocido…maldito bastardo. Te odio y cuando te encuentre te matare por Edu y por mí. ¡MALDITO!-se desahogó al final. De la tristeza paso a la ira en un tiempo demasiado brusco.

-Me buscabas preciosa.

La morena rápidamente reconoció la voz y se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ataco con dos espadas atacándola una ráfaga que la dio en la mejilla derecha y en la pierna izquierda haciéndola ceder. El corte era limpio y profundo. Empezaba a sangrar de forma alarmante.

-Tu.- hablo forzosamente intentando incorporarse.

Con la punta de su espada la coloco debajo de su barbilla elevándola para que le mirara con temor y pudiera saborear sus expresiones de pánico. Rio con superioridad. Gozaba al ver sus ojos llenos de pánico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, mi amor?

-Asqueroso.- aparto su espada con ayudas de sus manos fleur, aprovechando la distracción para ponerse en guardia y atacar con un montón de manos fleur.

El la esquivo los ataques de la morena cortándolos por la mitad y que las manos verdaderas de la chica empezaran a recibir los daños de sus brazos falsos. Retrocedió, la había pillado con la retaguardia y se había quedado en blanco. No sabía qué hacer y no tenía fuerza para seguir batallando. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio, con ayuda de una enorme piedra se apoyó atacando de nuevo distrayendo y planeando un plan pero le era imposible. Si no se le ocurría nada sería el fin de su vida. Lloro pensando en sus nakamas.

Mientras en la fiesta los miembros de Sombrero de Paja disfrutaban de la fiesta de espuma con un montón de gente desconocida pasando un buen rato divertido. Esta era más alocada que la anterior. Hasta Law estaba bebiendo algo o intentaba ligar con cualquier chica guapa que se cruzaba por su camino.

Nami y Zoro estaban juntos observando cada movimiento de Law, pero en la mente de Zoro era también ocupado por otro dilema de su vida. Cuando Nami le comento de que ella se había quedado embarazada por un desliz su mente empezó a recordar cada acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que había desaparecido de su cama y de su vida. Pero le preocupaba que si Robin había tomado algunas medidas para que no le pasar lo mismo que a Nami.

Lo que faltaba un hijo no deseado y menos de esta forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que su Haki de Observación le alarmaba de un peligro, para ser mas exactos, un enemigo muy peligroso. De un salto aparto a las chicas que le intentaba ligar con él y le servía todo tipo de licores para aprovecharse de ella. Luffy le paso lo mismo solo que dejo de besar a la chica de su sueño detrás de una roca para encontrarse con sus miradas y dirigirle una orden silenciosa a Sanji y Zoro, el trio monstruo en acción.

-Robin está en peligro. – aviso el capitán a su tripulación.

Rápidamente todos cogieron sus armas sin perder el tiempo y corrieron detrás del capitán para guiarles a donde estaba la morena. Ninguno lo dudo excepto el peliverde que se encontraba discutiendo consigo mismo. Una parte le decía que fuera ayudar a sus nakamas y otra parte estaba su orgullo. A quien haría caso a su cabeza o su corazón.

Las dos partes de su cuerpo tomaron una decisión. Y os sorprendería cual tomo. Una chica se acercó a él, porque aunque los invitados especiales habían desaparecido la fiesta seguía y más espuma expandía. He dicho que era una fiesta de espuma.

Una chica guapa rubia con los ojos verdes, le guiño el ojo. Era guapa, no lo iba a negar y seguramente era modelo ya que era invitados del diseñador de pacotilla. Se acercó a ella con una media sonrisa. No quería saber nada de la morena siendo por primera vez infiel a las órdenes de su capitán pero que más daba, le importaba una mierda su nakama y sabía perfectamente que ellos podrían con ese individuo.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí?- empezó a ligar el peliverde.

La modelo le sonrió de una forma traviesa indicándole lo que realmente quería.

-Pasar el rato.- le acaricio su cicatriz sin ningún permiso. Zoro sin dudarlo ni un segundo a la chica rodeándola de la cintura.-En la tuya o en la mía. – fue al grano.

Zoro no se reconocía, no entendía por que hacia eso pero le daba igual, sus nakamas podía protegerla. Además le daba igual si le pasaba algo malo a esa maldita mujer, ya demasiado daño le había hecho. Rápidamente cogió a la chica de la mano y se perdió con ella encontrando su habitación y seguramente ya sabéis que paso. La oscuridad le había consumido su corazón y ahora la razón. Mucho alcohol para pensar.

En cambio Robin estaba en una situación peor que sus nakamas. El bastado que le había arruinado su vida le agarraba de su cuello con fuerza asfixiándola sin piedad.

-Robin.- grito el renito que llego el primero en llegar.

-Ya tenemos al primer candidato para morir.- dijo él. Lanzo a la morena hacia una roca dejándola inconsciente y tirada en el suelo como si fuera basura.

Rápidamente chopper fue a socorrerla pero de un ágil movimiento lanzo a chopper al mar hundiéndose en el, Nami no lo dudo y fue a rescatar al renito. Todos llegaron armados y dispuestos a luchar.

-Bastardo. ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto enfado el capitán.

-Al final estáis todos. Un momento…falta el espadachín. – se fue acercando a Robin. Ninguno quería hacer un movimiento en falso porque desconocía su poder y su Haki de Observación le decía que era más fuerte que ellos dos. –Qué pena. Era a quien más quería conocer.

-¿Dónde está Zoro?- pregunto Franky.

-No puede ser.- Sanji sabía dónde estaba y eso le dolía. Era el único que sabía que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

-Responde a mi pregunta. – ordeno el capitán.

-Ooooh ya veo.- se quitó una máscara que dejo perplejo a todos cuando revelo su rostro. Quedaron con la boca abierta.-Soy el novio de Robin. Encantados. – hizo una reverencia.

-Tu.-gritaron todos.

-Si.-afirmo como si fuera lo más obvio. Miro su reloj de bolsillo la hora. –Y si ahora me permitís. Me tengo que ir con ella.

-No te la llevaras a ningún sitio.-defendió el esqueleto a punto de luchar, pero detuvo su ataque de un solo movimiento de espada lanzándole a la otra punta de la isla.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces. –rio de forma maliciosa.-Adiós.

Lanzo una bomba de homo en el momento exacto cuando Luffy estiro su brazo, Franky lanzo sus misiles, Usopp lanzo sus proyectiles y Sanji se lanzó contra ellos. Pero cuando se desvaneció el humo comprobaron que ni el misterioso hombre ni Robin estaba en la isla había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¡ROBIN!-gritaron todos sus nakamas resonando cada rincón de la isla.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW…**_

 _ **Dios cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí era hora de actualizar este fic que me lo pedía el cuerpo desde hace tiempo. Por fin que dentro de poco son las vacaciones y podre actualizar más seguido y no os traicionare. Espero que me mandéis un review. Y lo siento por las faltas de ortografías. Un beso a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Responder review.**_

-DeStRoYeR98: me alegro que te enamoraste de este fic, yo también le he cogido cariño y también a vosotros que me envías vuestro apoyo para seguir. Al parecer tu pequeña hipótesis será más adelante pero Law tenía que dar su golpe final y tenía que salir el malo de la película que revelare su identidad en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que me sigas apoyando y enromando de este fic. Besos y abrazos.

-geissel2002rivas : lo siento por hacerte spoiler, no quería hacerlo. Bueno a tu pequeña hipótesis se hará más adelante necesitaba revelaros ese ser tan misterioso que le había ruinado la vida. Un bss y abrazo.

-Naileben : Mí también me da pena los dos, pero luego el reencuentro será mucho mejor. Lo que están sufriendo valdrá la pena. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y el villano de la película será revelado en el siguiente capitulo.

-Last: a mí me pasa lo mismo con lo de Zoro. Yo no se si Zoro es virgen o no, ni idea yo creo que si por que no se fija en nadie ni tampoco intenta ligar con nadie, aunque seguro que ligaría mucho. A él le pone como si fuera un dios que se sabe el kamasutra y yo paso de eso. Yo quiera saber un Zoro que estaba nervioso por su primera vez y que se sabía la teoría. Y creo que por tu comentario lo he conseguido. Gracias por apoyarme tanto. Te quiero.

-Guest : Gracias, intentare superarme y escribir mejor. Un bss y abrazo.

-kishinoshi : Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Vale, siento por la tardanza pero dentro de poco actualizare más seguido. Bss y abrazos.


	14. Capitulo 14- No arrepentimiento

**ADVERTENCIA: Si eres una persona muy sensible y que no te gusta la violencia y los contenidos fuertes, por favor no leas este capítulo y si lo lees es bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Oda. Comencemos.**

Capítulo 14

Todo estaba en completo silencio, muy extraño para ser la hora que era, seguramente su capitán debería estar exigiendo al cocinero pervertido un montón de carne, la bruja gritando por molestar, que los más infantiles animaran golpeando la mesa para ser atendidos rápidos y Sanji mandando todos al infierno excepto a sus queridas damas.

Era muy extraño, pero mentalmente agradecía esos momentos de silencio.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de su habitación golpeando directamente en el ojo del peliverde. Intento ignorar ese maldito rayo de sol volteando su cuerpo en posición lateral.

Lentamente empezó a abrió el ojo al notar una presencia a su lado. Su vista estaba nublada a causa del cansancio, pero poco a poco recupero su nitidez, enfrente de él vio una sonrisa dulce y risueña, acompañada de unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar que le observaba como si fuera la cosa más importante en su vida. Su cabellera negra esparcía un delicioso aroma a cerezo. Ella hundió sus dedos en la cabellera del joven, una simple acaricia le basto para sonreírla como un completo idiota, era un sueño hecho en realidad. Quería levantarse con ese rostro cada día hasta el fin de sus días.

-Espadachín.- pronuncio sin perder detalle de sus labios al pronunciar su apodo. Sonaba tan dulce como una nana de cuna.

-Robin. – nombro en silencio saboreando ese pequeño rincón de paz.

Pero eso duro muy poco, demasiado cortó y bruco si preguntáis al peliverde, de repente sintió una mano fría y unas uñas extremadamente largas y coloridas que parecían garras, que se le clavaban en su mejilla derecha.

-Buenos días grandullón.- Zoro quedo en shock. No estaba Robin, delante de sus narices se encontraba una mujer desconocida de la misma edad que él, totalmente desnuda y que al parecer no tenía ganas de camuflar su bronceada piel donde se notaba sus huesos por falta de alimentación y que sus pechos eran de silicona. -¿Cómo te sientes?- se incorporó demostrando su completa desnudez.

Al segundo de observarla la primera pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza fue:

 _¿Cómo me he podido acostar con una mujer como esta si no es mi estilo de mujer?_

Es decir, no se arrepentía para nada a verse acostado con esa mujer, que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y habían intercambiado dos simples frases, sino que a Zoro no le gustaba las chicas súper delgadas y con un montón de maquillaje, es decir, que no se fijaría en ese tipo de belleza. El solo tenía ojos para…

De forma fría, miro el reloj de su mesilla ignorando a la supermodelo, marcaban las 8:30 AM. Extraño, a esas horas tenía que haber un montón de escándalo pero no se escuchaba ni a una mosca, pero que más le daba.

La chica gateo hasta donde estaba sentado el peliverde para comenzar a morder su hombro y cuello con violencia. Él lo permitió, su mente estaba en otro sitio, mejor dicho, en otro tiempo.

-¿Lo pasaste bien, Espadachín?- pregunto insinuando su siguiente carta. En ese momento un clip apareció en Zoro, una punzada de dolor aprecio sin ninguna razón a escuchar el apodo que siempre utilizaba la morena.

-Si.- simplemente afirmo enfadado. No se arrepentía de a verlo hecho.

Observo en la mesilla de su cama un envoltorio de preservativos, esta vez había tenido suerte y no había cometido una estupidez como la última vez.

Rápidamente se levantó completamente desnudo observo a través del espejo algunas marcas de la noche de sexo con la mujer que ronroneaba desde su cama. Apestaba a esa maldita mujer y también a alcohol.

Lentamente empezó a ponerse sus bóxer negros para después ponerse unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, pasaba de modas esta vez.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto extrañada la supermodelo, rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos con la sabanas.

-Me voy.- no podía ser más frio.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no quieres…?- le interrumpió el peliverde posando la mano en el pestillo.

-Sabes perfectamente donde está la salida.- sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación de un portazo molestando un montón a la chica.

Ando, perdiéndose por los pasillos, buscando a sus nakamas que parecía que se los habían tragado la tierra, le estaba preocupando. Zoro empezó a recordar todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Recordó con escasez, como llego a la ligar con la chica y pasar la noche, como su capitán le mando la orden de ayudar a Robin que está en peligro y sin dudarlo le desobedeció. El nunca desobedecía a su capitán. Tan fuerte era su dolor y arrepentimiento de haberse enamorado de la arqueóloga.

Otra punzada de dolor golpeo con más violencia en el corazón, aparto la idea de que Robin estuviera ahora mismo en peligro, seria escupido, además que le daba igual lo que le pasara a la pelinegra, lo dejo claro el mismo momento que ella dijera que entre ellos no eran nada, ni serian. Un golpe muy duro para Zoro.

Después de dar vueltas alrededor de la enorme mansión y sin cruzarse con ninguno de sus nakamas y la maldita supermodelo, encontró la cocina al fin. Suspiro aliviado al ver que todos sus nakamas se encontraban allí, un poco más llama a los Revolucionarios. Las miradas llenas de ira se dirigieron al peliverde siendo ignorada por él. Únicamente quería es beber un buen trago de sake.

Pero muy lejos estaba para saborear ese refrescante líquido. Sin previo aviso Sanji se lanzó dándole una patada en la cabeza siendo detenido por una de sus katanas. Todos se sorprendieron pero ninguno lo reflejo.

-¿De qué vas idiota?- no pregunto más, sonó amenazador y furioso. No recibió respuesta del cocinero sino otra patada. Los dos empezaron a pelear con violencia que hasta cierto punto sus nakamas empezaron asustarse.

-¿Qué tal la noche, hijo de puta?- grito furioso, no esperaba que el pudiera hacerle eso a la morena.

-¿De qué hablas?-sus respiraciones estaban agitadas a causa de la voraz pelea.

-De que hablo…de que hablo…- le planto una patada en la cabeza empotrándole con la pared de la cocina. La sangre empezaba a recorrer la frente del peliverde perdiéndose en el suelo.

-Sanji.- intento detenerle la pelirroja que se escondía detrás de su novio.

-¡Nami!- le abrazo por la cintura para que los cachos de las paredes no la golpearan.- Déjalos. – Luffy permitió que siguieran luchando, Sanji conseguiría que Zoro se arrepintiera por haber desobedecido las órdenes de su capitán.

-Como fuiste capaz de abandonar a mi Robin-chwan.-grito furioso con un cigarro en la boca.

-No me arrepiento.- toda su tripulación quedo con la boca abierta.-Tenia cosas mejores que hacer que salvar a esa maldita mujer.-Sanji apretó los dientes, estaba enfadado pero también comprendía los sentimientos del peliverde. El sintió lo mismo pero no permitiría la actitud del peliverde.

-¿El qué?- le agarro de la solapa de su camiseta agitándolo. Usopp y Franky iban a entrar en acción pero algo le interrumpió. -¿En que estabas ocupado?

-Tirándome a un supermodelo.-sonrió con superioridad. Burlándose de él. En ese instante todos supieron que la oscuridad, la ira, el rencor le había consumido completamente. Le iba a golpear pero Chopper se lo impidió.

-Sanji, no.

-Sanji. Déjale, no ves que el Zoro que está delante esta consumido por el dolor.-informo Nami. Los demás no entendieron nada.

-Me da igual.

-No tienes huevo para pegarme, maldito pervertido.-apretó más el puño a punto de partirle la cara.

-¡Maldito!

-¡Sanji!-le volvió a detener.-Recuerda cómo te sentiste tú cuando lo de Violet.- Sanji recordó el acontecimiento y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no matarle. Le soltó marchándose de allí totalmente enfurecido. –Law llévate a Zoro a la enfermería, Chopper sigue rastreando el olor de Robin, los demás seguir buscándola, puede que aun este en esta isla. Luffy y yo buscaremos información en los bares. Os espero aquí dentro de dos horas para informar.

Todos obedecieron y Law se llevó sin ningún problema al peliverde a la enfermería, pero esto no significaba que confiara en el sino lo contrario.

-Siéntate.- le ordeno, él no se negó a nada. Law cogió unas vendas y algodón para desinfectar las leves heridas de su frente y cuerpo, pero le preocupaba Sanji ya que también había recibido algunos cortes y heridas. Empezó echando alcohol en el algodón. –Te escocerá.-Con toques suave toco las heridas consiguiendo quejidos de dolor del peliverde. –Sujeta.-el sujeto el algodón cubriendo la herida de su frente para coger unas vendas. –Se cómo te sientes, Zoro-ya.- el enarco una ceja sin entender a que se refería. –Te tiene que sentir como una basura.

-¿A qué te refirieres?- fue cortante y gélido.

-Nico-ya me hizo lo mismo que tú. –esto sí que le sorprendió. – Me enamore de ella y eso fue mi perdición.-suspiro derrotado.-Antes de que os separarais le dije bueno ya sabes… nos acostamos, al día siguiente desapareció y cuando pedí una explicación me dijo lo mismo que tu.-Zoro permaneció todo el rato en silencio.-Solo fue sexo.-cerro los ojos demostrado dolor.-Por eso cada vez que la veo quiero demostrarla que la amo, pero acabó perdiendo la cabeza. Sabes a lo que me quiero referir.-el asintió serio.

-¿Por qué me cuentas estos?

-Por qué puedo hacer que ese pensamiento de traición, dolor, rencor, ira…desaparezca en un segundo.

-¿En serio?- era lo que más deseaba, olvidar a la morena para siempre enterrar por completo los sentamientos por ella y hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado y seguir con su vida.

-Sí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tus problemas serán solucionados.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Por qué no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.- lo decía de un tono tan tranquilo, el de siempre que hacía que Zoro dudase mucho. Pero quería librarse de este sentimiento.-¿Qué me dices?- esto era demasiado sospechoso. No se fiaba ni una pizca.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Cierra los ojos.- dudoso cerro los ojos un tanto nervioso.- Con esto los sentimientos por ella se convertirán en simples emociones que después desaparecerán.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia de la emoción y los sentimientos?-el negó.-Lo suponía. La emoción dura un instante y las emociones son más permanentes. Tu podrás sentir cariño por ella unos dos segundos como mucho y después desaparecerá.-acaricio sus parpados intentando relajar al peliverde.-Quieres echarte atrás, Zoro-ya.-se burló de él.

-¡NO!- el asintió y aparto sus manos ordenándole que abriera los ojos.- ¿Ya?

-Sí. Comprobemos. Zoro-ya, sabes que ayer secuestro a Nico-ya y el culpable fue su ex novio. La apuñalo en el costado y se lo llevo sin dejar rato.- la mayoría de esa frase era cierta, por lo demás todo mentiras.

Zoro sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho solo de imaginárselo pero desapareció a los dos segundos como había dicho el moreno, no sentía nada por ella. Había funcionado.

-Ha funcionado.

-Sí. Espero que con esta charla te hayas dado cuenta de unas cosas.

-Sí. Te debo una disculpa.- aún no estaba seguro que quería el moreno, no le quitaría un ojo de encima, no iba a ser confiado.

El peliverde se marchó de la enfermería para seguir disfrutando de la isla tropical. Él no le iría a buscar porque cuanto más lejos este de ella mejor sería para él y su sueño.

-Que ingenio eres, Zoro-ya.- entre su mano se encontraba el corazón palpitante del peliverde. Sonrió de forma psicópata pensando cómo se había creído su mentira tan fácilmente. Fue como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. –Prepárate Nico-ya. Cuando te salve solo serás mías.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba oscura y el frio se colaba en los huesos, su piel tiritaba y estaba mal herida después de la batalla de hace unas horas. Robin se encontraba colgada por las manos juntas apoyada en el frio y áspera pared. Solo sentía dolor, le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero tampoco tenía mucha información para situarse, no tenía ni idea.

Empezó a temblar violentamente, la temperatura bajaba muy rápido, necesitaba urgentemente algo caliente, una manta, un chocolate caliente o una sopa, tanto en pensar en comida recordó las palabras de Sanji y su comida. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No quería enfrentarse con él.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la celda cegándola por unos segundos, el frio era más fuerte que el anterior.

-Hola, mi amor. – dijo el intruso con voz melodiosa. Ella le regalo una cara de asco.-No me mire así preciosa.-se acercó a ella colocando dos dedos un su barbilla.-Estas más preciosa que nunca, Robin.-se acercó a sus labios rozándolo levemente. Las ganas de vomitar fueron incontrolables.

-Suéltame.-amenazo furiosa.

-Es lo que hare…-antes de la sorprenderte confesión de su opresor, le coloco una cadena de kairoseki en el cuello, unos segundos después las cadenas se soltaron automáticamente y que Robin cediera por su peso. La cogió en brazos al estilo princesa.-Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa.

La frustración le corría por las venas, quería matarle con sus propias manos y buscar a sus nakamas, pero lo que más deseaba era que Zoro la rescatara y la abrazar como él sabía hacerlo, aunque sonara estúpido después de rechazarlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-su voz sonaba cansada que casi no podía pronunciar una palabra, esas malditas cadenas la debilitaba.

-¿El qué?- todo este rato estuvieron caminando por unos pasillos lujos igualitos a la mansión.

-Remplazar a un diseñador.- no sé cómo llego a una habitación secreta adentrándola y tirándola en una cama.

Sin perder el tiempo empezó a besarla con fuerza y violencia, ella puso resistencia, no quería que le tocara. Rápidamente le rompió la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda y agarrando fuertemente de su pecho haciéndola gritar de dolor y que llorara. Recuerdos como en esta situación con él le golpeaba y la violaba.

Al principio de su relación era como si pisar las nubes, risas, tonteo, amor, como el comienzo de las mayorías de las relaciones, pero después de llevar meses de relación todo cambio y se transformó en lo que estaba viviendo en este instante. A los maltratos.

-Me encantas cuando te haces la difícil.-le mordió tan fuerte en el cuello que le dejo la marca de su mandíbula. Ella lloraba sin remediarlo, no podía evitarlo, le dolía sus uñas clavándolas en su piel provocándola heridas profundas, sus dientes mascándola por completo. En ese momento después de años, quería morir pero en el fondo pensó que esto se lo merecía. –Quiero hacerte mía.- le lamio la oreja de la forma más repulsiva que le dio ganas de vomitar.-Pero antes quiero mi venganza. – ella no entendió nada, pero dentro de poco lo descubriría.

De un chasquido unas cadenas aparecieron y la agarraron de las extremidades para que bruscamente la sacaran de la cama y quedara en la posición que en su celda, como si fuera un cacho de carne colgado en un congelador.

El diseñador se acercó a ella tocando su piel con un simple dedo observado que temblaba de frio y de miedo. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, siempre mantenía la compostura y la tranquilidad en cualquier situación peligrosa.

El dedo pasó desde la parte inferior del vientre, entre sus pechos hasta su barbilla dejándola la piel de gallina. Reprimía las ganas de llorar pero solo se escuchaba sollozo y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus labios sangraban por la culpa de la fuerza que hacía por reprimir sus sollozos y lo violento que le había besado el diseñador.

Le agarro de los mofletes aparentándolos para ver como más sangre recorría su rostro. Saco del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco de seda atándoselo con delicadeza en su boca teniéndose rápidamente de sangre.

-Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos.-ella empezó a moverse para que no le tocara. Le susurro en el oído. –Estabas en la playa con un simple vestido blanco.- le toco el culo sin ninguna vergüenza.-Lo primero que me fije en ti fue tu preciosos culo…-del culo paso a garrar sus pechos.-De tus enormes pechos.- la soltó para ponerse enfrente de ella.-Pero lo que realmente me enamoro y me sigue enamorando, son tus ojos.-se acercó tanto a sus labios que casi podía rozarlos.-En ese instante me enamore de ti, todo de ti hasta perder la cabeza. Me ha costado un éxito no lanzarme a ti cuando te vi en la pasarela.-ella le dedico una mirada de asco. Más que nunca quería salir de allí. El súper diseñador se alejó de ella y temió lo peor, porque no veía sus intenciones y eso le atemorizaba.- Pero la fastidiaste.- se puso enfrente de ella enseñando un látigo con pinchos afilados de un material desconocido. Trago en seco asustada. – Dime lo que quiero…-le agarró del cuello asfixiándola y dejándola las marcas. – ¿Me amas?-le susurro cerca de sus labios para después mantenerle un lengüetazo. Ella negó enérgicamente, o las energías que poseía aun.-Pues…te enamorare.- se situó detrás de ella y empezó a darla latigazos en la espalda.

Se retorcía de dolor, aun con la boca tapada se escuchaba los gritos de la morena, su espalda se teñía de sangre, cada latigazo dolía más que el anterior. No cedería a sus chantajes, cada latigazo se arrepentía tanto de haberle conocido y lo peor de haber sentido algo por él. Nunca entendió como se pudo enamorar de él.

Un millón de veces se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido en esa maldita playa, si no se le hubiera ocurrido enseñar a los niños de esa isla la especie marina, si hubiera girado su rostro hacia la derecha de ver de fijarse de ese individuo.

Seguramente estaría huyendo del Gobierno Mundial, pero de otra forma. Por ejemplo: no encontrarse con Cocodrilo, ahora mismo estaría paseando en una hermosa playa agarrada de la mano de Eduardo, pero en esa imagen no se imaginaba la cara del almirante, sino de Zoro.

Recordando cada rasgo fácil, tan severo y frío, sus ojos le devoraba y lo único que deseaba era besarle, pero ahora en su objetivo estaba muy lejos de cumplirse.

Recordó que se lo merecía, por haberse acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga, de sentenciar la muerte de Edu… con esos pensamientos engaño a su mente para que no le doliera tanto pero estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento con tanto dolor. Gotas de sangre llegaban hasta la punta de sus pies caían al sucio suelo.

Cada latigazo el diseñador le insultaba o le exigía una explicación de por qué le había abandonado y las cosas que había sufrido en la cárcel por su culpa.

Harto de no recibir más que lágrimas de la chica, abandono la idea de matarla a latigazos.

-Sabes una cosa.-ella quedo paralizada, tampoco es que tuviera fuerzas para mover un mísero musculo, le dolía hasta pestañear. – Cada noche desde mi maldita celda miraba al cielo y pensaba donde podías estar…- camino a su alrededor. –Pensando que podías estar con mi mejor amigo disfrutando de vuestro pequeño romance en distintas islas investigando ruinas, tan feliz. – escucho como una pequeña risa se le escapaba entre sus labios. –Pero…sorpresa fue encontrarte aquí intentado ligar con ese maldito pelo de alga.-le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndola jadear. –También fue sorpresa que el estúpido de tu capitán y la otra mujer tuvieran sexo en mi camerino. Me fastidió el plan. –abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir esa información.-No lo sabias. Ellos dos son pareja, por su culpa he tenido que quemar las sabanas tan caras que compre hace unos días. – al saber esa información muchas piezas empezaron a encajar. Como que siempre ellos dos estuvieran juntos, que cuando fue a su habitación por la maleta olía a sexo. Como podía ser tan tonta, ahora todo encajaba. Entonces el hijo que esperaba era de…Luffy. Doble sorpresa. -¿No me digas que no lo sabias? Si se veía a simple vista, al igual de lo colado que esta el estúpido espadachín por ti.- ahora se sentía tan culpable, tan mal por decirle esas cosas al espadachín, no se lo merecía, había actuado así por miedo. –Me encanto la escena donde le decías que solo fue simplemente sexo…no sentimiento…no amor…únicamente sexo. Ahora mismo está destrozado por tu culpa. -sonrió de medio lado de forma maligna. –Me alegro que sufras porque así es como me he sentido cuando te marcharte sin ninguna explicación y me entregaste a la Marine.-le golpeo en el estómago consiguiendo que vomitara sangre. La tiro de su largo pelo chillando de dolor y situándose detrás de ella.-Vas a sentir lo que he sufrido en estos años por tu culpa.-la soltó para rápidamente bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos y sacar su miembro erecto para que en una simple envestida la penetrara, pero no es su intimidad, sino por el ano. Al no recibir preparación le dolió a un extremo que el grito fue lo suficiente para que lo escuchara toda la guarida. Sin perder el tiempo empezó a embestirla haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y que fuera más alto que el anterior. –Vas a pagarme cada paliza que me daban los marines, cada violación de esos desechos sociales.- cada envestida era más rápida y fuerte, no había piedad alguna, solo quería su placer y a Robin que le diera igual.-Me las pagaras.

Ella lo único que podía hacer era gritar y dejarse llevar, que acabara pronto y la dejara en paz, pero no podía el dolor cada vez era peor, le dolía mas, la estaba violando otra vez, pero a la diferencia de las otras , esta era más agresiva, más violenta y que seguramente le provocaría secuelas. Una fina línea de sangre empezó a salir del ano de la morena, le había provocado una fisura o mejor dicho una herida interna, pero a el poco le importo, siguió embistiéndola sin piedad excitándole más, clavándole las uñas en sus caderas y mordiéndola en el cuello.

Ya no quedaba nada que el modelo llegara a su preciado orgasmo al igual que Robin le quedara poco para perder el conocimiento, le dolió mucho, nunca había recibido tanta intensidad de sufrimiento. Rezaba que todo pasara pronto y que sus nakamas le encontraran prontos para solucionar todo esto.

Él se corrió dentro de ella, unas líneas blancas y rojas resbalaban entre sus glúteos, sus piernas y al final el suelo. Cuando el llego al orgasmo, fue tan doloroso para Robin que al final consiguió lo que quería, perder el conocimiento. Sus cuerpo estaba sucio, de sangre y ahora de esperma, lleno de heridas y moratones y aun así a él le parecía una imagen excitante y aunque deseaba el segundo round decidió ceder por que no sería lo mismo, quería ver en sus ojos el terror que le provocaba y lo conseguiría.

-Chicos.-llamo a sus subordinados.- Llevarla a la enfermería. Quiero que mañana por la mañana este todo listo para la huida.- ordeno. Observo por última vez a la morena y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. –Serás mía de nuevo. Jajajaja.

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Hola, hay alguien, seguramente nadie y es normal. Me ha costado un triunfo escribir este capítulo, en serio, y más que yo me enciendo cuando escucho o leo algo contra el maltrato de género o sobre una violación por parte un hombre o de una mujer. Estaba a punto de romper el teclado de solo imaginarme a Robin siendo violada. Por favor, no es no, no al maltrato de género ni a las violaciones. Es que en serio me hierve y más que esta cosas están en la actualidad.**

 **Por lo menos todo se ha aclarado con lo de Zoro y Nami, pero seguro que la mayoría esperabais que hablara con ella, pero se ha adelantado el diseñador, que al parecer algunos se va sorprender. Espero que os haya gustado y no sé cuándo podre actualizar ya que vuelvo otra vez con los exámenes y los trabajos y mañana seguro que la mayoría empiece las clases o el trabajo y os deseo suerte, que yo de pensarlo me da pereza.**

 **Gracias por todo y espero que me mandéis muchos review y no me asesinéis por este capítulo tan… desagradable, la verdad. Y también siento por las faltas de ortografías.**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW:**

- **Last:** A tu pregunta, he aprobado todos con buena nota jajaja. Si al parecer Zoro se ha acostado con otra y yo pienso como tú, la mayoría haríamos lo mismo que Zoro y así que pasa que ahora está confuso por todo y no sabe qué hacer, pero las cosas se van a complicar más, no sé cuándo actualizare, espero pronto si me da tiempo. Pero por fin se aclarado el mal entendido de Nami y Zoro. Gracias por apoyarme. Yo también te quiero. Besos y abrazos enormes.

- **Kirika:** Espero que te guste el drama porque en el siguiente va a ver más y os puede que os sorprenda a todos. Bss y abrazos.

- **Dnymp:** Gracias por tu review. En el capítulo anterior pues quise poner a un Sanji más maduro y responsable, y menos pervertido. Es que yo creo que oda nos va a demostrar en la saga siguiente a un Sanji distinto, por lo menos pienso yo, porque lo que está sufriendo el con su familia cualquiera cambiaria. Espero no a verte decepcionado con este capítulo. Tu tranquilo aunque no me mandes review sé que me lees y me apoyas. Bss y abrazos.

- **Robin-San499:** Me alegro que te esté gustando este fic, por estos review me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Bss y abrazos.

- **DeStRoyeR98:** Me debes una lechuga jajajaja. Desde que empecé a escribir este fic el papel de villano iba ser del diseñador. Jajaja. Bss y abrazos.

- **Guest:** Wow.

- **Kishinoshi:** Lo siento por tardar tanto pero es que las clases me matan y ya no puedo con mi vida. Espero que lo disfrutes. Bss y abrazos.

 **Gracias por todos los que me estéis apoyando espero no decepcionaros y veros prontos. En el siguiente capítulo todo será sorpresas. Hasta luego.**


	15. Capitulo 15-Drogas

Capítulo 15

La cabeza le daba vuelta, abrió lentamente sus parpados pero no duraban más de dos segundos. Se encontraba mareada, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Es como si hubiera batallado contra miles de barcos de la Marine. Intento abrirlos de nuevo pero una luz le cegaba por completo, se los cubrió con una mano, pero aun así la vista seguía borrosa.

Se incorporó con dificultad se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. Al conseguir que su vista volviera a la normalidad, descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación enorme donde había muchos lujos, las sabanas, las lámparas, el tocador… todo parecía excesivamente caro.

Bajo la mirada observando como sus manos temblaban, no le dio tiempo a adivinar donde narices estaba, porque una pequeña arcada le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se asomó a la orilla de su cama y vómito y tosió unas cuantas veces. Su garganta ardía como el fuego. Su cabeza le dolía al igual que cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una voz que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Se colocó detrás de ella golpeando suavemente su espalda. –Estas bien mi amor.- reconoció su voz y se asustó por un segundo, luego recordó donde narices estaba.-Toma estas pastillas.- le ofreció y se las trago porque no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlas.-Bien, tranquila.- la tumbo en la cama de nuevo. La arropo con cuidado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- observo su cuerpo completamente vendado.

-Estamos en nuestra habitación, preciosa.-le beso lentamente. Empezó a meterla mano pero ella le aparto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Nick? ¿Porque estoy vendada?

-Nos atacaron y por suerte pudimos huir. Me salvaste y por eso tu heridas.- la beso lentamente siento correspondido al segundo.

-Me duele todo.- le susurro cerca de sus labios. Acaricio su pelo corto de color naranja y le miro a sus ojos de color noche que transmitía amor y peligrosidad.

-Bueno cuando te recuperes…-lo dejo en el aire sabiendo ella perfectamente a lo que se refería. El diseñador de la pasarela la volvió a besar.-Te he dejado ropa para que te la ponga.-coló la mano por debajo de sus camiseta para acariciar su espalda. –Podíamos hacerlo esta noche, nuestra primera vez.-Ella se sonrojo violentamente, haciéndole reír.-Tengo que irme hacer unas cosas, mi amor.

-De acuerdo. –le beso.

-Dúchate y luego te duermes un poco. ¿Tienes hambre?- ella asintió levemente. Siguió acariciando su pelo dulcemente. –Te traeré algo.-le beso en la frente. Era muy cariñoso y muy atento.

El diseñador, quien contrato por desesperación para pasar la pasarela, quien le tiro los tejos a Zoro y que todos pensábamos que era homosexual, ahora mismo besaba a la morena como si volvieran a ser novios y que nunca le había traicionado.

Ahora tenía una pinta distinta, ahora revelaba más su cuerpo que estaba musculado, tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos tan oscuros como la noche. No estaba nada mal, pero sin comparamos con Zoro, se podía decir que a Zoro le había salido competencia.

Cuando se marchó el diseñador, rápidamente la chica salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, que estaba junto a la habitación. Sin perder tiempo se arrodillo en el retrete y se metió dos dedos en la boca hasta tocar la campañilla y vomitar los que quedaba en su estómago.

Vomito todas las pastillas que le obligo tragar el diseñador. Vio que en su vomito había dos pastillas que le llamaron la atención y que reconoció de inmediato. Una píldora de color azul, otra naranja y otras de color dorado. Las demás dedujo que era por el dolor, pero la dorada le costó reconocerla hasta que se acordó.

-No puede ser. –susurro débilmente, no tenía fuerzas y tenía muchas hambre. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar bocado. –Son esas pastillas…-de repente sintió un dolor enorme en su intimidad y su culo haciéndola jadear.

Quiso gritar pero no quería que Nick volviera y se aprovechara de ella, otra vez. Y menos que descubriera de que había vomitado las pastillas.

Estuvo allí un buen rato hasta que el dolor disminuyo un poco, apoyándose del retrete se levantó y tiro de la cadena para que no hubiera pruebas de haber vomitados esas pastillas doradas.

Ahora lo más importante era mantener la calma y hacer lo que él quisiera con ella hasta que sus nakamas la encontraran.

Y os preguntareis por qué tanta importancia por esas pastillas doradas. Era una droga, la droga que siempre la obligaban a tomar a Robin para que su voluntad se anulara y poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Gracias a Eduardo la libero de esa sustancia volviendo a ser la misma Robin que siempre y pudiendo liberar de las garras de ese maldito.

Se miró en el espejo del tocador, se limpió con el dorso la saliva que se escapaba de su labio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en espacial su zona íntima y eso le preocupaba por que eso podía significar una cosa y esperaba que no fuera eso. Apretó los dientes y los ojos. No podía ser que le hayan violado. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Se tapó la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Se quitó las vendas de su cuerpo revelando los mordiscos, moratones, heridas por todo su pecho, vientre y hombros. Las heridas profundas que estaban a punto de cicatrizar. Sus muslos lleno de moratones y marcas de uñas. Su cuerpo estaba dañado otra vez por ese animal.

Sin pensárselo dos veces metió dos dedos en su intimidad para descubrir la gravedad. Al rozar sus dedos con su intimidad sus piernas temblaron y cedieron cayendo al suelo.

No la habían violado, por lo menos no había tenido relaciones sexuales por esa parte, aunque le había violado por detrás, prefería eso que otra cosa. Por qué ahora sabía que no los vómitos y esos síntomas no eran por embarazo. Pero tampoco se quedaba tranquila.

Pero ahora entendía unas cuantas cosas. Entendió cuando le dijo que hoy lo haría por primera vez. Hace años atrás, antes de conocer a Cocodrilo, el… con el…fue su primera vez… recordar los momentos de su noviazgos con el… volvía ser virgen otra vez y eso lo que quería hacer con ella.

Quería que volviera a ser la chica estúpida que se creyó cada mentira, que estaba debajo de sus órdenes con una simple pastilla y que no le negaba nada tanto el la cama y lo personal.

En ese momento se escondió entre sus piernas y se permitió llorar por un segundo. Llorar por que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y seguirle la corriente, llorar por que deberá besarle y abrazarle soportándole las ganas de romperle la cara, llorar por los recuerdos que pensaban que estaban olvidados, llorar por que echaba de menos a sus nakamas, llorar por la muerte de Edu, llorar por cada marca que le había dejado en su cuerpo ese maldito, llorar por no darse cuenta de quién era, llorar… por hacerle daño a Zoro por un estúpida confusión.

Se permitió llorar por unos segundos para después componerse y volver a la normalidad. Esto iba ser muy duro y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se diera una ducha caliente.

Como se equivocó.

.

.

.

Había pasada más de cuatro días desde que la morena fue secuestrada y aun no había conseguido ninguna pista donde pudiera estar la morena. Revisaron cada rincón de la isla pero nada consiguieron. Los Sombreros de Pajas estaban desesperados por encontrar a su nakama, pero sin ninguna pista…no podían hacer nada.

El ánimo de Los Sombreros de Pajas estaban por los suelos, excepto para uno. Zoro era el único que no tenía en interés en salvarla. Se pasaba todo el día de bar en bar, acostándose con cualquier mujer que se pusiera de frente. Todos estaban preocupados por el, llegaba borracho y con una chica distinta. Y lo peor es que tenían que soportar a la chica que traía, todas eran insoportables, eran peor que Nami.

Sanji y Nami discutían todo el rato con él, por su comportamiento más infantil y poco habitual. Pero el pasaba del tema y se iba a un bar y con otra chica diferente.

Esto les estaba desesperando a sus miembros, en especial a Chopper que le tenía en un pedestal, que día tras día se iba derrumbando. Todos sabían de sobra que le pasaba, su corazón estaba destrozado y la mayoría se enteraron de que por las noches, cuando su acompañante dormía, muchas veces se ponía llorar por que se sentía responsable del secuestro de la morena, pero ese dolor duraba un minuto, pero era tan intenso. Pero esto último no lo diría aunque le amenazaran. Muchas veces pregunto enfadado a Law de por qué sentía esto, el solo simplemente justifico diciendo que cada día que pasaba sentiría menos hasta sentir nada.

Cuando la recuperaran todo volvería a ser como antes o eso pensaba la mayoría, mientras el intentaba mantenerse a flotes los demás lo rescataría cuando se hundiera o dejara a un lado su orgullo. Todos sentían pena por él y preocupación por la arqueóloga que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina. Ninguno decía nada porque el mismo resultado era el mismo que el de ayer, pasado ayer… solo bajaron la cabeza por fracasar en la misión. Solo sabía que estaba en la isla gracias al sentido del olfato de Chopper.

-No hemos encontrado nada.- Usopp fue el primero en hablar y decir lo que todos estaban pensado. Por una vez en su vida deseaba que Usopp estuviera mintiendo, pero no, decía la verdad.

-Hay que seguir buscando. –golpeo Nami en la mesa. –Debemos encontrarla.

Law asintió. Pensabais que Law se iba ir después de lo lejos que había llegado. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar en ese barco y aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Mis nakamas no han encontrado nada. – dijo Law.

-Eso porque no habéis buscado en el sitio correcto.-todos dirigieron la mirada encontrándose con un hombre vestido de marine.

-Un marine.-gritaron todos alarmados por no ser detectado por ninguno.

Luffy iba a atacar por obvio motivos. Los demás se pusieron en alerta a punto de atacar. Lanzo un puñetazo que fue detenido fácilmente y con un simple pestañeo noqueo a Luffy dejándole en el suelo. Fue tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta de su movimiento. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Nadie había percatado el movimiento, ni siquiera la velocidad.

-LUFFY.-gritaron todos asombrados, en siguiente en atacar fue Sanji, pero este se encontró cerca de su oído, deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunto muy confundido el rubio. Todos tragaron en seco nervioso por saber el siguiente ataque. El hombre solo asintió.

-Tú no eres el modelo que estuvo bailando en la fiesta con Robin.

-El mismo.- Usopp contrajo su brazo para apuntar y darle con el tirachinas. Lanzo, pero con el mismo resultado.

El marine lo esquivo a una velocidad que nadie vio poniéndose cerca de su rostro y con una hoja afilada de una katana rozando su cuello, que reconoció al segundo.

-¿Wado?- pregunto incrédulo la nariz larga. ¿Cómo había conseguido la espada de Zoro?

-Asi es.- bajo la hoja aun alerta. Quien sería el siguiente en atacar.-Tranquilo, no he venido a causar problema. – dirigió la mirada a la chica que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su capitán. Ella estaba aterrada, mientras abrazaba a su capitán de forma protectora.-Tranquila, tu novio solo está dormido.

La chica se sorprendió por dos cosas, una porque de repente el capitán empezó a gritar en sueño y la segunda fue, obviamente, porque el supiera su relación con su capitán.

-¿QUE?-gritaron mirando a la pareja que acaba de ser descubierta. Sanji empezó a llorar desmayándose como el moreno solo que él estaba soñando y él estaba deprimido, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-Callaos.-le grito con los dientes de sierra y con una mirada que decía: dejarme en paz u os mato.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunto Franky.

-Bueno…- empezó aclararse su garganta cuando.

-¿QUIEN COÑO ME HA QUITADO MIS ESPADAS?-grito furioso el peliverde en bóxer. Al parecer aún seguía…ya os los imaginareis.

Edu le miro de arriba para bajo haciéndole sonrojar levemente. No estaba nada mal, la verdad. De repente sintió como alguien le cogía de la solapa de su camiseta y le elevaba levemente del suelo agitándole como si fuera un muñeco. Zoro le tenía bien cogido y su cara decía que le iba a asesinar en este instante.

-TU…- no le reconocía, solo quería recuperar su katana, cortarle en pedacito y dárselo a los peces. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, desapareció de su vista sentándose al lado del renito y asustándole.

-Ya estamos todos, podemos empezar…

-No trabajamos con ningún marine…-defendió Usopp detrás de Franky que temblaban los dos como unos flan. Sanji no decía nada, solo simplemente fumaba.

-Ni yo con piratas, pero hoy hare la excepción…-dirigió la mirada del peliverde repasando su cuerpo.- Además el espadachín me está alegrando las vistas.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos al peliverde que seguía únicamente en bóxer, estaba con una chica cuando el hombre había aparecido en un segundo a su habitación y le robo las katanas. Se notaba las marcas de su noche anterior. El sonrió al ver lo incomodo que se encontraba los demás, pero en especial el espadachín.

-VISTETE.-gritaron todos.

-Toma.-le lanzo la espada cogiéndolo en el vuelo.-Pero necesito que te quedes aquí un momento.-el enarco una ceja.-Antes de nada. – Todos centraron su mirada al chico, totalmente alerta.-Debo hacerte una pregunta…-la intensidad de la mirada del marine hizo que Zoro tragara en seco disimuladamente.- ¿Conoces a un tal Nick Williams?- Zoro abrió los ojos como platos. Esto afirmo las dudas del marine.- ¿De qué lo conoces?

-Cuando era un crio, donde me entrene había un espadachín que era uno de los mejores, a parte de Kuina. Un día le rete y le gane.-resumió el peliverde omitiendo algunos detalles.

-Por casualidad recuerdas a una chica…- lo dejo en el aire pero todos entendieron a que se refería.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-se colocó los dedos en la barbilla pensando, recordó algo.-Recuerdo que una vez una chica. Alguna se presentaba en sus entrenamientos…-no entendía nada.

El suspiro derrotado.-Iré directo al grano.-suspiro, sabía lo que sentía Robin por ese espadachín y lo entendía. No estaba nada mal según el criterio del marine. – Ese hombre era el ex novio de Robin.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos. Zoro quedo impactado. Conocía a Robin. No se atrevió a decir nada, porque su mente ahora mismo intentaba recordar a la chica…pero no la recordaba a la perfección. Tenía siete años. Hace 14 años.

-La prometí que nunca contaría esto pero…espero que ella me perdone.

-Mejor me largo.-sin decir nada más se marchó de allí el peliverde, no quería escuchar nada relacionado con esa maldita mujer. Nadie se lo impidió, esto ya era hasta rutina.

-Entiendo su dolor pero Rob hizo lo correcto…-una mirada de tristeza impresiono a los demás. Ahora sí que no entendían nada, esto era demasiado confuso, necesitaba respuesta.-Avise a Robin de que ese desgraciado estaba aquí en la isla. Deseaba enfrentarse a él y matarlo con sus propias manos pero la convencí para que no cometiera una locura. Pero antes debía actuar como alguien normal, pero algo le preocupaba…-hizo una pequeña pausa para dar más tensión al ambiente.-Le preocupaba de que secuestraran al espadachín o algo parecido, porque era su única debilidad por decirlo así.- no decía toda la verdad y esto lo noto hasta Chopper. Todos le interrogaron con la mirada pidiendo que le dijera la pura verdad, pero el marine lo había prometido...- no decía toda la verdad y esto lo noto hasta Chopper. Todos le interrogaron con la mirada pidiendo que le dijera la pura verdad, pero el marine lo había prometido...- Da igual, solo quiero saber si lleva un colgante.

-¿Un colgante?- esto confundió a todos pero especialmente a la chica de pelo rojo, ya que su amiga casi nunca llevaba collares.

-Sí.

-Yo recuerdo que tenía un collar puesto, era un trébol de color verde.-hizo memoria el cocinero.

-Perfecto.- alguien se ha perdido algo. Buenos todos. –Ese Colgate fue comprado en el mercadillo de esta isla. Le dijimos a la vendedora que se lo vendiera exclusivamente a Robin. Y al parecer funciono mi plan. – de repente saco un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo. –En su colgante hay un dispositivo de localización. Este punto.- señalo un punto que no paraba de parpadear. –Es Robin. – todos gritaron de ilusión por lo menos ahora tenían una pista para salvar a la morena. Hasta…

-¿Por qué no nos la había dicho antes?- grito furiosa la pelirroja, y con toda la razón del mundo.

-Al parecer no pusimos localizarlo porque la señal era casi imposible de detectar, pero de repente conseguimos recuperar la señal…es una trampa.- finalizo.- Quiere que vayáis para poder vengarse por fin.

-Debemos ir a salvarla.-grito Franky. No iban a perder más tiempo, nadie se podía imaginar la guerra que estaba por comenzar.

-Tengo un plan.

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba tumbada en la cama, casi a punto de dormirse del cansancio. Nick no había vuelto por esa habitación y agradecía mentalmente por ello. Si no volviera mejor. Debía ser ya las 11 de la noche, perfecto para escapar.

Empezó de repente hacer gemidos de dolor. Rápidamente entro un esbirro preocupado por la morena.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele…- unas lágrimas empezaron a salir para que la actuación sea más creíble.

-Voy a visar al médico…

-No…-le agarro de la mano.-No le digas nada a Nick, por favor…-se acercó a el de forma sexual apunto de besarle, él se dejaba por que realmente le parecía una persona extremadamente sexy, sabiendo las consecuencias que habría si tocaba la chica del jefe.

Sin pesarlo dos veces más la beso desesperadamente y con salvajismo, la tumbo en la cama sujetándola de las caderas. Le abrazo por el cuello y profundizo el beso al máximo. Cuando finalizo el beso ella sonrió de forma victoriosa. Había funcionado.

-Apártate escoria.-el esbirro se apartó como un soldado sin pensamientos. Debía ser sigilosa pero para eso debía tener una distracción.- Quiero que mates a tus compañeros.- sonó tan psicópata que por un segundo ella se dio miedo por parecerse a ese malnacido.

El soldado sin quejas se fue directamente fuera a catar las órdenes de su dueña. Cuando la estaba besando introdujo en su boca las pastillas que antes le había dado Nick.

Escucho los gritos de esbirros luchando y aprovecho la oportunidad. Rápidamente empezó a correr esquivando a los guardas y los demás. Si la había montado pero bien.

Estaba a punto de escapar, había sido pan comido. De repente unos guardias estaban allí pendiente de su la salida. No quería utilizar sus poderes porque estaba agotada y cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía.

Invoco dos brazos fluer por cada guardián que había allí dejándolos muertos. Solo quedaban unos pasos para poder ser libres por fin y volver con sus nakamas. En ese momento pensó en el peliverde. ¿Cómo le miraría ahora a la cara? ¿Le perdonaría si le contara la verdad? ¿Volvería ser nakamas? No lo creía…

Agito su cara bruscamente, no debía pensar en eso ahora mismo. Debía ser fuerte y correr. Apretó su puño con fuerza para después abrirla, en su palma de su mano tenía el colgante que le regalo el peliverde. Lo volvió a apretar deseando volver a verle y a sus nakamas. Sus piernas se anticiparon a la orden antes de asegurarse de que nadie le interrumpiera.

Pero al dar dos pasos sintió como una ráfaga iba hacia ella, por suerte pudo esquivarla agachándose en el último segundo, saliendo viva. Pero la segunda ráfaga no tuvo tanta suerte. La otra le dio de lleno en el estómago, cayo con un enorme corte. La sangre corría rápidamente y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se mezclaba con el charco de sangre debajo suya.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?- le dio una patada en el estómago. Ella grito y lloro. –Te vas a enterar esta noche.-le agarro del pelo y la obligo a que se pusiera de pie para besarla. Ella le mordió provocándole una herida y que empezara a sangrar. –Zorra.- le tiro al suelo.-Guardias, preparar todos para esta noche.-ella al escucharla trago en seco y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No quería hacerlo, no.

Rápidamente los soldados la sujetaron y le taparon la nariz obligándola que abriera la boca. Nick le obligo de malas formas que tragara las pastillas y estar bajo su control. La volvió abrir la boca asegurándose de que esta vez si la hubiera tragado. Ordeno a los guardias de que la soltara.

-Mi amor.-le dio la mano para que ella la agarrara. Y así lo hizo.

-Te amo.-se levanto para después besarse profundamente. Esta vez sí que había caído en las garras del maldito diseñador, quien al principio parecía buena personas, pero como dice el refrán. Nunca juzgar por la portada. Esta vez Robin tenía un serio problema.

Robin totalmente drogada y a la merced del villano y un Zoro confundido por que no sabe qué hacer y que se niega salvar a la morena, al amor de su vida, por un mal entendido. Pero algo bueno de esto es la relación del capitán y la navegante había salido a la luz.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho por no publicar tan seguidos pero por fin he terminado los exámenes y los trabajos, espero tener tiempo para poder escribir más seguidos estos días. Iba actualizar antes pero he tenidos problemas y no he podido. Los siento espero poder actualizar esta semana más seguido. En serio quiero escribir porque me encanta escribiros y que me enviéis review. Bss y abrazos a todos.**_

 _ **Pd: siento las faltas de ortografías, que siempre tengo un montón y os tenéis que romper la cabeza para adivinar que pone.**_

 **Responder review:**

 **-Last: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero esto se complica por cada capítulo que pasa, en el siguiente capítulo será más interesante e intenso. Ya tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente. Y todo me va genial, ya que terminado las clases, que alegría. Espero que a ti te vaya genial.**

 **-** **DeStRoYeR98: la verdad me gusta mucho la lechuga, así que si me vas a pagar con lechuga no tengo queja. Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y espero actualizar pronto. Bss y un abrazo.**

 **-Kirika: espero que te haya encantado este capítulo. Espero que me mandes tu opinión, como siempre.**

 **-Kishinoshi: Gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha gracia y a la vez muy feliz. No sabía que fuese tu preferido, espero superarme con cada capítulo. Bss y abrazos.**

 **-AxelBA: espero que no hayas esperado mucho para poder leer el siguiente capítulo, espero que no tenga que hacer muchas cosas para actualizar pronto. Besos y abrazos.**

 **-NicoRobin2130: por lo menos hemos aclarado muchas cosas pero no todas. Más información en el siguiente capítulo. Un bss y un abrazo.**


	16. Capitulo 16- Enfrentamiento

Capitulo 16

Solo se escuchaba los chirridos y la gente en un total silencio. Solo se escuchaba unos golpes seguidos y que algunos gemidos. En la sala solo se escuchaba las espadas golpeadas contra ellas. En medio de la sala se encontraba luchando un chico adolescente y otro chico que tendría la edad de ocho años. La batalla estaba muy reñida, nadie sabía quién iba a ganar, los dos no retrocedían ningún paso. La batalla estaba muy interesante. Hasta que el mayor de los dos tuvo un pequeño error de cálculo dando la victoria al más pequeño.

-Gane.- dijo victoriosos apuntando con la punta de su espada de madera para que no moviera ningún centímetros del suelo.

El mayor le miro con cara de asco y enfado que parecía que a la mínima se tiraría a su cuerpo para matarle. El aparto la espada, había sido muy fácil derrotarlo la verdad.

-Eres un debilucho.- le grito enfadado el espadachín más joven.-Sensei quiero combatir con alguien que merezca la pena.- insulto al chico más mayor haciéndole sentir como una verdadera mierda.

-Serás…- de un golpe le volvió a tirar al suelo con facilidad.

-Hasta un niño de ocho años puede contigo. Eres un verdadero inútil. No deberías llamarte espadachín. – el otro le intento golpear, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Nick…-de repente apareció de una chica de la misma edad que él. Se acercó ayudándole a levantarse. El menor se dio cuenta lo guapa que era la chica, pero más que le intrigo fueron sus ojos apagados que gritaban porque alguien la salvara.- ¿Estas bien?-le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, mi amor.-le acaricio la mejilla de forma dulce consiguiendo que ella sonriera y que a él se le pasara el enfado por un segundo. – Maldito, niño.- le lanzó un ataque aprovechando del que el menor estaba entretenido. Le dio en la cabeza haciéndole daño.

-¡Nick!-grito enfadada y rápidamente se fue al pequeño que estaba en el suelo quejándose. Los demás fueron ayudarle pero la chica se adelantó.- ¿Estas bien?-aparto su mano encontrándose una pequeña grieta en la cabeza. –Pídele perdón.-grito enfadada, al igual que el resto.

Él no se disculpó y se marchó de allí aún más enfadado que antes. Le miro con más asco y más odio por tener la atención de su chica. La chica le llevo a un sitio apartado con el permiso de su sensei. Los dos se encontraban afuera en una fuente. La chica saco un pañuelo negro verdoso. Lo mojo y limpio el rostro de sangre.

-¿Estas bien?- el asintió algo tímido, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer tan guapa como ella. Bueno casi todos eran chicos. –Lo siento por el comportamiento de Nick.- aparto el pañuelo y le puso una tirita. –Ya está. Debes ser un chico muy fuerte, para vencer a…

De repente sintió como alguien le agarraba de la muñeca y de la nada la golpeaba en la cara haciendo que retrocediera por el impacto del golpe.

Zoro intento defenderla pero ella se lo impidió. –No le toques al niño.-le amenazo enfadada. El no entendía por que le trataba de así, el no debería llamarse hombre si levantaba la mano a una mujer.

-Esto no quedara así, me vengare maldito bastardo. – sin más se marchó de allí de mala manera. Zoro no estaba asustado cosas peores había pasado, pero le asusto la actitud de la morena.

Sin más los dos se marcharon sin dejar ninguna pista de saber quién era, solo ese pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado en el brazo izquierdo. Nunca más volvieron a verse.

.

.

.

Zoro abrió el ojo lentamente, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no había percatado de que la temperatura del agua aumentaba hasta arder y que sus heridas de su noche de pasión con la otra mujer ardieran. Con la crema que le robo a Chopper se curarían en unas horas.

No paraba de pensar esa escena una y otra vez. Por qué pensaba ahora mismo eso. Tenías unas ganas de llorar, porque le dolía tanto el pecho, porque se negaba tanto en rechazar el miedo y la angustia que recorría sus venas. Para que mentir. Tenía miedo de que Robin estuviera con ese malnacido. Tenía mucha angustia, solo de pensar lo que ahora mismo estuviera sufriendo. Se lamentaba una y otra vez por sentir que el rencor decidiera por él.

Una pregunta pasaba siempre por su mente: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado por ella? Estaría con ellos, aunque no le amara. Estaría con ese marine… nunca lo sabría.

Se golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha intentando olvidarla, pero por que se engañaba. Una lágrima salió por su ojo bueno. Después de esto hablaría con Law, esto no funcionaba.

Salió de la ducha, se hecho la crema donde dolía las marcas, se puso sus pantalones negros. Salió del cuarto con una toalla secando su cabello verde. No ando muy lejos cuando…

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- pregunto la voz del enemigo.

-A ti que te importa.

-Me importa mucho cuando algo está relacionado con Rob.-ese mote le irrito mucho al espadachín. Como se atrevía tener esa confianza y más cuando era un marine. –Sé que la amas. Aunque lo quieras negar.

-Tú que sabrás. –estallo al final. Por qué ahora mismo no tenía autocontrol. –Tú no sabes nada.

-Se mas que lo que tú crees.-le cayó en un segundo.-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Si yo puedo hacértela antes.-enarco una ceja intrigado.-¿Qué relación tenías con ella?

-Yo fui su primera vez. –no entendió por qué pero el peliverde ardió y le cogió de la solapa estampándole contra la pared. –Como dijo, Rob.-esto le sorprendió al peliverde soltando su agarre.-Rob me conto de que eras un hombre celoso y que eso le gustaba de ti.-sonrió de medio lado con un toque de superioridad. –Cuando la vi en la fiesta vi cómo te miraba. Es mirada tan profunda e intensa. –Apoyo las manos en la barra.-Ni siquiera ella me miraba con esa intensidad.-le miro a el que estaba muy confuso. –Ella se enamoró de mí… pero no podía corresponderla.-Zoro se lo pregunto con la mirada. –Yo soy homosexual desde que era muy joven, pero con ella realmente sentí algo muy próximo al amor.-cerro los ojos esperando que con esto pudiera ayudar a la morena. - Con ella no me hubiera importado empezar una relación, porque realmente me gustaba. –Zoro agacho la mirada, le dolía que él le hubiera utilizado como un juguete para olvidar su amor platónico.-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. -suspiro-¿Cuándo te acostaste con ella dijo tu nombre?-esto le sorprendió un montón y su mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-Cuando fue nuestra primera vez, le pregunte por que no gimió mi nombre. Ella me respondió que solo lo haría con la persona que le robara el corazón. –Sonrió levemente.-Suena estúpido pero tu sonrojo me ha confirmado mis sospechas.

-Para tu información…ella me rechazo. Solo fue sexo.

-Ella lo hizo para protegerte.

-Eso es mentira.

-Eso es verdad, porque ella me dijo que te protegiera.-de repente se tapó la boca al sacarle una información valiosa. No debía decir nada de eso, pero lo había echo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado.

-Ella me dijo que te protegiera. Nick es muy fuerte y ella lo sabía. Le dije que la protegería, que la llevaría conmigo y con solo pedírmelo recorrería el mar por ella, pero no.-pensó unos segundos. –Me dijo que te protegiera a ti, que prefería que te protegiera a ti antes que a ella.

-¡NO MIENTAS!

-¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD!-lloro el marine siendo algo extraño que nunca había visto en persona. Recordó el momento que se separaron para que ella pudiera vivir, por él, fue algo tan duro que siempre se torturaba con ese recuerdo, culpándose una y otra vez por no ayudarla desde el principio. –Ella te ama y me preocupa mucho de que ese maldito bastardo este con ella.

-No me convencerás para que vaya a salvarla.

-Sé que estas destrozado por lo que te dijo. Pero te va dar igual si te acuestas con miles de mujeres. No la olvidas por que la amas.-se limpió las lágrimas, por Robin se rajaría a cualquier nivel para salvarla.-Sé que quieres remplazar a alguien que te haga sentir lo mismo que cuando ella te mira, te besa, te sonríe… cuando yo la vi sentí como mi corazón se detuvo…-se secó las lágrimas recuperando la compostura.-Solo piénsalo. Puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida como yo, porque me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida por no irme con ella. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

Sin más se marchó de allí, debían prepararse para rescatar a la morena de las garras de ese mal nacido, pero alguien le interrumpió y fue un puñetazo en la mandíbula cayendo de un puñetazo, el no entendió nada. Se incorporó levemente tocando levemente en la zona afectada manchándose un poco de sangre. Tenía el labio partido. No lo percibió, sino lo hubiera esquivado con su súper velocidad.

Sin más los dos empezaron a pegarse entre ellos. Uno daba un puñetazo cada uno, ninguno utilizaba sus habilidades fuertes, solo puñetazo tras otros hasta que uno de las dos calleras rendidas inconscientes. Ninguno retrocedía pero los choques eran brutales, que en menos de dos minutos sus nakamas estaba ahí observando la batalla.

Luffy observaba cada detalle con el rostro serio. No entendía por que no se había encargado ya de ese marine, él era más fuerte que el…entonces lo entendió todos al ver como levemente retrocedió, de forma inconsciente o no. Todos los miraban atómicos.

Nunca habían visto a Zoro con tantas ganas de matar a alguien, su mirada sangrienta era más sangrienta que nunca. Chopper estaba tan asustado que se escondía en la pierna de Nami, ella le miraba sin entender que hacer, todos estaban sufriendo por la actitud del peliverde. Querían al Zoro de antes, el que bebía todo el rato sake, el de los entrenamientos extremos, donde dormía la siesta en cualquier momento, el que se enfadaba cuando Robin le… la echaba de menos.

Sin más Nami a paso lento se puso en medio de los protegiendo al marine y sorprendiendo al espadachín, pero más le sorprendió fue que la pelirroja que diera un guantazo mandándole al suelo. Todos quedaron atómicos y más la seriedad de la chica.

Todos conocían la parte oscura de la chica, pero esta vez no, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, le había dolido más a ella que a él.

Chopper rápidamente fue a socorrerle, en su labio corría una pequeña línea de sangre, pero la mirada del peliverde le asusto al pequeño escondiéndose detrás de la navegante.

-Zoro. Basta. Este no eres tú. Estamos preocupados por ti. Sé que Robin te rechazo, te engaño.-omitió la parte del sexo porque traumatizaría a la mayoría de sus nakamas. –Solo queremos recuperar a nuestro Marimo estúpido.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas…quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – lloro Chopper. ¿Resistiría al llanto de Chopper?

-Chopper…-por una vez, después de tanto tiempo, Zoro recupero la compostura.

-Quiero que vuelva Robin.- Chopper dolorido salió corriendo llorando a su habitación, Usopp fue detrás de el para consolarle.

-Esto es lo que estas consiguiendo.

-Me da igual. Todos me dais igual. –otro golpe recibió el peliverde pero esta vez de su capitán, ya era hora que interrumpiera y tomara el papel de capitán.

-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero si no vienes con nosotros entenderé que te marcharas de esta banda.

Todos se marcharon de allí dejando a Zoro dolorido. Se maldijo un millón de veces, si no se hubiera enamorado de esa mujer esto no hubiera pasado y ahora mismo estarían en cualquier isla salvándose el trasero por la culpa de su capitán, pero ahora… todo se volvía oscuro.

.

.

.

Unos tacones resonaba de un lado hacia otro, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía el motivo. Miro el reloj de su habitación, tenía que estar en llegar tarde o temprano. Se mordió las uñas y se miró en el espejo mirando si su maquillaje no se hubiera corrido o algo por el estilo.

Escucho que alguien golpeaba levemente la puerta. Por fin había llegado. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a la puerta pero antes se tomó las patillas que le dio el medico de abordo, sus heridas ya se habían curado, casi, del todo.

Corrió a la puerta abriéndola con timidez. El chico que esperaba detrás de ella iba vestido con un esmoquin elegante. Había que reconocer que iba muy guapo, que hizo sonrojarse a la chica. En cambio el chico se había quedado embobado con la preciosidad que se mostraba delante de sus ojos.

Robin iba vestido corto de color negro que solo le cubría lo justo pero no lo necesario. Dos tiras negras cubrían sus enormes pechos y se juntaban en un nudo detrás de la espalda. Su pelo iba suelto escondiendo su espalda.

-Esta preciosa Robin.- se sonrojo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, tú también.-en ese momento sintió un pequeño mareo siendo sujetado por el chico. Por un segundo la cara del chico era la cara de Zoro, sorprendiéndola un poco. No entendió nada.

-¿Estas bien?-ella asintió.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella besándola lentamente que correspondió al segundo. Hundió sus dedos en el pelo del chico extrañándole algo, bueno en todo. Rápidamente se finalizó el beso y se separó de el un tanto confundida.

-¿Estas preparada para nuestra cita?

-Sí, mi amor.

¿ _ **Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **No he tardado mucho en actualizar como os dije ya que estos días estoy de vacaciones y hace tiempo que quería escribir algo. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo los Sombrero de Paja salvaran a la morena, pero no sabremos si con el espadachín o sin él. Eso será en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Aun me queda mucha guerra en este fic. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografías. Espero que os haya gustado. Agradecimiento a todo el mundo. Bss y abrazos.**_

Respondiendo review:

kishinoshi : espero no te haya hecho esperar mucho. Espero que me dejes otro review para saber que te haya gustado o que pueda mejorar. Un beso y un abrazo.

Kirika: Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se solucionara muchas cosas. Lo prometo, solo os pido paciencia. Por favor. Gracias por tu review. Un bs y un abrazo.

Joker: espero no haber tardado mucho y que te hayas enganchado aún más que antes. Espero actualizar pronto. Bss y abrazos.

AxelBA : a mí también me da mucha pena Zoro, yo creo que en su situación estaría todo el rato llorando la verdad, en mi cama escuchando canciones triste y una tonelada de helado de oreo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bss y abrazos.


	17. Capitulo 17- Estocadas al corazón

Capitulo 17

El plan era muy simple. Según todos, era tan simple que nada podía salir mal, debía ser alguien extremadamente idiota para fastidiar el plan para recuperar a la arqueóloga. Todos rápidamente a Luffy rápidamente, el simplemente sonrió, pero tenía que ser más tonto que él.

El plan era muy simple. La guarida secreta donde mantenían secuestrada a Robin solo se podía acceder por un solo lugar, para ser exacta una pequeña puerta de un bar muy famoso en la isla. Lo primero que debería hacer es entrar a la fuerza, como hacían siempre. Un grupo buscaría a Robin y otro grupo buscaría a Nick y se encargaría de sus secuaces.

Era muy simple y al estilo de Sombrero de Paja. Muy simple, ¿qué iba a salir mal? Tenían a un almirante de la marine que hace tiempo observaba a esa banda. Al parecer el individuo siguió vendiendo drogas y armas y eso era un punto a favor.

Edu sabía lo que se cocinaba dentro y como se movía, eso sería un punto a su favor. La operación comenzaría por la noche, solo rezaban que no le hubiera pasado nada a la chica.

Nami estaba nerviosa, no paraba de ir a un lado a otro de su habitación. Estaba nerviosa, se subía por las paredes, por varios motivos. Pero el que más le tenía preocupada, aunque sonara egoísta, era de su pequeño o pequeña, o eso pensaba.

Hace unos días le pidió a Chopper que le hiciera unas pruebas de embarazo pero con lo que ha pasado con lo de Robin los resultados tardarían, así que no sabía con exactitud si realmente estaba embarazada o no. La duda le estaba matando.

Si Zoro decía que no se fiara de Law tendría algún motivo. Se mordió su pulgar derecho por los nervios. No sabía si decirle a Luffy que en 9 meses tendría un pequeño Luffy correteando por el Sunny o callárselo y estar totalmente segura.

En su cabeza no dejaba de pensar de que algo malo iba a suceder, tenía ese presentimiento y temía que pudiera estar relacionado con su mejor amiga o con su pequeño. Se sentó derrotada en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos. Dentro de unos minutos se pondrían en marcha y debía hablar con Zoro.

Era el único que no iba ir a salvarla y quería hacerle entrar en razón. Sabía que Luffy no le echaría de la banda, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era para que reaccionara, pero si por esas no funciono, que posibilidades tendría ella.

Se levantó cansada, ahora mismo tenía que estar pensando en su nakama y no en los demás. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Cogió su querida arma y lo ato en su cinturón. Se repitió unas cuantas veces de que todo iba a estar bien, que todo iba a salir a la perfección, todo…

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, rápidamente se la limpio. Ahora no podía caer.

-¿Nami?- llamo asomando su cabeza. –¡Nami! – rápidamente entro al ver la chica llorar. Se acercó para abrazarla rápidamente, pensando que estaba así por la tensión que había en el barco. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- ella sonrió por su inocencia.

-No me duele nada Luffy.-le abrazo más fuerte, entre sus brazos se sentía protegida. –Solo que estoy un poco agobiada. Me preocupa mucho Robin y también Zoro. ¿Tu crees que nos ayudara?-oculto su rostro en su cuello.

-Zoro la ama y aunque se sienta dolido. Sabe que lo correcto es ir. – sus palabras sonaban con tanta confianza que daba miedo.

-No estoy tan segura. Creo que me comportaría de la misma forma que él. Creo que esto no va acabar bien. Tengo ese presentimiento.

-Tranquila, Nami. Todo se solucionara. –Nami le beso en los labios, realmente lo necesitaba ahora mismo, un poco de seguridad. –Ahora prepárate. En tres minutos nos vamos.-ella asintió un poco más tranquila pero la preocupación iba a peor. Se sentía mal por no comentárselo, aunque no estuviera muy segura.

-Luffy puedo hacerte una pregunta.-el asintió enérgico.-Si por un casual… si yo estuviera embarazada…-Luffy la interrumpió y la abrazo dándole vueltas por el aire.

-Nami me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.- esto sí que no se lo espero. La dejo en el suelo con cuidado. Ella lo miro de forma seria.

-Luffy no estoy embarazada.

-Ooooh yo quería una hija parecida a ti.-esto sí que la sorprendió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Por qué no, seguramente sería muy guapa y muy lista. Shishishishi.-sonrió radiantemente. No lo soporto más y la beso lentamente. Le había quitado un peso encima.

-Gracias.

Sin más se fueron a reunirse con los demás, todos estaba preparados, por seguridad Edu mando a su tripulación que no intervinieran, excepto que fuera una emergencia.

Todos iban armados hasta los dientes, iban entrar a la fuerza dándole igual por quien se llevaba por delante. Iban hacer exactamente que en la película de One Piece Film: Strong Wold .

Nami observo a sus nakamas, dispuesto a todos por salvar a la chica excepto una persona. Su semblante se oscureció por unos segundos, gracias a su capitán que sonreía diciéndole que al final escogería la decisión correcta…o eso esperaba.

 _En cambio en otra parte._

Robin abrazaba el brazo de su supuestamente novio como si fuera una chica enamorada. Se sonrojaba por cualquier comentario o recordando un acontecimiento. A simple vista se podía decir que los dos estaban completamente enamorados, cuando en realidad, dura realidad, ella estaba enamorada de otro y que por una maldita droga estaba haciendo cosas que no quería hacer.

El la detuvo por un segundo para tirarla del brazo y abrazarla haciendo que ella sonriera por su acción. Si sus nakamas vieran a Robin directamente no la reconocería. La fría, calculadora y madura Robin, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora parecía una adolescente, en toda la palabra.

Lentamente la beso en los labios, saboreándolos lentamente. En la guarida no había nadie para que fuera algo más íntimo.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo.- ella empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Creo que solo me lo has dicho 20 veces desde que me has recogido. Fufufufu.-el la volvió a besar lentamente.

-Pues te amo.

-21.

-Y espero que esta noche nunca lo olvides.-le agarro de la mano para llevarla a una sala no muy lejos de allí.

Al abrir la puerta, Robin quedo asombrada, delante de sus narices se encontraba una mesa con unas cuantas velas, la habitación estaba decorada de rojo y pétalos dando un toque elegante y romántico.

-¿Lo has preparado tú?- lo dijo con asombro, como si fuera la cosa más bonito que hubieran hecho en su vida y era mentira.

-Sí. Todo por mi chica.-le sujeto por la cintura para besarla.

-Eres todo un caballero.

-Quiero que esta noche no la olvides.- ella asintió.- Y después de esto, lo haremos por primera vez juntos.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica, reconocía que estaba muy nerviosa por el simple hecho que sería su primera vez y perdería la virginidad. No sabía cómo hacerlo y hacerlo con el hombre que amaba aumentaba la presión y le agobiaba. Le ponía extremadamente nerviosa y saber de qué él ya lo había hecho con otra persona, provocaba más estrés a la chica.

Como un caballero aparto la silla para que se sentara y recibiera una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento. El se sentó enfrente de ella más sonrojado que Robin. No paraban de mirarse todo el rato, él se la comía con la mirada y ella intentaba esconderse.

Todas esas miradas fueron interrumpidas por un camarero que les sirvió unos platos tapados por cubertería de plata, para al segundo destaparla mostrando unos deliciosos platos, que alimentaban.

-¿Cómo has sabido mi plato preferido?- se sorprendió. Rápidamente probó un poco siendo deliciosos, pero algo faltaba, es como si a este plato le faltara un ingrediente. Es como si faltara algo.

-¿Ocurre algo? No te gusta, si quieres le pido al chef que te lo vuelva hacer y mejor.-en lo último sonó como una amenaza que ella percato al segundo, pero le conocía de sobra, siempre era así cuando se trataba se ella y no le gustaba para nada.

-No, no, está perfecto. Solo estaba pensando que le falta un buen acompañamiento. Fufufu.- le lanzo una indirecta que solo lo entendía.

-Sí. Tienes razón. – le miro al camarero.-Por favor traer el mejor sake para la chica más guapa del mundo.- le sonrió de forma sensual.

Rápidamente el chico sirvió un vaso de sake a la pareja. Robin lo bebió pero cuando el líquido toco su garganta algo le hizo recordar. A un chico con el pelo verde, no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espalda, pero no entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y abrazarle. Empezó a marearse y preocupando al chico.

-¿Estas bien?-le tomo la mano. Toco su frente indicando que le dolía la cabeza, rápidamente el saco unas pastillas de su bolsillo. Se veía muy inquieto y preocupado.

Sin quejas se tomó las pastillas pensando que con ello le pasaría el dolor de cabeza y en cierto modo era así pero también para que los efectos de la droga perduraran un poco más, hasta que pasara la noche juntos.

-Sí, solo ha sido un pequeño mareo.-sonrió para no preocuparle, para él fue suficiente para saber que su plan seguía hacia delante. –Yo…

-Señor…-el camarero se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al oído. Él se tensó.

-De acuerdo.- asintieron ambos.-Mi amor…-le sujeto de las manos.- Hay un pequeño problema. Tengo que ir.-ella bajo la mirada triste. Otra vez la abandonaba. –Te prometo que tardare menos de cinco minutos.- se levantó de su sitio para ponerse a su lado y arrodillarse poniendo cara de culpabilidad. –Ahora vuelvo mi amor. –le beso en la frente.

Se marchó de allí, cuando salió de la sala dos katanas salieron de su mangas como si fuera magia y corrió a la dirección que les dijo el camarero.

No tardó más de dos segundos encontrarse con las personas que le han interrumpido su velada con el amor de su vida. No quería perder tiempo con una escoria como esa.

No tardó más de medio minuto en llegar a la sala encontrándose con los nueves integrantes que le estaba jodiendo la cita.

Estaba enfadado, furioso que con solo mirarle estabas más que muerto.

-IMBECILES.-grito furioso no a los intrusos que se habían colado. Sino a sus secuaces.-Como no podéis con unos simples idiotas.- de un movimiento de muñeca todos los secuaces salieron volando con múltiples cortes.

-Mark.-como si fuera un ninja salió de las sombras para ponerse detrás de su amo.

-Si maestro.- el cruzo los brazos observando delante de sus narices se encontraban los Sombreros de Paja mal heridos y algunos inconsciente.

-Vaya, vaya. Hoy tiene que ser mi cumpleaños. Tengo a la chica de mis sueños, a mi ex mejor amigo y los sombreros de paja.-sonrió con superioridad.

Luffy y Sanji forcejearon las cadenas furiosos, deseaban partirle la cara a ese maldito. Pero no podían hacer nada y tenían que pensar rápido para salir de allí si quería salvar a la arqueóloga.

-Maldito, suéltanos.-grito furioso el capitán.

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo.- le bacilo cerca de su cara sonriendo con malicia. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos le atravesó con su espada el pecho derecho provocando que gritara de dolor y que sus nakamas consciente le salieran los ojos de la orbitas. –Pensaba que sería más difícil deteneros, pero habéis caídos directos a mi trampa.-profundizo la herida y que sangrara más. –Os llevare a la marine, recibiré un buen precio por vuestras cabezas. Pero…-se acercó a la chica que estaba inconsciente.-Creo que me la voy a quedar. La venderé en la subasta, seguro que me da un buen cacho por esta furcia.

-Maldito, no la toques. Te matare. Te lo prometo.-maldijo Luffy desesperado, él le toco la barbilla acercándose a ella pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-No me interesa tu novia para nada. La única mujer que me interesa es Robin.-se apartó de ella para ponerse enfrente del marine que luchaba por liberarse. Como había sido tan idiota. Antes de entrar a la guarida llamo a su aprendiz de Espada venciéndolo por un segundo. Si su aprendiz les había vencido fácilmente, no quería imaginarse lo fuerte que podía ser el.- Pero por la culpa de este canalla.- le abofeteo la cara haciéndole mucho daño.-Me la quitaron.

-No fue por mi culpa. Ella se merecía algo mejor, no un hijo de puta que la drogabas todo el rato para que fuera una muñeca de trapo para venderla al mejor impostor.-le canto los cuarentas sin importarles las consecuencias.

-Maldito.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos asustados. Solo escucharon un grito de dolor que resonó por todos los rincones de la sala. El grito pertenecía del marine que gritaba desesperado. Con una sonrisa psicópata corto el brazo derecho del marine de forma fría.

-Vaya me has manchado de tu asquerosa sangre. Y yo quería ir guapo para hacerlo con la morena.

Ninguno se atrevió decir nada por si las consecuencias iban a ser peor que cortar un brazo. Las miradas decían miles de cosas pero en especial de odio. Miro el reloj de oro que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

-Mierda, ya han pasado 5 minutos. Robin tiene que estar preocupada por mi.-se quitó la americana para cambiarse por una parecida. –Mark ¿no ha venido Roronoa?- el negó. – Creía que vendría a salvar a su amor. Que decepción. Más adelante nos vengaremos de el.-sonrió de superioridad al igual que su aprendiz. –Llévate a La Gata Ladrona. La subastaremos.

-¡NO! ¡ NO LA TOQUEIS MALDITOS!- gritaron furiosos.

Ninguno hizo caso de las amenazas de Sanji y Luffy. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora solo faltaba que se acostara con Robin. Y os preguntareis porque simplemente la violaba y ya está( no es equivoquéis conmigo yo no soy así pero seguro que la mayoría lo pensáis, para que tanto detalles cuando hace unos capitulo la violo sin mas) por el simple hecho de que la quería bajo su disposición, quería que se entregara de forma voluntaria, volver a los buenos recuerdos donde los dos eran novios, olvidando el pasado.

Ahora no cometería ningún error, por eso no se marchó de la isla cuando capturo a la morena, tenía que capturar a su ex mejor amigo. Ahora mismo estaría torturándole su aprendiz a los intrusos. Todo había salido a salir de boca.

Llego a la habitación, encontró a Robin sola aburrida en la mesa, como si no se hubiera movido desde que se había marchado.

-Lo siento, mi amor.-le entrego una rosa que cogió de camino.

-No pasa nada.-No sonó convincente.

-Robin, que te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación y hago lo imposible para que me perdones. –le beso lentamente. Tampoco se iba a negar si iba drogada hasta las trancas.

Sin separarse de ella le agarro del trasero mientras sus piernas abrazaban sus caderas, él se refroto con su intimidad haciéndola gemir de placer.

Su pantalón empezaba a tener problemas, pero el ahora mismo le preocupaba de que si seguía así lo harían en la mesa sin importar poco.

Rápidamente se la llevo su habitación sin dejarla de besar en el cuello dejándole marcas que serían difícil de ocultar, la quería marcas como suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Llego en la habitación y rápidamente el hecho en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza rebotando y provocando una sonrisa juguetona. El entendió rápidamente lo que quería la chica. Ya no estaba nerviosa, sino lo contrario estaba dispuesta. Sonrió de medio lado de forma seductora.

Se colocó encima de ella y la beso de forma salvaje, sus labios estaban totalmente rojos de tanto besos dolorosos. Necesitaría más que un cacao de labios para que volvieran a la normalidad.

De un simple movimiento de sus agiles dedos se libró del vestido de la chica dejándola completamente desnuda, lo único que cubría su intimidad fue un tanga negro de encaje. Adivinar quién lo eligió.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien.-acaricio su bulto entre sus pantalones. El reprimió sus gemidos, era la única que hacía sentirle bien y se tuvo que dar cuenta después de acostarse con miles de chica. De que me suena eso.

-Pues ya sabes que hacer.- fue directo. No percato de una cosa y que sería clave para este momento.

Robin sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna de ese maldito pervertido haciendo que gritara como una niña con voz de pito y se retorciera de dolor. Rápidamente utilizo sus poderes para mandarle a volar contra la pared.

Se cubrió con la sabana de la cama y salir corriendo de esa habitación. Nick era demasiado fuerte, eso no le pararía, se retorcería unos segundos e iría detrás de ella sin dudarlo. No debía perder el tiempo.

Corrió descalza por los pasillos de la guarida, era extraño que no hubiera nadie, esto parecía una trampa y que ella había caído de bruce.

Y os preguntareis como Robin se liberó de los efectos de la drogas, muy fácil. Los recuerdo. Pregunta fácil, que pasa si juntas alcohol y drogas, que los efectos aumentan, pero lo que él no sabía es que también los efectos pasan más rápido y es lo que le paso a ella.

Los efectos fueron más rápidos y recordó donde estaba y quien era.

Ahora mismo no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el espadachín, así que lo mas lógico seria buscar a sus nakamas, pero lo que no sabía es que ellos estaban muy cerca de su posición. Escucho unos pasos acercarse en su posición a una velocidad alarmante. La pillaría antes tener posibilidad.

Estaba cansada y no sabía si podría utilizar sus poderes contra ellos. Rezo de que no fueran muchos secuaces y no perder mucho el tiempo. Seguro que el ya estaría detrás de él.

De repente sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cintura y le tapaba la boca arrastrándola a una especie de armario de limpieza.

Ella opuso resistencia pensando en lo peor, del susto dejo caer la sabana, aumentando su miedo. No quería que la violasen y menos en el armario de la limpieza.

Quedo tan paralizada al pensar eso que reaccionó de forma temblorosa. Pero permaneció callada por la culpa de su opresor. Tenía tanto miedo. Escucho como los pasos pasaban por su lado y se alejaban.

Sintió como la mano descendía lentamente hasta finalizar el contacto, cuando el miedo desapareció, un poco, trago valor y encaro a su opresor.

Quedo con la boca abierta y paralizada al ver su opreso. No se lo esperaba. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Zoro.- sin decir nada más, sorprendiendo al peliverde, le abrazo.

No necesitaba que le correspondiera, ya había hecho suficiente por ella, porque dedujo que ella no movería ningún dedo por ella, pero ahora, estaba tan confundida. Pero algo le pasaba, estaba inexpresivo, le miro a los ojos encontrándose con la mirada más fría y llena de odio que le había dedicado un ser humano y lo entendía.

-No he venido por ti.-lo dijo tan tajante que sintió que su corazón se rompía. Lo había fastidiado todo. No dio más explicación. La aparto para marcharse de allí, pero lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento.- sus ojos de la chica estaban cristalinos, por un segundo pensó que decía la verdad, pero recordó el sufrimiento. De un sacudida se liberó del agarre de a chica.

Ella entendió todo, pero algo dentro de él decía que no debía dejarla allí y de esa forma porque es por ella que estaba allí, su conciencia no le dejaba ningún segundo en paz. Cuando terminara esta pesadilla hablarían. Porque si le pasara algo a ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Empezó a temblar de frio, se cubrió abrazándose a sí misma. Al verla vio las heridas hechas por ese villano, los moratones y las mordidas sintió enfado, enfado de sí mismo, por no protegerla. Se quitó su abrigo verde y se lo lanzo de mala manera asustándola por un segundo. Al cogerla miro la espalda de el reconociendo las marcas. Sintió que su corazón roto se rompió aún más si era posible. No le encararía nada, porque era nadie para hacerlo.

Se puso su abrigo aspirando el aroma de Zoro en su cuello, no percato nada el peliverde, estaba asegurándose de que nadie cruzara por aquí. Iba a decir algo pero se quedó en el vacío al ser interrumpido por la chica que le abrazo de forma impulsiva. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era sentirse segura y eso solo lo conseguiría el peliverde.

El no entendió nada, ni tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de entenderlo, pero debería, porque él no sabía lo que había sufrido la morena tanto físico y psíquico.

-Deja de hacer el tonto mujer.-le corto el royo. Ya no podía romperse más su corazón. Mentira. Al darse la vuelta el peliverde la chica volvió a ver las marcas en su espalda identificándolas. Eso es lo que se había dedicado estos días, pero tampoco podía encarárselo porque ahora mismo no era nadie. –Atenta, no largamos de aquí.

Toco su cuello sintiendo que algo faltaba. Zoro percato su preocupación pero al le daba igual, solo había odio en su corazón o eso intentaba disimular. Realmente ahora mismo quería abrazarla y besarla intentando tranquilizarla pero el rencor no se lo permitía y aunque sonara muy cruel, algo se lo tenía merecido la morena.

-Zoro tengo que ir por una cosa. –por que sonaba también su nombre en sus labios, pensó el espadachín.

-Olvídalo.

-Tengo que recuperarlo, es muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué es tan importante?- los dos se transmitía odio pero Robin no en todo ese sentido. Apretó los puños.

-No es necesario que vengas, zo…

-No me llames Zoro…nunca más.- ahí fue el punto final de su relación.

Sin más salió corriendo a buscar la cosa tan importante que deseaba tanto recuperar. El corrió detrás de ella.- Porque me tuve que liar con esta mujer.- pensó nervioso.

Por suerte ningún guardián se cruzaran por el camino, cada ver era más extraño, el peliverde pensó que el culpable era Law, pero puede que esté equivocado. Llegaron a la habitación de la morena, donde había estado encerrado estos días. Pensó que realmente no le paso nada, pero estaba equivocado en todo. Cogió la cosa, se acercó al chico que le miraba confuso.

-¿Qué era tan importante?-le pregunto con sarcasmo, no le importaba en absoluto.

Cuando iba a contesta la chica grito de dolor, el abrigo del peliverde se hizo en pedazo por un golpe limpio provocando un corte profundo. El la cogió pero tampoco percato que otro corte se dirigía hacia el consiguiendo el mismo destino que la morena.

Los dos cayeron al suelo abrazados, Zoro estaba gravemente herido, peor que ella si se podía decir.

-Zoro…-alguien le agarro de la muñeca.

-Maldita zorra. –la pego en la cara.

-Robin.-intento levantarse totalmente furioso.

La chica quedo inconsciente por el golpe del hombre, la cogió en brazos para llevársela de allí. Zoro estaba más que frustrado.

-Patético. – le dio una patada en el estómago, el chico escupió sangre.- Vaya, vaya, te he vencido como si fuera una simple hoja. No te mereces llamarte espadachín.- el apretó los dientes por la frustración.

-¿Qué vas hacer con ella?

-Tu qué crees.-su sonrisa insinuaba todo, quería violarla. –Pero deberías preocuparte más por tus nakamas. Por lo menos tú me has dado más juego.

Sin más le golpeo en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente al chico. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de la chica pidiendo piedad. Y el había fracasado por llevarse por su rencor.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Lo siento por tardar mucho pero nunca tengo tiempo para nada, esto es muy agobiante. Necesito unas vacaciones ahora mismo. Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografías, sabéis como soy. No sé cuándo podre actualizar el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Respondiendo review:**_

 **Kishinoshi:** a tu review, bueno Zoro aún no ha cortado nada, eso va ser en el siguiente capítulo y habrá más sorpresas como siempre. Espero que me mandes a un review y me diga que te ha gustado. Un beso y un abrazo.

 **Kikira:** ahora sabes por qué Luffy se comportó de esa forma, a ver si reaccionaba pero al parecer ha hecho un poco de efecto aunque no lo quiera confesar ha ido a salvarla a ella. Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, un beso y un abrazo.

 **Joker:** gracias por decirme que mi fic es aksvdqksvkasvja. Espero que este capítulo te guste más. Un beso y abrazo.

 **AxelBA:** Zoro le costara unos cuantos capítulos para ponerse las pilas pero falta muy poco, lo prometo. Gracias por u comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo. Gracias por decirme que te alegro la mañana.

 **Guest:** Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta. A mí no me gusta para nada el Zoro x Nami, pero respecto a las personas que le gusta a esa pareja. Pero me gusta la relación que tiene Zoro y Nami como nakamas y quería sacarlo a relucir. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un beso y un abrazo.


	18. Capitulo 18- Cierra los ojos

Capítulo 18

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, no podía mover ningún musculo. Hizo el esfuerzo de mover los parpados, al principio su vista se nublo, pero no necesitaba tener los 5 sentidos para descubrir que no estaba en ningún lugar reconocido.

Al enfocar bien, observo a su alrededor encontrándose en una sala totalmente aislado del exterior y una pequeña luz le iluminaba. Agacho la cabeza decepcionado al recordar lo que había sucedido hace unas ¿Horas? ¿Minutos?... ¿Días?

Lo primero que le vino a su mente fue la imagen de una lastimada Robin y como sus ojos de color azul estaban rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Llorar por qué?

Pero que más daba, si no pudo defenderla cuando más la necesitaba, porque se había dejado llevar por el rencor, por el odio…

Y lo peor de todo, la forma de haber sido derrotado. Solo un simple ataque le había derribado, dejándolo inconsciente y por una vez en su vida temió a su adversario. Ni siquiera tembló cuando se enfrentó con Ojo de Halcón. Pero ahora parecía un niño asustado.

Respiro profundamente, su orgullo no le permitía rendirse y seguir a delante. Ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era salir de allí, pero estaba encadenado hasta los dientes y la luz que le enfocaba le molestaba, impidiéndole concentrarse.

Intento hacer fuerza pero estaba cansado además las cadenas hacían demasiado ruido alarmando a los secuaces. Intento hacer fuerza pero de repente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba colgado con la cabeza casi rozando el suelo.

La sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y se sentía más mareado que antes. Conociendo a esa psicópata si volvía hacer el tonto acabaría sin ninguna extremidad.

Debía pensar cada paso con delicadeza, cualquier paso en falso podía ser su final y de la forma más ridícula. Analizo cada rincón de la sala oscura. Lo único que había allí era un panel de control. No necesitabas un master para saber que era la clave para salir de allí.

¿Pero cómo llegaría hasta allí? No era Luffy. Intento impulsarse con las cadenas pero el resultado empeoro. Las cadenas empezaron a tensarse estirando de sus brazos y piernas gritando de dolor. Era una forma tensa de arrancarles las extremidades.

Cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor, pensando una y otra vez que el dolor no era algo psicológico para no perder la paciencia pero era imposible y más cuando menos de dos segundos se iba a quedar sin extremidades.

Debía rescatar a sus nakamas, pero, aunque no lo reconociera, debía salvarla a ella, a Robin. Para él se merecía millones de torturas, pero nunca permitiría una tortura como esa. No permitiría que ese mal nacido le violara por puro placer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira al recordar al individuo, pero no sirvió de nada, cada vez las cadenas tiraban más y más y sentía como sus huesos se desencajaban de su sitio. Gritaba desesperado.

Este iba a ser su fin.

-¿Vaya yo pensabas que ibas a durar más?- una voz sonó de fondo acompañado de unos tacones escondido en la oscuridad.

Tanto dolor estaba sufriendo que no había percatado su presencia. El individuo se situó al lado del monitor.

-Suéltame.- exigió con los dientes apretados para no darle placer de escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

-Te soltare si responde correctamente a una pregunta.

-No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos.-reprimió un gemido de dolor.

-Pues me marcho.-se iba a ir como había dicho pero Zoro le interrumpió.

-Dime la maldita pregunta.- gruño enfadado consigo mismo por caer tan bajo.

-¿Por qué has vendido aquí?

-¿Qué?-esto sí que le sorprendió.- ¿No es obvio?- parecía una pregunta pero era una afirmación con sarcasmo.

-No. Quiero la verdad.

-No te lo diré. –sí que era cabezota, pero le necesitaba.

Se acercó al monitor para apoyar su palma de la mano en la pantalla táctil, para que en un segundo caer al suelo destrozado y agradecido de que aun mantuviera sus extremidades.

-Creía que te sacaría algo.-le tiro al lado sus katanas aun tirado en el suelo asegurándose que sus brazos seguían en su sitio. El simplemente no contesto, porque no confiaba nada en él.

-¿Por qué me has liberado?- pregunto.

-Venganza.-dijo el discípulo del diseñador.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwaras se encontraba en la misma sala que del capítulo anterior pero esta vez le torturaban uno a uno sin piedad alguna, disfrutando cada grito de tortura que intentaban reprimir cada miembro de la tripulación, pero la tortura eran más que dolorosa que solo deseaban perder la conciencia o que la muerte se los llevara.

Cada 10 minutos cambiaba la forma de torturarlos, de repente era torturado a latigazos a pasar a quemar electrocutados. Cada tortura era peor que la anterior.

Todos luchaban por seguir en pie por su nakama, y aunque no se le olvidaba su objetivo, le estaba costando mucho tener eso en mente. El único que deseaba su muerte era el almirante de la marine. Tarde o temprano moriría por las torturas de Nick o por desangramiento.

El deseaba morir de otra forma, otra manera, pero no se arrepentía si moría por salvar a la persona que amaba y quería. Los gritos sonaban tan lejano, eso significaba que la muerte estaba soplándole en la nuca advirtiéndole que dentro de poco su alma les pertenecería.

Observar cada rosto de los sombrero de paja, aunque sufrieran millones de torturas y más sus ojos revelaban furia y que no se rendiría por salvar a su nakama. Le envidiaba tanto, porque si hubiera tenido una pequeña parte de esas agallas todo habría cambiado.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como las esposas se soltaron cayendo al vacío como los demás. Si no reaccionaba caería al suelo medio muerto, pero nunca paso, uno brazos le rodearon temblando y oyendo unos sollozos.

-Lo siento, mi amor.-escucho abrazándola más fuerte, reconoció rápidamente.

-No pasa nada.

Todos los Mugiwaras miraban confuso la escena. Delante de sus narices se encontraba el aprendiz del villano y culpable de todo y el almirante besándose delante de ellos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, esto necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Usopp un poco confuso.

-Bueno...-se rasco la mejilla el almirante totalmente sonrojado. –Él es mi novio.

-¿QUEEEEE?-gritaron todos excepto Luffy ahora mismo estaba planeando un plan para ir por su novia y la preocupación peor.

-Tendré que deciros la verdad.- tomo la mano de su novio.-Hace dos años cuando Luffy fue a salvar su hermano, Nick escapo, los dos estábamos ahí luchando contra cualquiera que se acercara pero Nick aprovecho para huir, pero también quería hacerme daño así que se llevó al amor de mi vida.

-¿Entonces, no venistes por Robin?

-Por supuesto que he venido a por ella, acabo de perder el brazo por ella.- Chopper reaccionó rápidamente para atenderle, le costaba mantenerse en pie. –Nos enteramos que estaba aquí, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré a Robin y a mi novio totalmente drogado.

Los Mugiwaras no sabían que hacer iban preguntar a su capitán pero antes de que pudieran hacerse la pregunta el capitán había desaparecido sin ningún rastro pero no había que ser un genio para adivinar de que iba a buscar a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

Ahora mismo deberían actuar y después pedirían explicaciones. Ahora deberían apoyar a sus nakamas enamoradizos. Ay el amor.

En cambio la morena sí que estaba viviendo un completo infierno, no, algo mucho peor. Robin se encontraba desnuda, aun no la había violado, por suerte, tirado en el suelo con un montón de cortes y golpes. Cada rincón de su piel estaba dañado por varios moratones y cortes profundos. Ningún cacho de piel se había librado de sus golpes. No podía hacer nada por el simple hecho de que no podía.

Si la vierais la mayoría lloraría por cómo estaba hasta su bello rostro estaba cubierta de moratones, heridas y suciedad.

La golpeo en el estómago lanzándolo por los aires y cayendo derrotadas. Ahora mismo quería morir, llevaba así más de una hora, mientras sufría insultos y humillaciones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y más por la pequeña operación que le habían hecho para volver a ser virgen. Pero prefería eso a ser violada de nuevo, pero sabía que eso iba pasar dentro de unos minutos, en cualquier momento.

No movió ningún musculo, lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí y llorar, que la ignorara. La agarro del cuello disfrutando cada ruido y lagrima. La lanzo a la cama sin importarle nada su estado de salud. Ahora mismo parecía una muñeca de trapo, sin vida.

En cambio el hombre que la golpeaba no paraba de saborear cada grito y lagrima recordando todas las violaciones y palizas que había sufrido en la cárcel por su culpa cuando él era el culpable de todo. Era un criminal que torturaba a cualquier ser humano si se alzaba contra sus planes.

La lanzo a su cama haciéndola daño, sin tener oportunidad de moverse él se echó encima de ella impidiéndole moverse. La empezó a morder el cuello violentamente dejándole las marcas y que sangraran. Apretó los ojos por el dolor, apretó más fuerte su puño derecho donde mantenía el objeto que le importaba más en la vida.

Saboreo cada parte de su piel cubierta de sangre seca, no lo soporto más y se quitó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente para sacar su enorme erección donde salían algunas gotas preseminales. Estaba más que excitado, torturarla le había puesto a cien.

Sin prepararle la penetro por detrás, es decir, le estaba haciendo sexo anal de nuevo. Quería que experimentara antes del gran final todo lo que había experimentado esos años que había estado encadenado por su culpa.

Como no la preparo la hizo heridas en esa parte del cuerpo provocando que varias líneas de sangre manchara las sábanas blancas.

Mientras que la embestía, la mordían los labios haciendo que sangraran alarmantemente. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la suciedad y la sangre. Quería morir, lo único que pedía que todo pasase. Ahora mismo se sentía como una muñeca sin vida. Un objeto que solo servía para eso. Deseaba tanto morir ahora mismo.

Sus caderas le dolían mucho, no había sufrido tanto en una violación, pero es que ahora se mezclaba un contacto físico y psicológico. Gritaba de dolor, de que parara, de que pasara de una maldita vez. Sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad que parecía que iba a romperla en dos. Chillaba de dolor, puro dolor. El disfrutaba no por el placer si no verla hundida por completo, vacía, había conseguido lo que quería.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos que gritaban que todo terminar, esto sí que terminaría con la morena para siempre.

La agarro del cuello asfixiándola y excitándole más, verla así le ponía mucho, como su víctima tomara una actitud sumisa.

Sitio como se corría dentro, su semen se mezcló con la sangre de las heridas de su interior. Cuando termino lloro más fuerte evitando los sollozos. No lo soportaba más.

Deseaba tanto que sus nakamas le salvara de esa pesadilla, de volverlos a ver, pero en especial a Zoro. Deseaba tanto que la salvara, que el la encontrara y acabara con ese mal nacido y que la llevara a estilo princesa y le besara lentamente y apasionadamente, como las películas románticas.

La levanto lentamente para besarla a apasionadamente, ella no respondía, al no corresponder la abofeteo cayendo en la cama. Rápidamente, sin importar nada, se colocó entre sus piernas para ir por el gran final.

-No llores mi amor, deberías estar acostumbrada.

No respondió porque sentía que en menos de un minuto perdería el conocimiento y aunque se negaba por que acabaría muerte, deseaba perder el conocimiento.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a penetrarla pero lo veía muy difícil porque sus paredes apretaban, causada por el dolor de antes y del miedo acompañado de nerviosismo.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por las puerta que caía en el suelo, al desaparecer el polvo se encontraron con un espadachín con el pelo verde que en su mirada transmitía una enorme furia y unas enormes sed de sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a si a una mujer? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se atreve hacerle algo a su mujer?

-Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí.- se abrocho los pantalones para ponerse de pie.

Robin no podía mover ni un musculo, además no tenía nada cerca para taparse su desnudez. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al conectarse con los ojos del espadachín. Sintió tanta paz, sintió que la salvaría de ese canalla. Sintió que su corazón gritaba por él.

Ahora más que nunca no podía cerrar los ojos.

-Desgraciado. ¿Qué le has hecho a Robin?-al escuchar su voz sintió unas ganas enorme de llorar. La estaba defendiendo.

-Ella se lo merece espadachín. Solo quiere jugar contigo como hizo contigo. Ella no te ama.

-Zoro…no lo escuches.-no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Cállate zorra. –le grito enfureciendo más al espadachín. Le dolía todo el cuerpo para luchar. –Ella no te quiere nunca te quiso, solo quería pasar un rato contigo y nada mas.-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del espadachín, esas mismas palabras , las mismas palabras que le dijo ella al encararla.

-Zoro…no le hagas caso…yo te…-pero sintió como alguien le golpeaba. Zoro esperaba expectante por sus palabras.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-amenazo furioso, ella no se merecía nada de esto.

-Oblígame. – una sonrisa psicópata apareció en su rostro.

Robin no pudo moverse su cuerpo no respondía, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para cubrir sus desnudez contra el frio. Quería cerrar los ojos y descansar unos minutos, pero ahora más que nunca tenía que tener los ojos abiertos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos espadachines enseñaron sus katanas para lanzarse contra ellos y que con el choque del metal provocara una onda expansiva.

Rebosaba tanto poder que hasta la morena se asustó. Los dos se separaron en puntas opuestas.

-Has mejorado desde la última vez. – sonrió de forma de reto el peliverde.

 _-¿Desde la última vez? ¿De qué conoce Nick a Zoro?-_ se preguntó mentalmente pero el dolor de sus músculos no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

\- Tu tampoco estas mal, pero…- apunto con su katana al espadachín de forma retadora y con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Soy mejor que tú.

-Eso ya veremos.- se colocó entre los dientes el mango de Wado sonriendo aún más contra el duelo. Esto sería muy divertido.

Los dos se volvieron a lanzar siendo el mismo resultado que el anterior. Lo único que podía escuchar Robin era los chirridos de la katanas y algún gruñido de ambos. Zoro retrocedía por el potencial de su adversario, realmente había mejorado estos años, pero él era superior a él.

Todo el rato estaban atacando y defendiendo, no se daban entre ellos, era como si estuvieran analizan antes de entrar en acción, es como si estuvieran en un calentamiento cuando estaban en un combate que el ganador seria quien siguiera respirando.

Robin observaba la batalla frustrada por no tener fuerza, de no hacer nada. Sabia de sobra que Zoro no podría con él, Nick era más fuerte que él. Apretó los puños frustrada.

Sintió como un chillido se le clavaba en sus oídos, al enfocar su vista vio una katana ensangrentada atravesando el muslo derecho del peliverde y una katana cerca de su cuello, casi rozándola. Ella se asustó, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Temía por el peliverde.

-No deberías llamarte hombre, si no puedes defender a la mujer que amas.-acerco más su katana al cuello.

-Yo no la amo. Solo he venido por el favor que me hizo hace años.- era una excusa barata y su enemigo lo sabía de sobra.

-¿Cuál? Aaaah ya me acuerdo…- sonrió con superioridad. –Qué pena que no sirva ahora de nada.-elevo su katana para cortarle la cabeza.

-¡ESPERA!-grito Robin estirando el brazo para que se detuviera mientras lloraba a mares.

-¿Qué quieres mi amor?-por qué le molesto tanto que le llamara de esa forma. Retiro su katana que estaba a unos milímetros de cortarle la cabeza, suspiro aliviado.

-Déjale…a el…tu te quieres…vengar de mi…- se arrastró hasta estar cerca de la orilla, para ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que pensaba. –Déjale y prometo… nunca…no volver a… escapar.

Sonrió de forma psicópata. Le quito la katana que travesaba el muslo del espadachín, para después darle una patada empotrándole contra la pared.

-Zoro…- grito Robin asustada.

Rápidamente Nick la cogió del brazo para que se levantara del suelo para agarrarla del cuello para asfixiándola. Ella de la sorpresa soltó lo que tenía en la mano derecha, revelando lo que más apreciaba en el mundo.

-¿Un colgante?- pregunto confuso Nick, ahora ya sabía cómo hacer sufrir a ambos.-Eso te lo regalo él. –las lágrimas mojaban la mano al chico confirmando su pregunta.

Zoro veía la escena desde el suelo intentado levantarse, por un segundo se sonrojo al ver que lo que más importante para ella era el colgante que le regalo. Realmente ella le amaba, le amaba con locura y él le dejo de lado. Ahora esto era algo más que personal.

Pero poco duro porque el piso el colgante rompiéndolo en pedazo y haciendo que el corazón de la chica se rompiera al igual que el colgante.

Quiso replicarle tantas cosas pero ninguna salía de su garganta, dentro de unos segundos perdería el conocimiento.

-Huy que torpe soy. – sin decir nada más la empotro contra la pared cayendo a la cama provocando que su espalda se llenara de sangre.

Zoro enloqueció al ver la escena de la chica. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira, sed de sangre. Cogió pañuelo lo ato en la cabeza ignorando la herida de su pierna. No entendió como pero rápidamente se puso en pie para coger sus katanas y abalanzarse a él. Le provoco unos cuantos cortes por el pecho y vientre haciéndole retroceder.

-Pero que cojones…- se sorprendió.

-Como te atreves a tocar a mi mujer…- grito tan fuerte que seguramente lo escucho toda la base.

Volvió a atacar, fueron tan rápido los cortes que no le dio tiempo a responder al contrario haciendo que soltara sus katanas por el dolor provocado. Ahora sí que liberaría su verdadero poder. Nada le detendría.

Zoro volvió al ataque pero para su sorpresa fue detenido fácilmente, esto no se lo esperaba nadie. Sonrió con seguridad. Había conseguido lo que pretendía.

-Comencemos.

Los dos se lanzaron intentando clavarle alguna espada al pecho contario para arrancarle el corazón y que callera al suelo. Los ataques eran feroces, rápido, se hacían cortes profundo hacinado que los dos retrocedieran pero que ninguno no gritara de dolor para darle la satisfacción a su adversario.

No retrocedería, ningún paso. Morirían antes que rendirse. Ninguno no paraba de atacar y aprovechaba la oportunidad de atacar y matar a su adversario, pero Nick tenía una ventaja que Zoro. El juego sucio.

-Ella no te quiere. No sé por qué luchas por ella. La salvaras para que para que luego te ignore y se vaya con otro. Como me paso a mí. –esto distrajo al Zoro, pensando el acontecimiento de cómo le rechazo de la forma más humillante.

El aprovecho para clavarle una de sus katanas en el vientre haciendo que retrocediera y el aprovechando para clavárselo más profunda. El grito desgarrador de Zoro provoco que Robin despertara angustiada, pensando en lo peor. Al ver la escena ella grito desesperada. Iba a morir por su culpa.

-Tus últimas palabras.- iba a clavarle una de sus katanas en el pecho. Zoro se encontraba tirado en el suelo a punto de morir.

-Muérete Hijo de puta.-buenas palabras.

Elevo la katana dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, Zoro cerró los ojos apretando, esperando a la muerte. Pero algo se lo impidió. Con la fuerza que tenía Robin hizo brotar un montón de brazos para cambiar la dirección de su arma. Su punta rozaba su pecho donde tenía que estar su corazón, si ese ser tenía corazón. Intentaba por todos los medios desviar la trayectoria, pero increíblemente Robin era más fuerte que él.

-¿Qué haces zorra?- intento decir sudando en frio por una vez en su vida mezclada con el miedo.

No dijo nada por el simple hecho de que no se merecía ninguna explicación. Sin más que decir le clavo el arma en su corazón para que los dos segundos dejara de respirar y que un Zoro paralizado volviera a la normalidad.

Callo en el suelo muerto, al igual que la morena. Ella le había salvado de una muerte segura. El cuerpo de la chica cayó en la cama casi inconsciente.

-Robin.- por un segundo olvido sus cortes y heridas para ir corriendo con su mujer.

Cuando se acercó vio el cuerpo de la chica, completamente lleno de heridas, cortes, moratones… nunca la había visto en ese estado tan lamentable. Las sábanas blancas se teñían de su sangre. No… se negaba a la realidad, pero si todo eso había ocurrido. Por qué había sido tan estúpido. Si hubiera sido más fuerte ahora todo sería diferente. A ella no le hubieran violado y maltratado, Nami no estuviera desaparecida y puesta en venta en una subasta de alto secreto, sus nakamas estarían a su lado.

Todo hubiera cambiado.

-Robin. –la volvió a llamar, se aseguró de que respiraba. Intento cogerla en brazo pero ella grito de dolor. Le dolía las caderas a horrores. -¿Qué te ocurre?- no entendió el dolor. Agacho al cabeza encontrándose en sus muslos sangre, heridas y una sustancia blanca que salía de su ano.

Para él se le vino el mundo a bajo. Como había sido tan idiota, ahora ella… la abrazo más fuerte intentando disculparse. Una mano interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero tampoco pudo reaccionar ya que unos labios estaban devorando los suyos. Como pudo se levantó para estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba para besarle de forma apasionada.

Lo que duro el beso Zoro se sintió despreocupado, que solo estaba ellos dos, y que por fin volvían a sentir lo que había intentado recordar con varias mujeres estas semanas. No lo pudo evitar y correspondió el beso deseoso de que nunca acabara. Le daba igual la sangre y las lágrimas, ese beso sabia delicioso y por una vez quiso olvidar el pasado para saborear al máximo sus labios.

Echaba de menos sus labios, su aroma…todo de ella. Aunque se engañara, siempre amaría a esa mujer. Por un segundo se sentó en la cama para cubrirla y colocarla entre sus brazos para seguir saboreando sus labios. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero que importaba. La echaba de menos, aunque al principio se negara, ahora se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí. – le quito un mechón de su pelo de forma dulce. Sus ojos transmitía amor, no había ni una pizca de odio. Sus ojos transmitían tantos sentimientos encontrados. Se dejaba llevar por una vez. Quería reprocharle tantas cosas, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas, solo quería llorar entre sus brazos y esconderse entre sus pechos, oliendo su dulce aroma de cerezo.

-Zoro… - pero no termino la frase que iba a decir, porque le empujo tirándole al suelo. Escucho un grito de puro dolor que inundo toda la sala.

-Robin.-llamo preocupado.

Rápidamente se levantó y abrazo a Robin para agitarla un poco. Estaba completamente dormida y no respondía a ningún estimulo. Observo como empezó a temblar y como sus labios cambiaban a un color verde. Esto le sorprendió al peliverde.

-Robin despierta.- sus nervios les dominaba. –Mujer por favor despierta. – pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Tan nervioso estaba que no percato que en la pierna derecha tenía un dardo, rápidamente lo retiro de el dardo para oler su punta. Tan fuerte era el olor que tuvo que retirarlo.

-Veneno.- esto aumento los nervios del peliverde. Otra cosa que no percato fue que el cadáver de Nick había desaparecido. –Robin despierta, por favor. Despierta. – ahora mismo no le importaba eso. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Hace tiempo que no actualizo y no es porque no quiera es que no tengo inspiración y que no tengo tiempo por tantas cosas que hago, que ya casi no duermo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **No me da tiempo para responder a los review. Pero sabéis de sobra que estoy totalmente agradecida de todo vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografías.**

 **Bueno hemos llegado en un punto de que Zoro ve que por su orgullo casi pierde el amor de su vida por una confusión que se podía a ver solucionado desde el principio si hubiera hablado claramente, pero sino esto no sería divertido. Y Nami totalmente desaparecida apunta de ser subastada.**

 **Espero que tengáis paciencia que cuando pueda actualizo. Bss y abrazos y gracias por vuestro review y apoyo.**


	19. Capitulo 19- Besos de piedra

Capítulo 19.

 ***Si eres una persona sensible no leas este capítulo, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias de leer este capítulo. Espero que os guste, bss y abrazos. ***

Todo iba mal, cada cosa iba a peor, al fracaso, cada segundo empeoraba la situación, cada pitido de las maquinas les quitaban un año de vida, cada gota de sudor indicaba el pánico absoluto. Maldecían un millón de veces los cortos y estridentes pitidos de las maquinas.

Libros, apuntes, vendas y mucha sangre decoraba la pequeña habitación acompañado de un fuerte olor a alcohol y productos tóxicos peligrosos para la salud si no se utilizaba de forma correcta y con los materiales adecuados. En el ambiente se podía ver dos componente que con un simple aumento de volumen de las maquinas las romperían. Desesperación y espereza.

Dos cosas opuestas, pero que se complementaba a la perfección. Pero ahora quien dominaba en el ambiente, detrás de esa puerta, era la desesperación.

Desesperación por no saber nada del estado de salud de su nakama. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, un simple pestañeo fue el tiempo que duro para que todo diera un giro de 180 grados. Todos sus nakamas, Edu y Mark, se encontraban fuera, delante de la puerta del infierno. A excepción del innombrable.

Todos tenían en su mente, la imagen de la arqueóloga siendo traída por el peliverde, en un estado superior a deprimente. Polvo, sangre, moratones, cortes, mordisco y una sustancia blanca decoraba el cuerpo pálido e inconsciente de Robin.

Todo fue tan rápido, que lo único que pudieron hacer es correr detrás del peliverde que corría como si la muerte le persiguiera. Una carrera que intentaría ganar.

Tan rápido que llego que dejo a la morena en la camilla y desaparecer de allí para dejar trabajar a los dos médicos de abordo.

Desde ahí nadie supo más del peliverde. Pero eso ahora mismo no importaba, porque cada pensamiento iba dirigido a la arqueóloga que se la escuchaba gritar de puro terror y dolor y como Chopper y Law gritaban desesperados por encontrar una solución, pero no había ninguna solución.

La desesperación y la frustración iban aumentando por segundos. Chopper intentaba curar sus heridas y cortes pero cada vez que la tocaba el veneno se acerca a su corazón, deteniendo al acto la acción de que no muriera desangrada.

Law en un intento desesperado quiso utilizar sus poderes para obtener su corazón y poder hacerle algunas pruebas consiguiendo descubrir el veneno que le inyecto el traidor a la chica, pero fue inútil, solo consiguieron empeorar la situación quitándole unos minutos de vida.

Lo único que tenían era el dardo donde contenía el veneno. Pero no podían, hacer dos cosas a la vez. ¿Qué coño podían hacer? Eran dos médicos profesionales y experimentados, enfrentándose a una situación nunca vivida. Lo único que se decían entre ellos era mantener la paciencia, aunque los miles de tranquilizantes no ayudaran en absoluto.

-Chopper-ya, encárgate de descubrir qué tipo de veneno ha utilizado, yo intentare detener el sangrado.- grito el medico desesperado. Sus nakamas escucharon perfectamente a los médicos.

-Tengo que entrar.- se atrevió a decir, Sanji pero fue detenido por el capitán.

-Confía en ellos. Lo conseguirán.

-No puedo. No puedo estar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ella esta sufriendo. Si puedo ayudar, aunque sea para desenvolver una tirita lo hare. –le dio un manotazo. Estaba furioso y a la vez frustrado. Frustrado por que no podía hacer nada y furioso por que el maldito del peliverde se había marchado de allí como si no fuera culpable de esa situación.

Todos esos sentimientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujir de la puerta abriéndose y revelando a un agotado renito.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Robin?- se atrevió a preguntar el ciborg. Nadie se atrevía a afirmar la respuesta.

Delante de sus narices se encontraba un pequeño reno que intentaba mantener la calma, disimular los nervios para seguir adelante por los demás. Una de las consecuencias de esta profesión, pero todos sabían el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Chopper para decir las siguientes palabras, que serían las más duras de todas.

-Ha entrado en estado de coma. – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, aguantando las ganas de llorar, porque el estado de la mujer iba a peor.

-¿Cómo ha podido ser?- se atrevió Luffy que era el más afectado de todos.

-Es algo complicado.-agacho la mirada, porque ni el mismo se lo explicaba. – Tenéis que volver a la guarida y buscar el veneno, rápido.

-Voy yo.- se ofreció Edu con la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado que era auxiliado por su novio.

-No, tienes que descansar.-ordeno Luffy. Fue quien más recibió y ahora no tenía un brazo, no quería más sufrimiento.

-Luffy, tengo que ir. No hay tiempo que perder, la vida de Robin está en peligro.- tenía toda la razón del mundo, estaban en un momento crítico, de vida o muerte, pero Luffy pensaba que esas palabras las escucharían de su vicecapitan. –Chopper.-llamo al renito ya que no recibía respuesta del capitán.-Estoy bien y con mis poderes voy a ir más rápido.

Chopper abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nunca lo sabremos por que murió a causa de la voz del moreno.

-De acuerdo, pero vete con Sanji. – Ambos asintieron.- Buscar información sobre el veneno de Robin y donde puede estar Nami.- su tono de voz era tan serio y frio que hasta cortaba el aire solo con su aula.

Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a la guarida a buscar información para salvar la vida de ambas mujeres. Dirigió una mirada a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo que sus nakamas. Quería hablar con chopper a sola, le estaba ocultando algo y necesitaba información.

-Chopper. – solo necesito llamarle de forma seria para que el renito entendiera su orden.

-Si no conseguimos en menos de dos horas el antídoto, ella puede que muera desangrada o por el propio veneno si alcanza su corazón. – apretó los puños por la frustración, el miedo aumento para los dos individuos. El silencio dominaba el ambiente.- También…

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos y rápidamente empezó a correr a la dirección que habían tomado hace unos segundos sus dos nakamas llevándose también a Mark, esto era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Y todos os preguntareis donde narices se encontraba el peliverde, protagonista de esta historia. Pues imaginaros. Se encontraba entrenando en el puesto de vigilancia, todo estaba destruido, como si hubiera habido una pelea entre dos titanes, pero no, el culpable era el peliverde, que destrozaba todo lo que hubiese en su paso.

La ira y la frustración le dominaba, era como Hulk ahora mismo, solo que en versión anime. Todas sus pesas que tanto cuidaban estaban destrozadas, dobladas… ahora mismo lo pagaba con un saco de boxeo, provocando que sus nudillos sangraran y que el saco de boxeo tomara el mismo destino que las pesas e instrumentos de entrenamiento.

Su mente no paraba de pensar en la lucha contra ese villano, no entendía como ese maldito gusano podía manipularle y manejarle con un solo dedo. Recordaba cada movimiento, cada sonido entre los choques de sus katanas, pensaba que todo iba a ser más fácil, pero como se equivocó.

Destrozo el saco de boxeo, rápidamente se secó su sudor que estaba cubierto de heridas, sangre seca y suciedad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esos componentes. Se sentó en unos de los amplios sofás de la sala después de beber un trago de su botella y tirarlo al suelo.

Ya no había nada más que destruir. Ahora mismo se encontraba luchando consigo mismo y la imagen que tanto intentaba evitar en su mente.

La dichosa imagen golpeaba cada vez más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba. Su mente viajaba hace una hora aproximadamente. Esa dichosa imagen.

-Mujer.- sacudió por los hombros a la morena que estaba inconsciente pero que por lo menos respiraba.-Abre los ojos.- la elevo para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, necesitaba saber que seguía viva, que no había abandonado este mundo, que no le había abandonado a él.

Al elevarla un poco las sabanas cedieron a la gravedad, mostrando el dañado y maltratado cuerpo. Observo primero sus pechos donde más se notaba el maltrato de ese animal. Su sangre hirvió por completo al ver las marcas de mordidas, cortes y hematomas.

Subió la vista localizando sus labios, no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, no lo soportaría. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, morados y con pequeñas heridas que no paraban de sangrar. Acaricio sus mejillas de forma de disculpa. La abrazo más fuerte acercándola para darle calor corporal, su cuerpo parecía un tempano de hielo.

-Mujer.-ahora mismo no había nadie y su ira iba disminuyendo y no entendía el motivo, porque la ira cambio rápidamente a tristezas, apunto de llorar. –Por favor, abre los ojos, te lo suplico. – beso su frente, no entendía por qué sus sentimientos hacia ella volvían, si Law le aseguro que para ella había muerto para siempre. Pero ahora golpeaban más fuerte.-Por favor, ábrelos. Ahora que te vuelvo a recuperar, no cometeré el error de perderte de nuevo. – no hubo respuesta de la chica, seguramente que no estaba escuchando, pero que equivocado estaba. –Robin…-aún no se atrevía a decir aun las palabras, había mucho rencor aun en su corazón. – Te sacare de aquí. – le cogió de la mano para que ella acariciara su propia mejilla y besar su mano.

La tapo con todas las sabanas que tenía y se aseguró de cogerla de una forma que sus heridas no se abrieran más. Se disponía a marcharse de ese maldito lugar, pero algo se lo impidió, un grito de dolor.

Agacho la mirada preocupado de haberla hecho daño al cargarla, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de pensarlo, porque unas manos sujetaron sus mejillas atrayéndole. Robin tenía los ojos abiertos pero que en menos de unos segundos cederían al peso de los parpados.

Estaba tan cerca para besarle, saborear esos labios, un simple roce…-Lo siento.-susurro la morena para después caer inconsciente y empezar a gritar como una loca de dolor.

-Idiota…-susurro el peliverde vuelta a la actualidad y a la sala de vigilancia.

Se maldecía un millón de veces por recordar esas dos dichosas palabras. Lo siento, era las palabras que recordaba acompañado de dos ojos azules oscuros sin ganas de vida, de dolor.

Se cubrió su rostro intentando olvidarlo y solo se ocurría dos formas, golpearse hasta tener amnesia. Oooooh beberse todo alcohol que había en el barco. La segunda opción tenia mejor pinta. Iba a levantarse cuando.

-Ni se te ocurra.-elevo la cabeza encontrándose con su capitán. –Sabes perfectamente que no es la solución.-el gruño como respuesta.

Los dos quedaron en completo silencio, Luffy observaba los rasgos fáciles y cada movimiento de su cuerpo que cada vez se tensaba, combatiendo con el mismo para atreverse a decir lo que tanto deseaba saber.

-Ella ha entrado en coma.-soltó la bomba, a esto le cayó al peliverde como un cubo de agua fría.

-¿Qué?- su rostro revelo pánico, miedo y asombro.

-Y no es todo.-esto hizo que se levanta de su asiento, no quería escuchar más, no lo soportaría.-Si no encontramos la cura en menos de una hora morirá.-suspiro debía explicarse mejor, pero era tan complicado para los demás que no sabía si él lo entendería. – El veneno que iba directo para ti…-pronuncio el Ti para que se sintiera más culpable y que comprendiera su error, que pagara las consecuencias. –Se está acercando rápidamente a su corazón y para poner las cosas más interesantes a causa del veneno las heridas se está abriendo más solo con mirarlas y espera que hay más…

-¿Y qué quieres que hagas?-grito el peliverde encarándole con molestia en el rostro y en los ojos, para ocultar su ansiedad y nerviosismo.- Sabes perfectamente lo que me hizo…-iba seguir reprochándole y contarle como se sentía. Estaba muy sensible con el tema y cualquiera, Zoro no era la excepción.

-Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse.- la voz de Luffy era tan seca y tranquila que en cierto punto era tranquilizadora y a la vez daba un poco de miedo que Luffy utilizara ese tono.

-Si…me utilizo.-se tranquilizó por unos segundos pero su mirada seguía tan sangrienta.

-Zoro…-le dio un golpe en el hombro, lo más que necesitaba era que alguien le apoyara y le indicara el camino. –Te escuche… todo.-Zoro abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron a causa de la vergüenza. –Sé que te hizo mucho daño, pero yo sé que ella te quiere…

-Entonces por qué solo me utilizo de esa forma. No pedí nada…

-Pediste que se enamorará de ti y lo conseguiste.

-Mentira.

-Si es una mentira habla con Edu y Sanji, ellos te dará la respuesta. – Suspiro- Solo espero que no te arrepientas.

Y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más y con muchas dudas en las cabezas, pero sin ninguna respuesta. Esperaba que hubiera gritos, golpes o algo por el estilo como ha sucedido estos días. Sí que le había dado muy fuerte lo de Nami, a todos le había afectado pero ahora la prioridad, aunque suene mal, era Robin. Rezaban de todo se solucionara.

-Chico, tenemos el veneno.-grito Sanji agotado, aterrizando en la cubierta siendo recibido Chopper.

Directamente Zoro se desconectó ahora mismo tenía una lucha interna, que debía hacer. El remordimiento le consumía por dentro, haciéndose la pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Dentro de él, su enemigo el orgullo y dolor, no le permitía bajar abajo y mostrar cómo se sentía, necesitaba vengarse, verla sufrir.

Esto era muy extraño, mañana por la mañana hablaría seriamente con el cirujano. Ahora mismo dormiría unos minutos.

-Hemos encontrado una muestra del veneno.- le entrego rápidamente a los médicos, para que no pierda el tiempo, solo quedaba un hora. El tic tac del reloj se escuchaba en el ambiente.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo sobre Nami?- pregunto el capitán esperanzado, pero los tres individuos negaron apretando los puños por la frustración.

-Seguiremos buscando, no podemos hacer nada ahora por Robin. Solo esperar y que todo salga bien.-animo Mark al joven.

-Estoy preocupado. No tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero no hay que perder la esperanza. – hablo Edu que era abrazado por su novio, aun no se había recuperado sus heridas. La culpabilidad le mataba por cortarle un brazo, pero Edu le decía que perdiera cada extremidad por recuperarle. Que cursi me ha salido.

-¿Qué te quiere referir que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir?- pregunto dudoso y confuso el rubiales que encendía su cigarro.

Los tres se miraron comunicándose sin palabras, sino con lenguajes verbal. Uno de los tres asintió seguido por los demás.

-En este tiempo que ha estado secuestrada ha pasado muchas cosas…-intento decir la gran bomba con mucho tacto, pero como decírselo. No sabía ni cómo empezar.- Robin tiene que superar muchos obstáculos. La primera seria la droga que había consumido estos días. Lo segundo el veneno y si podemos encontrar la cura. La tercera es las heridas, poco a poco se está desangrando.-hizo una pauta, Sanji no entendía cuál era el motivo. Vale que fuera unos obstáculos difíciles de superar pero confiaba en chopper.

-¿Qué me estáis ocultando?- pregunto preocupado el chico cuando vio el rostro de preocupación de sus nakamas.

-SIDA.-se atrevió a decir al final Edu destrozado.

El cigarro que tenía en la boca acabo en el suelo acompañado con unos ojos fuera de órbita.

-Nick se enteró hace unas semanas que tenía SIDA. Al parecer a causas de las violaciones en la cárcel…

-No, no puede ser.-se negaba aceptar. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?, esto no se lo merecía.

-Asi que si no la mata el veneno, puede que la mate…- no se atrevió a seguir Edu.

-Amor, tienes que descansar.-dijo su novio, le preocupaba su estado de salud.

-Te prometo que cuando Robin haya salido de peligro y encontremos a Nami, descansare todo lo que quieras.- se besaron por uno segundo, se lo merecía después de estar dos años separados. Esto le enterneció al moreno. Le recordaba tanto a Nami y a él.

Quien le diría a Sanji que alguien perteneciente de la marina le iba a dar ternura por ese simple muestra de amor. Robin no exageraba nada sobre su amigo Eduardo.

-Chicos, sabemos cómo curar a Robin.-grito dando un portazo a la puerta.

Rápidamente todos estaban en la puerta de la enfermería para ayudar a Chopper para cualquier problema que necesitase. El único que no estaba era el peliverde, pero se encontraba muy cerca de allí. Para que desmentirlo, era el más preocupado y más asustado en perderla que todos los demás.

-¿Cuál es la cura?- pregunto el ciborg casi a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-Un beso.

-¿Un beso?- no entendieron nada.

-El veneno se llama, beso letal. Es uno de los venenos más letales del Nuevo Mundo, poco saben de su cura. Según leyenda, hace años una reina de esta isla era preciosa y todos querían casarse con ella por su belleza y riqueza, por eso fabrico este veneno, hizo un pintalabios con él y obligaba a todos a besarla y quien no se convirtiera en piedra se casaría así…

-Ahora mismo le voy a dar un beso a mi Robin-chwan.- se lanzó el rubiales con los ojos de corazón. Como no iba ser el primero.

-Detente, Sanji.- intento detenerle pero tuvo que detenerle el ciborg con su enorme manos, ya que el sueño de Sanji dentro de poco iba a ser realidad. –Es más complicado de lo que piensas.

-¿Cuál es la complicación? Es solo un beso.- pregunto confuso el franco tirador preparándose para dar un beso a la chica. No sabía disimular para nada.

-Tiene que ser un beso de amor. Por eso destruyo a más de un imperio hasta que conoció a la persona indicada.

-Parece una historia de amor.- recordó a todos los cuentos infantiles que le contaba la difunta madre de Usopp.

-Sip, por eso es raro encontrar la cura. – tan fácil la cura, pero a la vez tan difícil saber quién realmente te ama. Es tan complicado y a la vez tan simple.

Todos le vinieron a la cabeza quien sería el primero en besar a la morena. Y si, Sanji había intentado escaparse para besar a la morena mientras los demás pensaban la forma de comentárselo al peliverde. Pero por suerte que el ciborg se dio cuenta y le tranquilizo a base de puñetazos y cadenas, alguien tenía que tranquilizar el gallinero hasta que recuperar la navegante.

-Creo que tenemos un problema.- devolvió a la realidad a toda la tripulación el renito.- Zoro no creo que acepte y si mi cálculos no me fallan tenemos menos de 20 minutos, máximo 25 sino morirá por el veneno o desangrada.- informo de una forma más fría el renito que todos sus nakamas se tensaron como una cuerda de piano a punto de estallar. Ahora más que nunca el renito tenía que ser profesional.

-Podemos convencer a ese idiota. – se animó a decir Usopp. Como si fuera todo tan fácil. Más de unos de sus nakamas le iban a insultar por varios motivos y el principal de no observar estos días el tal comportamiento de Zoro.

-No lo veo tan súper fácil.

-Estoy con el ciborg pervertido.- apoyo la opinión Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro en la boca.- Ahora mismo se tiene que encontrar confuso y es comprensible. Se siente arrepentido por varios motivos.- saco el cigarro de su boca para expulsar el humo que inundaba sus pulmones y volver a su boca con urgencia de nicotina.- Principalmente en dos. La primera y más importante es darlo todo por la persona equivocada y ser rechazada de esa forma como lo hizo mi Robin-chwan.-todos sabían cómo le había rechazado. Luffy no puede mantener un secreto y más cuando afectaba a toda su tripulación.

-Pero Robin tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.- grito Edu, era el protector del amor y más que había recuperado hace unas horas el amor de su vida.

-¿Y cuáles son sus motivos?- de la sombra de la esquina apareció el peliverde que había escuchado con atención cada detalle de la discusión de sus nakamas.

Su mirada mataba, demostrando indiferencia con un toque de ira que le recorría cada gramo de su cuerpo. Ninguno se atrevió a encararle a excepción del Sanji, que fumaba tranquilamente su tabaco que se consumía con lentitud al igual que el tiempo. Luffy, demostrando la autoridad en este barco, y Edu, que quería salvar a su querida amiga.

-Dime solo un motivo para que me convenza de lo que voy hacer. – se acercó a la pareja intentando intimidarlo con la mirada.

\- Ella te ama.- era lo único convincente que se le ocurrió en ese momento de intensidad que se cortaba con un simple cuchillo de mantequilla.

Sonrió de medio lado de una manera sangrienta y psicópata, su sonrisa retaba a la muerte y esto asusto a todo el mundo, aunque Sanji y el capitán no lo demostrara para no preocupar a los demás.

-Demostrémoslo.- su voz seno tan fría como el mismísimo Antártida en pleno inverno. Su voz no mostro ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni tristeza, ira, ¿felicidad? Nada, era neutra.

Entro en la enfermería echando al cirujano con la mirada, no por miedo, sino con rivalidad, ahora no era un buen momento para sacar las katanas y matarse entre ellos. Todos se habían quedado de piedra, pinchados en su sitio sin saber que iba hacer ese psicópata de tres katanas.

Todo quedó claro cuando cerró la puerta de la enfermería haciendo resonar en todos los rincones del Sunny y del subconsciente de sus nakamas consiguiendo reaccionar e ir detrás de él, pero fue imposible. La única forma de atravesar esa puerta era derribarla a la fuerza.

Esto costaría, porque era de metal de los más duro que fabrico el carpintero por la culpa de Zoro que se escapaba o le destrozaba cuando de forma revolucionaria para no seguir las pautas de los médicos. Tardaría unos segundos, casi un minuto.

Zoro quedo atónico cunando entro a la enfermería y encontrar el estado de salud de la morena. Sus piernas visiblemente, eran de color negro, se fijó mejor descubriendo que sus piernas eran de piedras. Esto le asusto un poco, porque no le informaron de esto.

Se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, por lo menos sus brazos y de pecho para bajo estaba teniendo el mismo cruel destino. Se acercó a ella, observando su piel convertida en piedra, las sábanas blancas teñidas de rojas, su respiración errática, sus pestañas largas, su rostro lleno de cortes aun sin curar por el veneno.

Que mierda le había hecho ese hijo de puta, no tenía suficiente con maltratarla, la torturo, no le dio comida, ni agua, la insultaba y la hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo diciéndole que no servía para nada y que sus nakamas no los quería y más cosas que desconoce el peliverde… y lo peor de todo la había agredido sexualmente, no, peor, la había violado varias veces y ahora ella… ¿Qué narices estaba pensando en el minuto que la secuestro? Todo por acostarse con alguien para olvidar su esencia.

¿No ha pagado lo suficiente? Se preguntó el peliverde consiguiendo rápidamente su respuesta. Ella era igual que él, se enamoró de la persona incorrecta y en el momento incorrecto y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Se sentó en la cama escuchando a sus nakamas exigiendo que abrieran la puerta. Sonrió de medio lado, no abriría la puerta hasta que todo acabara para ambos.

Lo sabía, los dos morirían convertidos en piedra. No tenía ni idea si ella realmente le amaba como decía el marine, pero que más daba, él no tenía sentimiento, los tenían Law. Asi que si debía morir, arrastraría a la persona que le causo tanto dolor de cabeza y sufrimiento.

Aparto una mecha de su cabello, cada vez la piedra ganaba más terreno centrándose en el pecho. Sabía que como mucho le quedaba un minuto y que los cálculos de Chopper eran erróneos.

Se acercó a ella, solo quedaba unos segundo, el ritmo de petrificación era desenfrenado, solo quedaba unos segundo, con eso salvaría a la chica y a alguien más. Se quedó un segundo observando su rostro que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra.

-Yo no te amo.- susurro cerca de sus labios antes de atraparla en un leve beso que no duro casi un minuto, no podía dejar de saborearlo. Eran adictivos.

Pero no entendió nada. ¿Por qué le dolió tanto decir esas palabras? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al besarla? Todos los momentos vividos volvieron a su memoria sintiendo un dolor punzante. Preocupado se miró las manos pensando que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra y no había hecho una pose chula y digna para él.

Rápidamente observó a la chica que lentamente abría los ojos con esfuerzo. Se notó que estaba desorientada, pero no le comprobó por que abrieron la puerta asustándolo a los dos individuos.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y tampoco le dio tiempo a analizar el peliverde, porque ahora las dudas golpeaban con fuerza en la cabeza. Pensando una y otra vez que si realmente ella no le quisiera se hubiera convertido en piedra.

-Espadachín.-lo dijo con una voz agotada, lentamente el rastro de piedra desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-Estamos en paz. – y sin más se marchó dejando a los médicos actuar y dejando a una confundida morena.

Todo iba a salir bien. Se decía mentalmente intentando consolarse, engañándose de que todo se solucionaría. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a alguien que le apoyara, pero todo había acabado para ellos.

.

.

 _._

 _-Esa misma noche.-_

Chopper y Law rápidamente curaron las heridas de la chica tanto como externas e internas. Las heridas de menor gravedad se curarían para mañana, pero las heridas de gravedad incluyendo a la violación tardarían como dos días como mínimo. Por suerte tenían los recursos para curarlas, pero lentas para saber la más gravedad de la situación. Hasta mañana por la mañana no sabían si era positivo o negativo sobre el SIDA. Chopper se tiraría toda la noche con sus analíticas, no pararía hasta que Robin estuviera fuera de peligro.

Lo más importante era que tenía que estar en reposo por lo menos unas semana y más adelante debería ir a las consultas de Chopper para hablar sobre los acontecimientos sucedido, es decir, ayuda psicológica. No quería que pasara ese tramo sola.

Sanji acababa de llevarle la comida y le ponía el corriente de los sucesos de esta semana sin ella. Pero en especial le conto todo lo relacionado con el peliverde por las exigencias de la chica, él no quería sacar el tema por el estado de la chica, pero no podía ocultarle nada y más cuando utilizaba esos ojos azules que ahora mostraba tristeza, pura tristeza.

No lo soporto.

Le conto todo, los de sus escapadas y regresos con alguna chica, el comportamiento del espadachín. De cómo ya no luchaba por nada, que ya no tenía ganas de luchar por nada, ni por nadie, ni por sus sueños. Esto preocupo a la chica y más cuando le dijo que se juntaba más con el cirujano del amor.

Entonces entendió todo. Estuvieron horas hablando y si sabía sobre el paradero de la pelirroja pero no se daría por vencidos. La chica rápidamente se dispuso a ayudar a sus nakamas, pero Sanji se lo negó por lo menos hasta mañana.

Todo se solucionaría.

Sanji salió unos segundos por que había olvidado el té relajante de la chica y era las horas de sus medicinas. Law entro con un montón de medicamentos y vendas.

Era perfecto, ya sabía cómo hacerle caer.

-Buenas noches, Robin-ya. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto mientras le daba la espalda preparando los medicamentos.

Ella no respondió, rápidamente se levantó en silencio, lo único que llevaba era una braga de color azul y una camiseta enorme negra con escote de V. No tenía ni idea de quien era y con la ayuda de los medicamentos no percibía el olor principal y eso la desconcertaba.

Al darse la vuelta se la encontró a unos centímetros de ellos, sabía que botones tocar. Ando por su pecho con dos dedos hasta llegar en sus mejillas.

-Quiero hacer un trato.-le beso levemente. Ahora mismo se sentía sucia, por completo, por volver hacer esto y más.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- la beso con más salvajismo colando sus manos por la camiseta saboreando la piel que no estaba vendada. Ahora ataco su cuello, sus antiguas marcas aun hacia presencia.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.- le beso lentamente, se separó unos segundo.

No quería hacer esto y más con las cosas que ha pasado recientemente, pero por Zoro lo haría, seria fuerte y conseguiría el corazón del peliverde, por que sin corazón no tenía el valor para luchar con todas sus fuerzas por sus nakamas y su sueño. Sin ello no conseguiría volver amar algo y no quería ser la causante de ese mal.

Después lloraría todo y más y puede que pidiera ayuda a Edu o a Sanji. Aun así sabía perfectamente que esta noche no iba a dormir en cualquier motivo.

Por un segundo pensó que por esta misma razón perdió su casi virginidad. Ahora que volvía a ser virgen podía elegir con quien y como, pero si ese era el precio por recuperar el corazón de Zoro, lo haría sin dudarlo. Ya había tenido muchos trastornos en su vida, por que no uno más, pensó ella animándose.

Mientras se besaban y la morena pensaba que era el peliverde con toda su fuerza, sintió como alguien la tiraba del brazo y Law recibía un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole el labio por completo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, siento unos brazos enormes y fuertes agarrarla de la cintura para colocársela en el hombro.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.- reconoció la voz, recibiendo una descarga en la columna vertebral.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo de la habitación para llevársela al puesto de vigila. Allí la bajo de su hombro tirándola de forma grosera a un sillón que adornaba la sala. Estaba enfadado, no, lo siguiente.

Escupía fuego.

Se incorporó asustada y con mucho esfuerzo por el dolor recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Ahora entendió a Chopper que le dijera lo de reposo absoluto. Pero mentalmente agradecía al peliverde que le salvara de ese maldito pervertido.

Era la tercera vez que la salvaba de una pesadilla y por un segundo sintió esperanza, de que todo podía solucionarse, pero que equivocada estaba.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, se prometió desde Alabasta que no volvería hacer nada parecido en su vida, pero esto era la excepción, todo por…

Observo como Zoro daba vueltas de un lado a otro, histérico, se tiraba de los pelos por la rabia acumulada. Ella no se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra. Daba igual, la fastidiaría de todas formas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el hiciera el primer movimiento. Solo tenía que esperar en silencio, con la mirada agachada al suelo e intentando reprimir los sollozos que desesperadamente querían salir de sus labios.

Le agarró del brazo obligándola a levantarse y mirarle a los ojos, le reto con la mirada pero el dolor la ganaba terreno.

-¿Qué coño estabas pensando?- apretó más su agarre dejándole las marcar, ella no contesto. – Respóndeme, maldita mujer.-Lo mismo, sin respuesta.- Que coño hacías morreándote con el.- no sabía ahora mismo si estaba enfadado con ella o con el.- Respóndeme.- nunca llego a este nivel de ira, su silencio le enfadaba, sus ojos le enfadaba, su ropa que era suya le enfadaba porque estaba acariciando su piel vendada.

Confundido, histérico, rabioso era los tres adjetivos que le definía en este preciso momento. Pero había una cosa que no entendía, que necesitaba besarla ahora mismo, el deseo le consumía, hace menos de unas horas por unos dos segundos sintió la paz y el placer que busco desesperadamente en tantas mujeres.

Iba a gritarla pero algo se lo impidió, delante, entre sus manos se encontraba un cuadrado transparente y palpitante, se fijó mejor y percato que era su corazón. Enarco una ceja sin entender como ella tenía su corazón entre sus manos.

-Law tenía las llaves en su pantalón.- no dio más información, su mirada no la apartaba del suelo, quería llorar y que sus brazos le consolará.- Sin esto no te saldrá ninguna técnica y no conseguirás tus sueños.

Dijo esto mientras lentamente colocaba el corazón de Zoro en su pecho siendo absorbido y volviendo a su dueño. Ahora entendía tantas cosas, por eso no le salía sus técnicas cuando lucho contra Nick, pensó que era por el cansancio o porque quería que realmente ella muriera en esa cárcel.

-Espadachín, sé que te hice mucho daño y que nunca me perdonaras, pero no permitiré que eches por la borda tu sueño.-suspiro con pesadez.

Apretó con fuerza mano derecha que se situaba en el pecho. El siguiente paso le dolería mucho, porque sabía las consecuencias de su elección y aunque fuera dura debía hacerlo por el bien de él.

Abrió la mano enseñando lo que tanto temía, unas píldoras de color doradas.

-Estas píldoras son las que me daba el.-no se atrevió a escupir su nombre, sus labios temblabas al igual que sus ojos.- Tómalas y solo di lo que quieres olvidar.

El peliverde miro a los ojos de la morena, que deseaba con todo su cuerpo y alma que acabara este mal tragos y deseando que le diera un guantazo en las manos por rechazar ese estúpida idea, pero ahora mismo se aferraba al dolor y confusión a causa del veneno. Poso sus ojos a las píldoras de color llamativo, quedo un segundo meditárselo, pero ya tenía la respuesta desde hace tiempo.

Cogió las píldoras y se la coloco entre los labios de la morena, ella no entendió nada pero tampoco le dio tiempo para pensarlo por que en menos de un segundo el peliverde se encontraba saboreando sus labios durante unos segundos y quitarle las píldoras de su boca para tragárselas y decidir el destino de dos personas.

-Deseo no sentir nada por ti.

Esto fue peor que recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, la morena se sintió sin aire. Las ganas de llorar eran insoportables, lagrimas salían sin permiso siendo observada por el peliverde que se marchaba de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando se marchó de allí el peliverde, Robin se desplomo llorando en el suelo sin tener a nadie sin consolarla. Por lo menos sería la única que sufriría, como siempre. Y en el fondo se decía mentalmente que se lo merecía, todo el sufrimiento que sentía ahora, se merecía recibirlo ella sola y más.

Alguien abrió la puerta con violencia gritando dos frases, que eran súper importante para esta historia, pero estaba absorbida por el dolor.

-Hemos encontrado a Nami.-grito Luffy,

Rápidamente, el capitán fue a socorrerla temiendo lo peor. La mantuvo entre sus brazos consolándola en silencio. Todo había acabado y se iba a rendir por el bien de la tripulación. El había tomado la decisión por los dos y lo entendía.

Era una completa idiota.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **Siento mucho por no actualizar, no es excusa, por eso lo he hecho más largo de lo habitual, siempre hago entre 4000 palabras aproximadamente y esta vez son 6108, nuevo record, creo que no he escrito tanto en mi vida y menos en un día.**_

 _ **Que se le va hacer me aburro y que entre que estoy superando algunos problemas personales, no he tenido ganas de escribir y menos de imaginar como iba hacer esto, aunque la idea base estaba desde hace más de un año pero no sabía cómo desarrollarlo porque no sé cuántas veces he escrito este capítulo, borrando algunos fragmentos que no me gustaba como lo había escrito o descrito o llamarlo como queríais, pero en especial porque no tenía ni idea como reaccionaria Robin y Zoro en esas situaciones tan duras.**_

 _ **Ya que me he recuperado un poco sobre mis problemas, me pondré a escribir más seguido.**_

 _ **Esta historia le queda como mucho dos capítulos, eso si no los hago tan largos, pero como mucho tres capítulos más.**_

 _ **Creo que este capítulo ha sido el más duro de escribir en toda mi vida, por el siempre hecho que yo detesto las injusticias, como en este caso estamos hablado de violaciones, maltratos. No sé si conseguiré que con esto la gente aprenda algo por varios motivos muy obvios.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestro apoyo ya que hoy cumplo exactamente 4 años escribiendo. Gracias por todo y besos.**_


	20. Capitulo 20- Tentación

Capítulo 20:

Todo se había ido a la puta mierda. Si damas y caballero, todo se había ido a la mierda por una maldita tentación, algo delicioso, algo prohibido, un pecado, algo que le retaba cada día con la mirada…

Todos dicen que para no caer en la tentación la única forma es cayendo en ella. Pero nunca revelaron las consecuencias de caer en la tentación y el precio a pagar.

Según estudios científicos hay tres consecuencias principales por ser un/a débil contra la tentación: arrepentimiento, destrucción y sacrificio.

Sonrió de forma triste y dolorosa que ella misma se auto engañaba. Nadie le enseño la cuarta consecuencia, pensó que nunca sentiría esa sensación al nivel de casi no poder respirar. Conocía esas tres sensaciones.

Arrepentimiento por no actuar con sus cincos de ver de su estúpido corazón.

Destrucción porque todo a su alrededor se iba desmoronando poco a poco. Comparar con un muro que poco poco era golpeado por una bola de monición hasta quedar cachitos pequeños, era quedarse corto. Era más duro, porque cuanto más duro el material más duro tendrás que golpear para destruirlo.

Sacrificio, el más alto que pudo hacer en su vida, el sacrificio de soportar el dolor ella sola y nadie más.

Pero ninguno le hablo de la culpabilidad. Cuarta consecuencia y que poca gente recibía en una situación de ese nivel.

Desde que huía de la marine se enseñó a si misma a no sentir y sobre todo la sensación de la culpabilidad. Lo aprendió por las malas, a base de que su salvavidas era quitar la vida a otras persona dando igual si era inocentes, culpables, niños, bebes, ancianos, conocidos o desconocidos.

Que más daba. Apoyo su espalda en la pared de madera para lentamente deslizándose hasta sentarse y ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas y llorar, realmente lo necesitaba.

La culpabilidad la perseguía desde hace tres días, en 72 horas había pasado un completo infierno.

¿Cómo no podía sentirse culpable?

Su mejor amiga iba ser mañana subastada en un local que necesitabas una invitación para entrar, donde podía miles de marines, caza recompensas, bandidos y piratas. Todo el Nuevo Mundo estaba empapelado de poster con ella casi medio desnuda. Esto complicaba la situación. Rezaba por que Edu pudiera conseguir alguna entrada o la descubrir la localización de subasta, pero era imposible, solo sabían que tenía mucha seguridad y no podían ir destrozando todo porque si no perderían a la chica. Arrepentimiento

Edu ahora tenía un brazo mecánico fabricado por Franky que poco a poco iba controlando, por lo menos se lo tomaba con humor y decía que se parecía al Soldado de Invierno. Sacrificio.

Y la más dolorosa de todas, es que ahora mismo, seguramente el amor de su vida estaría revolcándose con cualquier desconocida. Recibía una puñalada en el corazón cada vez que le miraba directamente en los ojos transmitiendo indiferencia, neutralidad. Era como si todo lo que hubiera sentido por ella dejara de existir y nunca volvería. Sacrificio.

Todo se había ido a la puta mierda.

Lo único positivo de esto era que las mayoría de las heridas se había curado y dentro de poco lo curarían, las únicas que tardarían más en curarse era sobre las violaciones. Por suerte fue destacado lo del SIDA y no había ningún rastro del veneno. Tendría que ir todos los días a las revisiones de Chopper.

Se levantó de su rincón y se miró al espejo, observo sus enormes ojeras y sus ojos rojos, estaba horrible pero le daba igual verse guapa o no, pasaba.

Con lentitud se hizo una coleta de caballo dejándose dos mechas de pelo delante. Se colocó unas gafas de pasta de color negras cuadradas, no tenía ganas de cambiarse o verse guapa. Ahora mismo lo que más quería era ocultarse en la cama y olvidar, tenía una depresión enorme.

Por eso prometió en el pasado de que nunca más volvería a enamorarse, pero con él fue meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Se acaba de duchar y lo único que se puso fue una sudadera enorme de color negro y rosa enorme que tenía un número. Y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, con unas deportivas. Todo deportivo, pero no le apetecía, ¿para qué?

Fue caminando a la biblioteca pero se arrepintió en el último segundo, vio al espadachín encerrándose en su habitación acompañada de una chica preciosa, alta, joven, no paraban de besarse sabiendo cómo iba acabar todo. Las ganas de llorar volvieron pero tenía que ser fuerte e intentar olvidar todo.

Después de unos minutos pensando que libro elegir, escogió un libro de datos históricos y rápidamente se marchó a su habitación, el mejor sitio del mundo era la cama y lo sabéis.

Cuando paso por la cubierta encontró a Luffy con la mirada agachada, desde lo de Nami el barco estaba en completo silencio, el silencio de un cementerio, necesitaban recuperar a la chica cuanto antes, porque ya ni siquiera comía Luffy.

Se acercó lentamente al capitán que intentaba pescar pero todo era una fachada, realmente su cabeza que estaba pensado en Nami y cómo salvarla. La única solución que había propuesto Robin es entrar de incognito y pujar por ella para evitar líos, pero sin dinero y sin dirección poco podía hacer.

-Hola, capitán. –le toco el hombro.

Luffy no necesito más palabra y rápidamente la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo estás?-acaricio la espalda del chico, no paraba de temblar. Fue una pregunta estúpida pero la tensión le estaba matando al capitán.

-No muy bien.

-Sabes donde esta Sanji y los demás.- el negó, sus nakamas se encontraba buscando alguna información pero la decepción les consumía, quedaba pocas horas y la noche era presente. A Luffy ya le había dado un ataque de nervios.-Lo siento mucho por todo Luffy… yo…- empezó a llorar.

-No es por tu culpa.-le limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Tengo una idea…

-No lo permitiré.

-Pero es la única solución.

-No permitiré que te ofrezcas en la subasta, me niego.- le grito a Robin siendo rápidamente abrazada por él.

-Pero…

-Aún tenemos tiempo.-lo dijo con confianza pero realmente ahora esperaban una especie de milagro. –No permitiré que vuelvas a esa vida y más por lo que acabas de pasar. Aun no estas recuperada.

-¿Realmente la amas?

-Mucho.- esa palabra se quedó muy corto.

-Te prometo que la recuperare, dando igual el precio. Te lo prometo Luffy.- un silencio como hizo presente en los dos.

\- ¿Al final has solucionado todo con Zoro?-pregunto, ella asintió. Necesitaban distraerse de sus problemas. Sanji le conto los planes que hizo Zoro para conquistarla, esto le hizo sentirse más culpable. .-Creo que te has equivocado con tu decisión.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.-le agarro de su chaleco rojo con fuerza.

-Dime por lo menos que te dejo explicarte.- ella dudo por unos segundos, decirle más y preocupar más o mentir y preocuparle menos.

-Si…

-Tranquila, Robin. Todo saldrá bien. – no se creía esa mentira, pero tenían que ser positivo.

-Me voy a la enfermería a cambiarme las vendas.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado hoy abra tormenta.- se notaba que hoy abría rayos y por la velocidad que tornaba las nubes dentro de un rato caería la de Dios Usopp.

-Gracias.- se despidió camino a la enfermería.

De camino a la enfermería paso por la habitación del peliverde. Escucho gemidos de puro placer, de cómo pedía más y mucho más fuerte. Los gruñidos del peliverde llegando al final. Su cuerpo se estremeció recordando esa dichosa noche, una noche…la mejor noche de su vida, donde primera vez se había sentido amada, complacida, deseada. Descubrió la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, porque por ese chico de 21 años los había descubierto y ahora mismo su cuerpo gritaba, deseaba, exigía esa sensación.

El recuerdo de las manos de Zoro acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, fue interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta donde salía la chica despeinada y con la ropa mal colocada, al parecer tenía prisa.

-Espera.-de la nada salió el peliverde, pero no atravesó más allá del marco.

Su corazón dio un grito de dolor y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, donde estaba su cama cuando lo necesitaba. Verle ahí casi desnudo, solo tenía como prenda unos bóxer negros, gracias a eso podía percatar los arañazos y las mordidas que le había dejado esa maldita.

Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia, pero demasiado tarde.

-¿Mujer que haces aquí?- otra vez su tono neutro que tenía un toque de odio, como si fuera la primera vez que la hablo. Otro golpe bajo.

Suspiro para tranquilizar los gritos de dolor de su corazón.-Iba a la enfermería.

-Te acompaño. – cerro la puerta detrás de el e ir a la derecha.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que te acompaño.- pensó que la orden no era acatadas por la chica, pero…

-Es por la otra dirección.-sonrió radiante hace tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma. Zoro se sonrojo levemente.

\- Ya lo sabía.

Sin más tomo el camino adecuado esfumando por completo su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una muy triste, volviendo a la de estos últimos días.

Ninguno decía absolutamente nada, el silencio los estaba matando, se encontraba a su lado y al mínimo movimiento sus manos se rozarían o algo más. Robin estaba desesperada por que lo más que quería era cumplir su oscuro deseo, lanzarse sobre él y reclamarle que era suyo y que ninguna podía ni respirar su aire.

-La chica esa ¿es tu novia…?- oficialmente se consideraba masoquista.

El no respondió, estaba todo el rato mirando a la chica de arriba abajo, esa mujer conseguía que cayese en la tentación, quería descubrir que había debajo de esa sudadera tan tapada.

-Olvídalo.- se apartó de un mechón del pelo por la timidez y abrió la puerta de la enfermería que estaba completamente vacía.

Un olor a medicamente y alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales trayéndoles recuerdos. El peliverde miro por la ventana comenzando a llover lentamente pero seguro que iría a por más.

La chica rebusco por el armario del medicamento buscando una pomada para las heridas y moratones que le había dejado ese canalla. Zoro se situó detrás de ella para alcanzar la misma pomada que ella estaba buscando.

-Gracias.- sujeto la pomada que olía a rosa.

\- ¿Me la puedes echar en la espalda?- pregunto por educación el peliverde pero sonaba más a una orden.

-Si.- eso tono triste y la forma de morderse el labio hizo que preocupar al peliverde.

Se sentó en la cama y Robin atrás y empezó a untar la crema en las marchas de la espalda.

-¿Ella era tu novia?- necesitaba urgentemente romper el silencio incómodo.

Sintió como el chico saco de sus calzoncillos unos papeles y se lo enseño a la morena, ella lo cogió con cuidado como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, pero su rostro cambio cuando se fijó bien. Era la dirección y tres entradas para la subasta.

-Esa chica iba acudir con su jefe a la subasta, lo sé porque intento ligar conmigo y presumió de su puestazo…-rodo los ojos al recordar la irritante voz de la chica. Solo con una media sonrisa había quedado prendada por él.

-Espadachín…- sus ojos se cristalizaron. Había esperanza.

De la emoción se lanzó a sus brazos cayendo los dos en la camilla. Había esperanza, pero la conexión entre sus ojos fue interrumpido, hundiéndose en ellos. Pero sus ojos expresaban frialdad como si fuera un témpano de hielo. Por qué el destino jugaba con sus sentimientos, si había decidido, aunque le doliera lo más profundo de su alma, dejar a Zoro y que cada uno tomara su camino.

¿Volvería a caer a la tentación?

La pregunta era presente en su cabeza, tan cerca, tan rosas, tan carnosos, tan fríos…tan irresistible. Se incorporó con la chica, pero lo que no percato la morena era que el chico se iba acercando lentamente a sus labios dispuesto finalizar lo que no había terminado con la otra chica.

Era tan irresistible verla tan vulnerable y frágil, y al parecer por los gesto de la chica, no oponía resistencia. Pero que equivocado estaba, la chica apoyo su mano en el pecho consiguiendo que un quejido escapara de sus labios.

Elevo la mano, ella lo entendió y ofreció la pomada. Esto era lo más intimido y cercano que habían pasado desde que se encontraron y Zoro decidió tomar la decisión de tomar su camino sin ella.

Intento marcharse de la habitación sabiendo las consecuencias de quedarse allí, como estaba Zoro era capaz de acorralar y desvirgarla. Y si Robin sabía de sobra que era virgen.

El sonido de un potente rayo impidió que diera un paso más y que rápidamente se agachara asustada con los oídos tapados. Miedo a los rayos pensó Zoro.

No entendió por qué esto le enterneció, sino podía sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella, si había olvidado todos los momentos pasados con ella, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Fue directamente a ella, la arropo con las sabanas de la camilla pero ella se apartó a sentir sus cálidas manos. Por qué se torturaba, por que no besarle y salí corriendo pero no, el maldito destino quería jugar con ella. Puto karma.

-Tengo que irme. –abrió la puerta siendo golpeada por un fuerte viento y gotas de lluvia haciéndola retroceder y cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya, creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí.- esas palabras provocaron una descarga electica por toda su columna vertebral. Tantos días intentando evitarle y por una estúpida tormenta. (Soy yo y salgo allí corriendo)-Yo que tú me quitaría esa ropa.

Lo que faltaba, y más si el peliverde sonreía de forma pervertida pero que derretía a cualquier chica y chico. Los pantalones los tenía completamente mojada, lo único que se salvaba era la sudadera gruesa.

Ella negó con tristeza, más pasando a depresión, mientras se acariciaba su brazo por nervios. Tampoco quería que viera algunas marcas que aún estaban clavadas en su piel.

-Bueno si no te lo quitas tú, te lo quitare yo.- la agarro de la cintura para jugar un rato con ella, pero ella le negó ese acceso. Zoro nunca se atrevería hacer esas cosas.

-No me toques, por favor.- era muy duro, le destrozaba, porque cada vez que le miraba a los ojos recordaba todo lo que se había enamorado y por qué no podía ser.

-Mujer, no pienses mal, no me voy acostar contigo.- pensó que era eso, porque le rechazaba, porque iba en calzoncillo.-Solo no quiero que cojas un resfriado.- se puso delante con los brazos cruzado.

Era frustrante no poder decirle nada de lo que sentía por él, había decidido recibir las consecuencias de caer en la tentación, cuando lo que más deseaba era besarle y reclamar que era suyo.

Otro rayo hizo presente dejándolos a oscuros y que un grito interrumpiera el ambiente, Zoro por un reflejo que no entendió el motivo, la abrazo.

¿Qué coño estaba sucediendo?

Rápidamente se alejó de el para palpar y conseguir una vela y encenderla, no tardo mucho encender unas cuantas velas más.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos durmamos-corto por lo sano la chica.-Yo dormiré en el suelo.

-No. Tú dormirás en la cama. Sigues herido.- en cierto punto, ella solo le faltaba curar las de las violaciones y psicológicas, Zoro algunas físicas.

-No quiero discutir, por favor.- que más daba si no iba dormir, por lo menos que uno de los dos estuvieran cómodos.

Se quitó los pantalones, sin percatar la mirada de lujuria y deseo del peliverde, pero su lujuria se cortó cuando vio marcas de uñas, dientes y moratones en sus piernas que como mucho faltaba un día para curarse.

Se sentó en un rincón lejos de allí. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

Grito de sorpresa cuando el peliverde la cogió en brazos, tipo princesa y se la llevo a la camilla durmiendo los dos de forma de cucharilla, es decir de lado, Zoro paso una mano por la cintura sintiéndola temblar, apunto de llorar, a acusa de los rayos. Pero también por la presencia del peliverde.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto de la nada. Ella entendió, pero no quería responder. Apretó más su agarre acercándose más su cuerpo.

Suspiro, lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era dormir, aunque hace un rato dijera lo contrario. . – Mi ex.

-¿Dónde le conociste?

-Es una isla.

-¿Cuándo?

-Tenía 16 años.- Zoro no sacaba prenda, quería saber más. Gruño haciendo estremecer a la chica.- Estaba huyendo de la marine. Acabe en esa isla, trabaje como educadora infantil y conocí a Edu.

-¿Amor a primera vista?-la arropo un poco mejor.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- fue al grano, quería huir de allí, no lo soportaba más.

\- ¿Él fue tu primera vez?- ella se levantó por la pregunta, de las millones preguntas estúpidas que había tuvo que pronunciar esas.

-¿Cuál fue la tuya?- estaban debatiendo con la mirada.

\- Fue en la última isla con una súper modelo, al parecer el mismo día que te secuestraron.-entonces entendió todo, lo que el sentía culpabilidad por defraudar a su capitán. Por qué no había sido más lista antes.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer, por suerte el peliverde le daba la espalda. Fue ella quien le quito la virginidad, fue su primera vez con ella y así le maltrato. Quería decirle que gracias a el descubrió la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, decirle que fue ella quien le robo su primer beso cuando estaba durmiendo, que por una vez hizo la excepción de la promesa de enamorarse.

-Mi primera vez fue con Edu antes de descubrir sobre su homosexualidad.- agarro la mano de Zoro, necesitaba un apoyo. –Nick me contrato para unas tareas y yo acepte porque necesitaba urgentemente el dinero. Con el roce se hizo el cariño, me enamore de Edu…-apretó su mano más fuerte.- Pero de repente empezó a comportarse de otra forma, después me entere de que Nick le amenazaba, si no hacia lo que quería me mataría y Edu se marchó para siempre dejándome con el corazón partido.

-Lo siento, mujer.

-Después de eso Nick fue mi apoyo, pero que equivocada estaba, Nick me drogaba, me hacía hacer cosas…- no se atrevía mas, su voz se rompió. Zoro se imaginó que cosas se refería.

-No hace falta que sigas.- no, iba a seguir, porque si el antiguo Zoro no le había dando oportunidad aprovecharía ahora aunque sabía que al día siguiente olvidaría todo esto a causa de la droga.

\- Cuando vio que ya no era de utilidad me vendió a los marines, pero gracias a Edu todo salió mal y enfadados los marines le arrestaron.

-¿Por eso te has estado comportando raro?- ella asintió aunque fuera una completa mentira. Miro al reloj y vio que ya había pasado la hora de su medicamente. Robin vio las intenciones y se las acerco.-Gracias.

Se las trago las pastillas y otro golpe en el corazón se le hizo presente a la chica. La olvidaría, ese fue el trato. Olvidarla para siempre. Empezó a llorar, porque le dolía mucho.

No podéis imaginar cómo gritaba su corazón cuando veía a Zoro con otro, como recordaba los sucesos con Nick, aunque Edu, Luffy y los demás intentaron ayudar, no consiguieron nada. Este bache psicológico tenía que superarlo sola. Chopper le recomendó utilizar antidepresivos pero ella no quería estar otra vez drogada.

Su corazón no lo pudo evitar más y…

-Te quiero Zoro.- soltó al final, no soportaría más, pero Zoro estaba los efectos de la droga.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí mujer? – y como volver al principio de la historia otra vez, otro crujido sonó dentro del corazón de la chica.

.

.

.

Todo estaba preparado, el plan era muy simple. Luffy, Sanji y Zoro se disfrazarían de dos mafiosos muy conocido por el Nuevo Mundo, Luffy sería el jefe y Zoro sería su guardaespaldas y bueno a Sanji tendría que disfrazarse de nuevo de mujer. Al principio se negó rotundamente trayendo los recuerdos de esa isla de travestis, pero recapacito cuando vio que la morena no podía hacer nada más que observar, aunque ella fue la primera en apuntarse al plan, por la navegante.

Robin se ofreció a maquillar y peinar a Sanji, también de vigilarlos con sus ojos fluer. Eduardo y Mark después de tanto insistir a sus superiores y algunos contactos consiguieron entrar como guardias de vigilancia porque sabían perfectamente que los Sombreros de Paja en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma, por eso la arqueóloga les obligo teñirse el pelo con unos polvos que al lavado se quitarían.

Faltaba una media hora y Robin se encontraba dando los últimos retoques a Sanji, con un pincel pintaba un poco de colorete y utilizaba un pintalabios de color rosa pasión para hacerle juego con sus ojos. Ninguno hablaba para no romper la concentración, ni la tensión. La habitación de Robin se encontraba revuelta de tantos vestidos que le pudiera servir a Sanji, pero por suerte tenía la misma talla.

-Ya he terminado.- se pudo de pie y le ahueco un poco la peluca asegurándose de que no se la callera. A los ojos de cualquiera Sanji era una mujer preciosa y con poderío. Después de tanto maquillaje y horas. –Estas preciosa.- sonrió la chica, algo que alegro al cocinero.

-Creo que después de esto no tendré ninguna posibilidad contigo.- ella rio sin remediarlo, tenía que reconocer que ese escudo pervertido, Sanji era un verdadero encanto y sabia como sacarla una sonrisa.

Recogió el maquillaje de Nami, en silencio se encontraba mentalizando, intentando controlar sus nervios pero su máscara se destruía por segundo, sus manos temblaban, sintió unas manos sobre las suyas haciéndola voltear y ver a los ojos maquillados de Sanji.

-¿Sucede algo?-ella asintió-¿Todo bien?-le sujeto del mentón.

-No.-sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.-Le explique a Zoro sobre Nick.-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera. – Me está constando un montón… me duele cada vez que la veo con una chica, me duele que no sienta nada por mí, me duele por luchar contra la tentación…no puedo más. – le abrazo siendo correspondido al instante.

\- Hiciste un sacrificio muy alto. ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?- se refería a darle la pastilla.

-No.-arrugo el vestido por el agarre de sus puños.

\- Cuando termine este infierno, prometo que hablaremos de esto seriamente.- ahora mismo no había tiempo para solucionar los mal de amores de sus nakamas. Le dio un beso en la frente.

Pero como si le hubiera invocado mentalmente y ese beso, Zoro apareció por la puerta encontrando a los dos en una situación comprometida.

-Vaya, no estas nada mal Sanji.- se acercó el peliverde que se había teñido de Pelirrojo.- Si no supiera que eres un hombre, te llevaría a la cama. – provoco un sonrojo a Sanji y una puñalada en el corazón a Robin, aunque bromeara le dolía.

-Como si me fuera a fijar en ti, gilipollas.

-No peléis, por favor. No tenemos tiempo y todo tiene que estar perfecto. ¿Está todo preparado?- pregunto a Zoro muy furiosa, y esto le excito al ¿pelirrojo?

-Si solo falta la rubia.

-Imbécil.- hoy alguien acababa en el fondo del mar.

-Mucha suerte. Sanji por favor, por cualquier cosa, llámame.- suplico recibiendo otro beso en la frente sin dejar marca de pintalabios (que marca será porque yo necesito uno así)

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. – Acaricio su mejilla.-Venga, sonríeme como me gusta.-ella le sonrió, Sanji nunca seria de ser Sanji aunque llevara un vestido ajustado de color negro. –Todo ira perfectamente.

En cambio para Zoro no todo iba perfectamente, en el fondo los celos se le comían al peliverde y no entendía por qué, sino aun la consideraba como una enemiga. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un callejón oscuro y asqueroso, donde una puerta completamente oxidada era protegida por un guardaespaldas que parecía familia de los gorilas. Luffy agarraba de la cintura a la chica mientras Zoro iba detrás de ellos como si fuera un verdadero guardaespaldas.

Le dieron las entradas al gorila sin decir ninguna palabra, pensando que si tenían las entradas y la contraseña deberían ser personas de alta sociedad y para que venían. Al comprobar las entradas, el segurata le dio unos antifaces de color negro. Un poco dudosos se la colocaron, al parecer era una subasta totalmente anónima.

Zoro se colocó en la barra del bar analizando las personas que entraban por la puerta principal y la única salida que había para escapar. Hizo una señal a Edu y Mark que se encontraba en la misma posición.

El plan era muy simple, pujar por la chica todo el dinero necesario hasta traerla de vuelta al barco, pero tampoco sabían con que se encontraría, por eso tenía los oídos y los ojos de la arqueóloga.

Luffy y Sanji estaban indignados, ver allí chicas de todo tipo, chicas menores de edad, chicas con pasados tormentosos, chicas que pedían a gritos que la salvara o que la mataran, lo que terminaran antes.

Había un montón de Cazarecomprensas, multimillonarios, almirantes de la marine de alto rango, bandidos, personas de alta sociedad y lo peor de todo Tenryuubito.

Mucha gente quería tener a la famosa Gata Ladrona y hacer negocios con los demás, tenían que estar alerta en cualquier momento.

Una chica de exactamente 16 años, delgada y con un bañador extremadamente pequeño que se le veía todo, les explico las reglas de la subasta y la programación. Cada vez que pasaba una chica, unas ganas de cortarle a todo el mundo las manos por atreverse algunos de tocarle el culo como si fuera un simple objeto, aumentaban.

-Luffy…

-Entiendo tu frustración y no voy a dejar a estas chicas…- su seriedad fue clara.- Edu…-intento comunicarse con un pequeño pinganillo.

-Luffy estamos pensando lo mismo que tú. Esto es asqueroso.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto Sanji ya que Zoro no conseguía contactar porque estaba ligando alguna camarera.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Robin?- preguntaron todos por el comunicador.

-¿Qué idea tienes?- pregunto Mark.

-Puede que no os guste.

-Robin, dime que no te has metido en la subasta…-grito preocupado Luffy siendo tranquilizado la chica disfraza.

-No exactamente.

Sin más desconecto su comunicador y se puso manos a la obra. Se encontraba dentro de la elegante subasta que estaba a punto de empezar. Se pintó los labios rojos pasión, se maquillo un poco y se colocó el diminuto bañador que a ella enseñaba más de lo que quería, pero todo era por Nami. Era humillante para cualquier mujer, hasta hombre si llega el caso de ponérselo. Se colocó la máscara y se mentalizo que muchas personas la saborean como si fuera un simple objeto.

Salió al escenario teniendo sus nervios y emociones bajo control. Esto era humillante.

-Edu…- el respondió rápidamente al llamando de Robin. -¿Sabes exactamente quien tiene las llaves de los esclavos?- pregunto rápidamente, muchos hombres no paraban de posar sus ojos sobre ella.

-Guapa.-le toco un culo pervertido, las ganas de utilizar sus poderes y estrangularlo, pero no debía fracasar. – Porque no te vienes conmigo.- Intento besarla, pero alguien le quemo la cara dejándoles irreconocible.

-No moleste a esta mujer.- su sorpresa, para todo el mundo, quien le salvo, era el mismo asesino que se llevó la vida de Ace.

Ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, si correr, llorar, morirse, lo único que pensó en Luffy y lo que tenía que soportar al estar en la misma habitación con el asesino de su hermano. Le vio más serio que nunca, con una expresión fría, Sanji intentaba por todos los medios en controlarlo diciéndole un millón de veces que tenía que controlarse por Nami.

-Es usted una mujer preciosa.- quiso vomitar todo lo que había comido estos últimos días. Ese maldito le estaba tocando una mejilla. –Pero más son tus ojos. Son preciosos.

-Gracias.- agradeció tímidamente, allí no se podía hacer la fuerte o la segura.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotras señorita.- fumo un nuevo puro extendiéndole la mano, no era una petición, era una orden.

Ella la acepto haciendo señales a sus nakamas para que no la rescataran, debían buscar el dueño de esta organización y establecimiento.

Llegaron a un rincón, como si fuera una zona vip que solo podía estar las personas importante o con un enorme rango. Lo primero que hizo fue empujar a la chica a su regazo para tocarla como él quisiera. El culo, las tetas, la espada. Quería llorar, de verdad quería llorar. Tenía ella razón cuando dijo que solo servía para ser utilizada.

-¡Señor!- hizo un saludo militar. –No hay rastro de la banda de Sombrero de Paja.- Robin sonrió mentalmente. Todo iba bien, su respiración se tranquilizó y dejo de sudar enfrió.

-Retírese, soldado.-encendió otro puro Sakazuki.- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Nico Robin?

La chica emblanqueció, como la habían descubierto, se quedó de piedra, ningún musculo no le respondía. El miedo la había paralizado por completo. Como había caído fácilmente en la boca del lobo.

-No hagas nada que puedas arrepentirte.-le susurro en el oído, mordiéndole en la yugular y luego pasar por su cuello hasta saborear su escote. Sus nakamas ardía y en especial el peliverde que tuvieron que detenerle con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Nami?- pregunto distrayéndolo, su objetivo estaba a su vista. Solo tenían que coger las llaves que asomaba de su pantalón, pero estaban tan cercas pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Sois tan estúpido, pensaba que era más inteligente, mujer.-acerco su mano para quitarla la máscara y verla directamente a los ojos.- Tenía razón, Nick. Tienes unos ojos preciosos.- no se podía negar nada y Sanji y Luffy solo observaban con frustración, no podían hacer nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. – los años vacíos.

-Si suelta a Nami…

-No soltare a la chica, cuando puedo tener a todos los miembro de Sombrero de Paja.- sus labios temblaron, estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso ella sola, en ninguna había pasado una situación similar.- Ahora mismo…- saco una pequeña pantalla recién llegada por un soldado. Ella abrió los ojos como plato. En la pantalla se encontraba, Chopper y los demás encerrados en una celda acompañada por Nami. –Tus nakamas están en una celda de camino a ser ejecutado.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-la agarro de la barbilla, lo último que vio a parte de como él le acercaba a sus labios, fue a Zoro ligando con una chica.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de despedirte de ellos.

-No podrás con nosotros.- no se separaría de sus nakamas, prefería que le detuvieran pero con ellos.

-Ya he ganado.-sin más la beso de forma salvaje y violenta. Apestaba a humo. Como había caído fácilmente en la trampa. Todo había sido una estúpida trampa y había caído como la tentación.

Sintió algo punzante rozándole el vientre, rápidamente se separó de él, abrió los ojos al encontrarse a Wado clavada en el vientre.

No le afecto para nada, la saco antes de que fundiera su apreciada katana. Tiro a Robin al suelo consiguiendo su objetivo, las llaves. De un chasquido todas las personas se sacaron los disfraces y los apuntaron con un montón de pistolas, estaban completamente rodeados.

-Habéis caído en la trampa.-sonrió con malicia. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.- Vaya, Piernas negras, te queda bien vestida de mujer.

-Maldito.- gruño por la burla del almirante.

-¿Dónde está, mi navegante?- pregunto furioso Luffy tronando sus manos. No se iba a ir con chiquita.

Le tiro la pantalla que antes le había enseñado a la chica, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Robin.

-Ahora mismo tiene que estar de camino a la cárcel. Allí les espera Nick.

Al escuchar el nombre, la chica se levantó e intento atacar al villano pero fue retenida y con una quemadura en el antebrazo izquierdo. Los chicos no lo soportaron más y empezaron atacar aprovechando la distracción.

-Yo no haría el tonto, Nico Robin. Ahora mismo la que me importa eres tú.

No duro mucho la distracción, por que más soldados entraron y más cuando vieron a Kizaru. Ahora todo se complicaba, no sabían que hacer. Kizaru apunto con el dedo a la chica al pecho, para que en cualquier momento lanzar un rayo de luz.

-Si os entregáis, será todo más fácil.

Los chicos apretaron la mandíbula por la tensión, retrocedió dos pasos atrás, pensando cómo salir de la boca del lobo. Robin intentaba no llorar, su muñeca ardía un montón, sería una quemadura de segundo grado, pensando de forma optimista. El hombre lava se acercó a la chica, consiguiendo que se asustara.

-¡NO LA TOQUES NI UN PELO!- grito Zoro. Ataco siendo detenido por Kizaru, nadie la tocaría ni un pelo. Su mirada mataba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. Kizaru.- hizo una señal.

El disparo paso al peliverde, pero en el último segundo Robin se abalanzó sobre el peliverde esquivando el ataque, los soldados estaban dispuestos a disparar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las armas habían desaparecido, desconcertando a todo el mundo.

-¿Pero qué?-

-No lo viste venir. – dijo Edu. (Alguien me va a matar por esta frase)

Antes el asombro de los almirantes, Luffy centro todo su poder para expulsar una gran cantidad de Haki, todos los soldados cayeron al suelo inconsciente, a Robin le provoco un pequeño mareo.

-Las manos arribas y nadie saldrá herido.-desenfundo sus katanas Mark.

-Traidores. Pero me da igual, nos llevaremos a La Niña Demonio. – el villano cara de lava estiro su brazo, pero el intento fue inútil por el corte de unas katanas cubiertas de Haki consiguiendo un grito a su favor.

-Espadachín.- pregunto totalmente sorprendida, su mirada transmitía odio, una de un verdadero demonio.

-No la toquéis.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- sonrió el cara de luz.

Una explosión se hizo presente para entrar en escena ni más que menos los restantes de la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Siempre van dando la nota. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a sus nakamas incluida Nami que fue rápidamente abrazar a Luffy, como si fuera un reflejo.

-¡Luffy!-se abrazó más fuerte a ella, no la volvería a soltar nunca más. Nunca.

-¿Estas bien, Nami?- ella asintió con los ojos llorosos. La arropo con la americana, tenía menos ropa que Robin y eso es decir mucho. -Chicos a vuestro puesto.

Todos se preparan para actuar. Esta vez no había clemencia, debían vencer a todos.

-Kuzasan te dejo todo a ti.-el sonrió con superioridad.

-Que te crees eso. Franky ahora.

Antes de que ninguno le diera lo suficientemente tiempo a reaccionar, Franky activo un artilugio que hizo explotar todo el recinto. Robin sintió un tirón en las caderas desapareciendo por completo las llaves.

Eduardo con su supervelocidad libero a todas las chicas que estaban presas y las dejo fuera de peligro, los demás se dispensaría en grupo y cuando pudiera se reunirían en el punto de encuentro. Aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarse contra los altos almirante, algún día pero hoy no.

Zoro agarro de la mano a Robin y salieron corriendo, ocultándose en la enorme vegetación del bosque, mañana por la mañana se reunirían para salir de esa isla pero ahora aprovecharían la confusión.

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Chavales he vuelto y creo que me he superado con este capítulo, la verdad no tengo ni idea, por eso tengo a vosotros para que me digáis si os ha gustado o no.**_

 _ **Pero tengo que deciros una mala noticia y es que solo me queda el prólogo y esto se acabó, lo siento pero necesito unas semanas para mí y pensar si seguir o no, aunque tenga muchos fic que quiero escribir pero esto capuf y no sé por qué.**_

 _ **Espero que me mandéis un review y que me digáis como estáis y si queréis hacerme una pregunta podéis hacérmela. Bss y abrazos.**_


End file.
